The Master Challenge: Sinnoh Arc
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: Full Summary on first chapter. A year has passed since Ash finished the Kalos league. A tournament brings friends and rivals together for what could be the largest adventure of their lives. As Ash starts learning more about his aura and what it truly means to be an aura guardian, dark presences start to emerge. Pokeshipping Contestshipping Ikarishipping Wishfulshipping & others.
1. Sinnoh List

**OKAY FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW THE DRILL: This is the fourth Arc of the series. If you wanna have any idea of what's going on, then you will need to go to my profile and start with the Intro and Kanto Arc, then Johto Arc, then Hoenn Arc in order to have a clue.**

Also this isn't a full chapter, just a list for now, for your connivence :)

Summary: Join Ash and his friends, from all his adventures, on a journey that will test them like never before. They will grow and learn more about each other and themselves than they thought possible. The Pokemon League has announced a tournament and everyone is excited that someone may get the honor to battle the reclusive Master himself. The tournament will start as soon as the contestants can complete a task; to travel the world and come back to the Indigo League after a year to battle to the top, but something dark stirs beneath the surface as enemies old and new attempt to turn the Pokemon World on its head. Watch as the heroes try their best to accomplish their dreams and goals and conquer all the obstacles in their way, but will any of it come at a cost?

Sinnoh Summary: The group has finished sailing on the oceans of Hoenn and now find themselves in the temperate and sometimes frigid Sinnoh region. After an interesting threat from Archie about our heroes meddling with Team Rocket's ambitions, the group is staring to wonder how they can stop the villains from bringing back an era of corruption. The corruption almost destroyed the world thousands and thousands of years ago and it is still healing from the aftermath, perhaps the Original one will be able to enlighten them further on what must be done to prevent disaster.

**Known Teams:**

Ash's Team:

Ash

Misty

Brock

Gary

May

Max

Drew

Dawn

Paul

Cilan

Cress

Chili

Iris

Ritchie

The Second Group's Team:

Clemont

Serena

Harley

Solidad

Zoey

Barry

Kenny

Nando

Stephan

Bianca

Cameron

Trip

Georgia

Burgundy

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Known Pokemon:

Ash:

Pikachu

Charizard

Emboar

Samurott

Serperior

Unfezant

Scrafty

Levanny

Semitoad

Krookodile

Gigalith

Venusaur

Kinger

Muk

Tarous

Snorlax

Heracross

Meganium (son*)

Typhlosion

Feraligator

Noctowl (shiny)

Donphan

Swellow

Sceptile

Crawdaut

Torkoal

Glalie

Staraptor

Torterra

Infernape

Floatzel

Garchomp

Blastoise

Primape

Gliscor

Greninja

Talonflame

Go-goat

Pangoro

Tyrantrum

Butterfree (family*)

Pigeot

Lapras

Gengar

Tyranitar

Rapidash (shiny)

Lucario

Espeon

Jolteon

Zororak

Nidoking (shiny)

Kingdra

Marowak

Ellie

Meinshao

Scizor

Houndoom

Electrike

Nincada

Bagon

Misty:

Seaking

Staryu

Starmie

Kingdra

Psyduck

Politoed

Corsola

Gyrados

Caserin(Luvdisc)

Azumarill

Milotic

Lantern

Vaporeon

Quagsire

Togetic

Jigglypuff

Spheal

Ritchie:

Sparky(Pikachu)

Zippo(Charizard)

Happy(Butterfree)

Cruise(Tyranitar)

Rose(Swellow)

Tangrowth(Romeo)

Hypno (Doc)

Kraken (Croconaw)

Fawn (Zigzagoon)

Max:

Sceptile

Gardevoir

Mightyena

Camerupt

Beedrill

Golduck

Doduo

Slakoth

Brock:

Steelix

Golem

Crobat

Forretress

Ludicolo

Swampert

Sudowoodo

Toxicroak

Blissey

Rhydon

Sandslash

Shuckle

Vulpix

Gary:

Blastoise

Umbreon

Electrivire

Kingler

Nidoking

Arcanine

Dodrio

Nidoqueen

Magmar

Scizor

Golem

Alakazam

Houndoom

Pinsir

Fearow

Kingdra

Skarmory

Aerodactyl

Exeggcutor

Dusclops

Meditite

May:

Blaziken

Beautifly

Venusaur

Delcatty

Munchlax

Blastoise

Glaceon

Nidoqueen

Furret

Altaria

Spoink

Drew:

Roserade

Masquerain

Flygon

Absol

Butterfree

Girafarig

Flaaffy

Mantine

Kecleon

Paul:

Electravire

Ninjask

Aggron

Gastrodon

Drapion

Froslass

Torterra

Ursaring

Honchkrow

Weavile

Magmortar

Gliscor

Hariyama

Nidoking

Gyarados

Hitmontop

Gulpin

Dawn:

Piplup

Buneary

Mamoswine

Typhlosion

Pachirisu

Togekiss

Bellossom

Misdreavus

Amibpom

Mawile

Cilan:

Simisage

Crustle

Stunfisk

Parasect

Weepingbell

Breloom

Grovyle

Tropius

Chili:

Simisear

Heatmor

Arcanine

Darmanitan

Magcargo

Vuplix

Torchic

Cress:

Simipour

Slowking

Poliwrath

Omnastar

Seel

Carvanha

Clamperl

Iris:

Haxorus

Excadrill

Emolga

Dragonite

Hydregion

Kangaskhan

Aerodactyl

Lapras

Vibrava (shiny)

Gible

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Serena:

Delphox

Vivillion

Florges

Meowstic

Amaura

Manectric

Sunkern

Goldeen

Clemont:

Diggersby

Dedenne

Helolisk

Chesnaught

Magneton

Nosepass

Flaaffy (shiny)

Harley:

Cacturne

Banette

Ariados

Octillery

Wigglytuff

Clefable

Haunter

Smoochum

Solidad:

Slowbro

Lapras

Pidgeot

Butterfree

Ninetails

Raichu

Dragonair

Zoey:

Glameow

Mismagius

Gastrodon

Lumineon

Gallade

Leafeon

Ledian

Barry:

Empoleon

Staraptor

Roserade

Heracross

Skarmory

Hitmolee

Ponyta

Kenny:

Empoleon

Alakazam

Breloom

Manchoke

Floatzel

Graveler

Zubat

Nando:

Roserade

Sunflora

Kricketune

Altaria

Kricketot

Lopunny

Armaldo

Chimecho

Stephan:

Zebstrika

Sawk

Liepard

Growlithe

Tentacruel

Donphan

Bianca:

Emboar

Minccino

Escavalier

Cloyster

Electrode

Pineco

Cameron:

Lucario

Ferrothorn

Samurott

Hydreigon

Swanna

Watchog

Eevee

Trip:

Serperior

Unfezant

Jellicent

Lampent

Vanillish

Conkeldurr

Himonchan

Kadabra

Georgia:

Beartic

Bisharp

Vanilluxe

Lapras

Swinub

Delibird

Burgundy:

Dewott

Sawsbuck

Stoutland

Darmanitan

Fearow

Dunsparce

Clamperl

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Okay so I realize there are some vast difference between the amount of pokemon some characeters have. The sad truth is it will mostly remain this way. Everyone will be catching pokemon but some people just simply won't be able to catch up.**

**As for the teams shown, You'll notice some pokemon are evolved, some still aren't, some characters have some new pokemon I gifted them since they either had less than a full team or because they are catching pokemon, in the case of the second group, outside of the reader's view.**

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

If you guys think of anything else you'd like me to list let me know.

Follow, Fav, Review! :D And most importantly, Enjoy!


	2. Dreams of Joy and Terror

**EDIT: [ I forgot to answer SpecialLucario's question: I actually must've made the mistake of calling it Manchamp over and over ^^; Oops. I will try to go back a edit that if I ever get the time. Sometimes when I write the pokemon's names I accidently revert to the names I used to give them when I was younger Lol. I pronounced them incorrectly at time when saying them to friends and such and I tend to forget to not do that when writting. That's for notifying me though and I am certainly not offended! :) I am so very happy you have been enjoying the story so far! I'm always graitful for any reviews ^^.**** Sorry for the long answer :P]**

**Okay I hope you enjoy this really long chapter. I suppose I could****'****ve separated it into two chapters or something, but it would****'****ve kinda broken up the flow too much.**

**I guess it****'****s kinda a reward for you guys for waiting for me to finish my exams :D and it****'****s kinda a cool way to start off the Sinnoh Arc!**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash was tossing a bit in his bed. The sheets were starting to constrict around his body and that only made him fight more frantically. The nightmares were taunting him again. He accidentally flailed his arm and knocked a sleeping Pikachu off the bed, causing an arc of electricity to shoot across the room and strike Brock.

The doctor screamed out in surprise and groaned after the attack was done. Gary rose from his bed, "You trying to perfect your Dodrio call, pal?" Gary asked with sarcasm.

Brock mumbled, "Good morning to you too."

At that moment Ash's voice entered as well, "What are you two doing yelling? I'm trying to sleep a little longer."

Brock, Gary, and Pikachu sweatdropped.

Gary waved his hand and sat up, cracking his back, "I'm going to go get breakfast, cause I know I won't be going back to sleep."

Slowly everyone in their rooms started to move and wake up before getting ready for the day. Dawn had been the first to spot the shores of Sinnoh that morning as the group milled about the deck of the cruise ship. An announcement came over the speaker,

"Attention all passengers, we will be approaching Canalcave city in the next hour. Please gather your things and be prepared to disembark. Thank you for choosing Briney Cruise Lines! Have a nice day!"

The group watched as the land came closer and closer and were all oddly silent. When finally they reached Canalcave, they got off the ship and slowly separated into two groups and looked at each other.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now," Solidad smiled.

"Yeah seems like it," Ash nodded.

"Be careful and we will too," Serena said.

"We will," Brock replied.

There was an awkward silence before Barry yelled, "Oh come on! We'll see each other again soon! No need for the long faces!"

"Yeah!" Bianca giggled.

Everyone couldn't stop from smiling at their hyper friends and nodded in agreement. Many clasped hands and promised to meet up soon. The second group then walked away towards the Pokemon center.

"So what's our plan?" Drew asked with a cheerful smile. He seemed in a good mood.

"Well according to my pokedex… The next clue is as follows, 'Fire tempers steel to make it stronger, so too must your spirits be tempered by fire.' Huh, what an interesting clue," Brock murmured.

"Well the only place that I can think of that would have fire anywhere would be Stark mountain. It's a dormant volcano but it still has a bubbling caldera at its core," Paul explained.

"Yeah, Sounds about right," Max nodded.

"We got some other things we need to do first though, so It'll have to wait for now," Ash spoke.

"Right, we need to get you to those lakes and eventually Arceus," Gary added.

The group was going to start heading towards Jubilife when suddenly they heard a slight commotion.

'Sir Riley, are you here to visit Arrowroot town? Have you come as an ambassador for the ball?'

'Yes, it'll be quiet some time from now, but that is why I am in Sinnoh. However, I have other things to attend to until then.'

A pair of reporters were tailing the man as he walked towards a small boat.

"I'm heading to Iron Island-" Riley paused and took in a breath before glancing towards the group. He walked over with a puzzled look. "Ashton? Your… your aura."

The two reporters glanced at each other until suddenly they realized who else was here. The younger of the two remaining Aura Guardians of Rota.

Ash smiled, "Yeah I've been strengthening it, with the help of my pokemon."

"What do you know… It's become so strong. I was shocked honestly when I glanced up towards the source and saw you," Riley replied and then chuckled nervously before bowing to the rest of the group in respect, "Forgive me for my manners. I've been almost completely ignoring the rest of you."

"It's alright, Riley," Dawn smiled.

"You're Ashton right? Sir Ashton?" The female reporter suddenly probed.

Ash blinked in confusion a couple of times before bowing slightly, "Of course."

"Are you here as an ambassador for the ball as well?" She questioned further.

"If you think you can make it, I'm sure it would be a good idea. I understand if you're busy and of course you shouldn't come if you can't manage the time," Riley nodded.

"I think we can, right guys?" Ash asked and got agreement from the group.

Ash then looked into Riley's eyes, "We probably need to talk to you about some things. I think you should be aware of them. Important things." Ash added and then glanced purposefully at the reporters causing the female to pout slightly in disappointment.

"Understood, let's go to Iron island for a little while. I was only going to stay for a day to check up on things. I believe Professor Carolina is at the ruins again as well," Riley nodded briskly. He turned to the two reporters, "I'm terribly sorry but the interview ends here."

"Alright I guess. Thanks for your time, sir knights," The reporter replied before turning away and disappearing with her camera man.

"Let's go, my ship is this way," Riley said and guided the group towards his ship. A man was snoring in the captain's seat, "Ralph."

"…zzzz…."

"Ralph-"

-SNORE-

"Ralph!"

"Gah!huh?" The man blinked in confusion before grumbling slightly, "Ah Riley… I was having the sweetest of dreams." He was a plump blonde haired blue-eyed man in sailor clothes.

"Sorry Ralph, but we need a lift to Iron island if you don't mind," Riley responded as the others sat in the chairs and couches of the captain's lounge for the short boat ride.

"Alrightly then, Iron island-Ho!" Ralph shouted in excitement and pushed the boat into drive, causing it to jostle everyone slightly. Max almost flew off the couch if Chili hadn't helped catch him.

In a few hours, the boat arrived at the island and dropped off the travelers.

"I'll be around the island when you need me again or just call me from your little home," Ralph smiled as he drove the boat away.

Ash glanced over at Riley, now that Ralph was gone, with a solemn expression, "Alright, let me fill you in on everything."

So the group began to slowly explain about all that they knew regarding Team Rocket, the prophecy, the legends, the coming corruption and anything else they felt was important. Riley listened intently and was silent; some sort of fire lit in his eyes at the mention of Robles' name and his abilities. When they were finally done, Riley spoke.

"So disaster is upon us… I will need to inform Queen Ilene and she will most likely inform the League."

"We need to try to keep the League from knowing for a while, you know though they mean well, most of the higher ups there don't tend to take our Guardian's knowledge and prophecy seriously. Remember how Agatha laughed when we met first? For the meeting between Rota's knights and the G-men? She didn't even consider our abilities all that real until you demonstrated. Plus, I'm not well… you know, a elite officer or anything and I'm still training. They won't let me and my friends do what we need to do," Ash responded with a serious tone.

Riley nodded at his words and started to muse, "Perhaps… I could tell the Queen and then she might know how we can deal with or better inform the League and Ranger Union without upsetting anyone. I will try my best to keep things under wraps, but by the sound of it you, my brother in arms, are in danger of being captured. Do be careful."

Ash smiled and clasped Riley's hand and gave it a firm shake, "I shall."

The group continued to walk and eventually reached Riley's small home.

"So, Professor Carolina is here?" Gary asked.

"Yes, my friend, she is at the ruins," Riley nodded, "It's right up the path if you wish to see her."

"I think I will," Gary nodded, "Anyone coming with?"

"I will."

"Yeah sure."

"Me too."

Most everyone followed Gary up the path while Ash, Misty, Paul and Dawn remained behind.

"Care to meditate with me? It is easier to locate any abnormalities with another guardian on the look out as well," Riley smiled.

"Sure, I'm positive Lucario, Zoroark, Meinshao and Pikachu would like to help too," Ash nodded.

The five trainers disappeared into the house.

zzzzzzzz-Gary's group-zzzzzzz

"So professor Carolina studies history, geology, and the ancient pokemon of Sinnoh?" Iris asked as they walked.

"Yep, I've teamed up with her on several projects as well as with Professor Rowan. She's probably still trying to understand the geology of the ruins on this island," Gary answered.

"Geology of the island? It's just an island right?" Max asked.

"No, apparently something is different about it. A lot of wild pokemon like it here and most of them are steel types, ground types, or rock types. She wants to understand why," Gary replied.

"Oh is that it?" May asked.

The group turned and entered the cavern where they saw Carolina and her team digging around.

"Professor! It's me, Gary!"

Carolina stood and turned to face them, "Well hello there, friend. What brings you and your friends here?"

"We're traveling all together and Ash and Riley needed to discuss some aura related things," Brock smiled.

"Wait, that young man Ash? He has the ability of aura too?" Carolina asked with intrigue.

"Yes," Gary nodded, "Please do keep it as confidential though if you don't mind. It's important that you do."

Carolina excepted the young man's explanation, "I see. I hope they come up here soon. We found some odd symbols perhaps and a sealed room of some kind. I swear I've seen that design before; it bares a similarity to one of Riley's trinkets."

The group introduced themselves, those who didn't know Carolina and began walking with her as she explained what they had dug up and what they had discovered. They froze however, when the stone mural started to glow slightly.

"Whoa, I wonder what Ash and Riley are up to," Drew murmured.

The glowing then stopped.

"How intriguing," Carolina stepped close to the mural and Gary ran his hand over the surface.

He returned to one spot and noticed something, "Here look… this material from these markings are slightly translucent, like crystal or something."

The rest of the group and Carolina's team looked at the markings and Carolina furrowed her brow, "I've only seen this material in one other place before…"

"Where?" Chili asked in curiosity.

"Evolution stones."

zzzzzzzzzzzzz-Ash, Misty, Paul, Dawn-zzzzzzzzzzzzz

The five people walked into the room and sat on the soft pillows Riley had on his floor. Pikachu and Ellie dashed up the settle on the couch with Piplup and Togetic, whom had been let out by their trainers.

"Anyone care for some tea? It can ease the mind and body. It's something nice to have before meditation and not just the Aura Guardian kind either," Riley asked and gave a kind smile as he moved towards the kitchen, after releasing his Lucario.

"**Hello Master Ashton,"** Riley's Lucario nodded.

"Hey Lucario," Ash nodded back and then released his aura links who started to greet the other pokemon.

"I'll have some, Riley," Misty spoke.

"Me too," Dawn smiled.

"Me as well," Paul said respectfully.

"Thanks Riley, I'll have some too," Ash added.

"Wonderful," Riley responded and after only a few minutes, returned with a tray. Tea cups, a beautiful square-shaped teapot, a smaller rounded teapot, some cream, honey, and sugar cubes came with it. "Normally I only make green tea, but I thought some of you would prefer a more common variety. Green tea with specific berries and herbs, make for better tea when an Aura Guardian prepares to meditate. Then again, the tea might be my preference. There were tales of guardians who fasted in order to increase their strength of will."

"How interesting," Dawn replied.

Misty, Ellie, Dawn, and Piplup all ended up having the other variety which turned out to be chamomile. Misty added a single sugar cube while Dawn added cream and honey. The pokemon were given honey in theirs. Paul accepted a cup of straight green tea while Riley began to prepare more green tea with a special blend of berries and herb for the rest present. After everyone finished their tea, they all started to meditate. Even those without aura started to.

Misty was sitting next to Ash when she felt it. It was a warm sensation, that she knew she had felt before. After a moment she figured out why it was so familiar. It was simply Ash. Ash's aura flowing through her being; it was simply the most comforting feeling Misty had ever felt. She then couldn't help but wonder if he felt hers too. There. Amusement in his aura? _I'll take that as a yes._ Sitting so close to him while he worked with his energies gave her the chance to peer into his being like he most often got to do with everyone else.

Ash couldn't stop the wave of amusement that rushed through him when he felt Misty's aura mingling with his. She was exploring, for she didn't feel this extra sense as often as he did. He had always known her fiery spirit, her insecurities, her bold nature, and caring and mothering heart. Once he had started training his aura to truly see it, he wasn't as surprised as he had thought he'd be to feel these things more intricately. Of course he'd never invade someone's memories or deepest emotions without consent. He had to wonder though if she'd be mad when the sense left her. She'd let it go; being as novel as it was, to all of them, she wouldn't miss it horribly unlike Ash who's very spirit was now invested in it. To suddenly have his six sense taken from him now after one year of familiarizing himself with it, would be like stealing his eyes from him, no… even worse, his taste buds. He was happy though, that some of his friends could see into his world, if only for a moment.

Dawn was suddenly aware of a strong entity. Something that was rough like a stone, hardened, quiet, worn but forever would remain. She felt Paul. His power that was now his own, a sense of loyalty that could not be broken, and a flicker of tenderness that was trying to burn and grow bright, perhaps before… it had been nothing but cinders.

Paul was shell shocked when he started to feel the auras and personalities of others around him. _It must be all the aura users in the room, somehow temporarily amplifying our own aura._ He then felt something tickling his… soul… that's the best way he could describe it, no wonder it was hard for Ash to explain. It was like small bubbles from a Bubble attack popping against him and sometimes even the fizzing of a soft drink poured over ice. It was Dawn, her spunky person, her sweet disposition and a small glow of determination. He really liked how it felt next to his own aura; they were a good mix of solidity and energy, like the shore and the waves that beat against it.

Ash then felt something shift. An energy within the island itself. They needed to go to the ruins with the others. Riley and the pokemon seemed to get the same feeling and started to relax their auras. Everyone opened their eyes.

"Something wrong?" Misty asked.

**The island, something has shifted in it's energy. **Ash's Lucario answered.

"**I had always felt that this island was alive in some form." **Riley's Lucario added.

"What they said, let's go," Ash nodded.

The small group went outside and started to sprint towards the ruins, their pokemon in their arms or running beside them.

zzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzz

"Professor?" Riley asked as they approached.

Carolina and the rest of the group turned to face them once they arrived.

"I'm assuming that you felt that energy flux?" Carolina questioned.

"That's right," Ash agreed.

"Look at this here. These markings were carved to fit into this mural to act as the pokemon's markings. The material is actually the same that holds the energy within evolution stones," Carolina explained.

Ash and Riley walked forward and looked at the material. Riley traced his fingers on it and a slight glow came from it.

"How interesting…"

When Ash placed his hand on another side of the mural, the markings nearest him lit up brightly.

"Whoa," Ash said in surprise.

"A human glow stick. That's what you are Ashy-Boy," Gary grinned and stepped forward to look at the area that was glowing.

"Hmmm… Here I need you two to come over to this door. It has an odd marking on it that reminds me of one of your trinkets," Carolina spoke and led everyone over to a large stone door with the seal of Rota on it. The seal however was slightly different.

"Just like the mirage tower," Ash murmured, "And the old guardian's staff."

"The legends by the texts say that Aura Guardians go back as far as the early days of man. The documents that talk about times before Sir Aaron are very few however. Those scrolls are held within a vault in Rota because they are fragile. The old name for Aura Guardians used to be Knights of Arceus or Mew's blessed ones," Riley informed.

"Rayquaza called me that. A Knight of Arceus," Ash nodded.

"Rayquaza?" Carolina asked with intrigue.

Gary smiled, "I swear after this is over. I will inform the scientific community of what I've discovered in my journey with these guys. Most of it will be on a need to know basis however."

Carolina nodded and then smiled, "I understand. As excited as I am to know some of the things you all seem to, I can wait a little while longer."

Riley then tried to approach the door but struck a barrier. Energy sparked off him.

"**Master, are you alright?"** Riley's Lucario asked.

"I'm fine. There seems to be a seal of some kind protecting the door," Rily responded.

Ash walked over to him and was more careful to reach his hands out. When he touched the barrier it started to pulse energy through him, "Ah! Grrrr…"

Riley watched as Ash's links started to aid him. He glanced down and realized Ash needed to be wearing better gloves to handle this raw energy barrier, the energy was burning holes through his fingerless gloves and singeing his unprotected fingers. A crack echoed throughout the ruins and a small shockwave of air rushed past everyone, originating from the barrier. It fizzled out and dissipated.

"Nice work!" Max grinned.

Ash smiled back at his friends before clutching his hands together tightly. He pulled them close and opened them slightly. Misty walked up and saw his hands were red and raw. His links had been protected by their fur.

"Ash! Your hands are burnt," Misty said and grabbed the backs of them in her own.

"It's fine," Ash replied. Misty grumbled and poked his palm.

"OW!" Ash snapped, "What was that for, Mist?"

"To show you that you are hurt!" Misty snorted. Before Ash could reply, she turned her head to look at Brock, "Do you have some bandages we could wrap around Ash's hands?"

Brock nodded and within a few moments had pulled out some bandages from his backpack. Misty gingerly helped pull Ash's ruined gloves off his hands and Brock sanitized the bandages before wrapping them. Though it stung Ash stood quietly as Brock did his work, "There we go."

"Thanks Brocko," Ash smiled and flexed his hands slightly. They were still sore, but now the pain was manageable.

"I wonder why I was unable to deactivate the seal? It was as if the barrier rejected my aura completely," Riley spoke.

"I'll explain why I think that happened after we're done, okay?" Ash responded.

Riley gave a brisk nod and as they approached the door; it started to scratch against the side of the walls and lift from the ground. Before long, the way through was open.

Colorful reflected lights were what greeted the group, Riley, and Carolina's team when they entered. Crystals like those in Jirachi's cave glittered brightly. It was then that everyone noticed the chests on the ground. Several were flat against the wall; they had no sign of a lock except for a small round stone that was embedded on the front.

Carolina bent to inspect the chest and mused, "There appears to be no physical way into the chests. No lock, no visible mechanism. I've never seen an ancient container like this."

Everyone started looking around while Ash wandered to the back of the room. He encountered a different looking stone and placed his hands on it. He took in a sharp breath as he saw a short vision. None other than his father walking into the same room. His dad placed his hands on the stone Ash was touching and pulsed his aura into it. The chests suddenly snapped open and the vision faded, but not before he saw a blood red moon from lunar eclipse and a bright ring of light from a solar eclipse.

Ash took a step back from the stone, "What… was my dad doing here?" Ash had noticed that his father had looked younger too, _Maybe he came here before I was born._

Ash placed his hands back on the stone and pulsed his aura into it. He heard a bunch of clicks and turned around.

"Wah!" Chili yelped as the lid of the chest he was resting on, forcibly flung him off to open.

"You alright, Chili?" Cilan asked and helped his brother up.

"Yeah, didn't know I was sitting on a chest with an attitude," Chili grumbled slightly.

"My stars! They're filled with mega stones!" Carolina exclaimed.

The group all looked into the many chests and indeed found she was correct.

"I wonder why there are so many," May asked as she played with one between her fingers.

"I imagine for war."

Everyone turned to look at Riley.

"What do you mean?" Carolina questioned.

"Those scrolls, I was referring to earlier, talk about a legend behind the guardians. There are three legendary pokemon that are younger than most others. Xerneas is one of them. He embodies light or fairy aura. In the manuscripts at Rota they say that one of the last wars that took place while the guardians still were somewhat common was one in Kalos. It was a couple thousand years before Aaron's time. The documents are a bit vague on exactly what the war was about, but the guardians learned that they had a friend and patron in Xerneas, for like the Aura Guardians, he too provided life to the earth. Yvetal was worshipped by the Dark ones and even against his will, they tried to bring death to those around them. Yvetal knew that taking life in large quantities was his job alone and yet they thought they were making him proud. Zygarde came and eventually wiped out most of that uprising of Dark ones and restored the balance of life and death. Xerneas is the only one that can give life while not having to permanently trade it's own. Guardians almost a hundred percent of the time forfeit their own life in place of another, which doesn't upset the balance. These stones were probably used in that war or perhaps another war we are unaware of. It is said that aura is what powers evolution stones, and mega stones are especially sensitive to a person's aura."

"Wait! Do you have any idea what that means!?" Carolina butted suddenly, "That's the missing component of mega evolution! Sycamore believes it has something to with the bond between people and pokemon that provide the last bit of power to connect the mega rings to the specific pokemon's mega stones and it turns out that is the case! The stones provide enough power to heighten the aura of both the pokemon and the human!"

"When a trainer is truly bonded with their pokemon by a deep level, their auras can pull power from each other…" Ash finished, "I get it." He couldn't help but wonder about a man he had heard of and he thought he had gotten a glimpse of while in Kalos._  
_

"Wow! I wonder why normal people can use mega evolution then?" Max asked.

"All things have aura. Pokemon tend to have stronger auras than people, except in the case of Aura Guardians. I imagine the mega stones must have been a gift from Xerneas to normal humans, so they could aid the guardians in war. Other evolutionary stones may have come from Xerneas' birth," Riley answered.

"There must be thousand of stones here," Dawn said in awe.

"Pip-lup…" Piplup agreed.

"You can take as many as you like," Carolina smiled, "You won't be able to use them until you get a mega ring, but most of the regional professors give them out to veteran trainers if they ask. If you ever happen to visit Kalos though you should talk to Gurkinn about all this. He'd love to her it from you all, Sycamore too."

"Oh we couldn't," Cress said in politeness.

"I insist. We wouldn't be able to have explored this place if you hadn't shown up," Carolina smiled.

The group nodded to each other and started searching through the stones for ones they could possibly use. Brock, Cilan and Cress didn't have pokemon that could mega evolve now or in the future, so they looked carefully though them to see if they could find one they could have should they catch that pokemon. Brock chose an Aerodactylite, Cilan found a Abomasite and Cress picked up a Gyaradosite. Misty picked out a Gyaradosite, Ritchie chose a Tyranitarite and both a Charizardite X and Y, Max was thrilled to find a Gardevoirite, Gary took a Blastoisinite, a Scizorite, a Houndoominite, Alakazite, Pinsirite, and Aerodactylite, May received stones for Blaziken, Venusaur, and Blastoise, Drew found two for Absol and Ampharos, Paul gained one for Aggron and one for Gyarados, Dawn picked out a Mawilite, Chili got a Blazikenite, and Iris found a Kanganskhanite, an Aerodactylite, and a Garchompite. Ash ended up with a lot and had to use a small satchel to carry them all; once they were given to the pokemon to hold however, Ash wouldn't have to bother anymore. He picked out stones for Venusaur, Blastoise, Heracross, Gengar, Tyranitar, Lucario, Scizor, Electrike, for when or if she evolved, and Houndoom. It was then he realized that Ash had a slight decision to make. He knew Ritchie had chosen to get both Charizardites for his Zippo but Ash was hesitant to take both. He knew they would probably get a few more stones on their journey if or when they caught new pokemon. Eventually though, Ash opted to pluck both from one of the chests. He was pretty sure buying each one was really really costly and only very wealthy people tended to buy their stones on a regular basis. Otherwise the trainer had to be lucky enough to find one somewhere in the world or receive a gift, like them. Ash didn't wanna look a gift Rapidash in the mouth.

"We can't thank you enough," Misty smiled at the Professor.

"Oh do worry about it. There are several chests still full to the brim with stones. Hopefully this will help bring down the prices on these stones. typical evolution stones and mega rings are more common items and so they don't cost as much. Often times it's lucky to find stones that haven't already been absorbed by a strong wild pokemon. They seem to have an innate ability to find them, though I haven't seen or hear of any reported cases of pokemon mega evolving without a trainer."

"I bet not only do they need to mingle with the aura of another, but they hope that they will find a trainer that will bond with them. If there's one thing I've learned above anything as a guardian and even as a trainer, it's that people and pokemon _need_ each other on this earth," Ash said with resolve.

"No doubt in my mind," Brock smiled.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Riley smiled as he gingerly rolled a Lucarionite between his fingers. He bent slightly and held out his hand to his Lucario, "How bout it, friend?"

"**Of course Master. It would give me no greater pleasure," **Riley's Lucario answered and took the sphere in his hand. The glowed and sunk into Lucario's palm. His crimson eyes flashed red.

"Hey you too, alright?" Ash grinned at his own aura pokemon.

**Yes Master. I do believe I would appreciate that.**

Lucario took the stone and it sunk into his palm.

"I'm intending to continue looking in these ruins," Carolina smiled, "So many things still left to learn."

"We should probably take our leave then. Ralph will want to take us back to the mainland," Riley replied.

So the group and Riley said goodbye to Carolina's team and made their way back down the path. They returned their pokemon, with the exception of Pikachu, Ellie, and Togetic, and continued past Riley's small home.

"You were going to tell me why I was unable to help with the barrier, Ash," Riley spoke suddenly.

"Oh yeah, right," Ash responded, "I think it's because your aura… isn't of the true bloodline of the Aura Guardians. At least that's what Lugia and some other legends said. Your parents neither had the power, right? You trained your slightly more powerful aura than most people, for years and years. I haven't had to because… My father was a guardian, thought I didn't know until recently. He left when I was young."

"I see. So your bloodline is the only one remaining that has had a parent or member with the power of aura through every generation," Riley replied.

"Yea, my father was one and I have reason to believe my grandmother was too. That's as far as I know since there isn't any records of my father's side of the family further back than her. She did, however, share the family name of Satoshi. That's my family line. Apparently… I'm directly descended from Sir Aaron, Sir Aaron Satoshi. Satoshi was my Grandmother's maiden name; she gave my father the name Satoshi as his middle name. It became my middle name as well," Ash explained.

"Hmmm… I see. Your insight is correct. I didn't have an aura much stronger than most people at first, but after I was given a chance to see the power aura possessed from witnessing a vision from my Lucario, which was once a Riolu, I knew I wanted to follow that path. For more than a decade I trained my body, mind, and spirit. This is why I can only possess one aura link it seems," Riley nodded.

"Wow, so does that mean we could do that too?" Ritchie asked.

"Yes, though like me it would take many years, depending on how strong your auras are now. Though I imagine they are at least as strong as mine were when I started. I've seen your spirits and they are strong," Riley said and gave them a smile over his shoulder, "Only one aura link though. Perhaps two if your lucky."

"I think I'll leave that to you guys," Drew smirked and folded his arms behind his head as they walked, "I'm pretty happy as I am. Maybe if I had been like Ash I might have done something with it, but I'm good."

"There is no shame in that. Becoming a guardian from scratch like I did is definitely something you must decide you wish to do and commit to," Riley explained.

"We all have our own ways of bonding with pokemon and people alike. If we all were the same then this world wouldn't be as exotic or exciting. I too am happy as I am," Cilan smiled.

The group reached the end of the road and could see the dock from where they were. Ash suddenly asked a question, "Riley, I know you have more experience and knowledge about legendary pokemon and what symbols, places, and things represent them. Do you know of any that are represented by a lunar and solar eclipse?"

"Hm?" Misty asked, "Where'd that come from?"

"When I helped to unlock those chests, I saw a short vision of some kind," Ash replied.

"Well, I only know of one pokemon that typically is represented by the moon in some way and perhaps it's counter part is symbolized by the other eclipse. Darkrai is often most active during a lunar eclipse, and so maybe Cresslia is represented by the solar eclipse you saw," Riley informed.

"Do you know a place that is known for Darkrai? I know Fullmoon island is were Cresslia often go," Ash asked.

"Newmoon island is the mirror image of Fullmoon island. Both species go to those islands when they aren't busy. If you need to go there, I think Ralph can take us all there," Riley nodded. The group boarded the ship and Riley walked up to talk to Ralph, "We need to be taken to Newmoon and then Fullmoon island, Ralph. If you don't mind."

"Newmoon island!" Ralph yelped, "Have you flipped your lid son? I don't want to be trapped in perpetual nightmares thank you very much! Sailors have lost their lives by sailing too close to that cursed place. You fall asleep and then the ship crashes and sinks with you on it!"

"Ralph please, it's of the most importance," Riley expressed.

"The lives of many people could be at stake," Ash added and the group nodded.

Ralph twiddled his fingers nervously and before leaning forward in his chair and rubbing his face rhythmically. He finally sat straight again and looked at them, "This goes against every feeling of self preservation or thought of logic I have ever had as my own, but let's go." Ralph turned to start the boat as everyone grinned or smiled at each other and sat down. After about an hour or two, the group finally caught sight of the darkened island. Ash and Riley seemed to flinch at the same time, while Pikachu's fur stuck up in apprehension.

"Stop the boat, Ralph!" Riley shouted.

Ralph slowed the boat as quickly as possible, "What on earth? You trying to give me a heart-attack, Riley!?"

"Sorry, there appears to be a physical barrier in our way and it has very dark energies. Me and Ash need to try and dispel it. Even if we could pass through it, it would probably harm our psyches substantially," Riley explained.

"I don't think this one's like the one in the ruins," Ash added, "It might only take a bit of a pulse of aura."

"Move forward slowly, Ralph. We should bump into it soon enough," Riley instructed as he and Ash moved towards the front of the boat. The vessel coasted for a moment before it touched something and stopped. A ripple of dark energy pulsed out from where the barrier was touched and traveled over an invisible sphere. Ash and Riley place their hands on it and pulsed their blue aura over the same sphere and watched it dissipate. "It's cleared, Ralph."

The boat started up again and in a few minutes they docked on the island. Everyone stepped out of the boat and as Riley went to go with them, Ralph yelped, "Wait nobody's staying!?"

Riley turned and looked at his friend and then back at Ash and the group, "I'll stay here with Ralph so he's not too terribly spooked. This is your quest after all. Be careful and come back soon so we can head to Fullmoon island before dark comes. We will have to sleep there for the night. These waters are dangerous at after sunset. May the aura be with you all."

"And you as well," Ash replied and the group walked off into the dark forest that circled the island.

zz

"Misty… I can't feel my arm," Ash mumbled as they walked. Misty was clutching his arm in a vice grip. At first it had filled Ash with manly pride but now he couldn't feel anything on his arm; for Misty, it was easy to forget how strong she was.

"This place is way too creepy though," Misty whimpered slightly.

"You said it sister," Chili agreed and kept glancing all around.

"It's just a dark forest. Dirt, trees, leaves, grass, wind, nothing more," Paul huffed and was surprised to feel Dawn's hand slip silently into his.

"Right…" She trembled.

Iris began mumbling in her native Dragon village tongue, most likely to ward off curses she selected was there. Cilan's hand ended up on her shoulder and it seemed to clam her some.

A crashing through the trees was heard and everyone froze slightly and leaned away, in apprehension, from the direction of the sound. May leapt into Drew's arms, "No no no no!" May spoke even with her face buried into Drew's hair. Her arms were wrapped about his head instead of his neck. Drew deadpanned and tried to tilt his head so he could speak past her arm.

"As much as I like this, May, I would like to be able to breathe," Drew expressed.

"It was just a branch anyways," Ash added.

The group nodded and continued on their way. Finally they could see an eery light filtering from an opening in the forest. When they breached it, they found themselves in a small field. A clear pond rested at it's center.

"Huh… No one's home," Max murmured.

_Can you face them? Can your will guide you through your worst fears? or will you succumb to the darkness and fear in your hearts?_

Ash's eyes glowed bright blue as he tried to send up a shield around his friends, but he was cut off when a Darkrai slid up from the ground next to him and clutched the guardian's head with his hand. A Dark void caused Ash to slump to the ground.

"Ash!" Misty cried out and Pikachu and Ellie shouted as well, but they stilled along with everyone else when they saw more and more Darkrai slide up from the ground and started to charge Dark voids. The world went black.

zzzzz-Misty-zzzzz

She was there again… that clearing… with those… bugs. She could remember that memory… the one that made her fear for her life in the presence of a bug type. She was only five when it happened; she had visited Fuchsia city with her mother and had wandered off into a nearby clearing that was next to a forest. She had spied several beautiful bug type pokemon, Venomoth, resting on bushes, flowers, trees, together and had walked towards them to say hello. An innocent and horrible mistake that had almost cost the young water type trainer her life. The Venmoth colony took flight and released their poisonous spores as they flew away from her. They clogged her throat, her eyes stung, then… she couldn't breathe. The last thing she remembered after that was waking up in the hospital, her throat filled with a breathing tube and other equipment attached to her. She felt so very ill, so weak, her whole body was sore from fighting the poison. It wouldn't be for months until her family could go back to Cerulean with her in tow. It took almost a full year for all the after effects to leaving her. That was how her phobia had come to be, every time she thought of bugs, she imagined a shadow falling over her, bringing a cloak of spores in its wake to choke the life from her again. Anything bug like brought on the fear so Misty avoided them at all cost.

It was dark, but she could hear the scuttling of something nearby. Though she twisted and turned in the dark to try and see, it was futile. Then so many eyes, red piercing insect eyes glaring at her… hungrily. She screamed and fell to to the ground, gripping her head. _Ash… someone… make them go away!_ The scuttling grew louder and she started to hear hissing. _They're getting closer!_ Tears started to stream down her face and her heart was in her throat, then.

~zzzz~

_"There, is that so bad?" Ash asked in all honesty._

_Misty smiled as her fingers glided across Nincada's smooth shell, "Not really. Nincada's shell is a lot smoother than I thought."_

_"He polishes it often to make it look nice. This little guy is actually kinda a neat freak," Ash grinned at his little friend as Misty retracted her hand and held it to her chest._

~zzzz~

"No… it isn't so bad," Misty whispered. _You were just in the wrong place and the wrong time…_

She could remember Ash's Caterpie rubbing against her leg…

Heracross' happy clicks…

She had met the kind Leavanny…

the calm Scizor…

The grateful and gentle neat freak, Nincada…

The scuttling stopped and the light started to return.

zzzzzzzzz-Brock-zzzzzzzzzzz

His heart stopped every time he heard one of the children yell out. Though they had probably just fallen to the ground while playing or were arguing over something mundane, he couldn't help it. It was just in his nature to be protective. He was the parent, the caretaker, the one that was responsible… for everything. So many times he had been happy to take the fall rather than let someone else suffer; it was kinda selfish in a way since he knew the other would feel guilty or sorrow should he be actually harmed. He remembered the fear that flashed through Ash's eyes when he had fallen off the bridge before they made it to the Hidden village and once Bulbasaur's home. If he had to choose, he'd always protect his friends, which most were all younger than him anyways. he'd never forgive himself if he failed them… if he lost one of them because of his weakness or miscalculation. That was just his way, it was all Brock had ever known.

He saw Ash's hand slipping through his own… Of all Brock's friends, Ash was most like a brother to him. They had the most history and the deepest brotherly bond. Perhaps when Brock found out Ash didn't have siblings, he subconsciously took him in and added him in his list of family. Misty would follow soon after; though she was familiar with sisters, he was her brother now. More would follow, but ten year old Ash… he was slipping. Leave it Ash to get in over his head. Brock realized at the same moment that he was slipping too. Oh how hard he was trying to pull them both up, yet his strength was failing him. _Come on! Brock work harder!_ He made the mistake of glancing down at Ash again. It made it so much worse to know what was about to happen. It was that look of acceptance that crossed Ash's features before he released Brock's hand. _Damn it Ash! Why'd you have to be the hero!?_ He watched his brother fall and disappear into nothingness. Soon he felt numb. He had failed. He had lost someone on his watch, while he was responsible. He felt his fingers slipping from the edge. _At least we're going to the same place,_ Brock thought sourly. A flash and he saw the others laying on the ground, motionless. Somehow that was his fault too. He was the responsible one after all.

Then… he saw Forrest smiling before running down the road on his new journey, trying to catch up to Clara, Ash smiling after returning from his year trip alone, Max with his starter, Misty becoming a true gym leader, time moving forward. _You have to let go Brock… You've grown and so have they… They all have to make their own way. You can always be there for them, but you can't always hold their hands._ A smile crossed Brock's face as his hand slipped from the edge. _Let go._ His body jerked however before he could fall; he glanced up and saw Ash and Misty standing on the edge smiling at him. They were eighteen as they were now and once Ash lifted him enough, Misty was able to grab his other hand and start to help pull him up. They were responsible for him this time; from now on… they could share the burden. The light returned.

zzzzzz-Gary-zzzzzz

From the beginning, he knew Ash would be tough competition. His dad had warned him that trainers can surprise you, especially ones who's last names are Ketchum. Gary also knew Ash was the Master's kid. So of course, he was going to be better and beat Ash at being a great trainer. It put a fiery determination in his belly. Even with his father's advice though, he couldn't understand how Ash could be a threat. He was quiet and kinda slow to catch jokes. How would he ever be fast and clever enough to battle pokemon well? It was easy to tease him, for it even if he meant no true harm, it made Gary feel superior. There was always a little tinge of fear however, that one day Ash would surprise him and leave him in the dust and Gary would be all but be forgotten in Ash's shadow. That fear multiplied when his dad died; he absolutely had to live up to what his father had left behind. _He didn't want to be inferior… a failure… a quitter._

His Blastoise collapsed. He lost against Ash. _You failed and you've eaten your words, you're the only loser here._ Gary didn't blame Blastoise; he blamed himself. He had failed Pallet town and his father, even his spirit for battling had diminished. He was so torn between the legacy of his father and the legacy of his grandfather. Professor Oak was still alive to continue his passion and legacy, but Blue… if Gary gave up being a trainer… the memories of his father's time would fade away.

_Quitter… Cop-out… You surrendered…_

Mocking laughter filled his ears and made them ache almost as much as his heart. He clasped his ears once they got too loud to stand, but their volume only increased.

~zzzz~

"_You do realize there are other paths besides being a trainer, right? Many people have many different passions in this world. I learned that from my own travels," Blue spoke as he and Gary watched trainers' pokemon run through the ranch._

"_But I need to be a trainer, cause I want to be like you dad," Gary replied._

_Blue was silent, his sharp and analytical green eyes searched for something Gary couldn't see on the horizon, then he spoke again, "Just remember that if you don't live doing what you love, then you're wasting your time. Nothing is set in stone except that we are born and one day die. We all have our own paths to take and no two paths should ever be exactly the same even if they intersect or run parallel to another's. A journey in life isn't a journey at all if it isn't your own."_

~zzzz~

Gary's cheeks were slightly wet from a few tears that had slipped out both from pain and then relief, "It's definitely been my journey and I'm doing what I love… Even if I'm a researcher now… I'll always be a trainer too."

Gary stared blankly at the light that started to shine until it filled his view.

zzzzzz-Ritchie-zzzzzz

It can be hard to be introverted sometimes. Sure Ritchie wasn't truly a full on introvert, but he did always have introverted tendencies. A quiet disposition, a good listener, a bit odd, a deep thinker, to name a few. Some times people didn't appreciate those tendencies too much; they just didn't understand. The worst would judge it as weakness and try to take advantage of that, but Ritchie paid them no mind when they teased. He was comfortable with who he was and their unfounded words wouldn't change that. It was only through practice and proof did he start to doubt himself.

He had, like Ash, lost to Lt. Surge the first time he battled him. The man had told him he was too soft, quiet, polite. Battles aren't won from being polite or gentle, sportsmanship, yes, hesitancy to fight strong, no. With that, Ritchie learned he did indeed have weakness and perhaps those kids hadn't been wrong after all. So even when he won against the gym leader the second time, Ritchie wasn't certain he had what it took to get any stronger. He silently held his doubts on the inside.

Mikkel had sent that shockwave of fear through him again before he had battled his childhood friend.

Could he be truly strong though, without changing who he was?

Kraken… he was proof he wasn't strong. _I'm not worthy… I'm not forceful enough. Too quiet…_ He yelled out in panic when Kraken was suddenly ripped from his grasp by officers, faceless people with protective gear and leather gloves. _Now a life is forfeit because you weren't strong enough. He's going to die because you weren't able to become his voice and speak in his stead, to plea his case. You weren't loud or bold enough and now he's silenced forever._

A fire that Ricthie had never felt before started to burn in him. Raw anger. He didn't stand by when Team Rocket melddled with his pokemon, but this was a different kind of determination. He bolted after the people and seemed to slide over the Croc just as the needle came close and injected him instead. _I won't stand by… I won't be quiet… I won't comply… _

His vision faded to white.

zzzzz-Max-zzzzz

He didn't want to be left out. So he had to make himself useful. If he knew things they didn't, they'd need him, right? It worked… until it didn't. They left; they didn't need him anymore. Not even his sister, his sometimes air headed sister, didn't even need him in Johto… He hadn't taken into account that they would grow more knowledgable too. He wished so much that he was older, even after he finally became a trainer. He wanted to magically catch up with his older friends so he could be at their level, not always a step behind, not playing keep up or catch up anymore.

~zzzz~

"_How about a battle with me, once you become a trainer?"_

"_Yeah! That sounds great Ash!"_

"_It's a promise then."_

~zzzz~

Then Max remembered something his mother had said to him, after he had complained about not being old enough to be a trainer.

"Don't wish your life away."

That's like skimming over parts of a story book. You need to read each page carefully to truly get everything out of it. No matter how much you want to know the ending, you always hate when the story's over. _Slow down… Your time has come… and you're only going to grow stronger._

He ran towards the lighted tunnel.

zzzz-May-zzzz

She felt she was drowning. So much can be expected from a Top Co-ordinator. She had reached her first goal and now she kinda wish she hadn't. All that pressure was suffocating. Would she be able to stay in top form or would she fall flat? She wanted to be one of the greats, like Wallace, Juan, Fantina, but she honestly couldn't picture herself in that way. She could hear laughing and booing; they were trying to usher her off stage. She was forgetting the names of attacks again, her strategies were disappearing from her mind, and she was making a fool of herself. _Airhead._

Then a rose came into her view. He believed; he noticed something in her so others must also see it, right? His hand helped pull her from the ground and more familiar faces appeared to comfort her.

She may not be able to see her strength and talent, but they do. That's what friends are for.

The lights of the stage turned brighter.

zzzz-Drew-zzzz

He was groggy and went to stretch his body. His legs didn't get far before his feet struck something. He was wide awake now. He was in a cage. Drew stood and grabbed the bars; after a moment, he cried out for help so that someone would open the door. People started to appear, walking, not speaking, and passing him by.

"Hey! You gonna help me here?" "Let me out!"

They didn't even look at him. He started to get desperate; he wanted to be free so badly. He yelled some more but no one answered. His eyes turned hard and he stared at the locked door.

-Clang-

-Clang-

Drew started to slam his body against the door with all his might. He didn't care how sore his body started to become from ramming it against the steel. He wanted to be free. He _had_ to be free.

-Clang-

-Clang-

-CRASH-

He didn't know how the door opened. It shouldn't have been possible. He fell to the ground, his body racked with pain from fighting to be free. Even if he couldn't move, at least the bars were behind him. The people had vanished as well. He slowly and with great effort rolled onto his back. A Starly took flight from within the cage and entered the sky above. _Huh, I didn't see a Starly in there…_ He watched it with tired eyes as it rose into the sky and disappeared into the light of the sun.

zzzz-Dawn-zzzz

She was on a pedestal. People were looking at her, watching for any misstep or mistake. She wanted to be like her mother. She wanted to be a Top Co-ordinator. She didn't want to be a dud; she didn't want to burn out. She was such a positive person when other people were down in the dumps or didn't believe in themselves… did she not believe what she preached? The rocky pedestal crumbled and she started to fall and scream.

She felt arms catch her and place her back on her feet.

~zzzz~

"_You know, you just gotta not be afraid to fail. If anything, people grow more from defeat than success. No one's perfect, Dawn," Johanna smiled._

~zzzz~

She opens her eyes finally and can see Paul looking at her with an amused expression. He must have caught her. She sees her friends smiling at her as well. Dawn became aware of the light weight now in her hand and glanced down to see her mother's first ribbon. It's rusty surface still catches a light and reflects brightly in her eyes.

zzzzzz-Paul-zzzzzzz

People were walking all around him. Massive crowds pushing and knocking him aside. _Who do they think they are?_ He snaps at one and then another but they seem to not hear him in the slightest. He finally yells and still gets no response. One person finally causes him to fall to the ground. He's kicked and jostled by the ever obvious people.

"Leave me alone!"

The people vanish and everything is still. Paul is breathing heavily on the ground. _Being alone… so much better… less pain._ He feels cheated though, angry for being left out. He pushes the feelings away. Darkness starts to creep towards him but he doesn't seem to notice. He hears a gunshot. His own voice echoes 'Torterra!' The darkness starts to creep away. Dawn told him to try and open up more. The group smiled at him.

Paul never wanted to be walked over so he pushed away, but at least now he found people who would instead walk beside him.

A hand helped pull him from the ground. A light seems to form in their midst and engulfs them.

zzzzzzz-Iris-zzzzzzzz

Numbness is what she felt first. Unbearable numbness. A fierce wind started to blow; a spiritual eeriness came over her and she knew what was coming. She tried to focus on the snow, ice, and water striking her repetitively, as she knelt and focus on the wetness soaking into her clothes, skin, bones. Finally she couldn't stop a fearful and curious glance upwards. It was like how people feel the need to stare at a burning building, a destructively beautiful tornado, or turn to look at at a commotion. A self preservation technique that is almost never easy to overcome.

It breathed a cloud of ice in her face. She remembered how terrifying it was to see the pokemon the first time with Ash and Cilan… Kyurem. She wanted to scream or run but the numbness remained. Those yellow eyes boring into hers. She felt tears freeze to her face, because crying was the only way her body could show her fear at the moment. She wanted to sleep and let the darkness of her eyelids fill her vision instead of this monster. How could such cold creatures, feel? She was so numb.

It leaned its head over her and she watched with closing eyes as water dripped from the creatures head and onto her face. She didn't move as it ran into her slightly parted mouth. She expected nothing more than tasteless water from an icy creature, but instead… she tasted salt. _Tears?_ Such a monster _could_ feel after all. Iris was stunned and her eyes opened up slightly. She started to feel her body again as the numbness disappeared. A smile graced her face even as a whiteout of snow engulfed her.

zzzzzz-Cilan-zzzzzzz

It was the one time he had been wrong about an evaluation. Purrlion's are sneaky that way. Not only were the felines frightening to him because they had claws and fangs that could rip into a young child's outstretched hand, but those pokemon also seemed to embody his deepest doubts. Sometimes people forget that small creatures, like Purrloins, can still be vicious and dangerous and leave moderate wounds should you underestimate them, which Cilan had when he first started his Connoisseur lessons at a very young age. There was always still the slightest tinge of unease every time he made an evaluation. What if he's wrong again? What if this is _the_ time, which events will play through the same only with a new pokemon? When people look to you for knowledge about something, you can't help but worry that you'll give bad advice. Perhaps that's why Cilan was not easily angered or defensive when someone would tell him he was wrong… because he was always willing to admit he was wrong and that he may have missed something, he had before.

~zzzz~

_Cilan's hand was intercepted by Purrloin who started to purr as Cilan stroked it._

_"We all still have growing left to do," Cilan said with a smile and turned away to walk over to Ella, leaving Ricard a bit stunned by Cilan's immediate understanding._

~zzzz~

Cilan smiled at his own words he remembered. It was time to take his own advice to it's fullest meaning. _It's okay Cilan, you still have much to learn. You won't make it through life without more mistakes or accidents. Just do your best._ He walked calmly towards a beacon of light.

zzzzzzzz-Cress-zzzzzzzz

Cress wasn't easily scared by anything, nor surprised, or excited. For the most part he was a calm person. Did he not feel enough? Was he too apathetic? He would slip into the background. The silence began and it became unbearable. A buzzing in his ears, his own heartbeat. He tried to stomp his feet and yet no sound came, clap his hands, shout, but silence remained. He was starting to panic, until…

The water came.

At first it was just a drop. It plinked against the ground softly. Then it came in a trickle and then a stream, a torrent, and finally a wave.

Cress realized he was like the water he loved so much. He could have passion, fury like the rapids of a river or serenity like the soft noises from a brook.

This was just a trick and suddenly Cress realized, just a figment of doubts within him. Cress _was_ the calmest one after all.

He let the light come to him.

zzzzzzz-Chili-zzzzzzzz

His brothers were everything to him. Even though they were triplets, Cress and Cilan always had acted like two older siblings to him, always looking out for him. He couldn't imagine how he'd cope without them.

_I seem to always mess things up_

_I'm not as responsible_

_I'm not as mature_

_What would I be as a person without them there to fix my mistakes and guide me back?_

A sudden instinctual fear came over him. He needed to be with his brothers. His mind started to race in a bad way and he knew he wouldn't be able to concentrate on what to do next if he let it continue, so he did what he normally did when he got too hyper or anxious, he ran.

After he started to calm down, he felt something bad start following him. As he continued to run, he looked behind him to see shadows racing to catch him in their dark snare. He ran faster. _You're brothers can't help you. What to do, what to do?_

~zzzzz~

_"You can't battle with the thought that you are invincible Chili__… __Don't let your impatience get the better of you. Command it like you do your pokemon."_

"_You shouldn't blame Pansear because you lost the battle."_

~zzzzz~

_It's time to show my brothers I've been listening._ Chili turned sharply and stopped in front of the shadows as they continued to rush towards him.

"I can stand on my own!"

The shadows froze and then dashed away. No longer were they causing some weak prey.

Chili jogged towards the lighted tunnel.

zzzzzzzz-Ash-zzzzzzzzz

It was silent… except for the wind blowing past his lying form. He wished he had never opened his eyes.

Before him he saw his friends, mother, pokemon, loved ones, laying motionless on the ground. He was alone. He had just learned that his friends were there for him even now with all he had become and all his secrets revealed to them, even his darkest ones, but now he was alone again but in a different way. Death had come and taken them from him. It wasn't fair. Ash let out a wail of anguish. _Why couldn't it have been me instead?_

Darkness rushed to greet him as he laid sobbing on the ground. As it started to entangle around his body, he shouted in defiance._ They wouldn't want me to give up._ Ash sent out a shock wave of aura and the shadows vanished, along with the bodies.

"You're a stubborn boy. An annoyingly stubborn, boy."

Ash didn't get to look at the voice's owner before a sharp kick to his gut winded him. Blood escaped from his mouth. A boot struck the side of his head and Ash saw stars. He knew Robles was attacking so he sent out another shock wave of aura but felt it be deflected. Robles' aura was so oppressing, so cold and dark that he felt warmth seep from his core and make him almost limp. _Is he absorbing my aura?_ Ash turned to throw an Aura sphere and locked eyes with Robles just as the man lifted his arm to deflect the punch.

"Leaves more to be desired."

An aura powered punch to the gut. Ash rolled across the ground and tried to get up. He can't. He tried to look and his eyes catch something he wasn't expecting, very familiar shoes. He gazed up the rest of the body of the person standing next to him and finds himself staring into a somewhat familiar face, himself but… older. There was something very wrong.

His hair was slicked back, his eyes blood red. He didn't smile wickedly but instead gazed down at him with no emotion at all, even when he kicked him powerfully.

"Who are you?" Ash muttered between gasps.

"Why… I'm you. I'm… your future," The older Ash stalked around him and les red energy crackle about his fists. Ash just now notices the grass around them, dying with each step the older Ash took. He was absorbing the aura from the grass, just like a-

"Dark one?" older Ash turns and looks Ash dead in the eye, "This is only my reward you know. I deserve the best, for everything I've done. At first I felt remorse for taking life, but now… I hardly feel it anymore. Feeling that life energy flow into me… it's the most exciting thing I've ever felt, more than battling, or beyond any humanly pleasure."

"No… I'm not…"

"A monster? I don't see myself that way… I'm just someone who's trying to live. This is just simply how I gain energy, like a pokemon hunting prey."

"Something must have gone wrong."

"No… I'm not possessed nor being forced to do it. It… was merely a choice."

Ash realized his older counterpart had vanished. He turned slowly and felt his stomach turn cold. Older Ash was holding a very limp Misty against his body. He held one side of her head with his hand and placed his head over her shoulder, "So full of life… and now it's mine."

Ash shouted in panic, "NO!"

Before he could barely take a step, the life left Misty's eyes. The once blue and sparkling orbs that so resembled the ocean, faded to grey. She thumped against the ground and the sound echoed. Older Ash was gone.

Ash ran forward and grabbed Misty into his arms, "I won't be like that! I'm not a monster…" Ash then started to feel his aura leaving his body and entering hers as he worked to restore her life. Before long, he could see the shallow breathing of her chest and watched his body start to glow blue. He was fading away, his aura, surrendered for her life to be spared instead. "You'll be fine. You could have anyone, Mist. Just keep smiling." He felt peace invade his soul as he vanished into a scattering of small orbs of light. He would rather die than ever become like that monster, that was his oath.

zzzzzzzzzzz

Ash's eyes were the first to crack open. He heard a familiar voice.

_It seems as though all of you have the will to succeed against the darkness. If one can face their own monsters, then one can face the world's monsters._

Ash sat up and was happy to see Pikachu, Ellie, and Togetic all sitting between him and Misty. The two yellow mice jumped into his arms with excited chas.

_I'm sorry we had to make you suffer, but you all had to fight your greatest fears. Even if you haven't completely over come them, you all still have shown you have the potential to._

Ash turned his head and looked at the Darkrai that he'd seen in his vision, while he was ill. The Darkrai from Alamos. Many others floated nearby.

"You used Dark void on all of us, right?" Ash asked.

_That's correct. The others should awaken soon._

And Darkrai was correct. Everyone eventually start to wake from their nightmares and remained somewhat solemn and quiet, no doubt still thinking about their own personal experiences.

_Please, do us the honor of purifying the heart of this island, Guardian Ketchum. Step into the shallow pond._

Ash walked over wordlessly and let aura pulse through his body and into the water beneath his feet. Ripples flashed across the water's surface and a somewhat sorrowful sounding bell chimed around them.

_Thank you young heroes. Visit Fullmoon island and purify that place too. She will not test you as we have though, so you can rest easy for now. Goodbye friends of the light._

The many Darkrai sank slowly into the ground and the forest around them seemed to lighten.

The group made their way back to the boat in silence and only briefly explained to Riley what had happened. Ralph started up the boat and they made their way towards Fullmoon island as the sun started to go down.

zz

Riley hummed as they started to near Fullmoon island and Ash voiced his own suspicion.

"Another force field, but this one isn't physical for some reason," Ash murmured.

"What do you need me ta-" Ralph started to say before he yawned. His eyes started to droop and his head finally leaned against the wheel causing the boat to start coasting the wrong way.

"Huh!?" Max yelped.

"Ralph!" Riley said in shock also feeling his eyes starting to droop. Everyone felt very sleepy suddenly.

"What's going on?" Misty whispered as she started to lean on Ash.

"We must've… passed through the… barrier," Ash replied.

Togetic yawned slightly before floating up above everyone. The pokemon's eyes glowed blue before a shockwave of blue light coated them. A Safeguard. Togetic then started to use Metronome.

"Tecu tecu tecu tecu… TECU!"

A wind, filled with a lovely scent drifted through the air. An Aromatherapy drifted through the boat and woke up everyone on board. Misty grinned brightly as Togetic fluttered back down to her arms, "Oh you did wonderful!"

"So… are we almost to the island yet?" Iris asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"I think we're about to become part of the island!" Brock yelped, causing everyone to look up and see a rocky bluff coming towards them fast.

"Ralph!" Riley shouted in apprehension as the boat sped ahead.

"Come on baby, listen to daddy and turn quick enough!" Ralph shouted and spun the steering wheel of the boat. In the nick of time the boat parallel parked almost next to the cliff. Everyone let out a breath of relief. A few moments later, the group arrived at the docks and departed from Riley and Ralph's company once more to scale the new island's steps. At the top they were on a plateau and saw another clear and rippling shallow pool. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by many Cresselia. Their leader, to whom Ash had seen twice now, spoke.

_Allow me to share a vision with you Guardian Ketchum, so that you have more than one choice._

_zz_

Before Ash could respond, Cresslia's vision flashed through his mind. A man that looked like Ash's father sat with his back to Ash. A young boy, supposedly Ash, sat next to him. Ash's sharp eyes noticed a small bit of cloth in the crook of the older man's right arm. An infant's cute whimper struck his ears. He saw the young boy turn to look at the thing in the man's arms, most likely a baby, and Ash became confused. The boy wasn't him… at least… not exactly. He bore no birth marks on his cheeks and his eyes… His eyes were a sapphire blue and full of intelligence. He was yanked away from the vision before he saw anymore.

zz

_No one's future is truly determined… however, we all have choices to make. We can all only hope we make righteous ones and not fall for evil and it's lies. We become something entirely different from who we are innately, when darkness takes us over._ Cresselia smiled_, Please dear Guardian… purify the pond and our island home._

Ash nodded and stepped forward to repeat the same process as his did on Newmoon island. The chiming was bright and sounded much like a wind chime or church bell.

_Be safe young heroes and always follow your dreams._ The several Cresselia present vanished into wisps of light.

"What did you see, Ash?" Misty asked.

Ash looked her in the eyes with a slightly unsure smile, "I think I saw… a possible future for me."

The group chattered softly as they returned to the boat. Ralph wouldn't sail until morning so they'd slept, docked at Fullmoon island. Sleep would come more naturally this time for the group; they also knew Cresselia would guard their dreams while they were so near to her home.

Ash couldn't help but stay up later than the rest of his friends and even Pikachu and Ellie… thinking about the happier vision he saw. The last thing Ash thought before falling asleep was, _Who was that boy?_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So a lot lot lot of info to take in. I hope it wasn't too much :) I enjoyed doing the dream sequences though some were easier than others. I could write a lot more author notes here but I think this chapter is long enough ;)**

**See ya next chapter!**

**EDIT 2: [By the way, Robles and the possible Future Evil Ash are not the same person. It was just Ash's nightmare equating his fear of Robles and his fear of being like him since they are both aura users. That's why they swapped places suddenly. Cresselia gave him the nicer vision so he saw there was hope for him, that neither future is set in stone. Robles is his own individual.] Sorry if that was confusing.**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**N/A: None Yet**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	3. To Twinleaf and Lake Verity

**PLEASE: Do read or at least skim the Author's notes in this one. They have some pretty important info and some answers to some of you guy's questions! :D**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**Welp, this chapter wasn't supposed to be this long but it turned out that way. It's not as long as the last one, but pretty close. I hope you guys enjoy another long chapter.**

**[Also an Important thing to Note!: I tried to experiment with how I write my battles. I've been messing with things in my head and tried something a little different in this chapter. There are a few battle scenes in this chapter so you guys will get a good sample of my newest attempt at somewhat better written battles. Please do tell me in a review or PM what you think of my new attempt!] Thanks! That's all ^^**

**By the way, Robles and the possible Future Evil Ash are not the same person. It was just Ash's nightmare equating his fear of Robles and his fear of being like him since they are both aura users. That's why they swapped places suddenly. Cresselia gave him the nicer vision so he could see there was hope for him, that neither future is set in stone. Robles is his own individual. Sorry if that was confusing.**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 18

Misty: 18

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 17

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 24

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 18

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Mienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash had woken up a while ago, but he was having a bit of fun just relaxing in the slightly rocking bed, tracking everyone's aura moving about. Ralph was planning on taking them back to the mainland in a couple hours, until then they had remained docked. His aura sight exploration had started this morning when he had taken note of some strange interaction between both Dawn and Paul's aura. He had planned to ask them about it later and then progressed to start watching everyone else wake up and start moving around. Ellie was still asleep under the crook of his arm but Pikachu was awake with him doing the same thing he was. Both set of eyes peacefully closed, but yet… not. He felt Riley's aura search about the boat and hit his. A tinge of amusement flashed through Riley's aura before it continued its own surveillance. Suddenly, Ash felt a spike of excitement from Misty. He opened his eyes and rolled out of bed to go see what was up. It seemed everyone was starting to get excited at whatever was happening. Ellie was woken by the movement and soon the three were heading outside.

He walked onto the deck and heard everyone shouting excitedly at Misty who was yanking hard on a fishing pole. Ash grinned, "Come on! You usually have a tighter grip on my arm than that Mist! Show that fish who's boss!"

Misty threw a look that was a mix of irritation and amusement over her shoulder before she pulled mightly on the rod and flung the caught creature onto the ship. Ash couldn't help but gaze over her figure in admiration; he was lucky the sun was out to hide his reddened cheeks and also that he was of a darker complexion. When the fish hit the deck, he snapped out of his revery. May sighed in irritation at what creature now laid on the ship, but remained quiet.

"Tenta…cool…"

Misty was silent until a squeal erupted from her mouth, "A Tentacool!"

"You gotta catch it first, ya know?" Ash chuckled.

"Look who's talking, mister Pokemon-Master-Wannabe," Misty huffed before pulling out a pokeball, "I intend to catch it right now. Let's go Vaporeon!" Her pokemon appeared before her and rushed over to rub her leg. "Let's catch a new friend, okay?"

"Vay!" Vaporeon cried out before running and settling into battling stance in front of Misty.

"Let's start with Aurora beam!" Misty commanded. Vaporeon opened her mouth and released a beam of multicolored energy at Tentacool. Tentacool saw the attack coming and, raising its tentacles in irritation, blasted a Bubblebeam to intersect Vaporeon's attack. The bubbles were frozen into ice and shattered on the ground after they made contact with the Aurora beam; the two attacks ultimately canceled each other out though.

"Quick attack!" Misty snapped. Vaporeon shot towards Tentacool, coated in a blinding white light. The jellyfish pokemon raised its tentacles and they started glowing purple. A couple of swift Poison jabs to Vaporeon's chest and stomach, caused the bubble jet pokemon to reel back and stop her attack.

"Double team, quick!" Misty commanded after recovering from slight shock. _This Tentacool is smart. _Vaporeon dashed to the left and started to circle the Tentacool with copies of herself. Tentacool rose its arms again and swung them sideways, causing Poison sting to fly in a circle around him; the attack started to destroy the fake Vaporeons. "Jump!" Misty replied hurriedly.

Vaporeon leapt into the air and twisted while summersaulting; she was facing Tentacool. "Surf!" Misty grinned. A wave of water came up over the side of the boat and under Vaporeon before crashing into the deck and slamming into Tentacool. The jellyfish pokemon was thrown into the railing as the water exited off the other side of the boat. Everyone had to grip the railing as the boat rocked a bit.

"Quick attack, finish it!" Misty nodded. Vaporeon cried out happily before falling and landing on the ground neatly. Within a blink of the eye, she darted forward and slammed into Tentacool's middle. She flipped once more and stood at attention. Tentacool gurgled before falling limp.

"Pokeball, go!" Misty said excitedly and tossed the sphere at Tentacool. The pokemon's body made a squish sound when the ball bounced off it. It went inside the sphere and made it rock a couple times before becoming successfully captured. Misty ran over and swooped up Vaporeon in one arm and the poke ball in the other hand, "Yes! We caught a Tentacool! You were great Vaporeon!"

"Vay! Vay!" Vaporeon shouted in excitement with her trainer and licked her cheek.

"Nice battle indeed," Brock smiled.

Ralph stumbled out of the captain's quarters and grumbled, "Don't rock the boat." He then walked over towards the bridge to start the boat up so they could get to Canalcave again.

Everyone got on the rest of their traveling outfits, if they weren't fully dressed, and leaned against the railing as they motored towards Canalcave.

zz

"Well we're back where we started," Chili chuckled as they stood on the pier.

"We learned some important things. About the past and I imagine about ourselves," Cress nodded.

"It was a pleasure to see you all again, for now I must go attend other things. I hope to see you at the ball," Riley smiled, "And do be careful."

"We will, thanks again. May the aura be with you," Ash nodded.

"And you as well."

With that, Riley walked off and out of sight.

"Well I think the best thing to do is to start heading towards Jubilife. We need to eventually get to Twinleaf town and Lake Verity," Gary spoke.

"Right," Iris smiled.

The group turned and started to walk out of the town.

zz

Riley's face was in a deep scowl after he parted from Ash and his group of friends. He kept thinking over what he had learned from them about all the bad things that were starting to happen. Nothing quite bothered him more though than hearing Robles' name. It wasn't the man's true name, at least if he was the man, Riley thought he was. He needed to do more research though to discover if his hunch was right. He needed to go to Kalos for a while, before returning to Sinnoh for the ball. Riley pulled out a poke ball and released a large Salamance; it was slightly different from most Salamance in that it was green. The pokemon lazed on the ground and only opened one eye when Riley started to speak.

"Sorry friend, but I need you to fly me somewhere. Urgent business."

The Salamance grunted and lifted itself from the ground. Riley leapt onto it and with one flap of its mighty wings, both man and pokemon were in the air and disappearing into the clouds.

zz

"I still think the Cianwood Greens are the best Baccer team."

"Tsk, Ashy-Boy, the Jubilife Reds are where its at."

"Actually they both stink, compared to the Coronet fighters!"

"Dream on Max."

"I like the Nimbasa Legends."

"Dawn, don't you remember? They weren't a real team, just illusions for Kodai."

"I know. I don't care," Dawn giggled.

"They're just sports teams, what's the big deal?" Misty asked in confusion and slight irritation. The group had just started to reach the outskirts of Canalcave when Ash and Gary had begun trying to prove to the other which Baccer team was best.

Ash, Gary, Max, and Chili all looked over at her like she had grown a second head.

"It's _because_ they're sports teams, DUH!" Chili exclaimed.

"It's just what guys tend to do," Max explained.

"Right… and boys call shopping pointless," May muttered.

"At least Baccer is entertaining," Ash replied quickly.

"Hey what's that?" Ritchie intervened and prevented a war, while at the same time pointed out a new problem.

"A sac?" Max mused.

"I think there's something in it," Drew said darkly.

The sac was floating down a river that separated Canalcave from Jubilife. A single bridge crossed it for the use of travelers. Something was indeed in the bag since it was moving and almost sinking at times.

"Seel, we need your help!" Cress cried out and released his pokemon. Seel clapped its fins together on the bank. "We need you to retrieve that sac floating in the river. We think something's drowning in it." Seel nodded and leapt into the water before swimming swiftly towards its target. It worked to hook the sac on its horn, but it slipped off since the sac was almost the same size as Seel himself.

"Oh no!" Dawn said in fear as the sac slipped under the water again.

"SEEL!" Seel cried out and dove under. A bright light exploded from the water before dying down. The sac rose from the water's surface, hooked on the horn of- "Dewgong! gong gong!"

"Wow, Cress your Seel evolved!" Iris grinned.

The large sea lion surged towards the shore and pulled itself up on the bank before carefully placing the sac on the ground. Everyone converged on the sac at once and Cress carefully opened the bag.

"Oh please no… It's still alive right?" May asked in a quiet voice. A small Bidoof was lying on the remains of the sac, unmoving.

"Barely," Ash murmured, "A flicker of life is left, but only just." He reached down and held the Bidoof in his arms as he started to pulse aura into its body. "Give us a little jolt buddy, you know how much."

Pikachu nodded and shocked both Ash and Bidoof at the same time. A little water came from Bidoof's mouth and Ash gingerly tilted him as he started to cough. Ash's eyes returned to their normal hue. "Here, Brock. Do what needs to be done from here."

Brock took and pokemon in his arms, "Right." He sat down and started pulling things from his bag. Misty turned to Ash.

"You okay?" She asked.

Ash smiled, "Just fine. He wasn't gone or severely injured, so I didn't have to do anything major." Ash stood as Pikachu and Ellie latched onto his shoulders.

Everyone sat and had a few snacks while they waited for Bidoof to get better. Eventually Brock announced he was awake.

"Bi?"

"Pika! Pika pik a cha chu!" Pikachu said excitedly.

"Tecu tecu!"

"Cha!" Togetic and Ellie added in their own calls. Bidoof opened his eyes fully and took in the faces around him.

"How are you feeling, friend?" Cress asked with kindness.

"Bi? Bidoof doof?"

"Pikachu chuc pi kachu!"

"What's he saying?" Iris asked.

"Just asking Pikachu somethings about us. He's still a bit spooked from his treatment and wants to know if he can trust us," Ash answered as he watched Pikachu and Bidoof converse.

"Poor little guy. Who would even consider doing something like that!?" Iris pouted angrily.

"Someone without any sense of remorse," Paul answered bluntly.

"Bidoof," Cress spoke suddenly and drew the small rodent attention, "I want to apologize on behalf of whoever did this to you. They could hardly be considered human. Would you do me the honor of becoming my pokemon?"

Bidoof stared at Cress in shock. _Him? An honor for 'him' to become someone's pokemon? Perhaps this trainer didn't realize how useless he was. _Bidoof's eyes drifted down to the ground in sadness and he shook his head, "Bi bidoof."

"Bidoof! That's not true! Any pokemon can be strong. Cress believes in you and you have to believe in yourself too before you can grow though," Ash said sharply.

Bidoof looked up at Ash and then over at Cress again.

"You see, I want to become the best water type trainer I can. Maybe I'll run a restaurant one day that functions as a water gym. People will dine over and next to water and the pokemon that inhabit it. To do that, I need a lot of powerful and kind water pokemon to help me. Even if you didn't want to battle, I do believe you deserve a friend. We're all good friends here, pokemon and human alike, so do you want to join our growing group?" Cress smiled happily.

Bidoof was stock still until it started to wail. It pounded it's little feet against the ground before lunging into Cress' arms. "Bidoof-doof!"

"Your more than welcome," Cress replied, figuring the answer. He pulled out a poke ball and tapped Bidoof's head, easily capturing him, "Take a good rest and then I'll let you out to walk some later." Cress pulled himself from the ground and turned to everyone else, "How wonderfully that ended."

"Definitely could've been a much grimmer outcome," Gary nodded.

"You seemed to pick up on Bidoof's speech without Pikachu help, that last time, Ash," Misty spoke.

"Yeah, I'm starting to figure out patterns in each species' speech. It's kinda hard to explain. It helps that I first can sense their primary emotion before figuring out specifics. Mostly its only my own pokemon I've come to understand completely. Wild ones are a little trickier," Ash answered with a smile.

"So secret agent and code buster. Who are you again, cuz you certainly aren't Ashy-Boy," Gary smirked.

"Cianwood Greens," Ash replied with a grin.

"In your dreams," Gary grunted.

"You rhymed again!" Dawn yelped and pointed at Gary, "Poetry's in your veins, like Professor Oak!"

Everyone else sweatdropped.

zz

It was a few hours later that they entered the busy Jubilife city. People were walking everywhere, talking, chatting, battling. There were even performers dancing and singing on the streets.

"Well Jubilife sure is bustling," Dawn smiled.

"No kidding," Drew murmured.

Ash flinched and threw up his arm to produce an Aura shield just an Aura sphere struck it.

"Whoa! sorry about… that?" A performer spoke. A Lucario stood at his side. Some of the people on the streets nearby turned to look at Ash with confusion. Ash could feel sweat trickling down his back. He turned to Pikachu, "Thanks pal! That was some Protect!"

Pikachu sensed what Ash was up to and chirped, "Pika pika PikaPi!"

Ash turned and started walking away. His friends followed him. The eyes of the people remained on them for a moment before they resumed their previous activities.

"I have to say, considering the circumstances, nice save," Drew muttered as the group walked.

"It was just a reflex. Heh. Good thing almost any pokemon can learn Protect, even if Pikachu doesn't know it," Ash chuckled.

"Pi pi pi," Pikachu chuckled on Ash's shoulder.

"Oh you think it's funny, huh?" Ash snickered.

"Pika pika chu PikaPi."

Ash deadpanned, "I do not look like a gaping Magikarp when I'm caught at something."

"Pfft, Hey that's pretty spot on, Pikachu," Gary grinned.

"Pi!"

"Traitor," Ash mumbled.

"It's alright. Sometimes it's cute to look dumb," Misty said pinched Ash's cheek which made him pout, "And sometimes it's annoying."

Ash grumbled, "Hmph." Regardless, Misty gripped his hand and made him smile.

They group planned to head south and try and make it to Sandgem town before nightfall. Then they would make it to Twinleaf town the next day and stay there until Ash could go to the lake. As they passed through the city streets, they finally made it to route two-hundred and two. The noises from the metropolis started to fade.

"Ah, much better," Iris sighed, "Sometimes those places can get so noisy."

"We'll have to go back through there once we're done in Twinleaf," Ritchie spoke.

"Oh well. It's a nice break through," Iris smiled.

The group walked down the path together and could see, every now and then, a couple of new trainers using their pokemon against others. Sometimes they would be talking and notice the veteran trainers passing; awe would come to their faces. One boy got excited and ran to intercept them.

"Hey! I wanna battle one of you!" The child grinned.

Ash smiled, "Alright, which one of us? It can only be one since we're trying to get somewhere."

"How bout you!?" The boy grinned and pointed at Ash.

"Okay. Get ready," Ash smiled.

The boy ran a distance away before turning around.

"I'll be ref," Brock nodded and made his way between the two. Many of the young trainers on the trail gathered to watch the battle.

"Tim, what are you doing!? You know he's a Veteran!" A young girl pouted, "You'll never beat him!"

"Says you!" The boy, Tim, grumbled back and plucked a poke ball from his waist.

"This will be a battle between Tim, uh," Brock chuckled.

"Tim Gilbert," Tim nodded.

Brock smiled, "Between Tim Gilbert and Ash Ketchum, a one on one match. The winner will be declared when one side's pokemon is unable to battle. Are both trainers ready?"

Tim and Ash nodded.

"Begin!"

"Let's go, Turtwig!" Tim grinned and released his starter pokemon.

"Twig!"

"Donphan, let's go," Ash smiled and tossed the poke ball that he had secretly formed in his hand. His Donphan appeared and bellowed. Even Ash's group took notice that the pokemon's tusks and whole body were larger from his training with Ash for a year. There were a few scars on Donphan's thick tire-like flesh that coated his back.

"Wow! Donphan looks great, Ash!" Max said excitedly.

"Yep, you know the older Donphan gets the stronger he becomes. His tusks grow larger and tougher to break too," Ash grinned before turning back to the battle. Tim seemed to snap out of his daze after looking at Ash's Donphan.

"Okay, Turtwig, use Razorleaf!" Tim commanded. Turtwig seemed nervous but put on a tough face and jumped in the air before swinging its head downwards to use its attack. Leaves shot from his head and sliced through the air towards Donphan.

Ash didn't speak nor move as the attack came closer and closer to Donphan, until, "Rapid spin." Donphan jumped into a spin and picked up speed as the leaves hit. They bounced off his tough and rotating body. After the leaves were all harmlessly on the ground, Donphan stopped and landed on his feet, looking as thought he hadn't been damaged at all.

"No way…" Tim almost whispered. He grit his teeth.

"Eventually you'll find that trainers come up with ways to block their pokemon's weaknesses," Ash smiled.

"Turtwig use Absorb!" Tim commanded and pointed at Donphan. The small pokemon nodded and green aura started to coat its body.

"Protect and Rollout," Ash said with a brisk nod. Donphan projected a shield around it as the green aura struck the shield and couldn't penetrate. Before the shield even fell, Donphan started to roll and then took off at blinding speeds towards Turtwig. As it got closer, Donphan's shield disappeared right before it hit.

"Withdraw!" Tim shouted in panic a bit too late. Turtwig sailed through the air and hit the ground hard, scattering some dust.

"Poison jab," Ash said next. Donphan's tusks began to glow purple as it started to charge at the downed Turtwig. Tim was frozen in shock as Donphan was mere moments from sticking Turtwig. "Stop, He's done," Ash commanded. Donphan halted, tusks returning to normal color and dust scattering beneath his feet. "Turtwig fainted when he struck the ground… you should've noticed. An opponent not as aware as me might have hurt him."

"Turtwig is unable to battle. Ash is the winner," Brock declared after noticing too, that Turtwig didn't even budge as Donphan was approaching.

Tim just continued to stare at his downed Turtwig. _One hit…_

"Great job, Donphan," Ash smiled. Donphan trotted over to his trainer and grabbed his hand with his trunk and bellowed happily. Ash returned him soon afterwards. Ash walked over to Tim and squatted to look into the boy's downcast eyes. "Hey, I know it isn't fun to lose. We all do, but Turtwig needs you right now. That comes first okay? All the rest will follow. I've been at this for a while and I've made plenty of mistakes-"

"You beat he has," Misty chirped happily from the group and Ash sweat dropped without turning from Tim.

"As you can see…" Ash then smiled, "Anyways, here. Take this potion and help Turtwig. Make sure to go to a pokemon center before battling again. Can you promise me that?"

Tim was then willing to look up into Ash's eyes, "Yeah. I can do that."

"Great!" Ash grinned and Pikachu and Ellie chattered happily from his shoulders, "You just keep battling and you and Turtwig will get even better! You know?" Ash then turned and released Torterra. The children nearby gaped at the large pokemon. Torterra nudged Turtwig and the tiny leaf pokemon woke up and was startled by Torterra's presence.

Tim's eyes seemed to sparkle, "Yeah!"

"Good luck, Tim," Ash smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder before rising to his full height. He returned Torterra and turned to the other kids watching, "This is a lesson for all of you too, right?"

They all nodded with big smiles on their faces. Ash's group approached him and started to walk down the path away from the group of kids. Ash turned to them one last time and tipped the brim of his hat and gave a thumbs up.

"Keep following your dreams no matter, what!" Dawn shouted at them.

"No matter where they lead you!" Iris grinned.

"Best wishes!" Cilan smiled.

Tim came running with Turtwig in his arms and shouted after them, "I'll find you again one day! Will you battle me if I do!?"

Ash turned his head as he walked and gave a wave, "I swear it!"

zz

It was late afternoon as the group walked the end stretch of route two-hundred and two. Pokemon filtered between the trees and some bird pokemon were crying out their late day calls.

"Well we're almost to Sandgem town," Gary grinned and tapped the screen of his Poketech with the back of his two fingers.

Just as he said that, a bush nearby rustled. "Huh, a Shinx," Ash mused. Sure enough, A small Shinx tumbled out of the bush and looked up at them with big yellow eyes.

"So cute!" May smiled.

"Wow, you actually did know exactly what pokemon it was," Max said with a smile.

"Yeah, there are a lot of pokemon around us. Mostly they're Bidoof, Starly, Shinx, and Kricketot," Ash replied.

Brock hummed and kneeled lower, "By the looks of it, Shinx appears to be female."

May grinned and pulled a pokeball from her belt, "I want to catch it."

"Alright, go for it," Drew nodded.

May stood in front of everyone and pulled out a pokeball, "Alright, Altaria, let's take the stage!" Altaria appeared and cried out a majestic call before settling to the ground. "Let's start off with a Dragonbreath!" Altaria reeled back her head and fired a torrent of draconic breath at Shinx. The little flash pokemon growled before dodging to the side and barely missing the stream. She then dashed forward with her fangs lighting up with electricity.

"Thunder fang, huh? Okay Altaria, use Mist!" May shouted. Altaria opened her wings wide and her eyes turned an eery blue. Mist started to fill the area. Shinx skidded to a stop and looked around frantically for any sign of its attacker within the fog.

"Fury attack!" Shinx was suddenly bombarded with strike after strike from Altaria's beak. It cried out and unleashed a Spark attack. Altaria seemed to flee for the moment, thought the Mist remained.

"Refresh!" May responded, when she noticed that Altaria had been paralyzed from the Spark attack. She then focused back on Shinx as the Mist started to dissipate. "Altaria, use Sing!" Altaria opened her beak and started to relay and beautiful bird song. Before long, Shinx had sunk to the ground.

"Pokeball, go!" May shouted and tossed the sphere. The ball struck Shinx and sucked her inside. It wobbled four times before finally dinging to signify a capture. "Yes!" May grinned and ran forward to pick up her new friend. She put an arm around Altaria's graceful neck, "You did an awesome job, Altaria!"

"Alt taraaa!" Altaria cried out happy.

"It was a great battle," Misty smiled.

May stood and returned Altaria. The group then came back together and continued down the last part of the route. Before long, they found themselves in Sandgem town.

"I bet the Professor could house us!" Dawn nodded to the group happily.

"Yeah, Professor Rowan tends to have a lot of space in his lab. He has to to fit all the evolved pokemon he studies," Gary added.

The group made their way to the laboratory and knocked on the door. After a moment, Professor Rowan in the doorway and saw the group standing before him.

"Well hello there, children," Rowan expressed. Most of the group silently sweat dropped; they weren't exactly children anymore.

"Hello, professor. We were just traveling through and were wondering if we could stay here for the evening," Gary asked.

Professor Rowan nodded and led the group inside. As they walked into one of the testing rooms, Professor Rowan called out, "Oh Mr. Berlitz, I do think your daughter is here with her friends."

Dawn perked up, "Dad's here?"

At that moment, A man with short black hair and reading glasses covering his blue eyes walked into their view. He wore a black shirt with a lab coat over it; khaki pants and white sneakers finished his outfit.. His hair was slightly disheveled and he seemed to be slightly flustered. As soon as he saw Dawn however, he smiled brightly, "Hello, darling."

Dawn ran over to her father and hugged him, "Heya dad."

Mr. Berlitz looked over his daughter's shoulder at the smiling group of young adults before him, "And who are these nice people?"

"Lukas, These are Dawn's friends. The ones I know best are Ash Ketchum, Brock Harrison, Gary Oak, and Paul Rebolledo," Rowan explained and gestured to each person he named.

"I see," Lukas smiled, "Care to introduce the rest?"

Dawn nodded and turned around, "There's also, Misty Waterflower, Ritchie Jayne, Max and May Maple, Drew Hayden, Cilan, Cress, and Chili Griffith, and Iris Yuki." Dawn explained and pointed to the others as she listed them.

"Delightful," Lukas smiled, "I remember your mother said that you were traveling with some good people for a special tournament of some kind."

"That's correct, sir," Brock replied.

Dawn jogged back over and stood beside Paul, "We're just staying here for the night."

Lukas seemed to tilt his head slightly at how close Dawn was standing to Paul, but smiled and spoke, "I see, well I wish you all the best of luck. I am pleased to meet you all. I might get to talk to you later if I complete my experiments. If not, please give this package to your mother with this note. I'm guessing you're heading in the direction of Twinleaf." Lukas smiled as he passed Dawn the items.

"Yeah, we are," Ash nodded.

"Wonderful. Tell your mother I said, 'hi', too," Lukas nodded at Dawn and then disappeared around the corner again.

Rowan turned to the group, "So if you want to go ahead and go to the spare rooms, they're down the hall and to the right. Gary should be able to guide you all there." Rowan smiled through his beard and was going to turn around before he paused and looked back at Ash, "By the way… I heard you are fully training your aura now."

Ash froze, "Huh? Where'd you hear that?"

"Professor Lund said that he'd had the opportunity to test you and your Lucario's abilities," Rowan responded.

Ash's face darkened slightly, "I thought I told him not to say so much." Ash sighed in exasperation.

"Actually he only said that he'd gotten the chance to test on the capabilities of aura from humans. I figured out on my own it was you. Riley tends to keep to himself and hardly travels too many places. He goes somewhere and stays there a while before hopping somewhere else. You however seem to be everywhere, young man. I simply figured it was you. You're the only other aura guardian there is, according to Rota's reports that the League possesses," Rowan explained.

"Oh," Ash replied.

"I was wondering if you would do me a favor. Don't worry, no tests really. I simply wanted to see what your body does in the presence of an evolving pokemon. I want to monitor your brain activity while a pokemon evolves. Professor Elm stated that Aura Guardians can surmise when a pokemon is going to evolve," Rowan nodded.

Ash sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _I'm going to have to stop informing these scientists about my abilities. Heh heh._ Ash then smiled kindly up at Rowan, "Sure, it wouldn't be a problem." He turned to look at the others, "Gary you go ahead with everyone else. Pikachu, Ellie, you go with them. I'll join you all shortly."

"Okay Ash," Misty smiled and turned to walk down the hall with the rest of the group, Pikachu and Ellie following them closely.

zz-Ash-zz

"This way, Ash," Rowan smiled and started through a doorway with Ash right behind. They both continued walking until they entered a test room. An Eevee sat in the center of the room with a man next to him.

"This Eevee is happy to evolve into a Jolteon," Rowan explained. He turned and gestured to a chair nearby, "You'll sit there and we'll place some sensors on your head to see how your brain starts to react when Eevee begins evolving."

"Okay," Ash nodded and started heading towards the chair. After sitting down, some assistants began to place sensors on his head and one over his finger. Again, Ash felt a bit of unease from feeling a bit confined, but ignored it. He glanced up at Rowan, "You will keep these things, or at least my name kinda secret right? I really don't like all that much attention. I've kinda begun to understand why Riley likes to live alone on Iron island, Heh heh."

"I assure you. The data we collect today will not leave this lab on my watch. I intend to use it to further other research. It may only be hinted at later as some proof for a later report I'm writing," Rowan responded.

Ash let out a sigh of relief and nodded, "Thank you." He started to focus on Eevee. A few minutes later everyone was in position and an assistant walked forward and placed the stone on the ground. Eevee chirped and touched the stone before starting to evolve. Within moments the process was complete and Jolteon barked happily.

Some assistants came forward and helped Ash unhook the equipment. He stretched and popped his joints before looking at Rowan, who was murmuring to a lab tech about the data they had collected. "Hey professor… so, what did you find? And can you say it without the complicated science speech? You know, layman's terms."

Rowan glanced up at Ash and then down at the data before frowning, "Well… To be honest, I'm a tad disappointed. You see, your brain didn't behave any differently when witnessing the pokemon evolve as a normal person. Everything else, your heart, and other things monitored behaved just like a normal person. I can't seem to identify physically what processes go on inside an Aura Guardian to give them their powers of perception and what not."

Ash frowned and then placed a finger to his cheek and scratched it in thought. He finally smiled and turned to walk down the hall to where the rest of his friends were, but not before speaking to Rowan over his shoulder, "You know, Professor… Not everything can be measured by numbers and science. Aura is what our very souls are made of and I'm pretty sure nobody has been able to monitor or take data on a soul before. Aura Guardians have a powerful spirit, that's what Riley told me once. Perhaps if you could see aura like I can, you might have seen mine glow brighter when Eevee evolved."

Ash then focused and caused his body to light up with blue energy, "This is what it looks like when I manifest it, but… It's always around me, just not always visible to normal people."

Rowan and his assistants seemed in awe and shock and remained that way as Ash disappeared down the hall.

"Professor?" A lab tech finally asked, "What do you think?"

Rowan hummed and glanced down at the ground, "You never know what this world has in store for us. Perhaps we never will know it all either. We all need to be more open to every perspective there is, lest we be blindsided by our arrogance."

The test room grew silent after that, everyone deep in thought.

zz

"Night."

"Night," Dawn replied to Paul as he turned to walk into his room. They were the only two in the hallway, or so they thought.

"Huh, I thought I felt something funny between you two."

Dawn and Paul both turned and were not really surprised to see Ash walking down the hall towards him. Ash yawned as he approached, "I'm guessing you two became more, between our time at the Battle Frontier and on the boat, right? I didn't notice anything weird with your auras before then, at least nothing other than friendliness growing between you both."

Dawn blushed and looked at her feet, "On the boat."

Paul just continued to glance at Ash.

"What?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Are you going to tell everyone else?" Paul asked.

Ash scratched his head, "Well, I guess if you don't want me to, then no."

"Oh would you do that, Ash? We just want a little bit longer. I wanna kinda wait until we get to Twinleaf. I can tell mom and then _she _can tell dad," Dawn smiled and then chuckled a bit nervously, "Dad can be a little weird about guy friends sometimes. When I told him I had travelled with you and Brock alone, he almost had a heart attack until I explained what great friends and people you both were."

Ash smiled, "Of course. No need to worry, right?"

Dawn grinned and held her hand in the air. Ash smiled again and gave her the high five she was waiting for. As Ash turned to walk into his room he heard Dawn's voice, "Thanks again, Ash. You're a wonderful friend." Ash turned to look at Dawn and Paul again and smiled with a more wistful look in his eyes. Before he could speak, Dawn nudged Paul somewhat roughly. Paul gave her an odd look before seemingly understanding.

"Yeah, You are Ash," Paul nodded and then gave a kind and small smirk.

Ash nodded, "That's all I want to be." He gave them a thumbs up and then disappeared through his door.

Dawn turned back to Paul and smiled, "I told you he'd understand."

Paul grunted, "Yeah."

Dawn twiddled her fingers, "So you going to call Reggie after we tell my mom?"

Paul narrowed his eyes slightly in thought, "No, I want to tell him myself. I imagine he'll want to see me when he finds out how much I've… changed. I imagine we'll travel through Veilstone at some point while we're here."

Dawn smiled and nodded before standing slightly on her tippy toes and kissing Paul on the cheek, "Goodnight."

She was gone before Paul could answer. He leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling of the hall, "I usually choose not to speak to people, but every time she's with me I can't seem to find the words. Damn." Paul chuckled slightly and gave a bright smile to himself, "I'm getting spoiled by these people… How did I ever come to deserve them?" With that, he walked through his door and into his room. The door clicked after being shut and silence came to the lab.

zzzz

"Not too long now, right? We're almost to Twinleaf," Max asked.

"That's right!" Dawn said giddily. Everyone could tell she was excited to visit home.

"Someone's excited," May giggled.

"How could you tell?" Max asked sarcastically.

"It'll be great to see your mom again," Ash smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you again too, Ash, Brock and she'll be more than excited to meet everyone else," Dawn smiled and started walking backwards. Piplup was out and tried to copy her, only to fall on his butt. He scuttled back up and walked, forward facing, as if nothing had happened. Togetic fluttered away from Misty and started darting through the trees, greeting any wild pokemon he saw.

"Togetic sure is happy today," Ash grinned.

"Yeah, I kinda have to remind myself from time to time that he's not a baby anymore. He's able to fly from my side whenever he wants," Misty said in a wistful manner.

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed and tapped his chest proudly.

"Pikachu says he'll always watch after his little brother," Ash smiled and petted Pikachu on the head, earning a happy cha from his partner.

"Thanks Pikachu, that means a lot," Misty smiled brightly.

It was only a couple moments later that everyone entered Twinleaf town.

"What a quaint little town. Reminds me a lot of Striation city before it really started developing more," Cress nodded as they walked through town.

"Yes a very home-cooked flavor," Cilan added.

After walking down the town's roads for a moment, the group were in sight of Dawn's home. She started running when she saw her mother tending to some flowers in the side yard, "Hey! Mom! Mom it's us!"

Johanna pulled her head up and smiled pleasantly at the sight of everyone in the group, "Oh hello everyone! Welcome to Twinleaf town."

At the very moment those words left her lips, screams started sounding throughout the town. The group turned sharply and saw a large pokemon barreling through. Rage evident on its features.

"It's a Luxray!" Gary shouted.

Everyone dodged swiftly to the side when the pokemon ran through their midst, only for it to turn and launch itself at Ash and Misty who had separated slightly from the first attack.

"Guys!" Iris shouted in worry.

"Look out!" Johanna said in fear.

Ash rose his palms in front of him and created an aura shield. The Luxray slammed into the barrier and kept attacking it over and over again. Misty stood behind Ash and glanced up at him.

"Ash, don't push yourself," Misty spoke.

"I don't have much of a choice at the moment, but if it makes you feel any better, I'm fine," Ash smiled over his shoulder, "But for some reason this Luxray seems familiar and I can't figure out why it's angry."

Pikachu and Ellie's cheeks sparked with electricity at Ash's feet and Togetic seemed to hide in Misty's arms.

"I'm going to try… something," Ash grunted. The others were starting to pull out a poke ball to aid them but Ash shook his head. The barrier in front of him suddenly slid back to cover only Misty. She let out a surprised shout when she saw the Luxray lunge anew at Ash. The claws of the large electric type barely grazed his shoulder, only unraveling some strings, as Ash maneuvered himself to grip Luxray's coat that was on his neck. The pokemon glanced down in fury at the human who now held his mane. Ash pulsed his aura through them both and suddenly the rage started to dissipate from Luxray's eyes. Many of the townspeople were watching in wonder as slowly, Luxray pulled himself down off Ash and laid down.

"You were just scared of something, right?" Ash smiled and knelt before rubbing Luxray's head. The pokemon seemed to watch him closely but never moved to attack. The shield around Misty fell away. No one moved though, they felt it inappropriate.

Luxray tilted his head and looked Ash more fully in the eye. "I've met you before," Ash spoke. He placed a hand on Luxray's head and after closing his eyes for a moment, he opened them back up in surprise, "Wow! I knew I had seen you before, but I didn't realize you were _that_ Luxray."

"Who's is it?" Gary asked finally, breaking the silence.

"No one's. It's the Luxray me, Misty, Drew, May, and Max met back in Kanto. The one who was controlling those Beedrill. He traveled all the way back to his 'homeland'," Ash replied, "Wow it's something to see you again."

"Lux ray ray," Luxray replied and stood. He bowed his head to the group.

"I think he's saying sorry. He was spooked by something that struck him," Ash added.

Luxray looked at Ash very closely before narrowing his eyes, "Lux lux ray lux."

"Hm?" Ash mused. Pikachu and Ellie's cheeks sparked.

"Pi pikachu! Pika pika! Chu!" Pikachu growled.

Luxray started at the mouse before training his eyes once more on Ash, "Lux." He settled into battle stance.

"He wants to battle me?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Pi!" Pikachu nodded with a bit of irritation still on his face from something Luxray had said. "Pika chu pi PikaPi."

"Oh, still a bit nervous about trainers, huh?" Ash mused.

"Pi," Pikachu nodded sagely.

"Alright, then," Ash grinned, "If it's a battle you want. I'm more than happy to comply!"

He then tossed and sphere into the air to release one of his pokemon.

"Niegh!" Rapidash reared and pawed at the air before settling down and scratching the earth with one hoof.

"How about a battle, pal?" Ash nodded. Rapidash nodded his head playfully, making his fiery mane flicker and pop.

Luxray growled and started to charge at Rapidash. Sparks started to coat his body.

"Rapidash, use Flame charge!" Ash commanded. Everyone had moved closer to Johanna and the house in the meantime, all watching the battle closely. Rapidash started pounding his hooves against the ground viciously before taking off towards Luxray, covered in flames. The two pokemon collided in a fiery and energy filled display, rearing against each other's strength. Rapidash seemed to get the upper hand though, through use of it's hooves. Luxray's body started to spark anew.

"That's a Discharge, Rapidash, Bounce to dodge!" Ash snapped. Rapidash huffed and slammed its hooves into the ground to leap away from the electricity that had tried to strike him. "Fire spin, let's go!" Rapidash responded quickly and spewed flames from his mouth towards Luxray. Instead of hitting the electric type, the flames encircled him and had him trapped. Luxray roared angrily but couldn't move from his prison.

"Rapidash come in close and use Megahorn!" Ash nodded. Rapidash started to canter swiftly towards the trapped Luxray, all the while, his horn began to glow and pale green-yellow color. Luxray was struck and forced through and out of the flame ring. As he rolled across the ground and his feet made contact with it after a roll, he pushed off the ground with everything he had and slammed into Rapidash while glowing a dark red.

"What was that attack!?" Max shouted in surprise.

"Superpower," Ash murmured. Rapidash slowly pulled himself from the ground but once he was up, he reared and show he still had a lot in him, "Go job buddy! Let's show 'em round two! Double team, Flare blitz combo!" Rapidash snorted and started picking up speed into a canter. Before Luxray could respond, the horse pokemon had doubles circling him; then they all caught on fire.

"I can't see where one ends and the other begins," Misty said to Brock.

"That's the point!" Ash shouted and grinned over his shoulder, "Alright Rapidash, Overheat!" Every Rapidash turned its head and unleashed a powerful Overheat towards Luxray. Even if the pokemon had jumped upwards, the spout of flames that came from the collision would've followed him. Luxray cried out in pain and slumped to the ground after the attack ended. Rapidash halted all moves and started to prance over to Ash. Ash knelt next to Luxray and swiftly healed some of his burns with aura. He then pulled out his friend ball and softly tapped Luxray with it. The pokemon disappeared inside and it dinged almost immediately, "He definitely needs a good rest. I think you poured on the heat a bit too much, buddy. Heh heh." Ash chuckled and petted Rapidash's muzzle. The pokemon only snorted which blew some of Ash hair slightly.

The towns folk started to walk away and Ash sighed as the others, plus Johanna came over.

"And what on earth was all that fancy glowing stuff you did Ash?" Johanna asked in a confused manner.

"Um… Well-" Ash started.

"Let's go inside, mom, and we'll explain to you," Dawn smiled and nodded encouragingly. Johanna nodded and everyone started to walk inside.

"Gaping Magikarp."

"Zip it Mist," Ash grumbled.

zz

"My word so your what they call an Aura Guardian?" Johanna asked as Cress served her a cup of tea, "Oh thank you, hun."

"Of course, Mrs. Berlitz. My pleasure," Cress nodded.

"Yes ma'am. I'm an Aura Guardian. Could you try to convince the people to not say what they saw? I mean to some degree. I know your important in Twinleaf's community," Ash sighed and scratched his head, "It seems it's getting harder to keep on the down low."

"Maybe if you didn't whip out a shield every time you got the chance," Misty mumbled.

"Excuse me for caring about your well being, Misty," Ash huffed.

"I can take care of my self, thank you," Misty retorted.

"Right… You had everything under control from the ground," Ash muttered.

"Oh yeah!?" Misty yelled.

"Yeah!" Ash replied.

The two then began one of their back and forth sessions in front of everyone.

"And there they go again," Dawn laughed nervously.

"So that's normal?" Johanna asked.

"For most people, no. For them, yes," Brock chuckled.

"Yeah, Red and Ashy-Boy really do care a lot about each other, so they fight all the time," Gary smirked.

Johanna smiled, "I see…"

"Dinner's ready!" Cilan called from the kitchen.

"Um, yeah!" Iris shouted with him.

"You helped out?" May asked and tilted her head.

Iris' face flushed red while Cilan gave her a nudge, "Um, I mean I tried to. Cilan's a pretty good teacher. I don't know, though. You guys will have to tell me how my part turned out."

"You did fine, Iris," Cilan smiled brightly, "You're a quick learner."

"Oh boy," Ash grinned and jumped up, "I'm starved."

"Pi pikachu!" Pikachu chirped. Ellie sighed and shook her head.

"You and your stomach," Misty grunted.

"Hey, those aura shields don't come from thin air, genius," Ash quipped.

"You were like this before the aura stuff!" Misty huffed.

"Mist, correction, I've always had aura burning inside, needing to be fed. Only now, I know how to use it!" Ash grinned and disappeared into the kitchen.

Misty sighed and smiled before shaking her head, "Hey! At least don't ruin Mrs. Berlitz's kitchen with your awful table manners." She followed him into the kitchen with everyone else, except Dawn, Paul and Johanna. Johanna seemed to notice the two lingering and smiled.

"Let me guess, you wanted to tell me that this young man is your boyfriend, hm?" Johanna asked.

Paul rose his eyebrows in surprise while Dawn gaped, "How'd you know?"

Johanna grinned triumphantly, "A mother always knows these things."

"Well, yeah he is," Dawn smiled shyly, "Mom, I'd like you to meet Paul Rebolledo. He competed against Ash in the Sinnoh League."

Johanna turned and smiled at Paul, "How do you do?"

"I'm fine, Ma'am thank you," Paul responded, "Your daughter means a lot to me. She's helped me find my way through a lot of questions I had in life."

Dawn blushed deeply at his words and was quite shocked at how much she had actually influenced Paul.

"Well I must say you seem like a very kind boy," Johanna smiled, "I'll tell you father, Dawn. I'm sure he'll be very happy for you."

Dawn nodded with a bright smile and then gasped slightly, "Oh! He wanted me to give this to you. A package and a note. I don't know what they're for."

Johanna seemed confused at first, but then smiled when she read the note, "Oh! Dawn this is actually for you. That silly man." Johanna opened the box and pulled out an egg.

Dawn gasped, "An egg for me?"

Johanna smiled, "Glameow had a egg not too long ago."

Dawn's eyes grew bigger if at all possible.

"I wanted you to have her child. She agrees. I think it's cute, you know? You want to be a co-ordinator like your old mother and Glameow wants her child to get that chance too," Johanna nodded and passed the egg into Dawn's arms. "Lukas was supposed the send it to you. I thought maybe Rowan would have an idea of where you were, but this is even better." Johanna explained.

"Thanks mom," Dawn said happily and almost looked as if she would cry. Piplup kept staring at the egg in wonder.

"Let's have some food, okay?" Johanna asked and started towards the kitchen.

Paul smiled, "That really means a lot to you, huh? To have the child of your mom's pokemon."

Dawn giggled and stroked the egg, "You have no idea."

"I think I do."

Dawn felt Paul's face come close to hers and his lips brushed against her cheek. He seemed to grow nervous however and left it at that. He slipped into the dining room.

"Pip-lup?" Piplup asked when Dawn didn't budge.

"A little flicker of tenderness… trying to burn stronger," Dawn whispered to herself with a smile before she with Piplup joined the others in the kitchen.

zz

"Drew!"

"What- oh come on! You thought It was funny! You laughed!" Drew snickered as May swatted at her boyfriend. Some ketchup was covering her nose. Drew had nudged May and caused her fork to smear ketchup on her. He had obviously planned it, due to his devious grin and May was determined to show him she knew it.

"You did that on purpose!" May huffed and picked up a napkin to wipe her face.

"So? I made you laugh," Drew said letting his voice get smoother. Like whenever he tried to act cool for a Contest.

May's face heated up slightly, "Whatever." She cut her eyes over at him, when the others, watching and laughing, went back to eating. She then scooped some of the remaining ketchup on her plate, onto her spoon, and swiftly stuck it on Drew's nose.

Everyone froze. Gary grinned, "Uh grass-head… I think you got a little something-"

"Shut it, Oak," Drew muttered as the spoon dropped from his face. The ketchup dripped down to the sides of his mouth. He glanced back at May and grinned, "Now you'll have to lick it off."

May's face went beat red and Everyone started laughing in May's expense. "Hmph, such a guy!"

"Last I checked."

"Your the most sarcastic moron I've ever met," May huffed but could stop a smile.

"I'm not a moron. Sarcastic, yes? Moron, no. I will not let you tarnish my reputation, May Maple," Drew quipped.

"Right… Reputation," May grinned and snorted.

Drew finished cleaning his face and the rest of the meal went by calmly. Everyone felt Iris had done a great job helping Cilan, especially for her first try. She seemed excited by her success.

"Can I try again soon?" Iris asked Cilan excitedly.

"It would be my pleasure," Cilan smiled and kissed the crown of Iris' hair, earning a blush from both of them.

Johanna started cleaning up the plates and Brock started to aid her since Cilan, Cress, Chili, and Iris had made the meal for them. Night started to fall and everyone retired to their rooms for the night. It was a tight squeeze with a few sleeping in cots in a couple rooms, that Johanna had for groups of students that stayed for her lessons, but they made due. Tomorrow, they would head to Lake Verity before heading back towards Jubilife. There they would decide where they would go next.

zzzz

"So, you got yourself a girl, eh Robelledo?" Gary grinned mischievously.

It was early the next morning and everyone was sitting in Johanna's den. Some were drinking coffee and others just preparing to travel again today. Ash had disappeared outside and Misty had followed him once they had both, along with the rest of the group, had been told by Paul and Dawn of their new relationship status.

"Oak, I swear to Arceus if you keep this up, I'm going to shove all six of those poke balls on your belt down your throat," Paul grumbled.

"Oh ho ho, someone's touchy," Gary snickered.

"Oh leave him be, Gary!" Dawn snapped.

May smacked Gary in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Gary yelped and grunted at May.

"You heard her," May huffed and placed her hands on her hips.

"I think you should stop while you're ahead, Oak," Drew chuckled from a nearby table. He was repacking his back after taking account for everything in it.

"Fine, but this isn't over," Gary grinned and cut his eyes towards Paul.

"No wonder Ash thought you were obnoxious," Paul stated simply.

Brock suddenly choked on his coffee before starting to laugh loudly. Many of the others joined in.

"You…" Gary grumbled.

"Hey, you're the one that keeps digging your own grave. I'm just watching," Paul smirked.

"Shut up."

zz

"Alright Nincada, Dig again!" Ash smiled and watched Nincada burrow into the ground fast as lightning, "That's it, great! You're getting really fast, pal!"

"Nincada _is_ really fast," Misty mused.

"Yep," Ash grinned. Nincada came out from the ground and scuttled rapidly over to Ash and up his leg to his shoulder. Pikachu and Ellie were still on the ground. Ash plucked the bug off his shoulder and held him above his head, "Your doing amazing Nincada!"

"^v^" Nincada smiled brightly and started to glow in Ash's hands.

"It's evolving!" Misty said in surprise.

"I'm glad you were ready," Ash said calmly. He opened his hands as Ninjask darted into the air and then all around. Ash felt his pendant pulse, letting him know that at some point he had a new friend to meet. He had a decision to make later involving a Shedinja...

"Pi pika!"

"Chu!"

"You knew he was getting close. That's why you chose to train him today, right?" Misty smiled and rested in Ash's arms as they both watched Ninjask test out his new wings.

"You betcha!" Ash grinned before softening his face and tilting Misty's upwards. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Afterwards they both gazed into each others eyes for a moment.

"You know I only worry about you, right?" Misty asked with a smirk, "You worry me. I never know what's going through that thick head of yours."

"Oh ha ha," Ash chuckled slightly.

"The good part that came from you having a thick head though… is that you were also given a soft heart," Misty said next. Ash's eyes softened even further and he blushed slightly before looking away.

"Yeesh Mist," Ash then chuckled and Misty leaned deeper into his embrace. They simply stood together and listened to the wind blowing and Ninjask's wings clicking together. The bug landed on Ash's shoulder and Misty's blue eyes locked with his red ones. She paled slightly at it's proximity. Ash felt her fear pulse through him, "Easy Mist. Take a deep breath." He felt her shutter out a slow and even breath. Ninjask tilted his head and smiled at her.

"^^"

"Hey," Misty said nervously. Ninjask crawled up onto Ash's head and settled there. Ash slowly let go of Misty and she took a couple of steps back. Ash pulled out Ninjask's poke ball and after thanking him, he was returned.

"That was amazing, Mist!" Ash grinned from ear to ear.

Misty tried to come back to him but she was wobbling slightly. Ash met her halfway and held her close.

"I'm okay… I'm… okay," Misty smiled and nestled her face into his shoulder.

"More than okay, I say," Ash chuckled and rested his chin on the top of her head.

Pikachu and Ellie were gazing happily up at the both of them and Togetic joined them on the ground to watch his momma and daddy be happy.

zz

"So just down this path?" Iris asked Dawn. The group had gathered themselves and were heading towards Lake Verity after saying goodbye to Dawn's mother. Dawn was leading everyone there since none of the others had physically visited this lake before.

"Yep, just around this corner. I remember because its where I first saw Mesprit, though I didn't know it at the time," Dawn nodded.

"That's right, this is Mesprit's domain," Brock smiled.

The group finally made their way to the Lake front and gazed at the sparkling water.

"Well, looks like I've got to well… Purify myself or whatever," Ash hummed and scratched his head nervously, "I guess I'll just take a swim or something."

Everyone face faulted to the ground behind him.

"Ash, if it's a ritual of some sort then I imagine that your intended to treat it with more reverence than, 'just taking a swim'," Gary muttered after everyone had pulled themselves back up.

"Oh… well I guess I treat it a bit differently then. Give me a sec to get changed into my trunks," Ash muttered and walked over into the nearby brush. He came back with his clothes in his arms and placed them near his backpack. Wearing his trunks, Ash walked calmly down to the water and went to walk into it. His foot touched the water and he flinched, "Man that's cold." He murmured to himself. He took a deep breath and marched into the water; after swimming out a bit, Ash took a deep breath and went underwater.

zz-Ash-zz

He wondered if it was possible to feel as if you remembered what it was like to be in your mother's womb. Of course, you wouldn't recall from experience, nor do you really experience anything in life that would equate to it, but for some reason Ash felt like he had returned to his mother's womb once he had gone underwater.

His muscles seemed to have relaxed. He stared up at the oxygen above him and saw bubbles floating towards the surface.

_The very beginning of life… the thing shared by all those who have the honor of living._

Ash knew that was somehow Arceus' voice. Suddenly another voice entered his mind.

_Emotion… given to guide our moral compass. Not only to act but also to react._

Ash closed his eyes for a brief moment and could see a brief glimpse of Mesprit. He then released his aura into the lake. He felt the wild pokemon stir with life and surprise.

zz

The others were silently waiting on the bank, suddenly the lake started to glow. The blue glow kept stretching and stretching out until the entire lake was glowing brightly.

"Whoa," Chili said in awe.

"Huh, way to go Ashy-Boy," Gary mused and gave a serious and respectful smile.

The glow went away and many water pokemon started to surface and cry out in joy and excitement. Starly took flight from the trees and some of the the forest pokemon called out happily.

The surface of the water started to become disrupted.

zz-Ash-zz

Ash then relaxed his aura. Finally he actually felt the need for oxygen and swam towards the surface while also swimming forward. Once his toes touched the rocky bottom he thrust his head above the surface.

zz-Together-zz

Ash's head, shoulders, then waist came out of the water. He shook his head to get rid of the excess in his hair. When he looked at his friends, his irises were glowing a very bright ethereal blue.

Misty? Well Misty was entranced. He had gotten much more toned from their work on Muscle island and this was the first time she had actually seen the results. Not only was he quite impressive now, his abs starting to show more definition, but he was also wet, soaking wet. Misty's face lit up like a firecracker. As he approached them, his eyes started to return to their more natural hue. The others had taken notice that Misty was hardly breathing. The other girls smiled at their friend's reaction and some of the guys looked quite amused.

"Well… that was…" Ash tilted his head slightly, his hair almost completely obscured his eyes, "Different." He chuckled and then noticed Misty wasn't responding, "You okay Mist?"

Misty croaked out a yes before saying she was going to get her things ready.

"Hmm… Wait… was she?" Ash's eyes flashed blue and then his face turned bright red. Brock shoved Ash's clothes into his arms.

"Here put them on before you break her," Brock chuckled.

Ash was completely silent and still red in the face when he hurried into the brush to change again.

Everyone else walked off to follow Misty, leaving Gary and Brock to wait for Ash. Once everyone was back together, they started their journey back towards Jubilife. Ash and Misty seemed to act like nervous school kids for at least a few hours after they left Lake Verity behind.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So I'll just say Lukas is a made up character of mine for Dawn's father. He's kinda based off Lucas from Diamond and Pearl, but not too much. I didn't want to actually make him _the _Lucas/Diamond from the manga since what characters I've used from the Manga is already confusing enough for me with ages and such. This is easier ^^ So meet Lukas! **

******[Also an Important thing to Note!: I tried to experiment with how I write my battles. I've been messing with things in my head and tried something a little different in this chapter. There are a few battle scenes in this chapter so you guys will get a good sample of my newest attempt at somewhat better written battles. Please do tell me in a review or PM what you think of my new attempt!] Thanks! That's all ^^**

**Answer to some questions: (I realized that I've been neglecting this aspect so some of these answers are from earlier question that were at the end of the Hoenn Arc and the beginning of Sinnoh)**

**ZZZZZZ**

**Great: Will the champions learn the complete story of why they are doing this?**

**NoSignal: Yes, eventually they will be aware of everything, but not for some time.**

**Guest: I was wondering if you were gonna do anything with ash and zekrom.**

**NoSignal: Oh yes. I will give them both the justice they deserve. Don't you worry Unova's next ya know? ;)**

**Guest: will there be a kalos arc after this?**

**NoSignal: Yes ^^ Unova then Kalos.**

**Great: I do have a tiny little request, can you give Ash an Absol?**

**NoSignal: It wasn't originally my plan but when I read your request I thought about it and came up with a great way for him to get one ^^ So yes your wish shall be answered. I always wanna make my readers as happy as possible without going crazy with ideas. :D**

**XxRav3nxX: I think I know who that boy is in Ashs vision. By any chance would it be his and Misty's son?**

**NoSignal: Now I can't say that can I? Tsk, don't ask such questions ;) You will find out who he is in a story that comes after the Master Challenge is done. It won't be a full story, but a collection of one shots that show how everyone is years later.**

**SpecialLucario: Also can I make a request? Maybe just maybe have Richie catch a Pidgeot and name it Jesus. (You can pronounce it "hey Zeus" to be all religiously moral if you have to)?**

**NoSignal: Hmm... I think I can do something about that, it may be a while though perhaps Kalos ^^ I would prefer to call him Zeus though if that's okay. You can't 'pronounce' things when you write :)**

**ZZZZZZZZ[I will try to do better at keeping up with your question like I was originally. :D]**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray**

**Misty: Tentacool**

**May: Shinx**

**Dawn: Egg**

**Cress: Bidoof**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	4. A Battle and a Blast

**Okay everyone here's the next chapter. Ironically this chapter took longer to write even though it's shorter. XD Hopefully I'll be able to keep up. I'm actually having a little bit of a... hmm... not a writer's block persay... I think I'm simply trying to write these chapters well and not rush them since I'm excited to write and publish the really juicy chapters that are to come. One's like meeting Arceus and... other... things... *Evil smile cause I can't say* That and Summer is allowing me to do other things I couldn't do with my free time before :D Yay Summer! Even when it's hard though, I am determined to write consistently enough.**

**Still made my week deadline though ^^**

**There is a mention of an OC at the end of this chapter and will be in the next. The OC is by the author Okutai. The appearance of the character is kinda described very briefly because I never received a reply via PM about his appearance. I may come back later and edit his appearance should the person ever answer ^^**

**This will be the only OC in the Sinnoh region.**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

It was pretty late. The sun had long ago disappeared and now only the fire's light flickered and popped. The group had tried to see if they could make it all the way back to Jubilife from Lake Verity, but about a third of the way through route two hundred two, they had accepted defeat and step up camp. They hadn't really wanted to bother the Professor again and Dawn was still a little worried that her dad would try to analyze Paul or do some weird science tests to see if he was trustworthy for his daughter. So everyone was now asleep on the ground in their sleeping bags, except one person.

Then again, Ash had gotten pretty used to being the up latest. He had started thinking about how much time had passed. The group had been making great time so far. Only a little more than three months had passed and they had gotten three tokens. They would definitely have free time at the end of the challenge to train further, while they waited for the other teams to finish. He also was thinking about how he had turned nineteen a couple months ago. Most everyone had agreed to not bother much with birthdays on the trip. Really they never had bothered with them before when they travelled previous, so this wasn't new. Ash was thinking, a couple others had aged as well, namely Drew and Misty. His thoughts switched when he started gazing at Misty. He remembered about how she had behaved earlier when he had come out of the lake. He tried to understand how she could choose him. He thought about the look on her face when she was gazing at him; at that, Ash's face started reddening all over again. After a moment, Ash turned his body to face her and smiled, "I love you…"

He was startled when her eyes opened to lock with his. He didn't think she was awake... he was too preoccupied in his thoughts to sense she was awake.

"And I love you," Misty slid closer and into his arms, "Go to sleep. I better hear you snore too or I won't stop watching you."

"I'm just keeping an eye out. Is that so bad?" Ash grinned in the dark and his eyes glittered blue.

"You've become so much more restless since becoming a guardian, why's that?" Misty asked, searching his face.

Ash hummed slightly and closed his eyes. He let his aura wrap around her and she shuttered at the power that rushed through her body, "Feel them?"

Misty didn't know at first what he was talking about, but slowly she see started to… sense? Flickers in the woods around them, then swaths of life, across the ground, through the air. "What…?" Misty stuttered into his chest.

"It's what I see… what I feel, all the time. The pokemon, the trees, the grass are moving and living all around us… It can kinda be difficult to fall asleep when everything else is so active, you know? the nocturnal pokemon especially. You see, Mist? It takes a while for me to settle down," Ash squeezed her slightly and then started retracting his aura.

Misty was silent for a moment. It was difficult for a brain to take in a new sense so suddenly; Ash had had the opportunity to get used to it slowly. She smiled into his chest, "Alright, alright I get it." She flinched and then relaxed when she felt his hand slide through her hair rhythmically.

"Just sleep Mist. I gotcha," Ash murmured.

"Yeah… I know you do," Misty laughed softly before her eyes started to flutter shut, "Just please do get _some_ sleep."

"I'll try," Ash replied. He felt her ease into sleep. After a couple more minutes he started to relax his senses. He felt the blue fade away from his aura vision, but as he got one more glance down at Misty, he knew his world would always be ocean blue... even in his sleep.

zzzz

At the moment, the group had settled in the pokemon center in Jubilife. They were letting themselves do various things and once everyone was ready, they would talk about where they planned to go next. Most of the group were simply talking in the lobby. Cress was with them, but had let Bidoof out so he could get more used to everyone. May and Dawn had gone outside to practice some with Mawile and May's new Shinx. Ash and Ritchie had disappeared into the back training rooms.

zzzzzz-Ash and Ritchie-zzzzzz

"So what are you going to do here?" Ash grinned at Ritchie, as the two walked into the room.

"I was thinking of training a bit with Fawn and Happy. Then once I was done with that… maybe try bonding with Kraken again," Ritchie nodded and tried not to let any nervousness show. Then he almost wanted to slap himself when he remembered Ash could sense it. Ash though, seemed to act like it wasn't a problem, Ritchie was thankful for that.

"I'm going to train Bagon, Ninjask, Electrike, and talk with Shedinja," Ash nodded.

"Oh yeah, your Nincada evolved. What are you going to do with your Shedinja?" Ritchie asked.

Ash paused. Most of the time people didn't like nor thought it was very safe to train a Shedinja. Many gave theirs away to stronger trainers or released them into the wild. Shedinjas were very difficult to train, not only with the threat of your soul being sucked into the empty shell, but also because of Shedinja's ability and weak nature. Wonder guard was great, until you were hit by fire or any of Shedinja's other weaknesses. Ash knew Paul had released his way back before they had met and as far as he knew Brandon kept his but used it for things other than battling. _What am I going to do with him?_

"I don't know for certain," Ash murmured. Pikachu and Ellie sat by his feet encouragingly, "What do you guys think?"

Pikachu chirped, "Pika chu chu pi pi pika chu pi PikaPi."

Ash nodded, "Yeah, I agree we should talk with him first."

Ash and Ritchie then split up to do what they intended to do.

Ritchie let out Fawn and Happy. Happy acted as a moving target, while Fawn practiced running faster and faster. Fawn also practiced using her Hidden power move. Ritchie hadn't yet figured out what typing it was.

Ash released Electrike, Bagon, and Ninjask. He told Ninjask to practice flying and then diving into a Dig. He also wanted him to practice using his Silver wind egg move that could be fully utilized now that he had wings. Electrike primarily worked on the treadmill to further increase her speed and Bagon practiced Headbutt on some dummies to increase attack power; he moved to harder targets to strengthen himself. Ash then focused and brought another poke ball into his hand.

"Come on out, Shedinja!" Ash called out and released the bug type.

"Niaaaaa" Shedinja droned.

"Huh… seems your more talkative," Ash mused, "So… Do you want to learn to battle? or is there something else you'd rather do? Return to the wild?"

Shedinja simply hovered for a moment before starting to speak, "Niaaaam dinnnnjaa jaaa."

Ash cocked his head slightly trying to understand, but to no avail, "Hmmm… It's harder to understand your way of speech. Your words linger longer. What'd he say, Pikachu?"

"Pika chu chu chu pika pi chu pika pika."

Ash looked up in surprise, "You actually what to learn to battle some?" The ghost type nodded his head softly. Ash smiled, "I'll do what I can. First we need to find a way to make your crack in your shell safe for others." Ash turned around and pulled a bandana from his backpack and walked towards Shedinja, "Here, I'll get you a more useful one later, but this will do for now."

Shedinja hummed and floated closer. Facing Shedinja's front, Ash tied the cloth around Shedinja's back and successfully covered the dangerous hole.

"Niaaaa."

"There! That'll help," Ash smiled and rubbed the pokemon's head. He then began to have the pokemon work on his speed as a start. Ash released some of his other pokemon to help his newer ones with their lessons. Tauros ended up aiding Bagon in his work to increase attack, Jolteon practiced with Electrike, and Ninjask actually paired up with his Shedinja counterpart. After a couple hours, Ash noticed Ritchie return Fawn and Happy and reach for a new poke ball very hesitantly. Ash instructed Pikachu to be in charge of the other's training, while Ash made his way over to Ritchie. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Would you like some help?"

Ritchie was quiet and Ash was patient. Ritchie wanted to answer but couldn't seem to make it happen. _Yeah I want help but…_ He couldn't stop himself from revisiting his nightmare on New moon island. _I need to be stronger on my own. I have to be the one to help him or I'll never show my strength._

"No… Thanks though. I need to prove to myself I can do this. I need to prove myself to Kraken too," Ritchie nodded sharply. Ash smiled and patted Ritchie's shoulder.

"Okay I'll be over here if you need help. I won't intervene no matter what unless you ask for it or you seem to be in real danger," Ash spoke and then walked back over to his pokemon.

Ritchie turned his back and looked down in the poke ball in his hand. He sighed deeply and then readied himself, "Kraken, come on out!"

The water type appeared on the ground and rose his head to look up at Ritchie. He stared but didn't move. Ritchie tried to take a step towards the pokemon and its eyes narrowed. Ritchie took a breath and smiled before sitting on the ground where he stood.

"How you been doing?" Ritchie asked and tried to keep his smile up.

Kraken didn't respond. He simply continued to stare with narrowed eyes.

"Ash told me what they did to you… I'm very sorry, Kraken. They should be punished for what they did. They should never be allowed to own a pokemon ever again. I want to help you heal; I want to be your friend," Ritchie spoke. Kraken started growling after the last phrase and Ritchie realized that he must have been told that same thing before.

Kraken whipped out his tail in an agitated manner. Ritchie reluctantly turned his eyes from the aggressive croc and started to talk again in a friendly manner.

"What's your dream, Kraken?" Ritchie asked. Kraken seemed to perk up in confusion and intrigue.

"My dream's to be the greatest pokemon trainer in the world, or at least a very good one," Ritchie chuckled slightly to himself, "You know… I still remember when me and Ash had this talk once, when we first met. He said he was going to be the best trainer in the whole universe, just to one up me." Ritchie smiled brightly, "It was pretty funny, we were excited kids, fresh trainers. We were pretty good for our age." He turned to look Kraken in the eyes, "So… what about you?"

Kraken slowly rose and lumbered over to one of the dummies. The croc roared and blasted it with a very strong Hydro pump. He then twisted his body sharply and struck the dummy with an Aqua tail. He glared at Ritchie over his shoulder once he was done. Ritchie smiled and nodded, "You want to be strong. I know what you mean." Kraken lumbered back over and sat down; Ritchie was surprised that Kraken seemed to sit closer to him. Ritchie smiled. Both Ash and Ritchie paused from what they were doing when they heard another voice.

"Oh, Bidoof! Slow down!" Cress said in amusement. Bidoof ran into the room and chirped happily upon seeing more of his new family and ran over to Ritchie and Kraken. Ritchie watched in fear as Ash scurried from his spot with wide eyes, Cress froze in place, and Bidoof ran unknowingly towards Kraken. The croc hissed before lunging at the small rodent.

"Ahhh!" Ritchie yelled out. He had thrown his body in between a wide-eyed Bidoof and a growling Kraken. The croc's teeth were sunk into his left shoulder. He turned slowly towards Kraken and looked him in the eyes, "You can't hurt the others… you understand? I won't let you."

Kraken released Ritchie's shoulder and stumbled back slightly in shock. Bidoof looked up at Cress with sad eyes as he came and plucked the pokemon from the ground, "It wasn't your fault my friend. I should have tried to explain earlier. You see… Kraken was mistreated like you were. He is having a harder time of letting go of his pain than you did."

Bidoof looked down at Kraken and started speaking, "Bi doof doof bi bi bi."

Kraken didn't look the normal type in the eyes and instead looked away and only let a small growl of unease rumble in his throat. Ritchie sat up and Ash kneeled next to him.

"Pull your shirt up so I can heal the wounds. That way they'll be mostly gone and no one has to know Kraken did it, especially Nurse Joy or anyone else that would possibly endanger Kraken," Ash nodded. Ritchie complied and let out a breath when Ash's aura started to heal the bite mark. Within a few moments, Ash nodded and backed up, "That should do it. They weren't too deep." He smiled at Kraken, "I think Kraken was holding back a bit for you."

Kraken turned fully away and laid down on the ground. Ritchie smiled and stood up, "You need a rest Kraken. I had fun talking with you. See you soon." Kraken disappeared into a beam of red.

"Terribly sorry about that, Ritchie," Cress nodded.

"Wasn't anyone's fault," Ritchie smiled, "I just know it's great to have an Aura Guardian as a friend."

Ash chuckled, "Yeah it is pretty helpful, huh?"

The three trainers returned their pokemon and walked back towards the lobby of the center to check on everyone else.

zzzzzzz-Everyone else in Lobby-zzzzzzzz

Misty watched May and Dawn wander out of the center. Ash and Ritchie had disappeared into the back training area a little while ago and Cress then walked off with Bidoof when the pokemon wanted to explore. Everyone else was simply talking about their plans.

"I think we should try to get to Lake Acuity first and save Lake Valor as the last lake to visit. We can take the path from Oreburgh into Mt. Coronet or maybe we could travel north to Eterna and then enter Mt. Coronet from that entrance. Snowpoint would be a good place to stop while we are there to visit Lake Acuity. If we do take the Eterna entrance then we could possibly even swing past Alamos town," Brock explained and pointed to the various places on the map he was referring to.

"I guess once we get to Oreburgh we can decide from there which path we want to take," Gary mused.

Everyone was mostly agreeing with the plan. Misty was listening and pulled out a poke ball. She really had wanted to let Jigglypuff out for some exercise. She tossed the ball and Jigglypuff appeared in their midst.

"Jiggly?" Jigglypuff questioned and tilted her head. Togetic chirped and fluttered near Misty's shoulder as Misty patted her lap. Jigglypuff seemed happy and ran over to leap into Misty's lap.

"Heya! How are you today?" Misty asked cheerily.

"Jigglypuff looks happy," Iris said with a smile.

Misty nodded and Jigglypuff looked over the faces of everyone in the lobby. Brock felt a shiver go down his spine as Jigglypuff jumped from Misty's arms and brought her marker to her mouth. Before Misty could pull out the poke ball, Jigglypuff started to sing.

"Jiiiigaaalllleeee Puuuuuffff Jiiigaaaaa leeeee leeee Puuuuffff…"

zzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzz

"I honestly think Shinx has real promise! I think even Ash could help you work with ideas for electricity performances in contests. I know he certainly inspired me. He and Pikachu are pretty good with that," Dawn said cheerily as she and May walked into the center. They noticed something was off and looked up in time to lock eyes with a confused Ash, Ritchie, and Cress. All five sets of eyes, plus Pikachu and Ellie looked around together and saw everyone in the lobby, including strangers and Nurse Joy, were asleep. Jigglypuff was huffing in the center of the room in irritation. Everyone's faces were covered in marks.

"Oh Jigglypuff," Ash sighed.

"Wow… I honestly thought you were over-exaggerating Ash, but you… definitely weren't," Dawn said in shock and looked around at the carnage, "She actually took the time to get everyone."

"Pfffft," May started to giggle and Dawn looked over and spied the members of their group. May's eyes were on Drew's face which dawned an actually very well drawn bushy mustache.

Ash hurried over and picked up Jigglypuff's poke ball and returned her. He then walked over and nudged Misty. He squatted so she'd see him. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Jigglypuff gotcha?" Ash grinned.

Misty's eyes went wide and then she groaned, "I was so close to the poke ball too!" She cringed and looked at Ash, "Is it bad?"

Ash looked over his girlfriend's face. She had a circle around one eye and whisker like lines coming from her nose. He chuckled, "It's been worse." He only smiled more broadly when she smacked him lightly upside the head.

"Oak! HA HA HA! Your face!"

By this time everyone was awake and Drew was laughing at Gary. Gary's face was decorated with square glasses and a swirly mustache.

"Hey! You know you look pretty dumb too!" Gary huffed in irritation.

Paul grumbled as he worked to rub off the Pikachu-cheek-like circles he had on his cheeks.

"Sorry everyone," Misty chuckled nervously, "I guess I need to talk with Jigglypuff about her singing."

The group apologized to everyone in the center and after washing up and getting ready, they set out for Oreburgh.

zz

The group walked steadily down route two-hundred and three. Everyone was chatting somewhat causally. As they walked, a group of trainers wandered up. They were probably around fourteen or fifteen years old. One of them waved the group down.

"Hey there, you guys seem like pretty decent trainers," The boy grinned.

Paul snorted and Dawn giggled at Paul's prideful reaction.

The kid mumbled slightly and continued, "Anyways… I was wanting a battle!"

"Oh! Oh! Me me me!"

Everyone turned to look at Max who was looking very eager.

"Pfft, you? Short stuff?" The kid grumbled, "What, you just get your starter or something?"

May scowled, but she was surprised when Drew beat her to the punch, "How about you actually battle him before you pass judgement, oh overconfident one."

The kid scowled at Drew and sighed before rolling his eyes, "Fine."

Max frowned and adjusted his glasses. The light shined off the lenses and he grinned, "I'm Max Maple! Son of the Petalburg gym leader! Prepare yourself for a tough battle!"

The kid perked up, "Wait so… _you're_ Max Maple? You were in the recent Sinnoh League-"

Max's eyes went wide with pride and excitement, "Yeah huh."

"-And you lost in the Top sixteen," The kid finished.

Max facefaulted and started to twitch.

"Well… Where have I seen this before?" Ash asked with fake innocence. He then looked down at Max, "That day we met sure came right back around and bit you in the butt."

Max looked up and glared over at Ash, "Oh be quiet."

Ash's face split into a victorious grin, "Hey don't worry, I understand! It's not fun for people to point out your failings."

"Yeah, Ash needs up to five people at a given time to cover his missteps," Misty smirked and didn't flinch when Ash toppled to the ground as well.

"Why you so mean… Mist…" Ash mumbled.

"Are we going to battle or not?" The kid sighed finally.

Max nodded, "You bet!"

"Two on two sound good to you?" The boy asked.

"Yeah!" Max grinned and separated from the boy to get into position. The group as well as the boy's friends settled off to the side to watch.

"I'll ref!" Gary called out and stepped forward.

"The name's Jeremy White," Jeremy nodded.

Misty felt Ash flinch next to her when he said his name was Jeremy. He was probably thinking of the Rocket grunt that seemed to have a personal vendetta against him.

"A two-on-two battle between Max Maple and Jeremy White. The winner will be declared when all pokemon on one side can no longer fight. Are both trainer's ready?" Gary asked.

"Yep," Max nodded.

"Let's go," Jeremy grinned.

"Begin!" Gary shouted.

"Gardevoir, I need your help!" Max cried out and released his friend.

"Skuntank, let's cream these guys!" Jeremy smiled.

Gardevoir appeared and opened her arms in a ready stance. Stuntank hissed and rose on his hackles.

"Acid spray!" Jeremy commanded. The tip of Stuntank's tail started to glow and green acidic liquid shot towards Gardevoir.

"Light screen!" Max responded. The liquid struck the barrier that Gardevoir had quickly created and slid down onto the ground.

"Wanna play physical, huh?" Jeremy grinned, "Night slash, let's go!" Stuntank dashed forward as his claws started turning dark purple.

"Thunderbolt!" Max shouted. Gardevoir rose her arms as electricity started to dance across them.

"In the ground!" Jeremy snapped. Before the electricity could strike Stuntank, the pokemon slammed into the soil and was underneath the ground. The electricity kicked up dirt when it struck the earth a little behind Stuntank's pace.

At the moment, Max was trying his hardest to think of a plan. He couldn't use any psychic moves against Stuntank's poison/dark typing and Gardevoir hadn't learned any fairy moves yet. Thunderbolt and Shadow ball were his only offensive options, neither being very good against his opponent.

"Now!" Jeremy cried out. Stuntank leapt from the ground and crammed his Night slash against Gardevoir's midsection, "Poison jab!" Stuntank's claws then glowed purple before delivering a last blow to Gardevoir while she was still within reach.

"Teleport away!" Max snapped. Gardevoir zipped away after the attacks were done and seemed to have some trouble standing, "Thunderb-"

"Torment!" Jeremy grinned. Stuntank had jumped back and as the words left Jeremy's mouth, he rose his head to the sky and howled slightly. He gave Gardevoir a wicked and taunting grin.

"Shadow ball!" Max shouted. He was at least pleased to see Jeremy's smile fade slightly. He had probably thought that Max's Gardevoir only had one other move that wasn't a psychic type. Stuntank didn't get to move before the ghost energy blasted him backwards and made him roll a couple times. He got back up with little trouble though.

"Dig again!" Jeremy shouted. Stuntank disappeared underground once more.

Max looked around in panic, "Gardevoir if you can do something about this-"

"Gardeee…" Gardevoir paused and started glowing pink. She suddenly disappeared.

"What!?" Jeremy yelped and started looking around.

A flash of red light later, and Doduo was standing on the battlefield in her place. Max grinned, "Gardevoir used Ally switch! Alright, use your speed to take down Stuntank, Doduo!"

Stuntank shot out of the ground and was surprised when Doduo simply side-stepped the attack and started pecking the poison type repetitively.

"Grrr, Stuntank dodge and Flamethrower!" Jeremy shouted. Stuntank leapt back and away from Doduo while preparing for a Flamethrower attack.

"Doduo, use Hidden power to block!" Max commanded. Doduo's two heads charged up two points of the attack. The two spheres struck the Flamethrower in the middle of the field and caused an explosion. Doduo suddenly took off without Max's command, "Doduo!"

The twin bird pokemon dashed forward through the explosion with white trailing behind it. It's whole body began glowing as it slammed into Stuntank.

"That was an Aerial ace attack," Ash nodded; a knowing smile tugged at the corners of Ash's mouth.

Max heard Ash speak and was overjoyed, "Great work, Doduo!… Huh?"

Doduo was still coated in white energy as it cried out it's name one last time. A third head started to form between the two present and overall Doduo's size doubled.

"Dodrio!" Max's newly evolved pokemon called out and started scratching at the ground in anticipation.

"Wow you evolved!" Max grinned. He refocused his eyes on his opponent with new vigor, "Alright, let's go with Quick attack into Peck!" Dodrio cawed and then sprinted forward at amazing speeds.

"Momento!" Jeremy cried out. Stuntank suddenly fell to the ground as Dodrio reached him. The triple bird pokemon cringed when a strange noise echoed in the air.

"Dodrio's attack and special attack are very low now because of that Momento…" Max grumbled in frustration.

"Gastrodon, let's go!" Jeremy spoke and released his final pokemon. The east coast Gastrodon gurgled and readied itself for battle.

"Alright, Quick attack into Peck! Like before!" Max shouted. Dodrio squawked and leaped forward, pecking Gastrodon harder than Max had anticipated. He grinned when he saw and heard the sound and motion of Dodrio's beak spinning rapidly. He had used Drill peck instead. Gastrodon reared back and blasted Dodrio with a powerful Water pulse. Dodrio rolled across the ground and started failing to get back onto its feet when Jeremy gave a command.

"Ice beam!"

The frozen energy beam made contact with Dodrio in the blink of the eye and the pokemon cried out when it's feathers started to freeze solid. Dodrio fell and hit the ground out cold.

"Return," Max nodded and brought back his friend. He readied Gardevoir's poke ball and tossed it, "Gardevoir I need your help!"

"Garde…" Gardevoir opened her arms at the ready. Max felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Gastrodon, Ice beam again!"

"Gardevoir, Thunderbolt to block it!" Max snapped. The lightning and ice met and hissed loudly before exploding into shards and smoke.

"Psychic!"

Jeremy tensed when he heard Max's voice shout that command. Gastrodon was lifted into the air before being smashed into the ground.

"Finish with Shadow ball!" Max commanded.

"Water pulse!" Jeremy said in panic.

The two spheres of energy, one consisting of water and the other of ghost essence, crashed together and exploded with more power than was expected. Everyone shielded themselves from the blast and Ash even subconsciously threw up an aura shield to shelter those nearest to him from debris. None of the strangers saw the light blue barrier though.

The smoke cleared and Gastrodon and Gardevoir were standing at attention. Gastrodon suddenly gave a cry and slumped to the ground.

"Gastrodon and Stuntank are no longer able to battle, Max is the winner!" Gary shouted.

Max had a grin from one ear to the other as he hugged Gardevoir and was swung around by the kind psychic type, "You did it Gardevoir! Great job! You and Dodrio both did amazing!"

"Huh… You aren't too bad kid," Jeremy smirked, "Thanks for the battle, you lot. See ya!" The three trainers wandered off to Jubilife to heal their pokemon.

"Take a good rest, Gardevoir," Max smiled and returned her.

Chili grinned and cracked his back, "Awesome battle, let's get going! I want to get to Oreburgh before sunset. My back needs a bed again."

"Alright, this cave up ahead is a short passage. It opens to Oreburgh," Brock nodded.

Everyone gathered their bags and started trekking towards the small cave.

After a couple of hours of walking through a dimly lit cave, the group found themselves walking peacefully through Oreburgh. It was as they were walking towards the pokemon center, that they saw the fossil research center.

"Oh! Let's go here real quick. I need to revive my claw fossil," Brock nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's right. The fossil from the Mirage tower," Dawn added.

Everyone turned and started heading that way. The double doors opened wide and let in the group. Brock walked up to the counter and asked for help.

"Excuse me, I think I have a fossil I'd like to revive," Brock smiled politely.

A young girl walked up and smiled, "Okay pass it to me and I'll take it to the professors."

Brock fished the fossil from his bag and handed it over to the girl. Within an hour, the girl returned with an Anorith clucking in her arms.

"Here you are, Mr. Harrison! You are now the proud owner of a Anorith!"

She placed the pokemon on the desk as Brock fished out a pokeball, "What do ya say? Wanna join me? You can even meet the other pokemon that we found in your home."

Anorith smiled brightly and waved his pinchers. Brock walked out of the research center with a new rock type pokemon. As the group started chatting again about which path they should take to get to Acuity, a large explosion suddenly rocked the entire city.

"What the heck?" Drew snapped as everyone worked to regain their bearings. Most of the citizens were panicking and running to their homes. Ash turned his head and let aura empower his hearing.

'They're all trapped down there! Some one lit the explosives prematurely! Roark and some of the other volunteers might die of suffocation before we can get the rescue pokemon here! They've only got enough oxygen down there for maybe another three hours…'

Ash snapped his head to look at everyone, "The Oreburgh mines. That's where the explosion came from. People are trapped below the surface."

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped and leapt down to started sprinting towards the mines with Ellie trailing him.

Everyone nodded and started to run that way too, perhaps they could help.

zz

If the entrance to the mines had any bearing on what they would find deeper, then the group was in for a time. As they ran forward they saw some people groaning in pain on the ground. Large machines had toppled over and some of the workers were simply staring off somewhere, shaking slightly from the trauma.

"Dear Mew…" Gary murmured.

"I'll stay here. These people need medical aid until more equipped people arrive," Brock nodded. Brock asked Pikachu and Ellie to stay just in case they needed to restart any hearts.

"I'll help!" Iris nodded.

"We shall also aid to the best of our abilities," Cilan spoke and Chili and Cress nodded with him.

"Max, come with me. We need to run back to the pokemon center and make sure the right calls have been made. Hopefully Nurse Joy has already called the needed people, but we need to make sure. Everyone seems a bit shaken up," May explained. Max nodded and started sprinting down the road alongside his sister.

zzzzzz-Ash, Misty, Gary, Ritchie, Paul, Dawn, Drew-zzzzzz

Gary turned to the rest of the people in the group, "We need to create a kind of assembly line to reach these people. Pairs of people every so many feet deep so we can guide them to the surface."

"Krookodile and Nidoking can help get deep into the ground," Ash spoke, "I probably need to go the deepest since I can help heal people that maybe really hurt."

"I'm coming with you," Misty spoke. Ash didn't bother arguing with her and simply nodded.

"I'll go with you two almost all the way. Cruise can help Zippo keep the cave walls stable," Ritchie expressed.

"Dawn you stay with Gary," Paul said suddenly, "Me and Grass-head will go in closest to the surface." Drew huffed at the nickname but remained silent.

"But-" Dawn started.

"I'll watch her," Gary nodded to Paul.

"Paul, I can help too you know," Dawn said in a slightly annoyed manner.

Paul smiled slightly, "You stay here and help people up out of here. They'll need your cheery welcome to help them snap out of their shock… I don't think Misty could do that."

"Hey, Watch it you grump," Misty huffed and Ash smiled.

Paul snorted in humor and turned back to look at Dawn, "No need to worry…uh... right?"

The five trainers disappeared into the dark cavern before Dawn could make her mind function again.

"Come on. We need to be ready for when they get here," Gary said, even toned, and patted her shoulder. Dawn snapped out of her daze and nodded at the researcher.

"Right."

zzzzzzz-Paul, Drew, Ritchie, Ash, Misty-zzzzzzz

"Dig!" both Ritchie and Ash called out at the same time. Cruise, Krookodile, and Nidoking were busy drilling, digging, and clawing at the dirt and rubble before them.

"Quagsire, keep using your water and mud to support and smooth the pathway!" Misty added.

After a few moments of this same process, Paul and Drew paused.

"This seems to good place for us to set up," Drew spoke and released Flygon and Girafarig. Paul tossed out Drapion and Aggron's poke balls as well. Flygon, Aggron, and Drapion all stood by the walls, ready to support them if need be. Girafarig was prepared to use psychic if those three couldn't handle the pressure.

"Good luck," Paul replied and nodded to the other three. Ash gave a wave before they disappeared into the darkness with their still digging pokemon.

zzzzzzz-Ash, Ritchie, Misty-zzzzzzz

They walked for another five minutes before Ritchie nodded, "This is where I stop."

Cruise paused and started to prepare itself as Ritchie released Zippo as well. After a brisk nod, Ash and Misty disappeared into the darkness together.

zzzzzzz-Ash and Misty-zzzzzzz

"Can you sense anyone?" Misty whispered as their pokemon continued to dig.

"Yes…" Ash paused and Misty saw sorrow glaze his eyes, "Only a small group though…"

"Oh no…" Misty hardly whispered.

"The others' auras are gone… There's nothing that can be done for them. The bodies will probably be recovered later," Ash said with sadness.

"How many are alive?" Misty asked.

"Five… I think Roark's one of them. Two other adults and two younger adults," Ash confirmed.

They finally got to a place that Ash said was where the people were.

"Hello!?" Misty called out.

"Hm? OH! HELLO!? HELLO!? Is someone there!? Please help!"

"We're here to help you all get out," Ash shouted.

"I used my Snorlax and Avalugg to keep us from being crushed… but I don't know how long they can keep it up!"

"Don't worry!" Ash spoke. He turned to Nidoking and Krookodile before nodding. Some time later, the survivors crawled out of the hole made. The trainer returned his helpful pokemon as well.

"Thank Arceus you both came," One of the workers huffed.

They all paused when they heard a rock tumble and then soft clicking noises filled the air.

"Great Giratina! There's still a bomb that didn't go off!" The other worker shouted in panic.

"We've got to run!" Roark shouted. He was clutching something in his arms.

"Go! I'll stop the bomb!" Ash shouted.

"Are you nuts boy!?" The first worker yelled.

"Ash!" Misty said in fear.

"I've got this. If I don't stop it none of us will make it out of here. You've got to believe in me, Misty," Ash said with conviction.

Misty suddenly nodded and turned to the others, "We've got to go now. Some of our friends are waiting to help us!"

The survivors nodded before taking off up the path. Misty glanced one last time over her shoulder to see Ash crawling into the hole and out of sight.

zzzzzz-Ash-zzzzzz

_Riley did this… I can too… I can too…_

Ash kept repeating this to himself to try and convince himself he could. He crawled a little further before he saw the ticking bomb in the dim light of the aura sphere he had produced. He had returned his Nidoking and Krookodile before entering the small opening.

"There you are," Ash murmured. He pulled out a poke ball and released only Lucario since the space was limited.

**Yes Master?**

"Bomb, gotta contain it and do… something with it," Ash explained quickly as he started to form a sphere around the bomb. Lucario nodded silently and started to join him in the process. The cave was deathly silent and almost pitch black in the small hole, except for the light coming from Ash's and Lucario's aura.

Lucario finally broke the silence, **What are we going to do with the explosion? We can hold it off for a limited time, but eventually we will either have to let it consume us and us only… or we must figure out some other method.**

Ash didn't answer at first. Lucario knew his master was thinking and let him consider the options. Regardless, Lucario would be joining his master even if it was against his master's wishes.

_We can't send it into the sky from here… Riley sent his through rock… not steel and machines… Does that mean… This is it?_

Ash shook his head, "Lucario… is it possible to keep up a shield while one is not present?"

Lucario was silent until, **Only if we both use up vast amounts of aura. We would both go into a super charged state. Best case scenario, we get out and are simply very tired. We might not even get ill. Worst case scenario-**

"Don't say. Let's just count on the best case, kay?" Ash asked with a lopsided grin.

Lucario was stunned slightly but smiled in understanding. Before they could say anything else, the bomb went off within their sphere, shaking their beings and rocking the earth around them. The mines groaned and rocks started to fall.

zzzzzzz-Ritchie-zzzzzzz

"Kraken I need you to use some water here, please? People are endanger," Ritchie asked in frustration. He had released the croc, against his better judgement, when he noticed some water could be used to wet some of the drying sticky mud Quagsire had left behind. He was about to return the stubborn croc and not worry about it, when the earth shook fiercely. Rocks started to tumble down and Zippo and Cruise strained to keep the cavern stable. Kraken yelped and started to flee from some falling rocks, when he tripped over one already on the ground. Ritchie ran and shoved the croc out of the way of a falling stone.

-Smack!-

The stone struck Ritchie's head and caused him to see stars as he tried to push himself back off of the ground. Kraken was staring at him in confusion and awe. Ritchie groaned and collapsed on the floor of the cave. Zippo whimpered since he was unable to move from his spot to aid his friend and master.

Kraken flinched when he heard footsteps.

"Ritchie!" Misty cried out when she and the survivors approached. She had felt absolute dread when the cavern had rocked but not completely collapsed, yet Ash hadn't appeared. She forgot temporarily when she saw Ritchie hurt on the ground. The two workers walked over to help Ritchie up.

"Oww…" Ritchie moaned slightly and touched the back of his head with his scratched hand. He stared oddly at the crimson that painted his fingers and palm.

"Take it easy kid, head wounds bleed more than other wounds," One of the workers spoke.

"Return your pokemon and let's go!" One of the younger trainers shouted.

Ritchie nodded and returned all his pokemon. They all started to make their way towards the surface.

zzzzzz-Together-zzzzz

Along the way they picked up Drew and Paul and made it outside of the cavern. The rest who had stayed at the surface, came forward to help the survivors and their friends who had returned.

"Hey, where's Ash?" Dawn asked.

Everyone turned to Misty.

"I have to go back down. There was a bomb still down there and he said he was going to contain it," Misty muttered in a frantic nature.

"Like Riley…" Brock murmured, "So that was that muffled explosion."

Misty started marching back towards the cavern, when an even louder explosion went off. Everyone fell to the ground as the earth quaked. After the tremors subsided, Misty continued to stare at the ground, hands still over her head. _Ash…?_

zzzzz-Ash-zzzzzzz

Ash and Lucario roared at the same time to increase their power. The explosion's energy was circling and pushing out against them from within their sphere of aura. Suddenly, Lucario shined brightly. His aura appendages split into four, his tail became coated in his golden fur, black markings stretched across his body, and more spikes protruded from his arms and feet. Lucario had transformed into Mega Lucario. Ash's irises and pupils became stained with blue light; an aura encased him and made his hair dance like feathers. Ash had entered his strengthened aspect mode.

"Let's go," Ash said without almost any emotion. Mega Lucario nodded and both human and pokemon rolled through the small opening and started to sprint faster than normal speed up the path and towards the surface.

**I can feel my link to the sphere starting to fade, Master.**

"Me as well," Ash droned, "Faster."

The two put on an extra burst of speed. They had almost no warning when their link expired and the bomb exploded. A shock wave and fire raced up through the tunnels. The shock wave of energy thrust the duo to the ground and caused them to both exit their strengthened states. Ash groaned and then yelped in surprise when Lucario leapt in front of him and produced an aura shield just as the fire tried to engulf them. It seemed like an eternity passed before the fire stopped and the cave was silent. Rocks had fallen down to block off the deeper parts of the cavern, but both Ash and Lucario could see sunlight in the other direction they had been heading. With some difficultly, the two leaned on each other and started to limp slightly up the incline.

**I do hope we won't have to do that too often.**

"I couldn't agree more, partner."

zzzzzzzzzz-Together-zzzzzzzzzz

Misty heard a crunch of dirt and looked up from the ground. Her eyes met Ash's tired brown ones. He was covered in dirt and some of his clothes were ever so slightly singed like Lucario's fur.

"How…" Roark muttered.

By this time, everyone in the city had gathered at the mines after they had finally calmed down and wanted to help. They were all staring at Ash.

"Well that was a blast," Ash smirked.

Misty started laughing, "You've got to be kidding me! Ash Ketchum you are the stupidest, idiot on the face of the planet." She ran as fast as she could into his arms.

**Master… If I may… take a rest? **Lucario panted slightly.

Ash nodded, "Of course." Lucario was returned swiftly.

zz

A couple hours later, the group found themselves at the hospital. Everyone who had survived had been ushered there. The rescue teams came and Ash explained to them that there were no more people alive in the tunnels, after he had shown his Rota coin to them. They marched off to start recovering bodies.

Everyone in the group was pretty well off. Ash didn't really have any major wounds and was only really tired. Ritchie's head wound was taken care of as well; he was also told he had had a minor concussion and was warned of possible side effects. Overall he was given a somewhat clean bill of health. When the group was about to walk out of the hospital together, Roark ran up to them. He had wrappings around his head and one arm in a sling.

"Here," Roark smiled and passed a large stone to Ash, "This was why we were down there in the first place…" Roark ebbed into silence, "I'm not sure it was worth it, but I was going to be sent to the Reverse world if I didn't bring them out of there after what happened. They are two Cranidos fossils that were locked together in combat when they were fossilized. A rare find really, but after what you all did… You deserve them more than anyone, plus I know you are really good trainers. They need a good home."

Roark thanked them for saving him and turned to walk back into the hospital.

The group decided to get the fossils revived right now and worked to decide who would get the new pokemon. As they walked towards the research center, their last stop before going to sleep at the pokemon center, one of the trainers from the mines ran up to them.

"Your the one that used your Snorlax and Avalugg to protect the survivors," Drew nodded.

"Yep, you see I was down there hoping to find a certain pokemon. I was just told however that I would have more luck in Wayward cave. I guess it was good that I was here though… Oh my name's Troy Donovan the Giant Trainer. I like training really large pokemon," Troy smiled. After he told the group his age, they were surprised at how short he was for a eighteen year old. Perhaps that was why he liked training large pokemon. He wore a plain white tee, that was dirtied from the accident, and beige cargo pants. A green backpack rested on his shoulders. He had brown eyes and brown hair.

"Wayward cave you say?" Brock asked. He turned to the others, "We were thinking of heading that direction. We needed to enter Mt. Coronet, you see?"

"Oh! Could I tag along? We could enter Wayward cave together. That way it wouldn't be as dangerous. You're never supposed to enter that place alone," Troy grinned.

"I guess we're heading north first guys," Ash smiled.

Everyone plus Troy continued on towards the research center as night started to fall.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So was Max's battle okay? You guys seemed to like the way I did last chapter's battles. I want to make sure I'm being consistant, did this battle match up with the quality of last chapter's battles?**

**Also did you guys like this chapter? Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, I'm trying to rein myself in and not rush these in between chapters too much. I tend to be bad with that kind of thing... um I'm having trouble procrastinating. No- not the procrastinating that you use for homework, but the kind that is actually mental and strategic. **

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to some Questions:**

**Avatar Rikki: Will any of them have a birthday? **

**NoSignal: I realized I needed to finally count how many days had passed. That was one of the reasons that I took a bit to do this chapter. XD I really didn't want to go back a count, but I did! I've changed some of their ages and they will slowly continue to change through out the story. I hope I addresses the passage of time alright with Ash's thoughts at the beginning of the chapter ^^**

**Katz4: But I was wondering how long it takes you to write a new chapter? Do you write one each week, or do you have it all pretty much written up beforehand?**

**NoSignal: Kanto Arc and Half of Johto Arc was written before I joined fanfiction. Ever since then I've been writing each chapter from scratch for each update. Depending on how inspired I am... I can take a day, a few hours, or in the case of this chapter, a few days on and off to complete a chapter. Since Hoenn, I haven't had any buffer chapters in waiting before each update, though I'd love to get to that way again. Last chapter was kinda a buffer since I updated only a couple days after the chapter before. I literally wrote that chapter right after the first one all 10,000+ words ^^ I was excited about it so I actually couldn't make myself wait before publishing it for you guys to see.**

**A Broken Jackal's Grin: Question, is there anyway that Paul could catch a Stunky, since Dawn has a Glameow?**

**NoSignal: I was kicking ideas around for what pokemon Paul would catch in Sinnoh and I think this made it easier. Stunky it is ^^ He will catch one other pokemon but I haven't been able to decide which one.**

**Guest: Near-ish the beginning of the chapter when the group find that bidoof and Ash tells Pikachu he knows how much electricity he needs to bring bidoof back to 'life' what did you mean by that? Did something happen to one of Ashs pokemon while he was alone?**

**NoSignal: I actually wasn't thinking that deeply about that when I wrote it, lol. I decided to do some research on what wattage is require to restart a heart, and though wattage is kinda important, what's most important is _when_you shock a heart. There are heart rhythms that are good to shock on and ones that can do more damage. That aside we will simply say that Ash and Pikachu happened to learn from someone on Ash's solo journey, about how electric types can shock a heart. They trained on how to do it and so Pikachu is like... trained in a way a human can be fore CPR ^^ Lol. Thanks for asking the quesiton though, not only did I learn some real world knowledge I also realized I didn't give much explaination for Pikachu's sudden skill. I hope this works for all of you. OH! Also because Pikachu can use aura, it makes it easier for him to help and also makes him more accurate in his timing for his shocks.**

**PHEW... okay done :D**

**Thanks for all your questions everyone!**

**And Thanks ever so much fro all your reviews, for every chapter and every Arc. It means a lot to me ^^ I love hearing all your comments.**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja...kinda caught, lol)/**

**Misty: Tentacool**

**Brock: Anorith**

**May: Shinx**

**Dawn: Egg**

**Cress: Bidoof**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	5. Space and Time

**Tada next chapter woot! This is the last chapter Troy the OC will be appearing in.**

**And this chapter is only 10,000 words long because I made the author's notes longer this time and answering your questions and such ^^**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Grrrr…rrrr…"

"Ash, I don't think this is going to work," Brock chuckled.

"Ashy-Boy, you can't keep them apart forever," Gary said in amusement.

"Huh, they really are at it," Troy mumbled.

Everyone was in the lobby of the pokemon center early the next morning. They had revived the two Cranidos and Ash and Iris had offered to take them as their new pokemon. They had then rested until the morning and had released the two Cranidos only for them to viciously start ramming each other all over again. Ash had put himself between the two rock types and was working on keeping them separated. The muscles in his arms were bound to give out eventually though.

"Talk about a grudge that lasts for centuries," Cilan laughed nervously.

"It's like they never stopped fighting, like a pause button!" Chili spoke loudly.

"Perhaps if we could figure out what they were fighting over in the first place, then we could resolve the problem," Paul said simply.

"Huh, that's not a bad idea," Misty nodded.

"Yeah Paul! Awesome idea," Dawn giggled happily. Piplup chirped from the ground in excitement. Paul's cheeks flushed slightly at her praise.

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Paul murmured silently and gave a weak smile. Dawn just continued to smile at him.

"Here we go!" Ash grinned and started to focus his aura to see into the two pokemon's memories. Both seemed to slacken their muscles when he started the process.

Ash saw a small cavern, filled with hay and berries. One Cranidos came and laid there, then after a nap it left. While the first was gone, the other came and took a nap. Unknowingly both pokemon had claimed the place as their home. After some time they both finally saw each other and started to fight over who had found the place first. Ash retracted his aura.

"So?" Max asked.

"They were fighting over who owned a nest. They both just wanted a home," Ash smiled and let go of their heads he had been holding apart. They were both looking up a him, "No need to worry about a home anymore. You can stay with Iris and I and we will make sure you're happy, fed and safe. How about that? Only if you two can make up and be friends though."

Both Cranidos looked at each other for a while before cramming their heads together and then parting.

"Oh no, still fighting?" May asked.

"Nope, It's like their form of a handshake," Ash grinned brightly.

"Seems like a pain-OOF," Drew huffed and grumbled at May after she had elbowed his gut.

"They're friends! No need to cause problems," May huffed back.

Drew sweatdropped and nodded, "Fine… fine."

"Whipped…" Gary muttered standing next to Drew.

"Shut it," Drew muttered back.

"Oooookay-then, let's hit the road," Brock chuckled. Everyone snapped out of their moment and nodded in agreement. Ash and Iris returned their new pokemon, Pikachu and Ellie got on Ash's shoulders, Togetic plopped into Misty's arms, and the group walked out of the center and towards route two hundred and six.

zz

"Do they seriously never have anyone mow down here!?" Misty grumbled in aggravation. As soon as the group had gone down the steps and under the bike pass, they had been met with waist high grass.

"I think most people stay up on the bike path. They just don't bother," Ritchie answered kindly.

"Follow the sound of our voices, Grass head! We may lose you and your green locks in all this foliage," Gary teased.

"Haven't heard that one- A MILLION TIMES!" Drew shouted through the grass, causing a flock of Starly to take flight.

"He's just fine, Gary. I've got his hand," May smiled.

"Who's hand have you got, Oak?" Paul asked.

Ash started chuckling at Paul's joke.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up," Gary chuckled.

"Hey, look there!" Max shouted.

Everyone looked forward as the grass started to become thinner. A large creek ran in front of them. Some wild pokemon scattered when they approached.

"Hey, this looks like a pretty good place for camp. I can see Wayward cave over there. The sun's still out too," Brock nodded, "Tomorrow we can enter the cave."

"Oh, we should take a swim! We can do that even in Sinnoh's cold climate since it's June," Misty said cheerfully.

zz

Everyone was relaxing in the cool water. Many were resting against the banks; the couples were holding hands under the water, with the exception of Cilan, Iris, Ash, and Misty.

"Iris… I not too sure that's safe," Cilan said in a worried manner.

"Ash Ketchum, Get down from there right now!" Misty yelled.

Iris and Ash had figured out a way to climb up one of the bike road's support beams; ultimately they had discovered a tall place to jump from into the deepest part of the creek.

"Chill Cilan, You don't know how to have fun," Iris grinned and winked at her boyfriend before leaping out and falling into the water with a whoop.

"Yeah, what she said, Mist," Ash grinned. He then slipped on some water that was under his feet and barely caught himself from falling onto the ground instead of into the creek.

"What were you saying!?" Misty grumbled after the initial spike of fear ebbed away.

"The water got in the way! I'm fine!" Ash snapped in frustration as he pulled himself back onto the small ledge.

"You are one graceful knight, you know that Ashy-Boy?" Gary smirked in a teasing manner. Ash gave him a glare over his shoulder as he worked to balance himself again. Gary turned to look at Misty, "And make sure you don't stare at him for too long or you might get broken again, Red. That counts for all of you lovebirds."

Ash's face turned red at Gary's mention. A reminder for not only Misty and the others, but him as well. Misty did look really pretty in that two piece… He felt himself almost flop over the side again. He leapt off the edge and successfully landed in the water. His head came above the surface in time to see-

-Whack!-

"Yowch!" Gary moaned. Misty retracted her mallet even though red tinted her cheeks. Cilan's face was almost red as a cherry and the other couples couldn't hide the tinge of red tinting their cheeks.

"You'll see Oak… All of this will come back around and bite you in the butt," Paul huffed, working hard to hide his blush. He also suddenly felt very embarrassed even looking into Dawn's eyes.

"Man, ruined the mood," Drew grumbled.

May shyly kissed Drew's cheek. He looked at her as she bumped her two fingers together and spoke thoughtfully, "We shouldn't act so worried or shy… None of us. We all mean a lot to each other as friends, boyfriends, girlfriends, teammates…"

"Couldn't of said it better myself," Dawn giggled. She gave Gary a sly glance, "Just wait until you're in a relationship…"

"Pardon?" Gary asked.

"I'll go the extra mile to embarrass the crap out of you, Gary," Ash grinned playfully.

"Huh, I thought you already did that," Gary quipped back sharp as aways.

Ash lowered into the water and blew bubbles in annoyance.

zz

"Yeah people used to tease me because I was small, but one day I saw them cower before a Rhyperior. That was when I knew I wanted to train large pokemon," Troy explained.

Ritchie tossed another log into the fire as they sat around talking. Night had fallen and the group had begun to talk until they grew tired.

"I kinda know how you feel. I know it's just because I'm young, but being the youngest or smallest is almost never fun," Max smiled at their friend.

"What kind of pokemon do you have?" Ash smiled and leaned back. Misty leaned into his chest as they sat.

"Right now I have a Torterra, Avalugg, Snorlax, Aggron, Hairyama, and Wailord," Troy replied.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said you like large pokemon," Iris mused.

"Yeah! Snorlax and Wailord, wow!" Chili grinned.

Ash huffed suddenly in humor as his eyes glowed blue, "We have some curious visitors."

Everyone turned to look to the right and saw a couple of resting Geodudes, a Bronzor, and further behind them a small group of Ponyta grazing.

"Don't be afraid. We won't hurt you. If you want by the fire, it's okay," May said sweetly.

The pokemon that weren't the Ponytas crept a bit closer and settled peacefully on the warmed ground near the fire.

"Hm?" Paul suddenly grunted. A Stunky wiggled under his arm and laid on the ground next to him. It started to snooze contently with the fire warming its coat.

"Awww," Dawn cooed. She watched in slight wonderment however, when Paul rose his hand from the ground and gently started to stroke the pokemon.

"Hmmm…" Cress murmured suddenly.

"Hm?" Drew looked over in a questioning way.

"Oh… Just listening to the water flowing behind us. A beautiful sound it is," Cress smiled.

Suddenly Brock let out a mighty yawn, "I think I'm going to bed. I'm tired and definitely want to be alert for our trek through the cave tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and started getting ready for bed before snuggling into their sleeping bags.

zzzz

-_Hissss_-

The fire hissed as Ash finished dowsing it in water. Everyone else was collecting their things and getting ready to enter the cave.

"I just really wanna thank you guys for helping me out. It'll be sad seeing you go afterwards. You're an interesting group," Troy smiled as he swung his backpack onto his back.

"That's putting it lightly," Drew scoffed in humor.

"Your welcome Troy. Like I said, we were heading this way regardless," Brock nodded.

Misty smiled and turned to look at Ash. He was still as if listening to something, "You okay?"

Ash double-taked and looked her in the eyes before giving a kind smile, "Yeah…" He trailed off and seemed to become distracted again, "I just… kinda feel something, but… naw it's nothing."

Misty gave him a slightly worried look before everyone started trekking towards the cave's opening.

zz

"I'm glad we bought some flashlights in Oreburgh. It is a mining town after all," Brock spoke as everyone started turning on their lights.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of having to be _everyone__'__s _eyes," Ash nodded.

"The rescue workers said you were an Aura Guardian… Is that true?" Troy asked.

Everyone tensed up, slightly out of reflex, while Ash hummed, "Yes technically."

Troy smiled, "I get it. You want to stay on the down low for whatever reason, but your duties to the people and pokemon make that hard to do, right?"

Ash looked at Troy thoughtfully and nodded, "Yeah. I guess most people especially in Sinnoh are starting to figure out _who_ the new Aura Guardian is. Some people don't believe they exist, while others know of Riley."

"Well… I don't know why your staying low, nor will I ask, but I want to say thank you again, all of you. I would've died in those mines. I'm sure of it," Troy nodded.

Everyone welcomed him and then started focusing more on where to find Troy's pokemon.

"So exactly what pokemon is suposed to be down here?" Chili asked as he avoided a large stone.

"Gible," Ash replied.

"How'd you know?" Troy asked.

Ash smiled, "Well I know that Gible are pretty easy to find in this cave in particular for some reason. Also Garchomp gets really big. I kinda just figured that'd be a pokemon you'd be after."

Gary was staring at Ash's back in confusion, "Since when do you use powers of deduction?"

"What Gary, intimidated?" Ash grinned over his shoulder.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. I was just wondering," Gary huffed.

"Well… to be honest, Riley helped teach me a lot of things. You know? Not just things for combat or aura use, though I had already started training myself by the time I became a knight. Riley and Ilene worked on well… my ediquette and logic skills. Learning to play _the_ game with royalty, mind game that is, since they never seem to give you a straight answer on anything, was important. So here I am, using logic. Is that so hard to imagine?" Ash replied and another sly grin.

"I'd prefer not to get a nest of Zubats after us- AGAIN, Ash, Gary," Paul muttered.

"Fine," Both rivals answered at the same time.

The group continued to trek deeper and eventually came into a damp cavern on the second floor. Ash stood still and then pointed in a direction, "One's over there, behind a rock and in the ground asleep."

Troy nodded and pulled out a pokemon, "Avalugg, I need your help!"

The iceberg pokemon appeared and turned its head to listen to what Troy had to say.

"Wow! I never seen an Avalugg in person," Max grinned and looked at the Kalosian pokemon curiously.

"A lovely ice… type," Cilan started and then glanced down slightly to see Iris trembling beside him, "Don't fret Iris. It's at least on our side."

Iris nodded silently and went back to watching with everyone else.

"Avalugg use an Iron defense first and then jar it out of the ground with a good Earthquake, but mind the fact we're in a cave," Troy explained. Avalugg nodded and let a silver gleam coat its body before turning to face the rock Troy had pointed at. It roared slightly and rose its two front feet before bashing them into the ground. A muffed Earthquake rocked the cave and a crack slithered over to where Gible was. It shot out of the ground from behind the rock in surprise.

"Gib gible gib!" Gible shouted in fear.

"Alright, give it a Icy wind attack!" Troy nodded. Avalugg opened it's mouth with a grunt and let fly a blast of cold and bitter wind. Gible braced itself and was covered in a thin layer of ice along with the ground around it. It shook itself once Avalugg was done and then opened up its maw to release a Flamethrower attack.

"Whoa! Avalugg use Recover after it's done," Troy said, surprised that the small dragon type had learned a fire move. Avalugg braced itself since it wasn't good at dodging. The flames licked at the ice type's body and caused slight bits of water to drip off, but eventually the attack subsided. Avalugg then hummed slightly and golden light coated it with tiny orbs floating off of it as well, before healing Avalugg of its wounds.

"Finish with Blizzard!" Troy commanded. Avalugg opened its mouth again to attack, but Gible dove under, kicking up sand and dust, "Switch to Earthquake again!" Avalugg snapped its mouth shut and rose on its back legs once more to deliver and blow to the floor. Gible shot out of the ground when the earth cracked around it. It fell back down to the earth and struck the ground hard. It tried to get up and growled at Troy before collapsing. "Poke ball, go!"

The sphere rocked three times before dinging to signify a capture.

"Great job, Troy!" Dawn smiled.

"Yes quite a nice battle," Cress nodded.

"Thanks for your help everyone," Troy smiled back.

Troy returned Avalugg and the group started making their way back towards the surface. As they started heading towards the stairs that would get them to the first floor of the cavern, Ash froze.

"Back up and get behind cover. We have company," Ash hissed.

Everyone dove behind rocks and walls as four people came down the stairs. Ash had to suppress a growl. It was none other than Saturn, Jupiter, and a couple of Galactic grunts. Their clothes also seemed slightly altered in that their G on their uniforms had a stylized R twisted through it.

"I can not believe we are working for Team Rocket now! Of all people! You remember those annoying and incompetent boobs from before? Yeah, their boss!" Jupiter ranted. Saturn gave her a cold look while the grunts simply continued to follow obediently.

"You should stop complaining. Cyrus betrayed us and Giovanni has offered us a good chance to make use of ourselves. He actually wants to rule the world, not destroy it," Saturn replied in an even tone.

"Yeah, whatever. Why are they even chasing that little kid around anyway?" Jupiter huffed in annoyance.

"If you don't remember it was actually him and his friends that helped stop Cyrus from succeeding, besides apparently he's not the same kid we remember. He's quite the threat, according to Colress' calculations. If he could empower his pokemon before he trained his aura, regardless of if he knew it or not, then imagine what he could do now. We mustn't underestimate him again," Saturn answered.

"Why doesn't Ghetsis just send those ninja freaks after him?" Jupiter scoffed, "Would be easier."

"Because, Ghetsis is busy holding up his end in Unova," Saturn finally snapped, "Look, we've been told to come down here and gather as many Gible as possible. Leave the bounty hunting to the professionals."

"And that! Why do we have to come catch little Gibles? It's embarrassing to be sent on this kind of mission! We aren't lowly grunts," Jupiter growled and intentionally ignored the two grunts when they flinched and then scowled at her.

"Gibles become Garchomps and then Mega Garchomps, got it?" Saturn sighed, obviously getting more frustrated.

"But if we are going to have the titans and legendary pokemon under our control, why bother?" Jupiter asked.

"Giovanni wants an army to rule the world. The more the better," Saturn replied briefly.

Everyone was watching them marching deeper into the cavern and away from the group.

"These guys and Team Plasma too!?" Iris yelped quietly, "What is going on here!?"

"I don't know…" Ash murmured, fingering a poke ball. Misty noticed and grunted.

"Ash, we need to just leave. If they see you, they'll do whatever necessary to take you! That Jupiter lady seems determined to throw her weight around and snagging you would make her day," Misty said and squeezed his arm. She sighed slightly, "You can't save everyone."

Ash looked her in the eyes and then down at the ground, "I was thinking… That we could let out Garchomp and Iris' Gible to try and chase them away. Give them trouble. They would leave the Gible alone and never know it was us. Just some pokemon protecting their kind."

Everyone was silent and Troy smiled, "Mine could help too."

"Gib?"

Everyone turned and saw a male Gible looking up at Ritchie and then over to the others, "Gible gib?"

"Yeah, they're here to cause your kind trouble," Ash nodded with a small scowl. Pikachu copied him.

The Gible seemed in thought before it nodded, "Gib gib gible!" He then struck the ground and disappeared underneath.

"He's going to warn the others," Ash explained.

"I don't want Team Gala-Rocket?" Dawn stumbled, "To get away with this."

Ash glanced at Misty and she sighed, "I guess so, it's not a bad idea. So long as you don't get seen."

Ash grinned and kissed her, "Perfect. I don't even have to move from this spot."

"Huh?" Drew asked.

"I'm been practicing working on mental communication with my pokemon through aura. It's harder for newer pokemon but I've had Garchomp for a while, so this shouldn't be difficult. Garchomp can also give commands to the other Gible," Ash smiled.

"Hm, okay then, show us what you've got, Ashy-Boy," Gary grinned.

Ash released Garchomp and quieted him before he roared, "Garchomp, some Gible are in trouble. Bad guys are wanting to capture a bunch of them for bad things. I need to use mental aura to tell you how to fight, okay? I can sense them and tell you what to do. Think you're willing to try it, buddy? Iris and Troy's Gible also want to help."

Garchomp turned when the two smaller dragon's were released. He nodded before biting Ash's head.

Ash chuckled softly, "Thanks pal. You know I wouldn't let you fight alone unless it was needed."

Garchomp nodded his head after letting Ash's go and then pointed to Ash and then to the ground.

"Stay here…" Ash murmured, translating what Garchomp was saying. Garchomp wanted to protect his trainer. Ash was touched, "Garchomp…"

Garchomp grinned and let all his teeth show before turning and communing with the two Gible who were somewhat captivated by the large dragon.

"Alright, let's go. No time to waste," Ash nodded. Garchomp gave a thumbs up and then dove into the ground with as little noise as possible. The two other Gible followed quickly behind. Ash huffed and he moved himself into the meditative position, "I can't commune yet without meditating so you guys will have to play look out."

"You can count on us, Ash!" Chili grinned.

"Right," Ritchie nodded.

Misty gave Ash a smile before he closed his eyes and started to concentrate.

"I'm going to guard the direction they went," Paul spoke and rose to lean against the wall and look down the way towards where Saturn and Jupiter had vanished.

"Right, I'll take the staircase," Gary nodded and rose to do the same as Paul only facing the other way.

The rest of the group stood at attention or in crouched positions while Ash continued to work. Pikachu laid beside him to give him support in his aura levels while Ellie went over the Misty and Togetic to wait with them.

The caves grew quieter than the group thought possible.

ZZZZZ-Pokemon Translator Activate-ZZZZZ

"These guys are going to regret this, heh," Garchomp muttered in a bit of excitement as he borrowed carefully through the earth. Normally, he could be going at a faster pace, but that would only alert his enemies by the tremors that resulted from his speed.

_About another ten feet__…_

Garchomp smiled when he heard Ash's voice echo in his mind. The first time he had felt it, it was scary, but now it was sort of comforting to hear his friend's voice.

_Gotcha, Ash._

He could also hear the young Gibles burrowing near him. They were trying not to intersect with his tunnel. When ground types are young or inexperienced they don't have as good a sense for where things are in the ground. It was listening and feeling to the smallest of tremors that was the real trick. Finally, Garchomp knew he had reached his destination. The growls of Golbat, Gible, Stuntank, and Alakazam could be heard above. Garchomp growled in frustration when he heard the grunts of an Alakazam, a psychic type always made things difficult. He grunted to the other Gibles, "Listen… You two go first and join in the fight with the other Gibles. Surprise them with your strength and confidence. We belong to trainers, we can take these clowns down, okay?"

"Right," Iris' little female Gible said shyly. She wasn't actually a very battle hungry dragon, which was sort of rare. However she was strong and could surprise the goons with her Thrash attack. She had gained it since she was bred from a Feraligator as well. Troy's Gible also knew Flamethower, so that was a plus.

"Okay," Troy's Gible affirmed.

A couple moments later, Garchomp felt the two Gible get to the surface and start fighting.

The pokemon and humans above gave out each of their own surprised shouts at the new comers. Garchomp waited and then started burrowing towards the surface as loudly as possible.

_Scare the crap out of them pal._

_Oh, I intend to _Garchomp replied with an assumed grin. He burst out of the ground the turned on the Galactic or… Rocket fiends and roared as loudly as possible.

"Where'd that monster come from!?" One of the grunts shouted in fear.

"Doesn't matter. If we can catch it, then it's a bonus. We won't have to force evolve it!" Jupiter grinned, "Stuntank, use-"

_Dual Chop_

Garchomp dashed forward and delivered two quick and powerful blows to Stuntank with his glowing arms. The poison type found itself stuck under Garchomp's two claws, pined to the ground.

_I hate being brutal, but finish it off with close range Dragon pulse_

Garchomp blasted draconic energy, which crackled and hissed, over the enemy and saw it fall limp in unconsciousness. He took a leap back to see where Alazkazam could be coming from since Saturn had been quiet.

_It__'__s behind you, Dig and then Crunch it_

Garchomp suddenly dug into the ground swiftly as a Pyscho cut split the earth hole where Garchomp used to be. He dug fast and reared up in Alakazam's face to deal a powerful Crunch to its arm.

"Psychic!" Saturn shouted just quick enough. Garchomp was lifted up and thrown against the wall, before landing in a heap. The dragon type still had vast amounts of energy left but decided to play 'dead' in a since.

_Careful__…_

"Have one of those restraint rings?" Saturn huffed in annoyance to one of the grunts.

Garchomp growled to itself. He wanted to wait a little longer and get the jump on them, but if he got himself caught then Ash would no doubt run to save him. Garchomp wouldn't allow that. He suddenly reared his head from the ground and shot a Draco meteor straight at the distracted Alakazam. The orange meteor never even got the chance to break apart before striking the psychic, maximum damage… Garchomp then scurried across the ground, using all four legs, in a very aggressive manner to close in on them. He felt a Flamthrower graze his flank, no doubt a misfire from Troy's Gible, trying to hit Golbats. Garchomp slammed into Alakazam with a his two arms glowing. The Dual chop he had used in a practiced X formation, rendered it unconscious. Garchomp turned and roared again at the humans. Only a few of the Golbats remained.

_Time for the finale_

Garchomp smirked and when they still didn't seem like they would leave, Garchomp opened his mouth and let fly a Hyperbeam. He directed the purple and white beam to strike down several of the remaining Golbats, before turning it towards the humans. They finally got the message then and turned to start running, their uniforms dirty and torn. Garchomp gave one last mighty roar and the other Gibles, wild and not, joined in his cry of victory.

_Excellent work, pal_

_Thanks Ash. I was happy to help the little guys and girls._

Garchomp relaxed his stance and looked down to watch several wild Gible dancing with each other in joy. Garchomp was more than happy to have helped them save their freedom.

ZZZZ-Pokemon Translator Deactivated-ZZZZ

Pikachu's ears twitched and Ash's eyes slowly started to open. Everyone had hidden carefully when Jupiter, Saturn, and their grunts had run past in a panic. Most had to stifle a giggle from how afraid they seemed. Misty noticed that Ash was back with them.

"They sure took off," Misty smiled.

Ash grinned, "Garchomp and the others did a great job! Let's go get them."

Everyone made their way over to where the Gible were dancing. The wild ones froze when they saw more humans and started to growl. Garchomp didn't growl but started lumbering over towards Ash before rubbing the side of Ash's head with his own.

"Awesome job," Ash smiled. Garchomp gave a happy growl. Iris' Gible padded across the ground separating her from her trainer and leapt into her arms.

"Oh Gible I'm so proud of you!" Iris smiled brightly. Troy's Gible walked over to him as Iris' Gible responded to Iris' joy by beginning to evolve.

"No way!" Iris shouted in excitement and quickly placed Gible on the ground since she was going to grow larger. Gible's body doubled and elongated. The process stopped and Iris' Gabite smiled before walking up and nuzzling Iris' face. "Look at you! You look amazing, Gabite!"

"Gab!"

"Congratulations, Iris," Cilan smiled, "And of course Gabite too."

The wild Gible all seemed confused until Garchomp lowered himself and growled to them what had happened. That they were friends with trainers and had helped them.

The wild Gibles seemed to relax.

The Gible that had found them earlier walked over to Ritchie and pulled on his pants leg, "Gib, gib ble ble?" He asked and pointed at Garchomp.

Ash smiled, "He wants to know if you can make him powerful like Garchomp."

Ritchie looked down at Gible and smiled, "I'll do my very best."

Gible seemed happy with that and allowed himself to be captured.

"Huh, maybe I should have captured mine afterwards, heh heh," Troy laughed lightly.

"Maybe, but then you would've gotten to bond or have your Gible gain experience if you had done that," May said.

"True," Troy smiled.

Ash turned to look at the other Gible, "You guys need to go and find a home deeper and farther away from here. I imagine those bad people will come back and Garchomp…" Ash paused, "Well I suppose he could stay if… he wanted to." Ash ended and couldn't hide the slight sadness creeping into his voice.

Misty frowned. She knew it would be typical of Ash to think about what his pokemon wanted over what would make him strong as a trainer. Many people would be way too selfish to consider letting their puesdo-legendary pokemon go free, but Ash was just that way. Many would call him crazy, but Misty knew it made him who he was.

Garchomp huffed before slapping Ash's back with his large tail, almost knocking Ash over.

"Gar!"

Ash started to laugh, "Okay okay! Of course, I was silly to think otherwise."

"Garchomp wants to stay with you then," Brock said with a smile.

"Yeah, he almost got a little ticked too. I guess he's really determined to help us all," Ash replied and petted Garchomp's shoulder. He turned to the other Gible, "Even if he had stayed, you guys would've needed to move, because they will just keep coming back with more tools and weapons. Find a new and safer home as fast as you can."

The wild Gibles nodded in understanding and cried out their goodbyes as they started to move deeper into the cave. They seemed to know of a back exit and were going to travel to find a new cave to live in.

"What are you going to nickname your Gible, Ritchie?" Dawn asked in excitement, "Even though I don't nickname my pokemon, I love hearing your names. You come up with good ones."

Ritchie smiled, "Thanks Dawn. Hmmm… Maybe-Yeah! I'll name him Wyvern."

"Cool!" Max grinned.

The trainers returned their pokemon and everyone then started walking the opposite way to get out of the cave. After about fifteen minutes they found themselves outside.

"Phew, always love the feeling of coming out of a cave," Misty sighed.

"We need to head to our left," Ash murmured, "Saturn and Jupiter are still not too far away."

Brock pulled out his map as they started sneaking that way, "That's actually a good thing. There's a new little mountainous path they started building that way. We don't have to use the bike road. We'll head west to get to Alamos and eventually north to get to Eterna."

"I can split off once we exit the pass. I'm traveling back to Jubilife but I can take the long way to avoid those creeps," Troy muttered.

After that, the group walked on in silence towards the pass. As they exited the tall grass Ash paused, "Huh… You've been following us since we exited the cave."

Everyone turned and saw a little Stunky prancing out from the grass. It trotted up to Paul and started to rub against his legs almost like a feline.

"I think he remembers you and likes you Paul," Dawn giggled.

Paul was in slight shock and his face turned slightly stoic after the shock wore off. He bent down and looked at the pokemon, "Do you want to come with me? I won't be able to battle you since we're trying to get away from some crooks."

Stunky seemed happy and placed both paws on Paul's bent knees, "Stunky!"

Paul retrieved a pokeball and tapped Stunky's head softly with it. The group then disappeared up the pass.

zz

The pathway started to split and the group stopped.

"I guess this is where we part," Troy smiled sadly, "Thanks for your help and be careful guys. I don't know why those dudes are after you, but watch each others' backs."

"We will. Don't you worry," Ash nodded.

Troy fished something from his bag and pulled out an egg, "Any of you need a grass type? Torterra's egg should be hatching soon and I haven't found someone cool to take care of it. I was thinking you all are pretty awesome trainers."

Cilan smiled, "I'm a grass type specialist. I do think I would love to train a Turtwig."

Troy handed the egg carefully to Cilan before pulling his knapsack back on. He then grinned and waved over his shoulder as he took off down his path, "See ya round!"

The group waved until he was out of sight.

"So even Team Galactic and Team Plasma got merged into Team Rocket's scheme," Gary hummed and put a hand to his chin in thought.

"All that time that Jessie, James, and Meowth were saying they were spreading Team Rocket's name wasn't completely false. Of course, that's what we get for ignoring them," Ash muttered.

"Come on. We need to get going. The sun's going to be setting in a couple hours and we need to get as close to Alamos as possible. We can get there by noon tomorrow if we hurry," Brock smiled.

Everyone began walking further up the path.

zz

"Oh my gosh!" Iris yelled out in wonder.

The next day, everyone had reached the hill that over looked the bridge that would lead the group into Alamos town. Iris had frozen, taking in the beauty of the view they now had.

"It's beautiful," Misty smiled.

"It is a very gorgeous town. It's architecture was designed wonderfully," Brock nodded.

The group started to make their way across the bridge and the sounds of the town started making its way to their ears. As they got into the city, Ash seemed to become distracted again. He started to walk faster and everyone seemed confused but increased their speed as well.

"What is it boy, did a slowpoke fall in the well?" Gary asked.

Ash gave Gary a look and then continued his pursuit, "I… feel something pulling me to the towers."

The group walked through the main square and didn't notice that three familiar people were sitting and talking at a table under an umbrella. They glanced up and were surprised to see Ash, Dawn, and Brock walking with a bunch of other people. Kai, Maury, and Allegra stood up and started walking after them.

zz

"Baron, for the last time no! Me and Tonio are engaged for starters!" Alice snapped.

Tonio seemed to be getting agitated and nervous as he stood beside Alice. He appeared to have a somewhat slight scowl on his face in an effort to be intimidating.

"I just don't understand how you couldn't love a Baron like-" Baron Alberto didn't get to finish as all three, who were standing in the center of the time and space towers, saw Ash storming towards them, followed by a large group of trainers.

"Ash, Dawn, Brock? Is that you guys?" Alice asked.

"Hey Alice, excuse me there's something I need to check," Ash said hastily and walked past. Misty and Gary followed Ash, while the rest of the group slowed to a stop.

"It's good to see all of you again," Brock smiled, "Sorry for just waltzing in here like this but it's a little hard to explain."

"Ash was after something like a Houndoom. What's up?" Maury asked. The rest of the group finally noticed they had been followed.

"Well, it's complicated…" Dawn murmured.

Alice turned with everyone else to watch Ash gazing at the mural on the wall.

"Yes Ash, it's a grand piece of art," Gary mumbled, "Is there something specific you're looking for?"

Ash sighed finally and relaxed his muscles, "No I guess… It was an odd feeling… something I can't quite place."

"I'm sure it will come to you," Misty spoke and slipped her arm through his.

"Do you have a question? Maybe I can answer it," Tonio asked.

Ash turned and looked at the extra people now with them, "Yeah I guess I do. It's nice to see everyone again. Maury, Kai, Allegra, sorry I didn't say hi when we were walking."

"Hm? You knew we were there?" Allegra asked.

"Heh heh, about that," Brock chuckled nervously.

"What is your question?" Tonio asked.

Ash was silent for a moment and then, "Did… Did Godey have any strange… flowers? Like say one made out of crystal?"

Tonio seemed like he had been slapped across the face.

"Oh you think Godey might have owned a time flower for some reason?" Dawn asked.

"Tuh Time flower?" Tonio asked in shock.

Ash walked back over to everyone with Gary and Misty trailing behind. He took a deep breath, but Baron Alberto beat him to it.

"Let me guess… If I'm not mistaken, you're that fresh new Aura Guardian under Queen Ilene's guard. A knight of Rota, correct?" Alberto asked.

Ash seemed a bit surprised but nodded, "You are correct Baron."

A strange smile came to the man's face. He seemed to start to speak but he was in turn interrupted by Tonio.

"An Aura Guardian!? You're serious!? That's amazing!" Tonio shouted, "So that crystal object is called a Time flower? Why is that?"

Ash chuckled slightly, "Aura Guardians can use them to save a moment in time. Then at a later date other Guardians can view the past… perhaps even the future, though I've never encountered any that showed the future."

"Whoa, wicked awesome! Seeing into the past?" Kai said in awe.

"It's kinda freaky to see it the first time, but afterwards it's fine," Max smiled at the older coordinators.

"Well yes, it just so happens that Godey did have one in his study, in a chest somewhere. I wonder how he came across it…" Tonio mused.

"Perhaps a Guardian gave it to him," Ash proposed, "It wasn't uncommon for Guardians to give them to people so that in the future they would heed warnings of disaster."

"Fascinating, truly fascinating," Tonio said in excitement, "Let's all go down to my lab and we can find it and bring it back up here."

"Yeah, this hall will make the vision easier to see once I open it," Ash nodded.

"How do you open it?" Alice asked.

"Yes I've tried many times but no tool works," Tonio expressed, "Though I guess I'm not the strongest there is…"

"Only by manipulating aura can someone open a time flower," Ash smiled, "There was nothing you could have done."

Everyone started making their way down towards Tonio's lab. On the way, everyone properly introduced themselves and told Kai, Maury, and Allegra about the Master Challenge they were in. The three coordinators explained that they had taken a rain check on the competition. Even though the chance to battle the Master had been tempting, they had opted to keep training more. Kai had settled down was just beginning to start a family as well so that had been his main reason not to go. Finally they reached the basement and Tonio went over to a chest. He reached in and pulled out a time flower. He turned and offered it to Ash.

Ash shook his head and smiled, "I will activate it as soon as I touch it. It's best you carry it upstairs then I'll handle it." As he said this, everyone saw a small glow form in the flower just from being close to Ash.

"It's wanting to share it's story with you," Iris grinned, "These flowers seem to be getting more and more restless."

"You're telling me," Ash nodded.

"Alright then, back up to the main hall," Alice smiled.

Everyone made the trek back up and made it to the center of the room. Tonio placed the flower on the floor. Ash nodded to everyone then walked forward and touched the flower. A ball of light flew upwards and started to spread as a vision of the past started to play before them.

_zzzz~Location:Time and Space towers/Time: Around a Hundred years ago~zzzz_

_The Time and Space towers rose only a couple stories above ground; the beautiful towers had just been started on. The main hall was very much the same except for that the mural was only partially done. A man stood in the center of the room with a dark brown cloak and very dark navy hair. His eyes had once been dark hazel but near the pupils icy blue had started to permanently dye them. He had his extra hair pulled into a ponytail on the back of his head. His clothing was plain with a dark t-shirt and brown and thick working pants._

"_The song of the Guardian and the song of Peace. Others call them the song of Promise and the song of Triumph__…" __The man murmured. He closed his eyes and nodded before turning to leave, __"__Just a few more things I need to do before I come home Akira__… __I promise__…"_

Ash flinched when he heard that name.

"What?" Misty asked.

"Akira… That… that was my Grandmother's first name… He must be…" Ash paused, "She once told me when I was very little that her father's name was Ashura. That was all I knew about her father though, was his first name."

Everyone turned back to watch.

_Just as he was about to walk out of the tower__'__s main hall, a young girl ran through the room and stopped, __"__Who are you?__"_

"Grandma Alicia!" Alice yelped in surprise.

_The man turned and looked down at her, __"__I__'__m sorry to intrude. I am merely a friend of Godey__'__s__…"_

"_Oh__… __You must be good then,__" __Alicia smiled._

_The man laughed, __"__Thank you for being kind to me. Not many would be so accepting of me so quickly.__"_

"_You do look pretty mysterious__… __but I know sometimes people can be judged quickly__,__" __Alicia nodded happily._

"_Yes people can be judged harshly. Someone like me is seen in the same light as Darkrai. They assume the worst of us. You are very wise not to judge too quickly. Be careful though with your age. Once you are older it is easier to be more willing to trust, a bit safer,__" __The man smiled._

_"Darkrai... you mean the legendary pokemon of Nightmares?" Alicia asked._

_"Somethings are not as they seem..." The man answered._

_ "About my age... you mean like strangers and stuff? Yeah I know… momma told me to be careful… You are a friend of Godey's right? How do I know you are telling the truth?" Alicia asked after taking in his previous statement._

"_Smart girl,__" __The man nodded, __"__Here, allow me to show you my trusted partner. Often Pokemon are the window to their trainer__'__s souls.__" __The man pulled out a small crystal and from it a Fearow materialized._

"_Fearow!__"_

_Alicia smiled and walked over closer to it, __"__Hello, you are a friendly pokemon, right?__"_

_Fearow smiled with its beak and started to groom Alicia__'__s hair._

"_Stop! That tickles,__" __Alicia giggled._

_The man hummed and then bent to look Alicia in the eyes, __"__Do you want to know a secret? A song really__… __It can calm the hearts and souls of pokemon__… __even people sometimes.__"_

"_Yeah! I__'__d love to do that for the pokemon in the garden!__" __Alicia smiled brightly._

"_Okay I__'__ll sing it for you once, but then you must practice it later by using Godey__'__s music discs. The words won__'__t be there but the tune is all you need. Besides__…" __The man seemed to acquire a distant look in his eyes, __"__The words are a language long forgotten. It has a brother song that goes with it and it has been translated, but the song of peace will never be known by modern tongue until another Guardian shall translate it for people in a more secure time. You are not necessarily the one meant to know the true lyrics anyway.__"_

_Alicia nodded, not quite in understanding but acceptance. The man then began__… __to sing._

His voice was smooth and level and no one could understand what the man was saying until Ash's mouth opened and he started to translate.

Soothe your mind body and rest…

Come to peace with

earth below and the sky above…

Requieste in days long past...

The rage

of hearts shall then recede…

Peace to all life.

The warring and strife has stopped…

The one promise kept…

Has the light?

Has the light, faded?

Gone away?

gone away?

to rest?

Though time will change us all…

The promise,

will live through all of time and space…

The darkness will come back again…

creeping to engulf…

But we will always fight…

for the light…

and for the next dawn…

Lay down your weapons now…

Promise peace for those not here…

Soothe your mind body and rest…

Come to peace with

earth below and the sky above…

Ash spoke in a calm manner, not singing but simply translating, though everyone was trying to figure out how he could understand the strange language being spoken. After the man was done Ash stopped and everyone continued to watch.

"_That was beautiful__…" __Alicia whispered._

"_It__'__s an ancient song used by good people long ago to help protect from destruction,__" __The man nodded. He then rose, __"__Practice the tune with Godey__'__s discs and you too will be able to calm pokemon. I must go now__… __Someone special is waiting for me.__"_

"_Will I ever see you again?__" __Alicia asked in slight panic._

_He turned and smiled at her, __"__Perhaps a very long time from now__… __but not in this life. Tell Godey I said goodbye and good luck dear friend.__"_

"_You can tell it to my face, you!__"_

_The man was mounting Fearow when he heard Godey__'__s voice and saw him in the balcony. Fearow flew up to the spot so the two men could talk, as Alicia ran up the stairs to be with Godey._

"_So you won__'__t be returning to see the finished tower?__" __Godey asked in sadness._

"_No I know I haven__'__t too much time left in this world, thus I must teach what I can to my daughter before my sunset comes. I know it shall be a glorious creation dear friend,__" __The man replied._

"_Ashura__… __I may be the architect here but you inspired me with the tower__'__s true purpose and meaning. It shall be a shame you won__'__t witness it finished,__" __Godey sighed._

"_It was simply not meant to be, but I have done my duty here. I have answered all parts of the dream gifted to me by the original one. Goodbye dear friend, may we meet again after this life,__" __Ashura smiled and held out a hand, __"__Thank you for listening to a crazed man.__"_

"_Ha!__" __Godey scoffed as he took hold of his friend's hand, __"__It is the others that are crazed. You are perfectly sane, you understand!? They shall see, one day__… __your people shall be honored once more.__"_

_Ashura gave a proud smile and nodded, __"__Here place this somewhere no one can find it. One day some one like me who can see into the past will know where you hid it.__"_

"_Okay, I understand,__" __Godey nodded back and took the piece of paper handed to him._

_Ashura gave a salute and Fearow started to fly away._

"_Good bye dear friend!__" __Godey yelled._

"_No! Until we meet again!__" __Ashura replied back with a happy smile and within moments disappeared into the clouds. Alicia had made it to Godey__'__s side._

"_Ashura Satoshi__… __a good man,__" __Godey nodded._

"_We should put him in the mural!__" __Alicia said excitedly._

"_No no dear child,__" __Godey chuckled, __"__I do believe that Ashura wouldn__'__t like that. He is a very modest man. I will however never forget his memory and shall keep my promise to hide this.__"_

"_What does it say?__" __Alicia asked with curiosity._

"_I don__'__t know, but it isn__'__t proper to read someone else__'__s private things. This is meant for someone else,__" __Godey nodded and started to walk tiredly down the stairs. Alicia followed close behind him._

_The very last part of the vision showed Godey pulling on part of the mural and placing the paper on a flat piece of stone that was under the tree in the mural before sliding it back into the wall__…_

_The vision then ended__…_

_zzzzzz~End Memory~zzzzzz_

The ball of light rushed back into the flower and caused the bud to close.

"My… My word…" Tonio mumbled.

"Great… Grandfather Ashura Satoshi... and Grandma Akira got Satoshi as her maiden name then her middle name once she married Grandpa," Ash sighed. He turned and started to walk towards the mural. In moments, he had pulled out the hidden piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Misty asked.

Ash seemed puzzled, "Nothing… There's nothing on here…"

"Huh? I wonder why that is," Iris mused in frustration.

"Hmm… I guess I'll try looking over it later. My mind's racing too much to think logically," Ash grumbled.

There was a stretch of silence before suddenly Baron Alberto waltzed up to Ash, "You know… I was wanting to ask earlier and now that that crazy… um vision? is out of the way… As a knight, what services to you provide? You know, to the royalty?"

"Alberto!" Alice snapped in anger.

Misty was scowling but frowned when she turned and saw Ash kneel, though it was obvious he wasn't too happy about it. Ash preferred people to at least act grateful.

"If you feel at anytime uncomfortable or unsafe, I am obligated to provide protection for you," Ash said politely as he kneeled.

Baron grinned, "What about labor? Because I really don't want to do some of the chores at my suite that need doing."

"ALBERTO!" Alice growled louder. She was getting extremely embarrassed by his behavior and angry that he would use something like Ash's knighthood to his advantage, being a Baron.

"Forgive me Baron, but I am not a butler nor a maid…" Ash growled the last part, "My service it to protect and aid."

"How about fetching me something?" The Baron mused in slight disappointment.

Alice started to storm over the Baron but Tonio was holding her back. Misty seemed to have everything settled though and was approaching viciously with her hammer.

"Stop it right there, buster! Ash is a knight, not a slave! Understand!?" Misty growled.

Some in the group were scowling or looking at the scene with wide eyes.

"My… what a temper on you, young lady," Alberto huffed.

"What would you have me do?" Ash said suddenly and in a monotone manner.

Misty froze and turned to look at Ash in shock and confusion.

The Baron seemed to perk up and smile, "My Groceries. Father wanted something special this evening for the cooks to prepare. There are a lot of ingredients and honestly I don't think I want to carry them all."

"As you wish, Baron," Ash grumbled slightly and took the paper that the Baron was holding before him.

"Now that's service!" Alberto grinned.

Ash bowed slightly and marched out of the towers and into the town square.

Misty huffed in Alberto's face and then rushed off to follow Ash. Everyone in the group followed behind, including Kai, Allegra, and Maury. Alice, Tonio, and Alberto were left in the towers.

"Huh… I wonder where they are all going? I didn't ask _them_ to get my groceries," Alberto sighed.

"Gah! I can't believe you'd actively humiliate someone like that! This is one of many reasons I didn't want to marry you!" Alice yelled. Her voice echoed in the tall room.

"Excuse me, but I didn't force him to become a knight to serve the royal circles. That was his choice," Alberto huffed and then pulled out a mirror to look at himself to pick his teeth, "He should have known what he as getting into…"

"Forget this, you just work to find anything that can boost your ego. Even if it means trying to command a person to get your groceries," Alice sighed. She could only be angry for so long. She turned and started heading out to find and follow the group. She still had so many questions after all they had seen in the vision and most of them could only be answered by Ash.

Tonio and Alberto were left alone for a few moments. Tonio mustered up the courage and spoke, "You should be more respectful to people, Alberto. One day you will wake up and realize how alone you really are. That reflection in the mirror isn't another person." Tonio then turned with rare confidence and walked out to follow Alice and the others.

Alberto watched the other man's back in slight anger, but one couldn't miss the tiniest bit of realization that also was there.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**SO this was kinda an interesting chapter. We got to see another of Ash's family only a more recent one, Great Grandfather Ashura. **

**We find out there are two songs. One is of the Guardian or the Promise of Protection and the other is Oracion or the Triumph of Peace once war is won.**

**I made the lyrics to Oracion by the way I hope they were alright. I'm pretty sure they go just right with Oracion's tune as well.**

**And Baron! How dare you push Ash around!**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**Answers to some Questions:**

**Avatar Rikki: Does he even want to keep a low profile? Does he want to make Sir Ashton and Ash Ketchum two different people? **

**NoSignal: Yes he does, not only for his safety(trying to hide from Team Rocket and fiends) but also because he doesn't like to be fussed over, but that is definitely becoming more difficult as they go along since Ash is drawn to help people naturally and because he is now a knight he is also mostly obligated to honor Rota's name. As for your second question, Ash in the anime doesn't want to train as a Guardian, obviously in my story that has changed. He has come to realize it isn't a bad thing to be both Ash Ketchum and Sir Ashton/Sir Ketchum. That part doesn't bother him so much anymore except when people fuss over him or in Baron Alberto and Kauri's case, don't seem a tiny bit grateful.**

**ChoirHAwk: For Paul maybe a Drifblim, Meditite, or Cherubi. I have an idea for Drew, cant remember if he got one, Dustox. To match Mays Beautifly.**

**Nosignal: For Paul I'm just deciding between two particular pokemon I've aready chosen. I'm simply trying to choose between them. Thanks for the input though. As for Drew I have chosen at least one pokemon I know he will get. He also already has a Masqerain or Butterfree to kinda match Beautifly, giving him another bug type would be a bit much maybe, though I completely understand your reasoning ^^**

**Intensity215: Also, is hunter J gonna be in this?**

**NoSignal: Hmmm... I guess we will have to see. There is kinda a clue about that in this chapter, did you see it? ;)**

**Guest: I was reading some your stories again mostly because I want to have ideas when I get an account but I found this one question about Hocus Pokemon are you still doing that or are you not gonna consider it?**

**NoSignal: Well I think I had come up with a rough idea somewhere in the Hoenn Arc but I completely forgot the idea once I got there, lol. After thinking about it, I don't think I will. It would have to be kinda a random event for them to get transformed or something and I can't picture any place from here where I could put it and it be natural. I'm sorry to those few that might have been wanting that. I hope you understand ^^ ****As for you reading my stories for ideas: I'm honored! I feel so proud that you find my story inspiring! I only ask that you be careful and not use any ideas of mine that are _too_ specific. I understand general ideas and such I can't claim and I don't really want to anyways. If you do really want to use something specific ask me and if I think it's fine then simply mention me somewhere as the inspiration or something like that. I honestly don't want to sound like I'm hogging any sort of creative ideas or anything at all by this long answer so don't be scared ^^**

**Great: Just one doubt, Shedinja appeared because Ash's Nincada evolved and since he doesn't keep the pokeballs with him after training with them he always has free spaces, right?**

**NoSignal: Yep, I honestly wasn't sure how to handle this at first, but I thought logically and assumed every trainer probably would get a Shedinja in the anime who evolved a Nincada. Paul would've probably released his since he would think it weak or useless(back then) because of it's Wonder Guard ability. Brandon probably used his for something else since Gym Leaders and such shouldn't really use very dangerous pokemon that could suck out one's soul. Yes though, Ash always has free spaces. When Nincada evolved, Shedinja was sent to the Tree of Beginning with the rest of his pokemon. That is why his pendant glowed after Nincada evolved; to signify the pokemon had arrived at the Tree.**

**Aubrie1234: I think you need to do some more Omanyte attacks, but with Omastar instead. And Jigglypuff singing was really funny. I think you need to do that again, but with both groups.**

**NoSignal: Omastar might attack one or two more times but it's a bit different now that he has sharp teeth. As for Jigglypuff I intend to have her sing more and probably with the second group as well.**

**kandykisseshearts: Wow! The Sinnoh arc is looking really good. Sorry I didn't comment earlier but I wanted to really wanted to read a whole bunch of chapters together :) I read your reply to A Broken Jackal's Grin and wanted to ask if you still intended to use my idea of Paul catching an abandoned Pokemon (with your tweaking) if so then maybe a water or fire type. Although, I remember you saying it would have to be towards the end.**

**NoSignal: It's fine ^^ I'm not necessarily going to have Paul catch a abandoned pokemon at least in this Arc, however I will be having him catch a pokemon that will make him learn to care even more. I can't say more than that. This is the Arc were Paul will face one final thing and most completely come to terms with who he wants to become. You shall see though ^^ I might get the chance to have him capture an abandoned pokemon in Unova though.**

**Bawb Ruben: How many chapters are there going to be? ( P.S: Love it so far amazing storyline:)**

**NoSignal: I'm never quiet able to figure how many chapter there are going to be in each Arc. I mostly progress through events and sometimes new ideas pop up as I'm writing the next chapter, so It's hard to say, sorry ^^; But I'm super happy you love the storyline! Yay!**

**A Broken Jackel's Grin: I wish Roark had a little bit more to do with it than the bare minimum. Roark, Byron, and the Digging Man need to all appear together. Oh and this time, I feel you slacked off a bit with the battle. What I think is that the pokemon need to be described how they look throughout the battle, and the damage done to them needs to be explained more.  
Question: Is there a contest that Ash will participate in!? Cause I loved the episode where he did that one with May.**

**NoSignal: Yeah, Roark and his family are neat and I would've liked to add them in more. As it stands I have so many people and things popping into this story so I don't want it to be a story that becomes too massive, perhaps I can have them all three cooperate later for something ^^ Okay I see, regarding the pokemon battles. I shall try to take what you have said and fix it. Hopefully I did better in this chapter. Now finally as for your question regarding a contest, actually yes there is a contest that will be happening later in this Arc that I could have him in. Glad you liked the chapter overall and I certainly hope I can get better and more consistent at writing decent battles!**

**Thanks for all your wonderful praise and questions! You're all wonderful! ^^**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja...kinda caught, lol)/Cranidos**

**Misty: Tentacool**

**Ritchie: Gible**

**Brock: Anorith**

**May: Shinx**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Egg**

**Cilan: Egg**

**Cress: Bidoof**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	6. Fuego Ironworks

**Guys I'm so sorry that I keep making such long chapters TwT I can't help it. I'm terrible at planning ahead on how/when to cut a chapter off. I kinda just write what comes to me and do that second. So again, sorry if any of you don't like long chapters. If you do then that's dandy ^^**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Ash! Ash wait up!" Misty yelled and hurried to catch up to Ash's figure. It was easy enough not to lose him since both Pikachu and Ellie were on his shoulders. Finally everyone else were able to catch up as well.

Ash flinched as Misty came beside him, "Why'd all of you follow me?"

"We want to go to the market too!" Iris smiled.

"Yes, that's probably a good idea. We need extra supplies," Brock nodded.

Ash gazed at the others and gave a half smile, "You guys don't have to do this."

"Neither do you," Misty replied. Ash looked at her as they walked, "Why didn't you just say no? You explained to him that you're to protect royalty not do labor for them."

Ash smiled half heartedly, "Honestly, just to get him to be quiet and I was tired of kneeling."

Misty froze and then started laughing, "Really? That's why?"

Ash chuckled, "I can carry some stupid groceries and he can have his ego rush. Now if he had asked me to clean toliets… well you guys might have been visiting me in jail or something, heh."

"So you're a knight, like the real deal," Maury asked.

Ash smiled, "I am Sir Ashton Ketchum at your service. Deployed by the regiment of her Grace Queen Ilene and belonging to the lands of fair Rota." Ash spoke and gave a short bow.

"You ham," Misty snorted with a smile.

"Hey! That's actually what Riley trained me to say, thank you very much," Ash huffed.

"That's pretty neat, but do you always have to serve the snobs?" Allegra asked with slight distain.

Ash nodded, "It's my obligation to provide protection for them if they ask for it. It gives Rota a good name and greater standing in meetings and council later if people like me, who represent it, behave well. Most of the royalty are pretty gracious and grateful, then there are the eccentric ones, then there are the ones like the Baron and well…" Ash paused and looked at his group, "Others… who have no concept of respect."

"Huh, whatdya know," Kai mused.

"Ash… I still have a lot of questions I want to ask," Alice mused.

"Me as well. My mind is reeling after what I've witnessed in that vision," Tonio expressed.

Ash nodded, "As soon as I complete this task for the Baron, then we can find a place to talk, all of us. I imagine we can trust you guys… with some of the important things."

The extra five people nodded as they all slipped into the outdoor market. The group split up to restock their supplies, the extra five waited by the entrance and chatted at some tables, and Ash and Misty, with Pikachu and Ellie's help, started gathering up the Baron's listed items.

Pikachu and Ellie settled on Ash's shoulders and would grab things for him while he read off the list. The two electric types almost made it into a game, while Togetic was zooming around in excitement to try and find things on the list himself, even if sometimes in his rush he brought back things that didn't belong. This got Ash and Misty to laugh at the pokemons' antics. One time in particular made Ash laugh loudest when Pikachu leaned over to far and knocked himself and Ellie off Ash's shoulder. Both mice landed on the floor on top of each other and squeaked before leaping away from each other with pink faces. If Misty hadn't calmed Pikachu down then Ash would've been roasted. Pikachu opted instead to give a glare as if to say, 'Soon...'

It wasn't too much time later, that everyone met back up at the entrance to the market. As soon as they made it out of the market, Pikachu zapped Ash powerfully causing him to seize up and flop limply to the ground.

"Ouch..." Ash mumbled in pain.

"That's what you get for making fun of Pikachu and Ellie," Misty said.

"Yeah yeah," Ash grumbled before lifting himself back off the ground. He checked and saw that Misty had snatched his load of groceries before Pikachu had zapped him. She passed them back over to him. Some of the others in the group chuckled at Pikachu's retribution before beginning to make their way collectively towards the Baron's house.

"I've never actually walked inside his home before. Never thought I'd need to," Alice huffed slightly.

"I'm pretty certain that his house is one of those monsters on the east end," Tonio mused, "Quite a large house… if you can call it that."

They walked until finally they found themselves in front of a large mansion. They went up the path just as a older man, a butler, was working to come outside and struggling to get his coat on.

"Oh, hello there, what brings you to the home of the Horacio family?" The butler asked kindly.

Ash bowed, which startled the man, "I am Sir Ashton Ketchum of Rota and have brought, by Baron Alberto's request, supplies by which a dinner for his father can be made."

The butler went wide-eyed, "Oh my! I was just going out to get these! Sir Ketchum, you shouldn't have troubled yourself."

Ash smiled and at that moment Misty also realized another reason Ash did things that weren't required of him. The butlers and maids needed their breaks too.

"It wasn't a trouble," Ash smiled.

"Bless you, Sir, Bless you. Come now inside and I will take you to see Baron Alfonzo, Alberto's father," The butler nodded and started to lead them inside. They entered a grand hall as the butler placed his coat to the side. He reached up and rang a bell, "Announcing Sir Ashton Ketchum and company to see Baron Alberto and Alfonzo."

The butler then guided them into a posh foyer and parted from their company, after taking the groceries from them. Another couple of young men came to help take the ingredients away as the butler spoke, "Right in there both Barons are waiting. I do hope you will find our hospitality to your satisfaction. Queen Ilene's late mother and father were very close friends with Alfonzo."

"I'm sure it's fine. Thank you again, sir," Ash smiled and bowed slightly in return to the butler before they group headed inside.

There was an older man sitting on a couch that looked a lot like Alberto, but was more rounded and his hair greyed slightly. He had a kindly face. Before he could greet them, Alberto stood.

"Ah wonderful, I trust you got the ingredients the chefs needed?" Alberto asked.

Ash nodded, "Every one accounted for."

The others, especially Alice and Misty scowled.

"Good gracious! Alberto!" Alfonzo yelled at his son, "Don't tell me that you actually asked one of Queen Ilene's aura guards to get our groceries!"

Alberto flinched, "But father, he's a knight."

"Alberto…" Alfonzo groaned slightly and trailed a hand down one side of his face, "I've told you before about Riley, correct? That he is a special kind of knight and acts also as an ambassador for the kingdom of Rota, correct?"

"Uh…" Alberto paused nervously.

"And that they recently added a new knight to their ranks who was meant to act as another ambassador?" Alfonzo continued, tapping his foot.

"Yes?" Alberto asked in fear.

"Well you are looking at him!" Alfonzo yelped.

"Ahh-" Alberto groaned in slight misery.

Alfonzo turned to face Ash and the group, "I do hope you'll forgive my son's behavior. He can act a bit more pompous than should be allowed at times."

Ash bowed, "Don't fret over it too much, Baron. I know it's difficult for many of the people within the royal circles to accept me as one belonging to such a position at my age. Riley has known this world longer than I have and has a bit more well known family line than mine within the counsel. His father was a knight."

"Yes, though he didn't have that fancy aura magic that Riley possesses. Quite interesting in a frightening way. You also have this gift as well, correct?" Alfonzo asked.

Ash nodded, "I do."

Alfonzo smiled, "Please all of you, friends of Sir Ketchum… have a seat and get comfortable. I do think I would like to enjoy your company for as long as you'll allow. It's the least I can do after my son's behavior."

Alberto acted like he was going to speak, raising a finger and then putting it down when he got a glare from his father. He then opted to pouting on a nearby couch.

"Of course we can spare some time, though not much. We will probably need to leave after an hour or so," Ash smiled politely.

"Such a polite boy! I must say for not being from a more notable family, you act as though you have the proper breeding," Alfonzo spoke. Everyone was slightly insulted by the remark, but Alfonzo didn't seem to realize how touchy that phrase was.

"Uh yes, thank you sir," Ash stumbled slightly in response, not quite certain how to reply.

Alfonzo leaned back, eyes still on Ash. It appeared as though he would be the only one he was going to talk to. Perhaps Alfonzo wasn't as humble as he appeared.

"Have you been taught how you use a sword? Like a true knight?" Alfonzo asked.

Ash seemed confused, "No sir, I prefer using my aura in combat. It's all I've been trained in."

"Hmmm… Every knight can use a sword… though it isn't as relevant in these times with guns and all, they are still a powerful weapon and in the hands of you magic people, even more deadly," Alfonzo smiled, "I've seen Riley walking around with a Rapier before, though not often. It's more of a symbolic thing now, pity. Perhaps you would like to be taught? Mind you only the basics. I'm much too old for advanced techniques."

Ash subconsciously rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not too sure sir. I've never held a weapon in my life."

"You're a trainer are you not? Pokemon are as much weapons as anything," Alfonzo spoke and waved his hand. He looked Ash in the eyes, "Some people in the royal circles really value that. It could make things easier for you later, my treat. Perhaps you could put in a kind word for us to Queen Ilene, eh?"

Ash's face grew dark by the slightest bit, but only Misty seemed to notice it. To everyone else he seemed to remain formal and undisturbed, "Of course. I think I shall take you up on that offer. Maybe Riley could teach me some things later when I meet up with him again."

"Delightful, you can take up that sword over there," Alfonzo pointed to a sword that laid in the corner of the room.

Alberto finally spoke, "But father, that's my practice sword!"

"Hush, I still need to talk to you later," Alfonzo grumbled and started to walk to a door, "This way."

Ash and the others rose to follow.

"I do believe we only have enough room in the sparing quarters for myself and Sir Ketchum, sorry. Please remain here and hopefully my son can be more hospitable," Alfonzo spoke and glared at Alberto who whimpered slightly. Pikachu and Ellie snuggled into the soft couch. Ash nodded to the group before disappearing, sword in hand, into the next room with Alfonzo.

Alice glanced over at Alberto now that Ash and Alfonzo where gone, "So… you sure got scolded… Baby Baron."

Alberto's face turned three shades of red, "Excuse me!? I am Baron Alberto! You got that!? I am not infant!"

"I sure hope Ash knows what he's doing… A sword fight?" Max asked with skepticism.

"Well sword fighting isn't too terribly different than hand to hand. Same sort of concept once you start to think of the blade as an extension of your arm," Brock explained.

"I guess that makes sense," May nodded.

"So about our marriage…" Alberto spoke, breaking the very short silence.

"A THOUSAND TIMES NO!" Alice shouted loudly.

zz

Ash and Alfonzo paused when they heard Alice's shout echo through the mansion. Alfonzo huffed, "That darn boy trying to propose to that girl again. He just doesn't know when to quit."

"Alice is engaged and he's still at it," Ash added.

"Yes, Alberto has always had trouble with times when he can't get what he wants," Alfonzo sighed.

_I wonder where he gets that from._ Ash thought, still thinking about how Alfonzo seemed to be one who bribed people often to hide mistakes, wrong-doings, or even ill rumor of his house. Most who would guess this may be judging too quickly, but Ash could see the man's aura. It wasn't evil, but it did have a spike of crookedness. Alfonzo smiled over his shoulder then walked to the other side of the small ring. He discarded his suit coat and turned back to face Ash as Ash discarded his jacket.

"First Remember that the sword is an extension of you," Alfonzo spoke and rose the sword in his right hand, "I shall teach you two basic movements if you can show good enough natural skill. The first is a thrust." Alfonzo balanced himself and then thrust his sword forward in a swift movement. "And the second is the slice." Alfonzo slashed the sword in three different directions before stopping.

Ash nodded and then worked to copy the movements. At first, he had a bit of trouble dealing with the sword's weight but quite quickly Ash got the hang of it and was surprised at how natural it seemed. He then tried something interesting. Ash concentrated as Alfonzo watched and made aura start to flicker and dance across the blade, which made it glow blue.

"My word…" Alfonzo muttered. He then drew his sword and pounced at Ash. Ash was slightly surprised but not as much as Alfonzo would've hoped. Ash blocked the first slice with his blade but found that Alfonzo had strategically forced him against the back wall, making Ash's maneuverability next to nothing. All of Ash's agility was wasted in the small area. Alfonzo was using his weight and pushing harder and harder on Ash's blade. "Are you truly a sword of your kingdom? Or just a ceremonial blade?"

Ash scowled when he figured the implication of Alfonzo's words. He wanted to know if he was strong enough to be a knight. This was a test. "I would lay down my life in order to protect another!" Ash shouted and started pushing back with more power. Aura popped against the flesh of Alfonzo's hands and it burned slightly. The Baron had to suppress a gasp when Ash's eyes irises started to glow blue.

_Don__'__t worry Pikachu__… __I__'__m anxious but I__'__m fine._

Ash had felt Pikachu's aura perk up slightly in alarm at Ash's aura spiking, but had settled once Ash had sent his message. Ash focused and twisted his blade to force the Baron's out of his hand. The Baron's sword clattered to the ground.

Alfonzo started to laugh, "Ha ha! Excellent! No flashy or false blade are you!" The Baron grinned, "I feel much more at ease having you as the newcomer. I think tutelage under Riley or even Wikstrom would make you a fine blade master!"

Ash relaxed his stance and his aura started to retreat inwards, "I'll consider it, but I think I have a bit too much on my plate at the time being."

"What's that?" Alfonzo asked.

"Well It's complicated, but I do know It's always been my dream to be a Pokemon Master… and… and well ever since I've started to work with my aura… I've become more interested in becoming an Aura Master as well. So being a blade master too would… well maybe be a bit too much, heh heh," Ash answered.

"I see. I can respect your decisions, but remember once we succeed at our goals we can always form new ones. Even hobbies to pass time once, well Ha! our glory days, like mine, have long passed," Alfonzo nodded, "Perhaps if you find success in these two goals of yours, then you will take up the blade. It's like learning to play pokemon ping-pong or any other sport really… blades can be a good retirement hobby- if of course you have the pocket change for a collection, hm hm," The Baron chuckled stroking his recovered sword and unintentionally being awkward again about his title and money.

"Thank you for the brief lesson Baron Alfonzo. I do believe I learned a great deal in this quick session," Ash spoke and bowed fully.

"Of course dear boy! I hope you and your friends have a wonderful day," The Baron smiled, "I do think my butler, Donald, you met him out front, can see you all out." The Baron faced away and walked off to place his swords back into place. Ash watched him for a brief moment before walking out and picking up his jacket. He had started to put in on when he returned to the foyer.

zzz-Together-zzz

"Hey, Ash," Dawn smiled as he returned.

Ash smiled back at everyone as they turned to face him, "Hello. Hm, that was fun I suppose."

"Did you get your butt whooped?" Gary asked.

"No actually I disarmed him," Ash replied and missed the look of slight shock on Gary's face.

"See, told you. Swordplay isn't much different once you get the balance of the blade and the idea in your head," Brock nodded.

"Since when are you an expert on this?" Misty asked Brock in suspicion.

Brock sweatdropped, "Well… Along time ago there was this girl and I did some research to-"

"Stop, never mind, I can see where this is going, _Sir Harrison_," Misty teased.

"Hey she was really… really pretty!" Brock then sighed, "but not as pretty as Lucy…"

Everyone perked up in slight surprise at Brock's ending statement. They had never really heard him refer to a pretty girl when they were possible quite far away from where she was.

'Huh, the world really is ending,' Max mumbled silently.

"So I guess we could go back to my place. We still have a few hours of daylight to talk," Alice smiled.

"This way ladies and sirs. I shall escort you to the front door," Donald appeared and nodded.

"Thank you sir," Drew replied.

Everyone but Alberto rose to follow. Alice glanced over at him and then at the door Alfonzo had disappeared behind earlier, _Perhaps he never really had a choice on who he__'__d become__…_ Though she would always love only Tonio, Alice felt sorry for Alberto in some sense.

"I think it would be an okay idea for Alberto to come, so long as he behaves," Ash chuckled suddenly and turned to look at Alice and then Alberto.

"How'd…" Alice mumbled in shock.

"Ash, can you read minds!?" Tonio stuttered.

"Ha!" Ash chuckled, "No no, I can sense intent of emotion however. That and what sort of emotion and such is directed towards others through people's auras."

"Oh…" Alice nodded.

"Well you heard him, coming?" Paul grunted suddenly and started making his way out of the room with Dawn following cheerfully at his side.

Alberto glanced around at everyone then at the door his father was still behind. When he looked back at the group his eyes locked with Tonio's.

"It's always your choice to choose your destiny. That's something Godey… or perhaps an Aura Guardian said once," Tonio spoke in a polite manner.

Alberto face filled with slight wonder before a forced face of indifference returned to his features, "I suppose. I am curious to see what all the hubbub is about."

With Alberto now in tow, the group were lead out of the mansion and then once outside, Alice started to lead them to her home.

zz

"And here we are. A cozy place but it's home," Alice smiled as she lead everyone inside. It was a small townhouse that was furnished modestly.

"Wonderful home you have here Miss Alice. A very rustic flavor," Cilan added.

"Why thank you Cilan," Alice nodded.

Everyone made their way into Alice small den and sat in chairs, couches, or on the floor.

"So now that we're here, what is going on? Obviously there's something bigger here than just seeing your Great Grandfather in the vision," Kai mused and crossed his arms.

Ash looked at each of his friends before asking them, "Where should we start?"

"Hmmm," Gary chuckled, "I suppose just give them the basics. That's all that needs to be known until we fix things."

Ash and the others nodded at each other, while the extras in the group gave each other curious looks.

"A long time ago before many things and civilizations we know of, something terrible happened. A great darkness over took the world and it almost destroyed it. Somehow it was stopped by the Aura Guardians of the past and peace reigned again," Ash spoke giving what little back ground they knew, "That darkness, though we don't know what it is, is returning and us, plus fourteen others are the only people that can stop it from destroying everything like it almost did before. The legends are in danger. Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, even maybe Arceus himself could fall prey to the darkness if we can't stop it in time. Thing is, Team Rocket has grown in power, they have some new friends on their side and are trying to control the legendary pokemon. They'll end up only destroying everything though. So we've been trying to figure out what happened so long ago and how it was stopped." Ash took a deep breath after finishing.

The extras stared at him for a moment, before-

"So let me get this straight, we've got another Dialga Palkia problem on our hands?" Maury asked in shock.

"No, much worse," Dawn said in worry.

"No… That's terrible," Alice almost moaned in sadness.

_It is__… __Isn__'__t it?_

Everyone froze.

"Darkrai, welcome," Ash said simply. The Darkrai Ash had seen now three times during their journey, floated up through the ground between Gary's legs and made the researcher topple over in surprise.

"Darkrai… Are you in danger too?" Alice asked in fear.

_Perhaps dear Alice__… __but you must listen to Ashton and his friends__… __They can bring balance back to a braking system._

"Darkrai… I found my Great Grandfather's note… How do I read it?" Ash asked.

_Have you tried all options? I do not know all the secrets of the Aura Guardians__…_

Ash looked at Darkrai and then smiled, "I get it."

"What is it?" Misty asked with curiosity.

Ash didn't answer directly but started to sing very quietly, though everyone was silent enough to hear him.

So long as my body permits...

I will fight for what I love...

Through the storms and trials I will prevail...

Though evil may come to us all...

Through love and compassion, it surely will fall...

From the lights in the sky to the lights in our hearts...

Love the great power we've known from the start...

Love the great power we've known from the start…

At the last line, the paper in Ash's had started to glow. After it stopped, it was still blank…

"It still says nothing," Misty murmured.

"What do ya mean? I see words… Oh!" Ash grinned, "Maybe it's only because of my aura that I can see them… let's try this…" Ash focused and pulsed aura into the paper, causing words to light up.

"Wow!" Chili yelped.

"Go ahead! Read on," Ritchie said, showing some excitement.

"Okay, it says, 'A place where time, space, alternatives, and the beginning is kept like a clock… A snowy shrine to honor Gigas… A lake of knowledge… A spirit to calm… A maze of after-life to walk through… A lake of willpower… The beginning… The sea of grass… The origin sea… The sea of fire…'" Ash spoke aloud and then finished, "Then it says… 'Good luck my flesh and blood'." Ash looked up, "He somehow knew it would be one of our family."

"But what is all of that? A list of some sort?" May asked in confusion.

"It certainly sounds like one," Drew added.

Ash put his fingers to his chin in thought, "Well we know he mentions Lake Acuity and Lake Valor…"

_Those are places you plan to travel to, correct?_

"That's right," Brock nodded.

_Then perhaps Ashura made a list of places you needed to go__…_

"I… I think the first part has to be the Summit ruins," Tonio said suddenly, "I've been studying them recently and they have a machine inside that measures time, space, the world of Giratina, and Arceus' realm."

"The Time-Space Axis!" Ash, Dawn, and Brock shouted at the same time.

"I've heard of that in Rowans notes… Perhaps we need to witness something there as well," Gary nodded.

"So what can we do to help?" Allegra asked suddenly.

Ash answered, "There isn't much you can do, except this. Team Galatic is running around doing things for Team Rocket's gain. If they ask about us act like you've never met us, for your safety and ours. If they are searching for something and you know what it is, lead them off course. Finally try not to tell the police or League about the whole story yet. Some people are already starting to figure it out since we can't keep this a secret forever… but If they found out that we were trying to fix this mostly on our own, then they would stop us and end up dooming everyone on accident."

Kai hummed and closed his eyes before looking back into Ash's, "I think I get it. I think we can handle that. I remember hearing about those Galactic creeps, may cousin from Kanto even told me about Team Rocket once so I'll be able to spot them."

Ash nodded and then frowned deeply, "One last thing… If you see a man with red eyes and a dark cloak covering his face. Do not fight him for any reason…" Ash sighed, "You might even have to submit or obey him if he comes around. You can't beat him."

"Submit to some crook? You crazy?" Allegra growled.

"He will sap the life right from your bodies before you could scream," Ash snapped suddenly and stood up, aura crackling around his clenched fists. He took a couple of breaths, "Sorry… It's just… He's an Aura User like me… but he's what we call a Dark One. While Aura Guardians give their aura to those who need it and even sometimes give up their life energy to save others, Dark Ones take it away for themselves. He will kill you and anyone you love without hesitation. He doesn't have remorse."

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment. Kai seemed to squirm with slight unease, no doubt the thought of such a monster possibly hurting his young family, flashing through his mind.

"Alright, stay away from tall, dark and deadly, got it," Maury nodded.

Ash smiled, "You forgot old… oddly his aura is really old, though he seems pretty young in the face even under his hood. Never have gotten a good look at his face though."

"What exactly… do you mean… sap the life from you?" Alberto asked in a nervous manner. Ash's face grew dark and he stood.

"I don't like doing this… but… I can show you," Ash spoke grimly and walked over to one of Alice's potted plants, "Do you mind? I'll pay for it later."

Alice shook her head, "Naw it's not expensive or anything…"

Ash nodded and touched the flower. He pulsed blue aura into it and it caused what blooms were closed to open with the ones that already were, "Aura is life… but when one takes away aura…" Ash focused and pulled the aura from the flower causing it to grey and wilt, "it means death."

Everyone was silently staring at the dead and colorless flower. Ash glanced down at his hands and in slight distress. The energy going into him caused his heart rate to speed up just a bit, like an adrenaline rush.

"_-At first I felt remorse for taking life, but now__… __I hardly feel it anymore. Feeling that life energy flow into me__… __it's the most exciting thing I've ever felt, more than battling, or beyond any humanly pleasure.__"_

Ash shut his eyes and turned back to the group, shaking the memory from his mind.

"I never realized how powerful aura was…" Tonio murmured.

"Ash… There was another song you sang… to reveal the words on the paper. What is it?" Alice asked.

Ash replied, "It's the Guardian's song. Lugia the guardian of the sea sings it over the ocean though his tempo is much slower than how I learned it. It's a promise by Guardians, pokemon and human, to protect those in their care. My… father used to sing it to me. Apparently it's been within my family for over a thousand years. Great Grandfather called it the song of promise too. I think the Guardian's song is a promise to protect that the Guardian's made to people and pokemon long ago and Oracion is the song of triumph or healing. After the fighting was done the song was sung to heal damaged hearts and souls."

Alice smiled, "What a sad yet wonderful thought."

"I have a couple more questions, then I want to retire to my lab to study some things related to this," Tonio mused, "Godey mentioned that the towers had a purpose that Ashura had revealed to him, do you happen to know what it is?"

Ash hummed in thought, "I can't say for certain yet, but perhaps he knew it would heal Dialga and Palkia if they should fight? Or it could even have a greater purpose we aren't aware of."

"Okay… My final question is are you trying to find Arceus?" Tonio asked with all seriousness.

Ash frowned slightly, "I've met him once, Dawn and Brock did too… but now that I am having to pursue my destiny as an Aura Guardian, I need to have counsel with him."

"As nuts as that sounds," Gary hummed.

"Do you all intend to go to the Space-Time Axis?" Tonio asked as a second thought.

"Yes, there seems to be a need to," Brock nodded.

"Alice?" Tonio asked and turned to his fiancé, "You think we could take a trip to Michina? I really want to see if the axis is detecting this darkness."

Alice smiled, "How about tomorrow I get the air balloon ready?"

"We'll probably meet you there," Dawn spoke cheerily.

After a bit more talking, the group walked out of Alice and, soon Tonio's home, and split from Kai, Maury, and Allegra after a goodbye. They would see them tomorrow when they set out towards route two hundred and five, Eterna and eventually Michina. The group trekked towards the pokemon center and got rooms for the night.

zzzz

The next day everyone gathered their things together and departed for the bridge that would take them out of Alamos. Kai, Maury, and Allegra saw them off and waved to them. As they turned around and started walking across the bridge, the group saw Tonio and Alice in the hot air balloon floating up and away. Monferno was heating the air as the couple waved their own goodbye. Strangely enough, Alberto was in the basket with them. He had on some interesting clothing that looked like safari gear and a large backpack. He had taken the hat off and it was hooked to the pack. The group waved back as they started to soar away.

"That guy isn't serious, is he?" Paul questioned as they started onto the dirt path on the other side of the bridge, "With the safari get up?"

"Oh Paul, he hasn't probably ever travelled far," Dawn replied.

"I think it'll be a good experience for him," Cress added.

"If I remember correctly your mother told us about how much clothing and things you tried to pack when you started your journey, Dawn," Brock grinned.

"I heh heh have no idea what you're talking about," Dawn replied nervously.

"So our next real stop is Michina town and the Summit ruins on our way to Lake Acuity and all that, right?" Drew asked.

"Yep," Ash nodded.

"The Axis marks every tiny movement in the five realms," Gary murmured.

"It's truly an amazing machine… I wonder who made it," Brock replied and then added his question.

"Yeah, Sheena never said where it came from just that she and Kevin use it to watch over the dimensions," Ash nodded, "Maybe we'll find out when we get there."

Ellie rubbed her cheek against Ash's since she was in a good mood and chirped. Ash chuckled and reached up a hand to rub her then Pikachu's cheek.

It wasn't too long before they found themselves on a ledge overlooking route two hundred and five. A creek that was fed by the water in the lake around Alamos dropped off the side into a waterfall.

"Down we go," Max said in excitement and started to walk on the sloped path that would lead them down to the rest of the route.

Everyone smiled and started to follow their younger friend.

Misty was walking next to Ash when she let her eyes wander over towards the water beside them. She saw something golden flashing beneath the surface of the water.

"Huh, wonder what that is," Misty murmured.

Ash looked over at her and then the creek before sensing what creatures were swimming there, "It's, a Buziel."

Everyone halted as Misty started talking to Ash, "You mean like your Floatzel used to be!?" She asked with a little squeal at the end.

"Yep," Ash nodded happily.

"Game on," Misty grinned and started stalking towards the creek. Ash chuckled at her, while everyone else watched quietly.

"Buziel, come on out! I challenge you to a battle!" Misty declared.

A few moments later, the surface of the water rippled and a small golden head popped up with a white float collaring its neck.

"Wait a minute…" Misty paused.

"Huh, that Buziel's a different color!" Dawn declared.

"I guess it's shiny," May said happily, "It glitters like gold and that float looks like a pearl!"

The Buziel disappeared back under the water and then leapt onto the land, "Bui?"

Misty fingered a pokeball in her hand, "I want you to join my team. I want to train the best water types I can."

Buziel tilted its head and chirped its name again. It had a very feminine voice that made it obvious it was a female.

"Misty calls Spheal!" Misty shouted and released the clap pokemon. The round water and ice type cried out happily and prepared to fight.

Buziel spread its arms at the ready, "Bui!"

"Spheal, use Ice ball!" Misty started. Spheal opened its mouth as a snowball size sphere of rough ice started to form. Spheal shot the ice from it's mouth and started charging the next one.

The ice flew closer and closer to Buizel. She didn't seem like she was going to move until, "Bui!" Her paws started to glow red and she punched the ice ball before it hit, shattering it before it could do much damage. The second one that Spheal had made was dealt with the same way.

"A Double hit," Gary surmised.

The third ball of ice that was veiled in mist shot towards Buizel. She whipped her body and caused a Sonic boom to slice threw the air and ultimately destroy the ball again in the flurry of ice pieces. Misty was watching the pokemon with intrigue, thinking how badly she wanted to train her.

Buziel used two more powerful Water guns to deflect the last two Ice balls, making them land on the ground and embed into the soft dirt near the creek. Before Misty called out another command, Buizel was engulfed in water and started to rocket towards Spheal, planning to attack with an Aqua jet.

"Wait…" Misty murmured to Spheal as a plan formed in her mind. Buizel got closer and closer until, "Aurora beam!"

"Spheal!" Spheal shouted and fired a multi-colored beam from her mouth. The beam zig-zagged through the air, hitting Buizel's rocket of water dead on before the pokemon could turn off its course. Ironically it created an Ice Aqua jet but the wild Buziel knew not how to use the original attack and ended up half buried in the soil, frozen.

"Body slam!" Misty yelled in excitement. Spheal clapped her small flippers before pushing off the ground and soaring up and over the frozen Buizel. She came crashing down with such power that the ice shattered and Spheal's body slammed into Buizel's back. The sea weasel pokemon cried out in pain and shock from being frozen then unfrozen as well as from the attack. Spheal rolled off and away from Buizel and waited at ready for Misty to command her further.

"Pokeball, go!" Misty spoke and tossed a sphere. It struck the stunned pokemon's head before sucking her inside. The ball started to shake until,

-Ping!-

"Yes!" Misty shouted in joy. Spheal rolled over and balanced the poke ball on her nose before beginning to bounce it. "Oh Spheal, do be careful!" Spheal got a little too excited and bounced the sphere a bit to hard. It flew up and over in an arc and into the water before starting to float downstream in the stronger current. "No!" Misty yelped and scooped Spheal up in her arms as everyone started to run to catch up to Misty's pokeball.

"Let's go, Floatzel!" Ash shouted and tossed the sphere, making it spin rapidly. Floatzel popped out and swam after the ball at Ash's command. They both disappeared around a bend in the now much larger stream.

"We gotta go this way to take the bridge over to Fuego Ironworks," Gary explained, "Easier and quicker than getting water types to transport us."

Everyone nodded and started running behind Gary towards a small bridge. Togetic was getting tired and landed on Misty's shoulder to rest, though he had to grip her shirt to keep hold. They came up and over the bridge, but what they found wasn't what they were expecting. Ash had tensed up before they had even rounded the new corner in front of them.

"My gosh!" Iris yelped in fear and surprise. She had almost stumbled over the young trainer that was unconscious on the ground.

"Is he alright?" May asked.

Ash watched him for a second, "He's fine."

Brock reached down and felt for a pulse to double check, "Yeah it seems he just got knocked out somehow."

Ash looked down at one of the boy's wrists and saw that there was fine strands of silk on the ground around him.

"Hmmm…" Ash murmured in suspicion.

"Floatzel!" Floatzel called out and wandered up to them. Misty's poke ball was in his mouth.

"Oh thank you Floatzel!" Misty smiled, "Wanna meet your new student? I'm sure you and Ash would help us learn that fancy Ice Aqua jet of yours."

Misty released her pokemon and she shook her coat, "Bui?"

Floatzel froze in place and Ash took notice with a grin. Floatzel was a very very prideful pokemon and it was hilarious to Ash to see him get… nervous.

"Something the matter pal?" Ash grinned.

Floatzel turned sharply and growled at Ash before shoving his nose into the air, "Floatzel Float!"

"Bui bui! bui!" Buizel spoke to him.

Ash knew she had praised Floatzel for appearing to be very strong. She hoped her new trainer could do the same for her. Floatzel's face turned crimson though he continued to stare at the sky.

"Well we have more pressing issues," Ash chuckled with Pikachu and gave a mischievous grin, "You two can court later, pal!"

Floaztel turned and glared at Ash with shock and then embarassment at his sarcastic comment, "Floatzel! Float!" Ash cut him off by returning him, giggling a bit with Pikachu the whole while. Misty smiled at the now confused and slightly nervous Buizel.

"Ash is just teasing his friend," Misty chuckled. Buizel smiled at her and nodded before she was returned.

"Hey, kid. Wake up," Drew spoke and shook the boy. He started to stir.

"Huh?" He was still with his eyes barely open before he shot straight up. He groaned soon afterwards.

"Hey easy," Paul grunted.

"What happened to you?" Cilan asked.

The young trainer, perhaps eleven or twelve years of age, looked around at all the veteran trainers that surrounded him. He then dipped his head and clenched his teeth in frustration and sorrow, "That woman… she's evil. She took my starter pokemon! Her Ariados tied me up then she turned my Chimchar to stone!"

Four people in the group stopped breathing.

"Turned to stone? How odd. Are you sure that's what happened? I'm not too sure if that's naturally possible," Cress muttered in confusion.

"Not stone. It was petrified."

Everyone looked at Ash in confusion.

"It can't be her though," Gary growled, "I saw her ship sink to the bottom of the Lake Valor… She… she should be dead."

"Wait do you guys have an idea who did this?" Ritchie asked in confusion.

"Hunter J," Brock gritted his teeth.

"She captures rare pokemon from people or the wild and sells them to the highest bidder in the black market," Dawn explained.

"That's disgusting!" Misty growled in anger.

"Ash… you don't think…" Gary said in a nervous voice. His face turned hard, "You don't think Giovanni is Hunter J's new main client, do you? She could be hunting you."

Everyone froze and turned to look at Ash. He looked them all in the eye before glancing at the ground, "It's hard to say. Hunter J's a very independent person. She cuts ties like there's no tomorrow."

"We need to get out of here then," Paul spoke out.

"Yeah! This lady sounds nuts and crazy! A combination I don't wanna meet!" Max yelped.

Everyone then turned back towards the young trainer who was staring at the ground in silence.

Ash turned and looked at Misty pleadingly.

"No," Misty said simply, "My heart hurts for him, but Ash…" She tired to look away from his eyes and found herself looking over at the boy, "Ash… you…" She looked back at Ash who hadn't changed his look, "Ohhhh…" Misty groaned, "Fine!" She yelled in anger, "But so help me Ash Ketchum! If you get captured or a scratch on you! I'm going to-"

She didn't get to finish before Ash kissed her. He parted and smiled at her, "We can do this. He needs his pokemon back."

Chili turned and looked at the kid on the ground. He bent and smiled at him, "What's your name?"

"Taylor, Taylor Daniels," Taylor spoke and looked up at them, "Are you guys really going to help get my pokemon back? She has so many strong pokemon! Even a Salamance."

"You bet we are," Ash nodded, "Let's go get that Chimchar back."

Everyone agreed in determination and started making their way towards Fuego Ironworks. That's where Taylor told them she was at. They snuck around the side of the building and found several windows. They all crouched below them and a few in the group, Paul, Ritchie, and Cilan, volunteered to look inside since they wouldn't be recognized, should they be noticed, like some of the others.

Inside, they spotted Hunter J with some of her henchmen. No one was certain if they were new grunts or not though. There was a group of iron workers tied up in the center of the room and several pokemon were petrified and in glass cases.

The three leaned back down as the whole group worked to come up with a plan.

"We could easily draw most of them away by having a few of us act as bait, you know? Snooping around and such?" Drew nodded.

"Very true," Brock agreed.

"I don't think Hunter J will leave her quarry though so easily," Gary sighed in annoyance.

"Unless something more urgent presented itself," Ash said suddenly.

"Ash," Misty hissed.

"I have a plan," Ash replied to her, "I can show up and then run off…"

Ash started to whisper the rest of his plan to the group and others added in new parts and details to make it a more secure plan.

zzz-Part One-zzz

"We've got everything ready for transport," A grunt exclaimed to Hunter J.

"Good," The Hunter looked down at the tied up men with a smirk before glancing over at the glass cases filled with pokemon, wild and once owned alike. Her face turned serious again and she grabbed the hair of one of the men that was tied up, "Tell me, have any of you seen a young man? One with black hair, brown eyes, and most likely a Pikachu on his shoulder or at his side?"

The man groaned, "No…"

"What would a witch like you want with a young lad anyways!?" One of the braver men growled.

"That is none of your concern," Hunter J snapped.

"Hey!"

Everyone in the building turned at the sound of a Grunt's call.

"What do you think you're doing!?" May shouted at them. Drew, Ritchie, Iris, and Paul were standing with her.

"You lot have made a big mistake," One grunt growled mincingly.

They all feigned slight fear or slight worry in Paul's case.

"Umm, maybe we did bite off more than we can chew," Drew said with false nervousness.

"Let's bolt!" Iris yelped, adding to the act.

The five trainers started to run away.

"After them! I'll finish up here!" Hunter J growled.

"Run! All of ya!" One of the workers shouted at the trainer's retreating forms.

Hunter J looked back over at the glass cases with a smile, "More for the pocket book."

The grunts with her, ran off in pursuit of the trainers, leaving Hunter J alone.

zzzz-Part Two-zzzz

She was about to walk towards the back door where her airship was, to begin putting the captured pokemon in it, when she got a small notification on her goggles that there was something with a strong aura nearby. She turned slowly until her eyes locked with brown and hardened ones.

"Well… How lucky am I?" Hunter J purred suddenly, "My prey comes to me."

Ash stood in the doorway looking at her, "So you _have_ been hired to find me."

"Yes."

"How'd you survive?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Ash sighed slightly, "Not like you to be so hesitant. What are you waiting for?" His passive face turned mischievous, "You can have me if you can catch me." He turned and dashed away into the nearby forest in a separate direction the others had gone.

"Why you impotent," Hunter J growled. She tossed a poke ball and Salamance came out, "Salamance we're going hunting." The dragon roared and let his mistress on his back before taking off through the doorway and into the forest. Hunter J turned back to look at the now unprotected warehouse with a snarl. She may lose that bounty but it would be worth it to capture this prize.

The shadows of the forest swallowed her and Salamance's form.

zzzz-Part Three-zzzz

"They're gone, let's go," Gary spoke and motioned to the rest of the group that had remained behind. They moved into the building. The men, still tied up, spotted them.

"My word thank goodness someone showed up, but what are you all doing here?" One of the men asked.

"Helping you guys and saving these pokemon," Max smiled brightly as he worked with Brock to untie them. Gary and Misty were keeping watch, while the others were releasing pokemon from the glass containers.

"Here you are," Chili smiled and placed a Magby carefully on the ground. It appeared to be one of the wild pokemon that Hunter J had caught. Chili didn't notice that the little pokemon didn't run off with the others.

"Hey, Cilan could you take my spot? Brock, let's go damage her air craft, alright?" Gary spoke out.

"Alright," Brock replied.

Cilan nodded and went to take Gary's place as look out. The two boys disappeared out the back.

"Chimchar!" Taylor cried out in joy. The little fire monkey jumped into the boys arms chattering happily. Both were crying slightly.

Pikachu, Ellie, Spheal and Togetic were leading and helping the wild pokemon run back into the safety of the woods.

The workers helped calm the scared pokemon that had been stolen since their trainers were not present.

An explosion came from the back of the building and Gary and Brock stumbled back inside, smoke trailing behind them.

"I think we over did it," Brock muttered nervously.

"Ya think!?" Gary quipped back sarcastically, "Guys we need to hurry, that's bound to draw someone back here if the others didn't succeed."

"Right," Everyone nodded and continued working to escape.

zzzz-Part One's group-zzzz

"Come back here you!" A grunt yelled as the small group and the bad guys bashed through the foliage of the deep forest.

"They sure are relentless," Ritchie stated as he lept over a log, never slowing his fast pace.

"I think they may be more scared of her than us," Drew replied.

"Let's make them scared then," Iris grinned playfully and leapt up. Her hands wrapped around a thick vine and it made her glide forward before it got hung on part of a tree. Wrapping around the point it got snagged, caused Iris to whip back around towards the incoming baddies. She stuck her foot out and crammed it into the grunt in the front's face.

"Ack!" The man cried out as her momentum caused him to fly backwards into the second and third men. The fourth and fifth men were able to dodge as Iris continued her swing before letting go and rolling away to position herself behind them. The rest of the group grinned at each other before pulling out a poke ball each.

"Cruise let's fight!"

"Blakizen, take the stage!"

"Girafarig, let's go!"

"Gulpin, stand by for battle!"

"Lapras, I need you!"

All five pokemon appeared and readied themselves for a fight.

"Crobat!"

"Golbat!"

"Golem!"

"Pinsir!"

"Glavantula!"

One grunt sneered, "Crobat Confuse ray on Tyranitar!" Crobat fluttered up above the rest and started to form a glowing ball. Blaziken's Flamethrower, flickering with red hot embers, shot under it and struck Golbat, singing it and leaving dark marks. Girafarig tossed Golem over onto its side with a Psychic attack. The megaton pokemon's weight caused a spray of dirt to kick up into one of the grunts faces.

"Dodge Cruise blast him out of the sky with a Dark pulse!" Ritchie commanded. Cruise shut his eyes to attempt to deflect the attempt to confuse him, and sprayed the Dark pulse in a wave. It cut through the ghostly ball and slammed into Crobat. Smoke covered the flying bat's form as it fell from the sky; it caught itself just barely before striking the ground.

"Rollout, Golem, squash that slime ball!" Another grunt shouted pointing towards Gulpin.

Paul scowled at the man before smiling, "Gulpin open wide!" Gulpin opened his mouth and started to glow much to Paul's surprise. The poison type's body grew twice as large and turned purple.

"Swalot!" Swalot shouted before engulfing the whole Golem. You could see it stretching the back of Swalot's body and the poison type was working hard to keep still as possible. The fighting within finally stopped and Swalot spit out a fainted Golem that rolled over on it's back as saliva dripped from him. Paul gave a tiny grin that disappeared soon enough, when he refocused on the battle.

"Lapras, Thunderbolt!" Iris commanded. The electricity coated the water type before blasting from her horn and striking Pinsir. Static pulsed around the bug type.

"Back her up with Psychic on Golbat!" Drew shouted. He turned and saw May's Blaziken launch itself through the air with its right leg glowing bright blue before coming down and using a Sky uppercut on an very surprised Galvantula.

"Mega-evolve!"

Everyone in the group turned to see one of the grunts grinning evilly at them. A mega ring stone, of an eery red color, pulsed on a ring on his finger. Pinsir pulled itself from the ground and started to pulse a red color in sync. It's eyes turned red and it evolved into Mega Pinsir, though it didn't look natural. It seemed angrier and in pain, when it shouldn't.

"Vice grip! Toss that Blaziken!" The grunt shouted. Mega Pinsir shot forward and clamped his pincers around Blaziken, pinning her arms to her sides, "Ha Aerilate ability is gonna make dis hurt girly! Now!" Pinsir twisted and tossed Blaziken right back towards May's figure.

"May look out!" Drew shouted and shoved her to the side. He then felt Blaziken's body slam into his own. Both pokemon and human struck the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Drew!" May screamed out in panic after snapping out of her shock. She was pushing herself up from the ground after she had fallen from Drew's shove.

"Swalot, Acid spray! Galvantula, Pinsir!" Paul snapped in an attempt to cover for Drew while May and Ritchie helped him and Blaziken. The poison spray flew from Swalot's mouth and drenched both pokemon in purple liquid, lowering their special defense. Paul glared at Iris to signal her.

"Lapras! Thunderbolt!" Iris shouted and spread her arms wide. Lapras charged up the attack to incredible levels before releasing it on the four remaining pokemon.

"Rock slide on Galvantula!" Ritchie spoke to Tyranitar over his shoulder as he and May still worked on waking up an unconscious Drew. Tyranitar roared and caused rocks to appear over the bug type and pelt it repetitively, even as it still thrashed in the Thunderbolt.

The four pokemon crumpled to the ground, only Mega Pinsir tried to rise again.

"Girafarig, Psychic! Pinsir, grunts!" Paul spoke to Drew's pokemon. It nodded and gave out a cry as it's eyes glowed blue. The five grunts and the Mega Pinsir were throw back at great speeds. Pinsir and two of the men slammed into trees, the other three struck the ground and rolled a bit before lying still in unconsciousness. Mega Pinsir transformed into his normal form as he slid down the tree and to the ground.

"I'm watching them, Iris you help those two wake Drew up. We need to get out of here. Hopefully the others are done," Paul growled with nervousness.

Iris ran over to Ritchie, May, and Drew and nodded, " I know something that will wake him up, "I can't take the time to make a healing remedy right now, but he can at least be conscious and walk away with us."

"Okay," May nodded and stroked Drew's hair out of his dirted face. Iris dashed off into the woods before coming back moments later with a tomato berry.

"A tomato berry? You sure that's a good idea?" Ritchie asked with a slight cringe. Drew was going to be mighty pissed.

"Short notice, sorry," Iris sighed and pulled off a piece of the fleshy fruit, "Can you open his mouth May?"

May nodded and helped pull Drew's mouth open softly, "Sorry." She whispered as Iris dropped the piece in his mouth. A second later Drew's eyes shot open and he leaned up. Before he could scream, May pushed her hand over his mouth and hugged him close, "I'm sorry. It's a tomato berry. We gotta get out of here, you can't yell."

Drew's eyes were still wide looking over her back. Her hand was still over his mouth and her other arm around his torso, holding him flush to her. He swallowed and cringed in pain as he felt something like fire slide down his throat. He patted her back to show he was fine and May let go of him.

"Sorry, Drew. It was the only quick and easy thing I could find," Iris said with a nervous chuckle.

Drew tried to reply but only a hoarse cough came out.

"Oh!" May said in a worried manner as Drew started coughing.

"He'll be fine. We need to get him some water though to sooth his throat. We can't do that until we get out of here," Iris nodded.

Everyone got up and returned their pokemon before running off into the forest. Drew lagged behind slightly because his body was sore from Blaziken slamming into him.

zzzz-Part Two Ash-zzzz

Hunter J soared on her Salamance after Ash's figure as he ran through the forest. She was surprised at how fast he was sprinting and also how much more agile he had become in the few years it had been since she last laid eyes on the annoying brat; however, with a smile, she knew Salamance could keep this speed much longer than Ash ever could. His endurance would eventually falter, even if it would take a bit. Hunter J was a patient woman, so she didn't mind too much. Her confidant smile faltered however, when a second Ash joined the first in weaving through the forest and leaping over obstacles.

"What!?" Hunter J growled. _It has to be a pokemon or something__…_ She adjusted her goggles and looked at both forms. She had the equipment that could see past pokemon and their transformations or invisibility. When she turned on the truth's sight, as she named it, she was surprised that the system was unable to separate the data coming from both forms. The Aura of both Ashs was the same. Because of Ash having a strong enough aura to glow like a pokemon's in her goggles, the system couldn't isolate the fake in order to process it and provide an accurate image of it's true form. She growled in frustration and clicked the goggles back into heat seeking mode.

She about fell off Salamance however, when suddenly more Ashs started running into the forest from the shadows and appearing and disappearing behind trees and bushes. She couldn't watch all of them, only one could be the real thing. Her eyes got wide in surprise and panic until they narrowed in fury.

"Salamance, Hyperbeam take them out!" Salamance roared loudly and let the beam rocket from his mouth. He swiped his head horizontally as the beam continued coming forth. The attack crashed through the forest and seemed to miss every Ash, as it tore apart trees and shrubs, though they all did disappear. The forest was silent and Hunter J couldn't see anything in her heat scan. _Did I kill him?_

Laughter started echoing. It sounded a bit young for Ash's age, but it was definitely his voice. Hunter J looked around in confusion. The Ashs all dashed out from their hiding places and continued running; she could see their heat signatures again. With a frustrated cry she commanded Salamance to follow.

The Huntress didn't see that several hundred yards behind her, a trainer stood with shadows whipping around him and a Zoroark who's eyes glowed red in the darkness of the forest. The shadows helped hide Ash and Zoroark as they ran away and back towards Fuego Ironworks.

"We have tricks too, J," Ash chuckled as he vanished.

zzzz-Part Three Group-zzzz

"This way, come on!" Gary shouted as the group ran with Taylor, the workers and the freed trainer's pokemon, towards the main road of route two hundred five. One of the workers was talking on a pokenav that Max had lent him. The man snapped it closed and grinned.

"Our pal is coming with a truck! He can get us to Eterna and Officer Jenny is on her way to Fuego Ironworks," The man spoke and passed the nav back to Max as they ran.

"She needs to know that the grunts are in the forest!"

They slowed and turned to see Paul, May, Drew, Ritchie, and Iris running towards them.

"Take care of 'em?" Gary grinned.

"You bet," Iris smiled.

They then heard a truck rumbling down the path. The old pickup slowed to a stop and an old man popped his head out the driver's window, "You all alright?"

"Yes, thanks for coming Mr. Kardnel," another worker spoke.

"Everyone pile on!" Kardnel nodded.

Ash's group helped the men and Taylor, along with the stolen pokemon, up into the truck's back.

"You kids should get in here first. Mr. Kardnel can come back for us," A worker said in worry.

"We need to stay and wait for our friend. You guys tell Jenny what she needs to know and get the pokemon back to their rightful owners. We'll catch up," Brock instructed.

A Magnemite, that was a very anxious pokemon, was squirming and floating around in nervousness. It flew out of the back of the truck and started to circle Brock randomly.

"That Magnemite belongs to a man in Eterna. The man's name is Fred, a retired coal miner. That Magnetite has always been a very anxious pokemon," A worker explained, "Perhaps you should help it get to Eterna instead, the drive might freak em out."

"No problem," Ritchie nodded.

The group started to wave off the people in the truck as they drove away. They turned back to look at the forest. Chili leaned down to pet the head of the Magby that had continued to remain by his feet.

"Come on, Ashy-Boy," Gary muttered.

"You worried?"

"No! I-" Gary started to reply before turning and seeing Ash leaning against a tree. Zoroark was grinning from ear to ear.

Misty let out a sigh of relief and placed a hand to her heart.

**That was fun.** Zoroark giggled happily. Ash bent and stroked her before scratching behind her ears.

"You did an amazing job again with your illusions Zoroark! She flipped her lid!" Ash laughed.

"Come on let's started making our way towards Eterna as fast as possible before they catch up to us," Cilan spoke.

Ash returned Zoroark as Pikachu and Ellie leapt atop his shoulders. Misty returned Spheal as Chili picked up the small Magby, he wanted to battle it but they needed to get to a safe place first, and the Magnemite floated near Brock's head. They all then started to make their way towards Eterna at a brisk pace.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Hunter J finally makes an appearance! She tends to underestimate people a lot, huh?**

**I hope you guys didn't think the sword/blade stuff was out of place. It has some relavance WAY later. Also bonus points for anyone who noticed something familiar about what sword moves Baron Alberto's father taught Ash ^^**

**Misty gets Buizel too, so that's awesome!**

**And Baron Alberto gets to go on an adventure, with his safari gear XD He seems like someone that could be redeemable in his personality to me. Kinda Groose-like for all you Legend of Zelda fans ^^**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**Answers to some Questions:**

**XxRav3nxX: Could Ash catch a Ralts or one of the others catch any of the starter Pokemon in Sinnoh but with either one the Pokemon has got to be injured, abandoned or in some type of danger? Please :) **

**NoSignal: Way ahead of ya ;)**

**Avatar Rikki: I'm sure Brock will find someone but what about Gary? Will he ever find the perfect girl for him? **

**NoSignal: If you remember back in Mossdeep, Brock and Lucy got to see each other and Lucy even kissed Brock on the cheek. They kinda are starting something and they will get the chance to meet up again later ^^ As for Gary, well... You'll have to see XD I have plans for him.**

**Guest: Oh is Ash gonna see that Aura Sphere Riolu again? That also reminds will Pokemon Rangers appear because I can totally see Gary just asking how Ash knows hmmm was 3 or 4 rangers already.**

**NoSignal: The Aura Sphere Riolu _IS _Ash's Lucario. At the beginning of the story, Ash tells his friends how they met back up. As for the Rangers, they are a part of the League's connective network of alliances along with the G-men, Rota's Guards, etc. They will play their part as well. :)**

**Great: by the way Have we heard the second song? Is it the one Ash sings when in Shamounti? **

**NoSignal: I hope this chapter answered your questions ^^**

**Intensity215: so I was wondering if you would be using anymore OCs cause if you are you can count me it ;) I cannot wait to read more of this awesome sauce story!  
Oh! Could you put a bit more Ellie/Pikachu in the next chapter maybe? Idk just a suggestion cause it's too cute**

**NoSignal: Technically I'm not putting anymore OCs into the story with main parts, but if you want a mention in some random place, like TV, passerby, etc I can do that ^^ Just PM your OC's info. If the time comes where I'm having trouble with a transition chapter(a Chapter that happens between awesome events) Your character may give inspiration for that part and I might get to put them in as a true appearance like the others. As for Pikachu/Ellie I did a little bit of fluff in this chapter, but don't worry there's a time in the not too too distant future where they will bond pretty deeply(large move forward in their relationship).**

**A Broken Jackal's Grin: I feel like when they go to Stark Mountain (If they do) Crasher Wake should be there. Because he takes people there right?**

**NoSignal: Hmm... I don't know. I'll do more research on that when I get to writing that part of the story ^^**

**Ruben: will Ash be sent to the Girantina's dimension (On his own. Don't know what it's called) also can he catch a Kalos pokemon it is up to you which one. **

**NoSignal: In answer to your first question... sorta. You'll have to see what I mean though. I have my plans for Giratina :D As for the Kalos pokemon: Yes! Ash and everyone will be catching Kalos pokemans! Wooo!**

**Aubrie1234: I love reading the Arcs. I reread chapter 5 from the Johto Arc and I thought about the list Drew made that keeps the boys in check. I think you should do a few of the things he mentioned in later chapter and Arcs, especially the one with Paul and the laughing gas.**

**NoSignal: I'm so honored that you enjoy this story so much that you're rereading chapters/arcs! As for the things that keep the boys and such in check, I'll see what I can do :)**

**Thanks again everyone! You're terrific :D**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja)/Cranidos**

**Misty: Tentacool/Buizel**

**Ritchie: Gible**

**Brock: Anorith**

**May: Shinx**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Egg**

**Cilan: Egg**

**Cress: Bidoof**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	7. The Axis

**Okay guys this next chapter was going to be waaaaaay too long, so I split it into two. This chapter won't have as much interesting stuff as the next one, but it will have some emotion and interesting interactions and such ^^ Enjoy!**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

As the group was walking, Brock had handed Drew a bottle of water so that he could soothe his sore throat of the tomato berry's effects.

"You alright?" May asked

"Yea-" Drew said with a bit of hoarseness still lingering. Some water dribbled down the side of his mouth and throat before he wiped it off.

She nodded and took his hand tightly in silence after he had passed the bottle back.

"We will be in Eterna in ten minutes," Brock announced.

"Good, my feet are tired," Iris spoke.

"You sure that's not from you clobbering those goons in the face with those feet?" Paul asked with a smile.

Iris grinned, "Probably! The look on their faces was the best!"

Cilan looked at her worriedly since he just now heard she had done something like that, but continued to smile.

Pikachu was on high alert from Ash's shoulder. His ears were flicking and twisting, eyes trained on sudden movement of any kind.

"You okay, Pikachu?" Ash asked.

Pikachu looked down at his best friend and nodded, "Pika chu chu pi pika chu Pi pi pi pika chu chu pi pika chu PikaPi."

"What'd he say?" Misty asked

Ash seemed a bit shocked before he smiled, "Pikachu's listening for any sign of J. He… he wants to protect me from being taken like he used to by Team Rocket all the time. It's kinda his way of repaying me, he said.

"Awww, Pikachu!" Misty smiled brightly and petted him on the head, though his ears still kept swiveling, "Thanks. You and me both have to keep an eye on him, eh?"

"Pi PikachuPi!" Pikachu replied happily.

About ten minutes later, just as Brock had said, the group arrived in Eterna city. Officers were out on the streets and some were leaving on their bikes towards Fuego Ironworks. The group of iron workers and Taylor were standing by an small outdoor booth, talking to Officer Jenny.

"Let's split up to get some things done, alright? I need to return this Magnemite. Officer Jenny or the workers should know where this Fred lives," Brock spoke.

"Alright, Drew let's go find something a bit better to soothe your throat, kay?" May asked.

"Alrigh-t," Drew smiled.

The rest of the group turned back towards the pokemon center, where they would stay for the night before traveling to Michina tomorrow. Ash, Chili, Gary, Dawn, and Cilan all went back into the training rooms to work with some of their pokemon, while the others got their rooms and did various things in the lobby.

zzzz-Brock-zzzz

"So.." Brock mumbled as he walked, "This should be the right house."

Brock walked up to the path to the small cottage and knocked on the door. Magnemite buzzed around Brock's head in an erratic manner.

An elderly man came to the door, "Hello?"

"Ah yes, Mr. Fred Dankin?" Brock asked.

"Yes that's me. Please I prefer Dankin over Fred," Dankin nodded and coughed into one of his hands.

"We were able to recover some pokemon that were stolen recently and your Magnemite was among them," Brock explained. Magnemite hovered over to Dankin and smiled with its eye.

"Well I'm so glad you've been brought back safe dear friend," Dankin smiled and turned to Brock, "Do come inside for a moment young man." He coughed harshly once more into his hand.

Brock nodded and followed the pokemon and man inside the small home. A tiny den was before him and Brock watched the old man walk towards a chair, "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all," Brock replied. Magnemite buzzed around and went into another room before returning with a blanket hooked on his head bolt, "Thank you friend." The man murmured as the blanket draped over his form.

Brock walked closer and Magnemite buzzed around again before settling on the mantle.

"He's never been the same since that mine collapse…" The man murmured to Brock, seeing as he noticed the doctor observing Magnemite.

"What happened?" Brock asked curiously.

"The rocks started coming down and he couldn't do anything to stop them from about burying me. I was fine, but the dear thing has been a nervous wreck about me ever since," Dankin explained before entering another coughing fit, "Damn this black lung."

Brock frowned when he heard the disease the elderly man was suffering from. He was dying.

Dankin sighed when he noticed Magnemite had fallen asleep. He turned to Brock," Young man… I want you to do me a favor."

"Yes sir?" Brock asked.

"Take Magnemite with you. I want a good kind person to make him brave again," Dankin gave out a wheeze, "Can you do that for me?"

"But sir, won't you be all alone here then?" Brock asked in worry.

"Perhaps… but my time is coming soon," Dankin smiled peacefully before he frowned, "If Magnemite has to stay here and watch me die… It'll destroy him. It'll be just like the cave-in, because there's nothing he can do. Nothing anyone can do, except listen to an old man and let him die peacefully. There's no point for me to waste a hospital room since there's nothing they can do for me any who."

Brock frowned.

"Young man, life is wonderful. Don't ever forget that," Dankin smiled. He shifted and pointed to a small cupboard, "If you look over there, you'll find my poke ball security code. Taking that to a pokemon center, you can transfer the ownership of this poke ball here over to your account. Magnemite will then be yours."

"I…" Brock began.

"Keep him in there for a bit, then when you let him out tell him these words, 'Autres temps, autres mœurs'," Dankin nodded, "My family had a bit of french in their line. It's a saying my father used to tell me. Magnemite will understand it's meaning."

Brock walked forward and placed a hand on the dying man's own hand, "I'll take good care of him."

The man looked up into Brock's eyes with a smile, "Ah yes indeed… You'll do fine." A old and wise twinkle glimmered in the man's eyes before he lowered them, "Pass me the sphere. Let's get this done."

Brock walked over silently and retrieved both the code and the poke ball. Dankin returned Magnemite as he still slept and then started rummaging through the table door next to his chair. Finally he pulled out a old stamp of some kind and stamped the code's paper before storing the stamp away again.

"That way the pokemon center will know I did this willingly," Dankin smiled at Brock before carefully placing the sphere in Brock's hands, "Be brave friend, find your courage and vest for life again." He murmured to Magnemite, within his sphere, before speaking again to Brock, "Don't look back. Just keep going. Just remember the things I told you and continue on your journey whatever it may be. Don't let anything weight down your heart."

Brock nodded, "Goodbye Mr. Dankin." It was an odd feeling for Brock to not say something along the lines of _I hope to see you again!_ at the end of the sentence, for he knew that wouldn't be happening.

"You never told me your name," Dankin smiled.

"It's Brock Harrison. I was once the gym leader of Pewter city and now I'm a Pokemon Doctor," Brock replied.

Dankin nodded, "I knew I had chosen well. Goodbye Brock. Hopefully a long time from now… We'll meet again. Same with Magnemite too."

Brock smiled and nodded at Dankin's meaning, "I'm sure we will. Ha! I promise to look for ya."

Dankin started to laugh and was even able to avoid a coughing fit, "Sounds good to me, lad."

Brock nodded and looked at the man one last time before slipping out the door and walking down the street to get to the pokemon center. He couldn't help but think about all he had learned from one man in only maybe thirty minutes. Life, death, courage… Life can be funny that way he supposed. _Life is wonderful…_

zzzzzz-Drew and May-zzzzzz

"Here the pharmacy is over here," May smiled and pulled Drew along by his hand. She was excited to get Drew's throat soothed more since she felt somewhat responsible for his discomfort. Drew nodded as they walked inside.

"Hello there! How can I help you?" A male clerk asked as the two walked up to the counter.

"My boyfriend um ate a piece of tomato berry," May explained. Drew gave her a glare since eating the berry in the first place _wasn't_ his idea.

"Oh, hm hm hm," The clerk chuckled, "Learned your lesson, eh? I'll get the honey syrup remedy. It'll soothe your throat and coat it so you can speak easier while it heals some."

"That would be great," May nodded to the clerk as he disappeared into a back room. Drew gave the clerk's back a slight pout for laughing at him. In a couple minutes the clerk returned with a bottle and a small box.

"Here you are. The honey remedy is in the bottle and a sterile spoon is in the box. That'll be twenty five poke'," The clerk smiled.

"Thanks!" May exclaimed and passed the money over for the medicine. With another goodbye, May and Drew walked outside. She passed him the medicine and he opened it and began eating a few spoonfuls of honey.

"Ahh. That feels good," Drew murmured.

May smiled, "Glad it's working."

Drew chuckled, "Missed my suave voice?"

May gave him an unamused look before smiling, "Yeah, yeah, I missed your _suave_ voice."

Drew smiled back before taking another bite of honey.

"Does it taste bad?" May asked, wondering if the medicine tasted bad or not, regardless of if it was called honey syrup.

"Naw it actually tastes really good," Drew replied. He then looked over at her with a mixture of sly curiosity and love, "Wanna taste?"

May looked at him and saw the smile he was giving her. She blushed and then smiled, "Hmmm If it doesn't taste good I'm not going to be happy…" She teased.

"Oh It will. I promise," Drew replied.

The came closer to each other and stopped walking. May slipped her arms around his neck as he slipped his free arm around her waist. They leaned in until their lips touched gingerly before locking together. They kissed passionately before parting, though they still held each other.

"Thank you for protecting me," May smiled.

Drew looked back into her eyes with a smile to match, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me."

zzzzz-Ash, Gary, Dawn, Cilan, Chili-zzzzz

"Electrike, Bagon, Cranidos, come on out!" Ash cried out, when he ran into his own practice field excitedly. The group was lucky in that very few people were using the training rooms. Ash was really wanting to help some of his new pokemon even more. Electrike was close to learning Electro Ball with Pikachu's help, Bagon was practicing on making his Dragon Breath really powerful, and Ash was wanting to get to know Cranidos more.

Pikachu and Ellie ran off with Electrike, while Ash instructed Bagon to practice Dragon breath on the dummies. He was about to turn to talk to Cranidos when he felt a pulse of sadness in the room. He looked around and saw a girl's aura hiding behind a pillar on the far side of the very large and tall room. He could tell the girl wasn't in the mood to talk, yet, so he decided to entice her by training his pokemon. He turned back to Cranidos and pulled out his pokedex, clicking the attack scan button.

"Let's see what moves you have," Ash smiled at Cranidos who scratched the ground with his foot in anticipation. "Cranidos… the head butt pokemon… yada yada… I know all this… Aha! Here we go. It says you know, Headbutt, Focus energy, Pursuit, Iron head, Assurance… Hm. You don't know any rock type moves. Your move pool's pretty shallow."

Cranidos slumped slightly in sadness.

"We'll just have to fix that, won't we?" Ash grinned. Cranidos looked back up and nodded determinedly. "So I think the best course of action here is for you to practice your Headbutt attack and try focusing psychic energy into it to preform Zen Headbutt. If you have any trouble, then I can have someone like Espeon help you practice concentrating the energy. If we have any time after that, then I can have you work with Krookodile. He knows Stone Edge but he could still help you learn Ancient Power and once you've done that it'll be easier for you to focus that energy in your head for something like Head Smash later on. We could also have you learn Rock Polish and Bulldoze as speed altering moves to surprise people with. I know it's a lot but we can work on all of it slowly before you have it down."

Cranidos nodded after each thing Ash said and then cried out happily at the finishing statement. Ash felt a tendril of aura reach out from Cranidos' form. He then felt his own aura react to it and connect to it. Ash was happy when the connection formed. It was a connection that happened between all pokemon and trainers or between any living things that formed a bond of any kind. Ash was just one of few that could sense them. He felt a slight perk of curiosity from behind the pillar and smiled before continuing his work. He asked Cranidos to start working on strengthening his Headbutt and focus. Ash turned and saw that Electrike was breaking from working on Electro Ball and had leapt onto one of the treadmills to start running. Ash smiled and jogged over before leaping onto one next to Electrike.

"Let's push it!" Ash grinned and started to run really fast as he accelerated the speed on his treadmill.

"Elect!" Electrike barked and started running as fast to keep up with the increased speed.

"Faster! You can do it, Electrike!" Ash shouted in encouragement. Pikachu and Ellie shouted out in glee and Bagon and Cranidos turned to watch.

"Elec!" A bright light engulfed the pokemon and started causing it to grow larger. The pokemon starting running so fast that it leapt onto the control screen of the treadmill before bounding over onto flat ground. "MAAANNECTRIC!" The evolved pokemon's voice vibrated through the air on a current. The light dimmed as Ash picked himself of the ground. Though he had known Manectric was about to evolve, he had been distracted by Manectric's flashy way of evolving and had fallen from his treadmill. Ash was grinning as Manectric lifted her head and formed an Electro ball in her mouth before firing it towards a dummy, causing it to break off the chain that was holding it up.

"Wow!" Ash shouted. He then grinned sheepishly, "Maybe we need to start training in those fancy upper level training rooms. I'm pretty sure we qualify. I think you just need eight badges from at least one region or have been a trainer for at least five years, if I remember correctly." These upper level facilities that Ash was talking about weren't too new; it was just that Ash had never needed to use them before. The more he thought about how strong his pokemon and his group's pokemon were getting however, the more he realized changing over to those facilities might be best, otherwise they might destroy the ones in the pokemon centers that tended to be lest resilient since they were more commonly used by newer trainers.

"Wow…Your pokemon sure are strong, sir."

Ash turned with a smile when he sensed the girl walking up behind him, "Thanks. We've worked very hard."

The girl was about eleven years old by the looks of it. She had classic brown hair to match her big brown eyes. Because of the time of year, there were a lot of new trainers about in the regions, at least, fresh off the press trainers. She looked down nervously at her feet, "I bet _you_ could beat Gardenia's Cacturne…"

Ash paused and realized that James' Cacnea must have evolved under Gardenia's training. He kinda wondered how the trio were doing ironically. If they were still trailing them, they were doing a good job of it. He hadn't sensed them within his range of aura vision. Perhaps they had been called back to do something else. Ash's attention turned back to the trainer, "Having some trouble with the gym leader?" Ash asked kindly.

"Yeah… me and Piplup just can't beat her. Ponyta tries but her fire type moves aren't strong enough. Even Starly isn't able to out maneuver her pokemon," The girl sighed.

Ash smiled, "How about you train them some more?"

The girl looked up at Ash, "I've tried."

"I'll help," Ash nodded.

"Really? I'm sure you've got better things to do," the girl said in surprise.

Ash grinned, "Being a trainer isn't just about taking care of yourself. We all have an obligation to one another to help each other grow stronger and to show good sportsmanship."

The girl smiled brightly, "My name's Olivia. What's yours?"

"I'm Ash. It's nice to meet you, this is Pikachu and Ellie. That's Manectric, Bagon, and Cranidos."

The pokemon Ash mentioned greeted her and Pikachu waved.

"Hello," She giggled.

"Let out your pokemon and I'll let out some that can help them," Ash nodded, "When pokemon train together they can really help each other out."

"Okay," Olivia nodded and tossed three spheres in the air, "Piplup, Ponyta, Starly, come on out!" A Piplup, Ponyta and Starly appeared. Piplup stood next to her feet, Starly landed on her shoulder, and Ponyta bobbed her head. "This is Ash. He's going to help us train for Gardenia!"

Piplup puffed out and walked up to Ash before puffing out his chest further. Ash grinned and puffed out his own chest. Eventually, Piplup toppled over backwards.

"Huh?" Olivia cocked her head.

"I was proving myself to your friend here. He wanted to know if I was good enough to train you. It's just the nature of Piplup and his evolutionary line," Ash smiled and brought out three poke balls, "Come on out!"

Rapidash appeared and reared after giving out a whinny. Staraptor cried out and started darting through the air. Finally, Kingdra materialized and gurgled.

"Rapidash can help Ponyta improve her flames, Starraptor can help Starly with speed and aerial maneuvers, and Kingdra can try and help Piplup learn Ice beam," Ash explained as Olivia gazed over his pokemon with awe, "It's important though for you to encourage them and give suggestions. Support them and they will return it ten-fold." Olivia nodded as Ash turned, "I'll be over here working with my newest friends if you need help."

"Okay… Thanks again!" Olivia smiled brightly and turned to face her pokemon as they got acquainted with Ash's.

The new and experienced trainers started to work.

zz

The small group that had opted to train some of their pokemon, had separated to go into their own rooms. Gary stopped in the center of his and released Meditite, Kingler and Alakazam. He wanted Meditite to continue working on increasing his attack power as well as work on his timidness. Getting him more and more used to his trainer was important. Kingler and Alakazam were two pokemon that Gary hadn't trained in quiet some time. He asked them to spar with each other, while he would work with Meditite. Alakazam practiced an Energy ball on Kingler while Kingler practiced his defenses. Gary turned to talk with Meditite, who was slightly distracted by the strength of his other two peers.

"Meditite, I was wanting to see if we could teach you Focus blast. Alakazam can help you with it, but until he's done, let's practice your attack strength on some dummies okay? I'll practice with you," Gary spoke.

Meditite nodded softly, though never made a noise. They both walked over to the dummies and began punching and kicking them together. Gary would glance over as he worked to see how Meditite was doing. He smiled at the look of concentration on the pokemon's face. After a while of doing this, a tired Gary and Meditite walked over to Kingler and Alakazam. Gary thanked Kingler for his work and returned him, before talking to Alakazam. "Think you could help teach Meditite how to use Focus blast?"

Alakazam eyed Meditite before nodding, "Kazam."

"Great," Gary nodded in return. He bent and spoke to Meditite, "He's going to train with you. I'll be watching, okay?"

Meditite nodded and followed behind Alakazam as he led the small pokemon over to more dummies. Gary watched for a while as Alakazam demonstrated and spoke to Meditite about how to use Focus blast. About ten minutes later Gary noticed energy starting to form in Meditite's hands as he attempted to use the move.

"Hey, look at that! You're doing it Meditite," Gary smiled, but then frowned when he noticed that Meditite seemed to have trouble controlling the energy. It shot out and then imploded slightly.

Gary ran forward and picked Meditite off the ground once the smoke settled. The pokemon turned and gripped Gary's furred jacket tightly.

"Sorry pal. You'll get there though," Gary nodded before frowning when he noticed Meditite's eyes droop slightly. Meditite was meditating; he was using his coping mechanism for facing frighting things and probably couldn't even hear Gary. The researcher sighed in slight sadness. He remembered that from his research as well talks with Brock and from experience, living creatures can feel comfort from hearing or feeling a beating heart, so he pulled Meditite closer to his chest and sighed again, "I know you'll be fine, even if you aren't today." Alakazam stood nearby, glancing at his new teammate sadly. Gary used his other hand to pat Alakazam's shoulder.

zz

"Okay Mawile, Misdreavus, Typhlosion-"

"Piplup!"

"And Piplup! Let's do some work!" Dawn cried out and released three of her pokemon since she had released Piplup prior to entering the training room.

"Okay, first I want Typhlosion and Piplup to practice using that Whirlpool and Flamewheel combo we've been trying to do. Once I've finished with Misdreavus and Mawile, then I'll switch things up for you two," Dawn smiled. Typhlosion barked out a response and started lumbering away, "Remember Piplup, Typhlosion's larger now so he'll need a larger bubble of water wrapped around him, okay? I know it'll be a bit tougher, but I'm sure you can do it."

"Pip piplup!" Piplup said proudly and tapped his chest before padding off behind Typhlosion.

Dawn turned to face Mawile and Misdreavus, "Okay first thing's first, Misdreavus, do you want to evolve?"

Misdreavus smiled and nodded her head, "Mis dreee."

Dawn nodded back, "Okay cause I got one of the dark stones here that we won as a group back in Hoenn."

Misdreavus glowed slightly with eagerness as Dawn pulled out the stone. The ghost flittered over closer and touched the stone to her head before starting to evolve.

"Missssss MAGius…" Dawn's new pokemon cried out and spun in the air before laughing.

"You look great Mismagius!" Dawn laughed happily. She pulled out her pokedex to see if Mismagius had learned any new moves from evolving, "Phantom force and Power gem, that's great! Phantom force will be especially helpful in battle portions of any contests."

"Pip!"

Dawn turned around at the sound of her starter's voice and noticed that there was a giant ball of water rocketing towards her. Typhlosion was inside, with fire wrapped around his body. She felt herself get jerked out of the way by some force. Typhlosion and the ball of water went past her for a bit before Typhlosion started to increase the strength of his flames. With a roar, water and fire exploded out from his form, though it all turned to reddish and bluish tinted steam after a few seconds. Mismagius placed a surprised Dawn back on the ground.

"Psychic too!" Dawn cried out happily to Mismagius, who laughed in joy. She turned to look at Piplup and Typhlosion, "That was great guys! We'll practice that more later. There's one more thing I wanted to try for now." Dawn walked over to a very shell shocked Mawile and lifted her friend from the ground, "I was thinking about the fairy type in general and what we could do with it in contests. So far the first thing I wanted to test is how it works with fire. I know fairy types aren't harmed much by fire, so maybe the moves of fire and fairy together would do something cool. Mawile, you know Fairy Wind and Typhlosion, you know Flamethrower. I was thinking we could fuse them together into a move I want to call Fairy Fire!"

"Ty!" Typhlosion called out in excitement and Mawile nodded.

"I wanna just try and get the basics of it down first, the more complicated uses of such a move with Mawile on the field can come later," Dawn said and winked at Mawile. She placed the steel type on the ground and nodded to Typhlosion. The two pokemon lined up at the ready. "Okay! Mawile, Fairy Wind! Typhlosion, Flamethrower!"

Mawile open her small mouth on her front and pink glittering wind started to fly from a small ball of energy. Typhlosion then let lose a torrent of flame. As the two energies came together, the Fairy Wind was burned up and the Flamethrower continued unchanged. Both pokemon stopped.

"Huh…" Dawn mused. _Maybe Fairy Wind should power the Flamethrower, not the other way around… Also Typhlosion might need to tone down his strength slightly until Mawile can match him._ Dawn smiled and spoke, "Okay let's try this, Typhlosion I want you to use Flamthrower this time and make sure to pull back on the power a bit. Mawile you'll go second instead and power the Flamthrower. We'll work on the strength of your Fairy Wind some other time.

"Ma!"

"Ty!"

Both pokemon readied themselves again and tried once more only changing their approach to how Dawn had commanded. Typhlosion's Flamethrower flew forward at a more restrained strength, Mawile's Fairy Wind caught up to it and started to coat the entire flame. The fire turned a pinkish hue and started to make it flicker and pop like it had suddenly come to true life. The pinkish flame soared on until it lost power and seemed to disappear into pink embers and balls of light.

"Amazing! That looked perfect you two!" Dawn grinned excitedly. All four of her pokemon cried out in celebration from making their trainer happy. "Next time we're in a contest, people won't know what hit them!"

zz

"Alright then, Weepingbell, Tropius, it's training time!"

The two grass types appeared before Cilan and watched him closely. Cilan smiled and rubbed Tropius' head, "I was first wondering if you wanted to evolve, Weepingbell. I have a leaf stone for you if you would like."

Weepingbell bounced off of the ground and swallowed Cilan's head in joy.

"MMMPH! MKY MKY!" Cilan muffled shouts came from within. Finally Tropius reached down and carefully bit the tiny vine on Weepingbell's head to lift him from Cilan. It didn't hurt Weepingbell and Cilan's head was set free. "Ack," Cilan spit. He touched his face and felt slime stick to his fingers, "Delightful." Regardless he smiled at the grass type as he reached for a towel to wipe his face, he would definitely have to take a shower tonight. He was also glad he had removed his vest before training; at least only his undershirt would need washing.

Cilan held out a hand with the stone resting inside, "Here you are." Weepingbell touched it with one leaf and started to evolve. His eyes weren't as slanted as most Victreebel, giving him a more friendly face than most. Perhaps because the joyful pokemon smiled so much. Tropius almost toppled over since he was still holding the now much heavier plant. He let go of the much longer vine and Victreebel landed on the ground softly.

"Okay I want you two to spar. Victreebel I wanna see you work with your vine a lot. It's a very useful appendage that we should take full advantage of. Tropius, many trainers know you can fly, but not many will expect you to fly very fast, so let's work on your aerial speed. You have a decent defense on the ground with your distance attacks and such, flying is a good escape from surprises but once you're there then you're at a disadvantage."

Both pokemon nodded and started to fight.

zz

"Magby! You're going to love being my pokemon! I promise! Of course we'll battle so you can still make your decision, but I swear it'll be great!" Chili rambled excitedly as jogged into a training room with Magby chattering happily on his shoulders.

"Torchic, Vulpix! You guys come out too!" Chili shouted happily and let out the two pokemon he met in Hoenn. Torchic eyed him curiously and Vulpix ran up to his legs and rubbed them. "Vulpix, would you battle for me? Magby wants to battle us before he comes with us, kay?" Chili was answered with a Flamethrower to his face.

After Vulpix was done, Chili leapt to his feet in excitement. Magby hadn't been hit by the flames but almost fell off from Chili's sudden movement, "I'm going to take that as a YES!"

"Vul-PIX!" Vulpix shouted in excitement. Magby nodded and ran off to the other side of the stadium. Vulpix jumped in front of Chili at the ready, while Torchic watched with enchanted eyes.

Magby shouted and spat out a ball of fire towards Vulpix. The Flame Burst flew forward and struck Vulpix's chest. He slid back a bit but didn't look damaged in the slightest.

"Ha you just activated Vulpix's Flash Fire ability! Sorry Magby, no fire type moves," Chili grinned. Magby huffed. "Vulpix, use Flamethrower!" Vulpix whipped back his head and then thrust it forward into the attack. White hot flames, powered by his ability, shot forward towards Magby.

Magby panicked and spewed out a Clear Smog attack in front of it. The Flamethrower struck the smog and exploded, throwing Magby back and singeing it. The pokemon struggled back up.

"Quick Attack!" Chili responded. Vulpix barked and dashed forward with white light trailing behind. As it approached Magby, the live coal pokemon disappeared. "Huh!?" Chili yelped and looked around; Vulpix copied the movement until Magby slammed into his side and made him skid across the floor. Vulpix's coat picked up dirt as it skidded.

"Grr… Faint attack," Chili grunted, "Vulpix! Use Extrasensory!" Vulpix pulled itself up and let it's eyes glow pink. Magby was lifted from the ground slightly and started to cry out as psychic energy pushed hard inward on its body. Vulpix stopped and Magby fell. The pokemon tried to stand back up and Chili nodded, "Hex." Vulpix started to form a purplish ball of flame in its mouth before firing it at Magby. Purple embers flickered around Vulpix's mouth. Magby cried out and spat a Toxic out in order to try and deflect the incoming move. The Hex and Toxic met slightly closer to Magby and exploded into an array of colorful flames due to untold chemical reactions going on between the two attacks' elements. Magby and Vulpix both flinched from a small shock wave that passed through them. Magby stared off at Vulpix before falling to the ground.

"Yeah! Great job Vulpix," Chili smiled and ran over to scoop up his fire type. Vulpix nuzzled into his chest and Torchic followed at his feet as he walked over to Magby and picked him up at well. The pokemon looked at Chili and smiled. "Want to join up with us?"

"Magby mag!" Magby smiled. Chili tapped his head with a poke ball and captured him. He then spoke to his other two pokemon, "Let's get all of you guys healed up and checked up by Nurse Joy, hm? You both could use a good grooming too."

"Vul!"

"Tor!"

zzzzz-Together-zzzzzz

Everyone joined back up with each other after doing their various activities. Olivia thanked Ash before running off to get some sleep for her rematch tomorrow. Brock informed everyone that Magnemite would be coming with him, though he didn't tell anyone why. Ash could sense it was something that was quite sad though, only by the slightest clue within Brock's aura. Chili informed that he had captured Magby. Everyone started getting ready for bed early since they would be climbing Mt. Coronet tomorrow. Cilan went off to wash his clothes…

zz

Cilan stood in the laundry room, tapping his foot. He hadn't been diligent enough and was having to wash all of his undershirts. Perhaps too much excitement for him on this quest to remember something like laundry. He chuckled to himself and shivered ever so slightly. He was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and of course undergarments underneath that, but his upper half was bare. Cilan's mouth turned into a squiggly line, _I sure hope no one else needs to-_

-Creeek-

Cilan whipped around and saw Iris standing in the door in her pajamas. She had some t-shirts from herself and some of the other girls. She and Cilan were both frozen in place.

"I um… can explain?" Cilan answered awkwardly.

Iris didn't reply.

"You see I had the mindfulness to remove my vest before battling with Weepingbell before he evolved, but my undershirt got slimed regardless," Cilan choked out nervously. When Iris still didn't answer and continued looking at him, Cilan's already pink face got redder.

Iris finally smiled as she turned to leave the room, "Remind me to thank that grass type later." The door closed and Cilan could only hear his heart beat, even over the rumbling of the old washing machine. He turned around to face the machine and banged his head softly against the metal, but a bit harder than he had anticipated.

"Ouch."

zzzz

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Max."

"…Now?"

"Max, you know good and well that's not possible."

"Awwww…"

The group was marching up another incline of Mt. Coronet. Max seemed to be getting a little impatient, but then again they _had_ been walking since the early morning and it was late afternoon.

"We should be there in another thirty minutes or so. Not too much longer now, Max," Brock nodded.

"Thank goodness," Max mumbled.

Everyone was walking along peacefully. Piplup, Pikachu, Sparky, Ellie, and Togetic were walking, running, and fluttering around the group and sometimes in front of them. After walking for a while, they breached a hill and could see the town of Michina before them.

"Wow it's so lively and natural. All the plants are flourishing," Cilan smiled.

As the group made their way to the Summit ruins, Ash, Brock, and Dawn told about their first experience at the ruins and meeting Arceus for the first time. They explained how Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina had been involved and what had been done to stop disaster. Paul listened closely and wondered how he would have been judged by Arceus before he had joined the group. The thought made him shutter inside.

It was another ten minutes or so before they made their way to the entrance of the ruins. They walked inside in time to hear people talking.

zz

"Is that so!?" Newton Graceland exclaimed. Zero was standing behind him with a look of horror on his face. He was no longer wearing his yellow suit but instead clothes similar to Newton's.

"This makes sense regarding some of the strange readings we've been getting recently," Sheena spoke and looked over at the Axis. Kevin was standing next to her. She kept placing her hand on her stomach.

"This energy that's reawakening is powerful. Strong enough to reverberate through time, space, and even Giratina and Arceus' realms," Tonio muttered as he typed rapidly on his computer.

"So the Axis is acting up, huh?"

Everyone in the ruins turned to see Ash and his group walk in. Ash walked passed all of them and stared at the Axis.

"Ash, Dawn, Brock, It's good to see you again," Sheena nodded, "And meet all of the rest of you."

"A true pleasure," Cress smiled.

Dawn gave Zero and look, "You…"

Newton smiled, "He's been released on good behavior. He's been acting as my apprentice again."

"I can feel it. His heart is in the right place," Ash murmured as he continued looking at the Axis as it twisted and turned. Zero gave Ash an odd look but remained silent.

"Alice and Tonio here explained to us about everything that's happening. You have an incredible gift, Ash," Newton expressed, "I'd seen some relics of strange origin before within the Reverse world. Now I see why they might have been there. We came here when we started seeing irritability in Giratina. He fled the Reverse world for some other place."

"I still don't see what this strange um piece of art has to do with anything," Alberto huffed and looked at the spinning Axis.

"It measures space, time, Giratina's and Arceus' worlds," Zero repeated.

"That seems over the top," Alberto sighed.

"Says the guy in the safari outfit," Zero grumbled.

"Hey!" Alberto growled.

"Zero…" Newton warned, "We don't need to be starting arguments now."

Zero sighed and nodded his head before looking back over at Ash.

"We need to know what happened…" Ash spoke as everyone watched him, "We can't fix things Arceus unless you reveal to me what my ancestor endured."

Ash flinched when he felt a pulse from the Axis. The device seemed to be powered by aura.

_In Time the truth shall be told, Through Space the power was divided, There was no Alternative, The Earth was scarred, I cried for our loss…_

Everyone in the room, but most notably the new comers stared in shock and listened to the voice.

"Arceus… please… I need to know…" Ash replied and turned to face everyone, looking towards the ceiling. Ash's pupils and irises were glowing blue. Sheena gasped.

"The ancient power… I thought it died out long ago! I had no idea that's what Tonio meant! No wonder Giratina was soothed by your command. Your aura had bonded with his," Sheena spoke.

_Then I will show you… The origin of your namesake…_

Suddenly blue light erupted around them. Redrick appeared, walking down a road. Then an old woman was shown living in a forest rocking in a rocking chair, her form changed to show a young woman with pitch black hair and lighting birthmarks who ran through the trees like the Mankey.

"Father… Grandmother…" Ash murmured.

Ashura appeared, then men and women that had no names, for Ash nor anyone knew them, until…

"Sir Aaron!" Max shouted as they watched Aaron walking with Lucario through a forest. Again time skipped backwards and passed by more faces and people that no one there knew. Finally it stopped and everything went black for a moment. They heard a voice before a memory started to play.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So from last time, the sword techniques were actually from Legend of Zelda. Twilight Princess to be exact, though I'm pretty sure it would apply to any Zelda game. (A wasn't referring to the disarming maneuver. The slice and thrust is what I meant :D)**

**Sorry also for the feely feels from Fred Dankin. I got emotional writing that part actually even though it doesn't have much to do with the main story, other than the lesson he teaches ^^ Autres temps, autres mœurs: ****This translates to "Other times, other values," or, in English, simply "Times change."**

**Okay guys, next chapter is THE story. The story that ties a bunch of things together. It will tell the story of the first Corrupt War and the first knights of Arceus. Of course, we'll also meet Satoshi, Ash's oldest ancestor.**

**Was the phrase, "Life is Wonderful..." Familiar to anyone? Fans of Mewtwo out there? Amber... Lol**

**I'll go ahead and say that if you have never watched Mewtwo's origin(the events that happened in Mewtwo's life before the first movie[Previously only released in Japanese][But now you can find it on youtube in English]) You should check it out on Youtube! Warning! There are severe FEELS coming from it. It might make you shed a tear T_T**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**Answers to some Questions:**

**TheMasterFan: Will Ash meet someone who would try and make him a Dark One and will they have a good chance of succeeding? (P.S: Make Ash evil in a chapter like when he got possessed.)**

**NoSignal: Well first of all, welcome to the Master Challenge ^^ I'm pretty sure your a new reviewer, which is great. Second as for your question, I can't quite answer that since it would be major spoilers. BUT I will say that after the Kalos Arc especially, the $h!t is going to hit the fan XD**

**Luffy'stwin33: I had a thought, add Cynthia but she turns out to be ash's cousin hehe**

**NoSignal: Won't be happening in this story, but that would be crazy! 0_0**

**A Broken Jackal's Grin: Question, how soon will the be getting Mega Rings?**

**NoSignal: Probably in the Unova Arc, but absolutely by the Kalos Arc. (I haven't quite planned that detail yet, XD)**

**Thanks for reading! :3**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja)/Cranidos**

**Misty: Tentacool/Buizel**

**Ritchie: Gible**

**Brock: Anorith/Magnemite**

**May: Shinx**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Egg**

**Cilan: Egg**

**Cress: Bidoof**

**Chili: Magby**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	8. Satoshi and the Knights

**Okay, so the story of Satoshi shall be told :D**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 18

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Mienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

_zzzz~Location: An Ancient civilization of Sinnjoh/Time: Unknown, but before the time of Damos~zzzz_

The group stood in darkness before Arceus' voice rang out.

_I must first tell you about the Orbs of justice… I had created four worlds for my children to inhabit. One for myself so that I could rest after my work, one for Diagla, one for Palkia, and the Earth which Giratina was going to watch over for me while I rested. In the process of creating the Earth I made many of the legendaries that you have heard of. As my power started to wane, I created Mew last. She was meant to be the mother of all other creations, since I was unable to finish what I had started. This was the first time went to sleep… _

_I didn't wake up until I heard the voices of… humans… They had become their own kind… They called out to me, thanked me for things… Cursed me for others… I was fully awakened by the worried calls of my children. The legends, they feared my awesome power. They wanted a security, for with my eighteen plates I was invincible. They worried that if I should succumb to some sort of darkness or illness of the mind, that the all powerful can suffer from, they would be unable to protect what I had created. They had come to love the world as much as I. So I made the orbs and gave one to several of the legends. _

_The orbs and plates cancel each other out, giving them the chance to overcome my strength. I saw and visited the humans for the first time. They too had their fears and so after observing them for some time, I gave power to the wisest and purest of hearts among them, naming them my knights and giving them as much say in matters as my children within the counsel of Origin, both during and after their lives were up. I gave Dialga guardians in the Celebi and Palkia guardians in the Jirachi. Unown served as my eyes and Deoxys are those who guard my home as I sleep, my sentinels. After this, I slept once more, trusting Giratina would continue to guide the people and pokemon to peace like I wished. Perhaps if I had stayed awake… this all could've been avoided… Though I could still see the world… I didn't know the depravity and evil that could linger in human and pokemon hearts, should a seed of hate be planted there…_

_zz_

The darkness disappeared and everyone saw people walking around inside a walled city. Stone buildings and homes were everywhere. A man walked past them on a dirt street and everyone gasped.

"Ash… He… he looks just like you," Misty whispered.

"Only… older," Max added.

Everyone looked at the man as he went by. He had dark brown, almost black, hair that was in the same style of Ash's, though it was slightly longer. The man also didn't have a shaved face, as he had a goatee and beard; they both made him look slightly older than he probably was. He was tan like Ash. He had on chain mail and shoulder plates; a belt with several pouches hung on his waist. He had hard leather boots and a long navy cape. Just about everything else matched Ash too, the facial structure only aged slightly, everything. The one thing that stood out was that this man had the deepest of blue eyes, like the deepest of oceans.

"Satoshi…" Ash murmured.

_He is the oldest of your relatives, Ash._

The group then fell silent to watch the story unfold.

zz

_Satoshi smiled as he walked. The sun was shining and he was going to train with his fellow knights. A well crafted sword bounced against his thigh as he strode through the gates of the castle and into the inner yard. A man was talking with a simple guard and turned to smile when he saw Satoshi._

"_Hail! Satoshi there you are," The knight walked up and started to walk in stride beside him._

"_How are you, Ren?" Satoshi replied with a smile. Ren had dark green hair that stayed close to his face and the same deep blue eyes that Satoshi had. He wore the same outfit as Satoshi as well._

"_Faring well, however, I got news today that those fiends from the dunes are up to something. No one has heard anything from Giratina, even Lady Mew has been somewhat distant, though she seems more worried than anything," Ren nodded._

"_Mmmm Ever since Neikan was banished to the dunes for his treachery, the dark aura art users have increased in number. I do believe our good friend is holding a grudge of sorts, don't you think?" Satoshi asked with a smile._

_Ren gave a smirk, "Seems that way. What do you think we should do?"_

_Satoshi frowned in thought, "I think the Knights of Aura should gather in the prayer hall and try to contact Arceus. Even if he doesn't answer, we at least need to try. Other than that, we need to try and combine our power to seek out Giratina's aura."_

"_You know that technique is dangerous though," Ren grumbled, "No one will volunteer."_

"_I will," Satoshi replied, "I wouldn't ask any of you to do anything more than me."_

"_Of course not!" Ren growled, "I nor any of the others will allow it!"_

_Satoshi stopped walking and turned to face Ren, "You all act as though I have power over you, like I am some sort of leader among us. Neikan seemed to take all of your assumptions the wrong way. Why do all of you act this way?"_

_Ren paused and smiled, "We all respect your wisdom as well as your kind heart. Not many are as humble as you Satoshi."_

_Satoshi seemed puzzled and then gave a lopsided smile that looked all too familiar, "I'm not quite sure what you mean, but I suppose I'm honored. Regardless, I'll be the one to preform the central technique."_

_Ren nodded before pausing and grumbling at Satoshi's stubbornness._

_Satoshi and Ren walked up a stair case that was in front of a temple. At the top, they rang a large bell that sounded throughout the city._

"_The Knights of Arceus will come and the people now know to pray," Satoshi murmured and strode inside the structure with Ren close behind._

"_The king doesn't seem all that worried," Ren added._

"_Well he probably should be," Satoshi replied and stood with his eyes closed. He could feel the auras of his fellow knights approaching quickly. As well as the brighter auras of two pokemon._

"_Greetings, Aimi, Daisuke, Haruna, Kai, Hayato, Mizuki, Suzume, Takumi…" Satoshi spoke as his friends appeared, "and Moriko… I know you're trying to come through the window._

"_Darn it! You can't ever just let me win once, Satoshi-san?" Moriko grumbled from outside, causing most in the room to laugh._

"_Moriko-kun, come inside please. We **all** could sense you," Ren called out and sensed the younger knight wander through the front._

"_Friend, do not honor me with your titles," Satoshi sighed to Moriko._

"_But Satoshi, you are to be honored," Aimi said in confusion and tilted her head. All the knights wore the same armor. Aimi had long ginger hair that was pulled into a long ponytail. Daisuke was a large man with dark brown hair that was quite messy. Haruna was a quiet sort with sort wavy forest green hair; she had it pulled behind a headband of sorts. Kai had pale blue hair that was short and cropped close to his head. Hayato was a very observant one and had his long dark red hair in a warrior's bun. Mizuki was cold in most of her outward mannerisms and had very long white hair that was unrestrained. Suzume had brown hair that was medium length and curly near the bottom; she had part of it pulled back into a crown of hair. Takumi was a skilled swords maker and he had medium length brown hair. Finally Moriko was blond with his own spiky hair style. All the knights had the same deep blue eyes; it was their mark of being Arceus' knights. There were knights in each of the five regions and in several kingdoms, but they had been picked by Arceus first._

_Satoshi shook his head softly but turned to speak with everyone, "We must call out to Arceus and see if he responds before trying to locate Giratina. I fear something is wrong and that Neikan is up to something."_

_"But a technique like that would be dangerous, Satoshi-san," Hayato replied._

_Satoshi was about to answer when a voice interrupted._

_I will help._

_Everyone in the building turned to look at Mew who floated nervously. The knights gave a half bow of courteously._

_"That puts my mind at ease. We can do it no problem with your help, Mew," Daisuke grinned._

_Satoshi nodded before smiling when the last presence entered the room. A large Arcanine wandered in and placed its large head on Satoshi's shoulder. Arcanines were fiercely loyal to their masters and their kingdom. They often were used as mounts since Rapidash were so finicky and difficult to tame compared to Arcanine, who started as loyal pups and grew into Legendary fighters. Satoshi's Arcanine was quite large and bore two long scars across his front left shoulder blade. Though the Arcanines were often kept by stewards when not in use, Satoshi's tended to find him all the time._

"_There you are, Yuuta," Satoshi said with a smile and stroked his partner's thick fur. The fire type let out a happy grumble._

"_Lady Mew, we would be honored for you to help us," Hayato spoke and bowed once more._

_Alright start the process and I will aid Satoshi in the center._

_Everyone nodded and formed a circle; they clasped their hands together and closed their eyes as their aura started to dance around them. Satoshi walked into the center of the circle and started to do the same. Mew wrapped herself around his shoulders. Satoshi and Mew were suddenly viewing other places by use of ethereal forms made of their auras._

_zz_

_Both human and pokemon suddenly appeared within darkness. Unown floated everywhere and as soon as they noticed Satoshi and Mew, their single eyes all turned to look at them._

"_Arceus needs to know something's amiss, please try to wake him," Satoshi pleaded._

_Many Deoxys appeared, standing stock still like guards within the strange dimension. One bowed his head, "We honor your words, Knight Satoshi. We shall attempt to awaken him. We too sense something is wrong."_

_Satoshi nodded to Mew and they both vanished once more._

_zz_

_The desert sand was leaking into the ruins they were placed in. They heard voices and both Satoshi and Mew vanished from all sight by Mew's power. She was one of the only living creatures that could hide from aura users. Most of the time, she only needed to turn invisible, but this was not a simple case._

"_Neikan…" Satoshi growled quietly. The man before them had white-grey hair that was slicked back. He was no longer wearing the proud armor he once wore as a Knight of Arceus, but instead a black and red robe. His eyes no longer were blue as the oceans but were instead red like blood. Several other former knights were with him, all exhibiting the same changes. Satoshi felt sorrow in his heart before curiosity and fear replaced it. Giratina suddenly appeared and circled above the traitors._

_**Are you certain this… will work?**_

"_Yes… Giratina… Master… Soon Arceus will no longer be on the throne. You will take your rightful place to protect this world…" Neikan said soothingly._

_Satoshi's body tensed in anger. Could Giratina not sense the deception in Neikan's aura? _

_Only me and Arceus can sense the auras and such of others. Mesprit can sense emotion, but without aura, the intent becomes hard to define. Aura usage at the level of your kind is special, to give humans a sense of wisdom. You are very smart creatures._

_Mew whispered._

"_I see," Satoshi relaxed his muscles since he realized there was nothing he could do, "But what could Giratina be doing? Taking Arceus' throne? Has he gone mad?"_

_All Arceus' children tend to have jealously in their hearts sometimes, but Giratina's… I fear he has been deceived by false information. Arceus will not be pleased with his first born._

_Both Satoshi and Mew turned to watch. Neikan placed eighteen orbs around Giratina and began to chant with his followers._

_No! How'd they get those!? I had hidden mine carefully!__ Mew mewled in dread._

"_What are they?" Satoshi asked._

_This is bad, really bad. Those are the Orbs of Justice. They should only be used __**collectively**__ by the legends to dethrone Arceus should he become an unjust tyrant for whatever reason!_

_They both whipped their heads around when they started to hear the words of their chant._

"_Rise great powers of destruction. The shadow of the orbs will grapple with the prisoner that holds the plates. The city shall be no more as day is swallowed up by night. No one can soothe the rage of justice!"_

_The orbs glowed brightly and then turned dark as they started to absorb the auras of the traitors. Some screamed out in pain and agony as their spirits were forced from them, but Neikan only laughed before sneering. Giratina started to grow nervous and tried to flee, but was stopped by the power of the orbs. All the former knights as well as Neikan then laid dead on the ground, their bodies slowly being consumed by Obsidian ore. Giratina thrashed and roared out in pain as the orbs lifted themselves from the ground and started to circle around the trapped Giratina._

"_Why… are their bodies turning to Obsidian? I know an Aura Guardian's body can't be destroyed as it turns to Crystal or Stone instead, depending on circumstance, but they're turning to Obsidian!" Satoshi yelled now that the traitors were dead._

_Perhaps the darkness tainted their very bodies. I'm not sure__, Mew moaned and looked at Giratina. She floated over to him and tried to speak._

_**Please… Wise Satoshi… Sister Mew… Help me… Father please… I'm sorry!**_

_Giratina wailed and screeched in agony. Suddenly the orbs glowed brighter before being absorbed into Giratina's body. His whole body turned black, save for his eyes and the tips of his appendages remaining blood red. his black pupils faded into the red of his irises. He roared, loudly._

_We must flee!__ Mew screeched and flew back towards Satoshi. The knight could feel a vacuum within Giratina. He saw the appendages fly forward towards him in an attempt to grab him, he saw the blackness of the legend's body drip and ooze, he felt the pain, sorrow, agony that surged through the once proud creature, before Mew whisked them both away in a flash of light._

_The Darkness had come._

_zzzz-Several months later-zzzzz_

_When was the last time the sun had shone? When was the last time it was safe to walk outside? When would things be okay again?_

_After Giratina's aura had been corrupted, the evil started to spread. All Giratina had to do was bite, scratch, touch another living thing and the corruption spread like an illness, tainting the aura of all things. Arceus still hadn't woken up and half of his children had fallen to the corruption, Palkia, Groudon, Lugia, Ho-oh, Rayquaza, Reshiram to name a few. Cobalion, and the swords of justice had been able to flee with their allies and families, but Tornadus and Thundurus had succumed. Heatrans, Deoxys, Cresselias, Darkrais, several Regis, Latios, Latias even a few Moltres, Zaptos, Articunos had been tainted. Celebis had fallen by the score alongside the Jirachi, Manaphy and Phione. Then of course the common pokemon and the people… Dear Arceus there were thousands. Letters were flowing in from the other regions of Kanton, Tohjo, Hoenia, Isshu, and Kalo-shin. They were seeing the spreading of the destruction as well by the reports of the other knights. Satoshi's home town in Sinnjoh was barely holding on. The original Knights and their aura were the only ones able to protect the city since swords and spears didn't damage or repel the corrupt like aura, fire or any other pokemon attack did. It was becoming too much for eleven people to bare… plus Misaki who was a knight of Arceus and Satoshi's wife, but had been soon to bare a child._

_What would they do? What **could** they do?_

_zz_

_Ash dusted the ground as Satoshi sat behind a large rock as a shield. He was worried, for the knights had separated a while ago in order to spread out their defenses since it seemed more and more corrupted creatures were coming. It was like the corrupt were no longer alive, just moving, trying to search for aura, for life. Satoshi and the knights had figured out some time later that the corrupt seemed to be targeting living things because they had aura. Satoshi had been correct that there was a vacuum within the corrupt. No aura lay within, instead darkness supplied by the orbs each time new creatures were added to their midst. If only they could find a way to purify them all…_

_Satoshi was broken from his thoughts by a low snarl… The vacuum of aura he could sense was in the shape of large four legged creature. One of the Arcanine, belonging once to a guard, had been corrupted. Satoshi then realized it was chasing someone._

"_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"_

_Satoshi leapt over the rock at the sound of Ren's voice. His heart felt like bursting when he saw how close the corrupted pokemon was to his friend. He and Ren had known each other when they were very young. They were practically brothers. Satoshi shouted as he flung the freshly made aura sphere at the beast. It shot right through its dripping black body. It froze before tipping to one side and crumpling to the ground, dead. Ren fell to his rear and panted hard._

"_Thanks, Satoshi. I thought for sure I was going to turn into one of those boogers," Ren huffed, looking at the black liquid with __disgust._

_Satoshi let out a long sigh, "I don't know how much more we can take…"_

_Ren stared at Satoshi as his friend looked at the dark horizon that had been their companion for so many months. A never changing sky since the balance had been utterly flipped on its head._

"_You think the world's going to end?" Ren asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "Maybe Arceus got bored of us. Maybe he just doesn't care. Perhaps he can't even stop it.__"_

_Satoshi's aura flared out, "No, we can't let it end. This world is beautiful, Ren. Life is wonderful! We must preserve it! We must prevail at all costs!"_

_Ren was silent before a smile crossed his face, "Thought that's what'd you say. So dear Satoshi, have a plan?"_

_Satoshi gave a small smirk before he frowned, "Not yet, but perhaps something will come to me."_

_A rumble echoed over the hills and before long Giratina was trailing through the sky. A hideous groaning and wailing followed him._

_What truly surprised the two knights however was the sudden appearance of a portal in the sky. It glowed many colors and and soon Arceus flew through it and cried out. He circled in the sky and saw the destruction of his world. A sorrowful wail escaped Arceus' throat that trembled over the land._

_**No! Noo! What has happened here? Satoshi!? My knights!? Children…**_

_Satoshi dashed forward as Arceus landed, "Arceus… I have grave news-"_

_Satoshi then explained what had happened to the Alpha pokemon._

_**We must fight and stop them… We must fix these things. I wish I had all my original power.**_

_Before they could speak more, Giratina saw Arceus and screeched loudly, drawing the attention of other corrupt ones._

_**Flee! Both of you! I shall hold them off! I can't be affected by the corruption. I am wholly just.**_

"_But Arceus!?" Satoshi yelled out._

_**Find the other knights and get to a safe place. I will find you and we can discuss what are options are.**__ Arceus yelled out before firing off a Judgement at Giratina. Black slime flew everywhere when it struck several bodies after the Renegade pokemon had dodged._

_Satoshi nodded and sighed, "Let's go."_

_Ren nodded in response and whistled. A golden Arcanine leapt up and over a hill followed by Yuuta. They were much too fast to be caught by the corrupt. Satoshi and Ren mounted their partners and took off towards the abandoned ruins where the mess started. They pulsed out their aura from their bodies as they flew across the sands, in order to signal the other knights. Hopefully their aura pulses wouldn't attract too many corrupt._

_Both skidded to a stop within the ruins and waited. About thirty minutes later all the knights had arrived._

"_Arceus has awoken and we're waiting for him here. We hope to figure out a way together to solve this problem," Satoshi spoke as he dismounted from Yuuta._

_Hayato had Daisuke leaning on him. The large man had been wounded by a stray attack on his right side, but he seemed mostly intact. Everyone was dirtied and quite tired after fighting for so long._

_**My knights we must find a way to purify the land. My other children are still fighting but can only defend themselves and the world for so long.**_

_Satoshi stared at the ground in deep thought, "We could… rekindle the auras within the world trees. They are the things Arceus created in order to balance the energy that flows through the earth itself."_

_The knights and Arceus turned to look at him. The knights all had looks of nervous determination, while Arceus looked to be in shock._

"_By giving our aura to them, it will send a shock wave of healing energy over the lands each tree governs. It should coat the whole world," Satoshi added._

"_That could actually work! The world might not be done for," Kai answered._

_**But… To give up your life energy… You would perish… friends.**_

_Suzume smiled gently, "It's okay Arceus… We were given these gifts to protect this world and its beauty, right?"_

"_Very true. There is no point in having them if we can't use them when it's needed the most," Moriko nodded._

_"Hmm... We all die eventually anyways," Mizuki muttered sardonically._

_Arceus looked at all of them and then Satoshi._

_zz_

_I didn't understand._ Arceus' voice radiated out to Ash's group and the others. _I had never come to see what a true sacrifice looked like. They were willing to give their lives to save this world. Why a creature would forfeit their life for a another was something I had been asleep for too long to have witnessed before. I didn't understand love then... at least **that** kind of devotion._

_zz_

_**If you feel okay with this. I will always ask for your advice my dear knights, even once you enter the afterlife.**_

"_Do not fear Arceus. We understand that you gave so much of you power when you created everything. It is our pleasure that we could give our all for this world. Now that you are no longer, nor will you ever be, at your original strength again, it's everyone's job to guard this world together, not just yours," Ren nodded._

"_Then we are all in agreement?" Satoshi asked with sorrowful pride._

"_Hail!" The knights shouted._

"_Alright then, let's do it."_

_The group of knights made a circle and started to concentrate their aura._

_Arceus' eyes started to glow blue with their energies. Their lives were given to him as trails of blue light flowing from them._

_Satoshi and the other knights started to cry out in pain. Blue currents pulsed through their forms as they continued to clasp their hands and focus their aura into Arceus. _

"_The Aura will prevail! The Aura is with us!" The knights shouted, as they poured more of their life energy into the technique and as the pain started to increase, they collectively began to sing their oath they had created._

"_So long as my body permits..._

_I will fight for what I love..._

_Through the storms and trials I will prevail..._

_Though evil may come to us all..._

_Through love and compassion, it surely will fall..._

_From the lights in the sky to the lights in our hearts..._

_Love the great power we've known from the start..._

_Love the great power we've known from the start__…__" They all droned through their pain. A feeling of pride slightly helping to dowse the agony._

_Eventually__ they had finished giving all their energy and collapsed first to their knees and then to the floor, still writhing in pain. Arceus started to glow green with their life force._

_Arceus had to turn away. He flew into the sky after exiting the ruins. Arceus tilted his head upwards and sent out a Judgement that was as bright and blue as a star. It traveled far into the air and exploded. Shards of the attack flew off striking the Aura Trees in Kanton, Tohjo, Hoenia, Isshu, Kalo-shin and Sinnjoh, across the world. The energy super charged the trees, causing them to glow bright blue, and waves of energy pulsed out from them, crisscrossing about the land, healing most major damage in its path and purifying the corrupted auras of the people and pokemon. All the trees crumbled and fell after their duty, save the one that was able to remain standing in Kanton, if only barely. It would be some time, but the tree would regrow its crystals and become strong again._

_Arceus turned and saw Giratina falling from the sky, the orbs departing from his body one by one as he fell, the black ooze peeling away from his form. He crashed into the ground and remained still. Arceus felt the spirits of his fallen knights pass on, save one… Satoshi's spirit still hadn't burned out completely. Arceus hurried back into the ruins and saw Satoshi still flinching in pain on the ground. His eyes were ice blue and his pupils were glassy. His eyes weren't focused as he gazed at nothing in particular._

"_Do… do you think… Misaki will be okay? The child? Our child…" Satoshi whispered._

_Arceus wanted nothing more than for his knight to rest easy, __**They will be fine. Misakl is kind and your son will be brave. I shall fix what has been damaged.**__ Arceus leaned forward and touched his head to Satoshi's to share a vision._

_Satoshi could see Misaki, his wife, a honey-haired woman. She was cradling a small child with dark orange hair. Outside the plants were glistening and people were smiling as pokemon ran through their midst._

_Satoshi started to smile, "A son... I'm going to have a son... Thank you Arceus. I can rest now-"_

_Satoshi let out one last even breath before his body stilled and his eye lids slid closed. His body was still glowing blue with the rest of his allies as they all started to be covered in crystal._

_**I promise to never sleep again, Satoshi… I will not let this world fall again.**_

_zzzz-A few weeks later-zzzz_

_Arceus sat in the Hall of Origin, a few weeks after the world had started to heal. Though more knights remained on the earth, many were giving up their lives to put the Jirachi to sleep. A comet, that was a lost shard of Arceus' egg was passing through dimensions and near the earth; the guardians had been told by Arceus that new energy to heal the earth could be drawn from it. The guardians were singing to the Jirachi a new song created in honor of this time of peace and to remember the fallen, Oracion. The song attracted Jirachis' to the guardians as they sung, so that they could walk together to places in need of healing. This was a measure that was supposed the help heal the world of some of its most grievous wounds._

_Arceus' children stood before him. Many had perished during their time as the corrupt, since both people and pokemon had no choice but to kill them in their disrupted forms. Some though had been purified of their darkness, due to the knights' intervention. Giratina was before all of them, his head bowed in shame._

_**You wanted to dethrone me. **__Arceus said in a even voice._

_**Neikan and the others deceived me…**__ Giratina moaned slightly._

_**You must be punished for you actions. You shall guard a world all your own. Only by reflections shall your influence be noticed in the world. You shall be but a shadow to people and pokemon. Your body shall be restricted to that of a serpent while in your domain.**__ Arceus declared. Giratina bowed his head and remained silent, __**You all will be more careful of humans. They can obviously be full of deceit and evil. Because most of you cannot tell the difference between ones with evil hearts and those that are pure, you will avoid them. Only if you can feel a connection to their hearts through their aura will you trust them. Use your minds to decide if they are evil not your hearts.**__ Arceus then looked down at the orbs, still pulsing with a slight dark light of the Dark ones' auras. Arceus could also feel some of the knights' auras still lingering inside his own plates. He needed to purify them both._

_**I have decided to create a few new children. Kalo-shin suffered a lot at the hands of corruption since only a few legends were able to defend it. Something also needs to balance the evil and the good in the world.**__ Arceus' let blue light fill his eyes as new forms started to be created before his children's eyes. Mew watched curiously._

_A deer-like pokemon formed from the light auras that exited Arceus' plates and many lights glowed fiercely on its antlers; all the colors of all the knights' auras flickered within. A second form started to take the shape of a dark bird from the darkness that had once been in the orbs. __**They will need one to balance them as well.**__ Arceus focused more and a snake-like pokemon started to come into being on its own in a shower of blue lights._

_**Xerneas, you are the keeper of light, life, and goodness in this world. I want you to feed some of your life energy into a crystal. This way we can possibly start healing the land of Kalo-shin. I shall grant you stewards to keep watch over this hidden domain.**__ Arceus nodded as several Carbinx and a Dancie formed. He passed one of his eighteen plates, the pixie plate, to her. __**From this a Diamond shall form. One day I should be able to come back and get it when the Diamond is large enough to support itself. **__**A new Dancie will be chosen among you every time the current Dancie's energy dies.** Arceus explained to the Carbinx._

_**Yvetal, you are the keeper of darkness, death, and evil in the world. You will keep them in check with your might.**_

_**Zygarde if either of them should grow more powerful than the other, or fall into the hands of evil ones, you will make sure the balance is kept.**_

_The new comers were greeted and Arceus nodded to the spirits of his knights and fallen children, who were shrouded in blue light._

_zz_

_Afterwards I ended up slowly erasing the bad memories of such a horrific war from my children's minds. Only Giratina, Palkia, and Dialga remained knowing the full extent of what had happened. The others knew something bad had happened and that Giratina had done wrong by many... Perhaps it was a selfish or a foolish thing to do... but it was done._

_zz_

_After that an era of peace came, but more healing than anything. For many hundred years, I kept my promise. Many Guardians no longer had the numbers nor the time to settle down in towns and kingdoms in some places, opting to begin traveling about the world doing good deeds. I wanted people not to forget what the guardians had sacrificed for them, since so few remained after all the healing that could be done was done. When the comet came, I wanted to see what it felt like to put my own life on the line for the sake of others. Damos saved me and showed me the lands of Michina that still laid as a scar on the world from the Corruption War. He nor any of his nomadic peoples knew why this place was bare since many years had passed since Satoshi's time. That's when I knew I couldn't keep my promise to stay awake to Satoshi. So I gave yet more of my plates to make the Jewel of life, so that this place also could be renewed. I went to sleep again… _

_When I thought I had been betrayed, I thought truly that the world had turned to darkness and that everything Satoshi and the others had sacrificed had been for nothing. Such rage at such a waste filled my heart, until Damos touched my heart with his aura… The ancient power of the guardians still lived in some… even if it was no longer completely pure. Then of course I met… you Ash. I saw your aura and realized that one blood line of the original knights remained, one bloodline that had remained pure… strong… through every generation, not skipping nor resting. You all put me at ease. After Damos, wars came and went between people and a new group of dark ones tried to rise before being destroyed by Yvetal and others in Kalo-shin, now called Kalos. By then Lucarios, Zoroarks, and other pokemon had started to aline themselves with Dark ones and Aura Guardians alike. Eventually Sir Aaron called upon the powers of the World Tree in Kanton, now known as Kanto, and saved his home from destruction. Cameron castle was one of the last kingdoms to hold a fairly large amount of Guardians before of course the Dark ones came and killed most of them… _

_The balance is coming undone… So much darkness and too little light. I promise to you Ashton Satoshi Ketchum… Should we make it through this evil again… I will make sure your bloodline is no longer alone. Others, who's bloodlines have been interrupted, shall be granted full power. Perhaps in an new era of peace you can lead them towards the glory of the old knights, and the world shall be in good hands again, and the darkness could be put to rest for good. _

_zzzzzz~The Vision Ends~zzzzzzz_

The glow from the Axis stopped and a deathly silence entered the ruins Ash and everyone was in. Drew and May were in an uncomfortable staring contest being that they knew they had seen Misaki before… Amora… who had helped them on their first date in Altomare. A spirit that had guided them. One of Ash's ancestors…

Ash was staring at the ground and everyone turned to look at him. Misty saw a tear drip down from under his hat-shielded face.

"Ash…" Misty whispered.

To her surprise, he turned and bolted from the ruins, aura blazing out from his form.

"PikaPi!" Pikachu shouted in alarm.

Everyone glanced at each other before pursuing him.

They eventually found him, slightly northeast of Michina, just outside of the town's outskirts. A small meadow was there and a single tree in its center. Ash was in the field on his knees, silent.

They approached him as he began to speak.

"They died here… I can see them… deep in the ground. Their bodies are still there. No one ever knew… what they had done… and they were right here the whole time."

No one spoke, for what could be said? They had witnessed the death of true heroes. Some began to seriously wonder if they could possibly all make it out alive, for if they, the heroes and knights, couldn't live through such horrors, what chance did the group have in this time? Even if the world was to be saved again... Besides, this time there was only one knight. Only one chosen remained.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Okay so... yeah, heavy stuff. I won't speak much here since there is too much to explain. If you have any questions, please ask and I will either answer them in a PM or in the Answers section of the next Chapter. [If there are a lot of questions about this chapter and such, I might make a chapter after this one that is only to answer common questions asked, etc. Then the next update would be the real next chapter]~Sound okay? ^^**

**As a side note: We finally find out why Arcanine is the 'Legendary' pokemon (In a sense). (Legendary Fighters and pokemon that used to belong to 'Legendary' warriors. Arcanine's legacy of being 'Legendary' seemed to survive but why the warriors were 'Legendary' was something that was mostly lost to time.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**ZZZZZZZ**

**Answers to some Questions:**

**Intensity215: Cause I was just finished rereading the whole story... Is Robles Redrick?... I don't know but I'm kinda getting that vibe.**

**NoSignal: I'm so flattered you like the story so much that you have reread it! As for your question, you know good and well I can't say nuffin about that. ;)**

**Guest: I HOPE LUCARIO WILL BE THERE IF SO I'LL CRY TO THE EXTREME! #So many feels**

**NoSignal: Sir Aaron's Lucario wasn't really in this chapter, but there will come a chance for that later perhaps... ;)**

**Great: ( Will the Counsil with Arceus still happen?).**

**NoSignal: Yes it will but other things will be discussed. :)**

**XxRav3nxX: I have a question how come we haven't really seen charizard since the Kanto arc also could you try to use more of Ashs other Pokemon like talonflame etc ? Please:)**

**NoSignal: Yeah I know, I'm trying. Still working on making sure some pokemon that haven't even been used yet get a chance. I will try to have some more pokemon like Charizard pop up too. :)**

**Guest: When will James, Jessie and Meowth return?**

**NoSignal: Yeah, they have been busy doing some things for Giovanni. They will probably pop up perhaps soon but definately in the Unova Arc. They have a big part in this story even if it doesn't show quiet yet. Trust me ;)**

**Minaly22: It always bothered me that you misspelled Mienshao's name. Not Meinshao, its Mienshao.**

**NoSignal: Oops terribly sorry. I will try and fix that spelling from this chapter onwards ^^**

**Thanks again for all the support guys :D**

**ZZZZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja)/Cranidos**

**Misty: Tentacool/Buizel**

**Ritchie: Gible**

**Brock: Anorith/Magnemite**

**May: Shinx**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Egg**

**Cilan: Egg**

**Cress: Bidoof**

**Chili: Magby**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	9. To Snowpoint and Acuity

**Sup everyone! Next chapter for you :)**

**By the way, I'll be going out of town from Saturday to Saturday this coming week. Most likely that still won't affect my posting schedule, but just in case it does kinda, you will know. Anywho...**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 19

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Mienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Everyone stood in the field for a long time, thinking about the sacrifice that had been made by these heroes. As dusk started to fall, Ash rose. Sheena offered a place for everyone to stay within the temple. It was were they lived after all and the temple itself had been built to house many people. They started to walk back together.

"Congratulations by the way," Ash spoke suddenly to Sheena.

"What do you mean?" Sheena asked.

Ash smiled, "The baby."

Sheena's eyes went wide and she and Kevin halted to look at each other. She turned to face him, "How… really?" She finally croaked out, "I'm actually… pregnant?"

Ash cocked his head, "You didn't know?"

Misty face-palmed, "Ash she isn't even showing yet. If it was recent then she might not be far enough along to even take a pregnancy test."

"Oh," Ash mumbled and flushed pink with embarrassment, "Sorry Sheena… I didn't mean to-"

"You can sense him-her?" Sheena asked, placing a hand on her stomach again.

Ash nodded, "It's a small little blue light in your stomach. He-she, kept flashing blue in my vision. I guess he-she wanted attention."

"Are you suggesting that the aura developed before the body?" Tonio asked with intrigue.

Ash shrugged, "I'm not sure how that works. I just know aura when I see it. All living things have it."

Kevin's left hand went to grasp Sheena's right. A flash of gold on his ring finger caught Dawn's eye. Dawn smiled brightly, "Awww… Cute little new family."

Kevin and Sheena flushed slightly before Kevin chuckled, "Thank you."

"Are we going to the ruins again or not?" Alberto grumbled as they ruins came into view, "Aha! I claim first bed choice!"

"Alberto, wait!" Sheena cried out as the earth gave way under the man. He had run towards the front entrance which wasn't as stable as the one Sheena and Kevin typically took. Alberto started to screech when a hand grabbed his. He looked up and saw none other than Tonio's face. Tonio's computer was abandoned on the ground and looked a bit scuffed up from a fall it took.

"Tonio!" Alice yelped.

Brock and Paul walked forward and helped grab the Baron as well.

"Patience… Is a…. virtue…. and you need more…. of those," Tonio panted on the ground after Alberto had been pulled up.

"Ha! Virtues are the codes all nobility live by," Alberto pouted and turned his head away.

Though his eyes ended up locking with Ash's.

"Show some humility…" Ash smiled, "A Thank you would be nice."

Alberto stared at him before he sighed, "Thanks… Tonio."

Alice smiled brightly and Tonio adjusted his glasses, "You're quite welcome."

Most everyone then laughed a bit good heartedly, except for one and it wasn't hard for Ash to notice who. Perhaps he would talk to him later…

zz

They had been shown to the housing room, which was one large room that everyone would be sleeping in. After changing in private and such, everyone had started to settle down for the night. Ash sensed something and smiled, "Hey Dawn, you may want to keep an eye on that egg tonight… It should be hatching soon."

Dawn's face lit up and Paul couldn't stop an amused smile from coming to his face. "OH! I'll watch it all night if I have to," Dawn said excitedly.

Ash smiled as Paul scooted closer to her and no doubt was offering to help stay up with her. He felt one aura leave the room and glanced over at Newton Graceland to see him in a scientific discussion with Tonio, Alice, Kevin, and Sheena. Ash stood and walked out from one of the ledges that was open to the outside of the temple with large columns that rose to the ceiling.

"Answer me this, do you want things to continue the way they are now… or would you have been happier if you succeeded?"

Zero was in deep thought but flinched and whirled around with a scowl at the sound of the voice. Ash walked out from the shadows with a frown, "Do you resent me for stopping you?"

Zero remained silent.

Ash nodded and walked over to him before sitting down in front of a pillar to Zero's left.

"Hmph," Zero laughed with slight distain.

"What?" Ash asked.

"So you found out you're related to some ancient hero… and you feel the need to do good deeds and be all just and such. It's stupid and ridiculous," Zero replied.

Ash watched him for a moment before laughing himself, "Actually you're right, I do feel the need to help… but… I felt that way long before I knew about Satoshi, Sir Aaron, Aura… I guess it was just my fathe-mother… my mother… She really used to tell me all the time to do for others. I think it must have stuck."

Zero nodded, "I see."

"So you didn't answer my question," Ash smiled.

Zero sighed, "Fine… I'm happier as I am now. I realize that what I was trying to do was foolish. I don't resent you. In fact, I suppose I owe you a thank you."

Ash nodded his head, "I wouldn't say that the idea was foolish… you were trying to fix something you felt was broken. We do take for granted what we throw away and such, but at the same time I think you went about it in the wrong way. That make sense?"

Zero nodded, "Hmmm… Yes. I suppose your right."

"Don't feel bad or separate yourself from people. Sure some people might hurt you emotionally when they learn what you did, but it'll hurt much more to hide from everyone. If there is any group of people that would accept you after your mistakes, it's these guys in the temple. I mean… take me for example, I'm well… unique and they still accept me even though I can make blue glowing stuff come out of me… Newton has forgiven you, I have too. I'm just saying to give everyone a shot, okay? You can only have a second chance if you take it."

Zero stared at Ash for a long time before glancing down at the ground, "You are definitely strange…"

Ash fell over onto the ground from his seated position.

"But…"

Ash looked up in curiosity.

"You do seem to know what you're talking about. I will try," Zero nodded, "Thank you for… forgiving me."

Ash smiled, "You'd be surprised how forgiving people can be."

"I have a question for you myself though," Zero mused.

Ash nodded, "Sure, shoot."

"Why haven't you forgiven you father for whatever he did?" Zero asked in all seriousness.

Ash froze and started to tremble slightly. He diverted his eyes and glanced at the ground, "How'd you figure…"

"You diverted from giving him credit for raising you well. You emphasized your mother only. I merely assumed," Zero replied.

Ash looked back up at Zero, "I guess… Scars like that… that come from your childhood… are harder to forgive."

Zero nodded, "I can understand that, but if I deserve forgiveness… perhaps he does too. On another subject, I would like to be alone for a little while to think over things. I'm used to quiet when I muse. If you don't mind."

Ash looked up at him and nodded, "Right, Good night Zero. I will think about what you said as well."

"Good, see you tomorrow I suppose," Zero replied and then didn't speak again. Ash turned and walked back into the temple for the night.

zz-One o'clock in the morning-zz

Everyone had already fallen asleep as Dawn ran her hand over the surface of the egg. Piplup watched her curiously, but Piplup watched Paul with even more curiosity. He had never seen another person be so close to Dawn before and he wasn't sure he was liking it. Paul leaned over her back and placed his hands over hers. He wasn't exactly comfortable with the embrace, but at the same time he loved it. Dawn's face blushed fiercely and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and saw how conflicted his face seemed under the slight blush he had. She faced the egg again and didn't bother him. She could tell he was trying to show compassion. When she felt him start to slide his arms away from her, she grasped one of them quickly with her free hand and arm.

"Paul… It's…. okay," Dawn said softly. Paul was staring at the back of her head with wide eyes. He thought he had perhaps made her uncomfortable, but when she grabbed at him… Why was he so fearful now? _I used to never be afraid of anything or anyone… but now… I'm… so afraid of losing what I have… hurting those I care about…_ He was conflicted as to which was best, the lack of love before or the fear afterwards.

"Paul… Fear is natural… I've always believed that it is better to feel something than nothing at all. You… you do know I trust you, right?" Dawn spoke suddenly, surprising Paul with her accuracy of what he was thinking about.

"It all feels so fragile… so… weak," Paul mumbled.

"Some of the most beautiful things there are in the world are the most fragile. If they weren't fragile as well… we'd take them for granted. That's why they are worth protecting in the first place and why people must work to have the relationships in their lives that they want…" Dawn paused, "Would you value a glass sculpture as much if you knew it wouldn't break if it fell? Would it hold as much beauty to you? Would it be as special?"

Paul was silent for a moment before he spoke, "I suppose I understand." He gripped her hand tighter, "Thank you…"

"It's nothing," Dawn smiled.

"Maybe not to you…" Paul replied, "But it's meant everything to me. You saved me from becoming something horrible, something that makes me ill to think about now."

"Paul you were just misguided-" Dawn started.

"No… You don't know what I thought about. The rage I felt sometimes," Paul replied.

A another small silence passed between them before Dawn set down the egg in her hands and turned slightly to face him. She looked at him and looked into his eyes for the longest time, before, to Paul's surprise, she started to lean towards him and their lips connected. They stood still with their lips connected for a moment; Dawn's eyes were closed and Paul's were open in slight shock. Finally he reciprocated and felt confused when he felt his cheeks getting damp; He was crying softly and couldn't stop. As they parted, she placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed a bit of the tears away. He wouldn't look her in the eyes however.

"Weakness makes us human, Paul. I think it's just you feeling relief for the first time in a really long time. That's okay," Dawn smiled.

Paul nodded and looked back into her eyes before giving her and small smile.

They were then both distracted by the glowing coming from behind Dawn. Both trainers turned and sat beside each other as the egg started to change shape in Dawn's hands.

"Mrrow…" The Glameow purred.

"You're so cute, hello Glameow," Dawn said softly and stroked the pokemon's fur. It yawned and curled up on Dawn's lap and started to purr softly.

"She's… cute," Paul spoke softly.

"Very," Dawn added.

Both trainers then started to get more comfortable in their sleeping bags. Glameow and Piplup curled up near Dawn's stomach and Paul's hand reached over so he could curl his fingers around her hand. She smiled at him and he smiled slightly back before they both started to fall into peaceful sleep.

The only one left awake was a small water type that kept staring at Dawn and Paul's intertwined hands and Glameow's form with a face of mixed anger, fear, and sorrow.

zzzz

"So you're going to Snowpoint to purify yourself in Lake Acuity?" Tonio questioned Ash as everyone was packing their things.

"That's right, then Lake Valor last. Apparently Guardians, after the time of Satoshi, had to purify themselves before they could have counsel with Arceus. I suppose it has something to do with trusting people again," Ash nodded.

"What will you talk to Arceus about? Hasn't he told you everything in that vision? We know exactly what the corruption is now," Kevin inquired.

"Well we still don't know the other half of this mess, what Team Rocket is up to… What exactly do they know and how does Robles fit into the picture. I don't think Robles is really all for Giovanni. Dark ones care too much for themselves," Ash muttered, "As for talking to Arceus, he might have other information for us that couldn't be given in the vision. Most of that energy was residual. Facing him is best if we want to make sure he has nothing else for us."

"We are going to check out the ruins at Snowpoint, right?" Zero questioned Newton.

"Well yes, we are trying to discover where Giratina fled too," Newton nodded.

"Mind if we follow as well? I want to get data on the Lakes when your energy floods it," Tonio asked and then flinched to look at a slightly irritated Alice, "Of course if you're okay with that, dearest Alice."

Alice smiled and shook her head, "Yes, of course. I think we need to get some heavier clothing though before we head north."

"Yeah of course! It can be real cold north even during the summer. Random blizzards can still strike too," Dawn nodded.

"We'll be staying here," Sheena smiled, "It was wonderful seeing you all. I certainly hope you can solve the problems that face us."

Kevin nodded and held his wife close, "Most certainly."

Everyone was packed and ready to walk out into the town to see where they might find some thicker coats and gear, when Ash turned and smiled at the two. He walked forward and held out a hand for Sheena. She looked at him oddly before resting her hand in his, "I believe you are one of the interrupted bloodlines… Arceus may ask if you wish to have the gifts of a Guardian to protect this world alongside me and others. Perhaps even your child will share it with you."

Sheena stared at him in shock and Kevin gasped when his wife's eyes glowed blue with Ash's when Ash pulsed aura through them both. Even a small light near her stomach glowed.

"Of course Arceus won't force it on you. I simply felt the need to tell you. Perhaps you aren't an interrupted bloodline… but with the gifts you have now… it's not too different from the gifts of a Guardian… bonding to the hearts of pokemon…" Ash smiled and released her hand as his eyes and hers dimmed back to normal hues.

Sheena nodded, "I see. I will think about it. Thank you for telling me of your suspicions."

Ash nodded and faced Kevin, "Good luck friends, I hope we can see each other soon."

"Of course," Kevin nodded and shook Ash's hand.

The group, plus Newton, Zero, Alice, Tonio, and Alberto, waved to Kevin and Sheena as they left the grounds of the temple and entered the true town of Michina.

zz

"Pfft, Alberto… you like your Lickilicky again," Alice laughed with Tonio and some of the others, when Alberto walked out from one of the nearby changing rooms with a large dark maroon parka on.

"Hmph, I don't care! When you are all whining about the cold, I'll be toasty warm," Alberto grinned triumphantly.

"You won't be able to walk easy through the snow though," Max pointed out.

Alberto sweatdropped with a grin still frozen on his face.

"There most likely wont be much snow, since it is summer… but we should be prepared should a surprise blizzard come through," Brock nodded as he walked into the main room with a dark brown coat on with black sides.

Ash walked in wearing a dark red coat with white sides, "Yeah, this will do."

Everyone slowly got prepared with a somewhat similar coat with varying colors. Gary wandered out with a brown coat with navy sides, his furred jacket popped through his coat.

"Of course, Oak has to be the rebel," Paul huffed with a teasing smile.

"Every day," Gary grinned in response.

"We all ready?" May asked brightly.

"Seems that way," Newton smiled and Zero nodded silently.

"Let's head off then," Alice smiled and everyone started making their way out after paying for their coats and such.

They travelled north from Michina and started to approach a very icy looking cave.

"This should lead into route two hundred seventeen," Brock explained as they neared the opening.

"Looks like an ice box," Chili grumbled.

Cilan looked over at Iris worriedly and saw she was quite nervous.

"Well the sooner we start moving, the quicker we get through," Zero reasoned and started walking forwards with Newton at his side. Alice and Tonio, followed by everyone else started to walk forward. Alice grumbled when she realized Alberto wasn't budging. She grabbed his coat front and yanked him forward, making him whimper.

"It's not fun Alberto, but it'll be fine," Tonio smiled.

"Hmph," Alberto grumbled as everyone entered the frozen cave.

zz

The wind howled through the cave as they walked. The ice crystals glittered and shone within the cave's light.

"It's beautiful in here," Misty murmured.

"Yeah… Kinda reminds me of the Tree of Beginning only no aura crystals in here," Ash nodded.

"Reminds me of teeth," Iris said almost inaudibly. Cilan happened to hear her though and frowned in worry once more.

"Hmm… It looks so sturdy," Alberto mumbled before he flicked a nearby stalagmite.

"Alberto, that isn't-" Tonio started.

"ALBERTO! Don't. Touch. Anything!" Alice yelled angrily.

Everyone froze when they heard a crack.

"Oops," Alice whispered.

"Dear Alice, you should really work on your inside voice," Alberto sighed. Alice was staring daggers at the Baron when everyone heard another crack.

"Greninja, grab Alberto!" Ash suddenly yelped and tossed the sphere. Greninja popped out and seemed to disappear before appearing next to Alberto and disappearing with him again before a stalactite of ice crashed to the floor where he had been.

"Good gracious! put me down you big frog!" Alberto yelped. Greninja rose his eyebrow before letting his eyes turn into small slits. He dropped the man and let him strike the ground.

"Greninja," Ash chuckled.

Greninja looked over his shoulder with the same face and smiled and shrugged at the same time.

"Anyways, thanks. Return," Ash nodded as the red beam pulled Greninja into his pokeball.

"You alright, Alberto?" Cress asked.

"Fine, I believe. Thanks for almost killing me, Alice," Alberto grumbled.

"Me!?" Alice growled.

"Alice, let's relax a bit," Tonio spoke in worry. Alice look into Tonio's eyes and smiled, "Okay… sorry."

Alberto watched the way the two looked at each other and glanced at the ground. _They truly are in love._

"Come on, before we run into any more problems," Zero spoke.

"I do agree. This place is quite unstable," Newton nodded.

Everyone started walking again. They were more than happy to find their way out of the cave and onto the start of route two hundred seventeen.

"My goodness… It's beautiful!" Iris shouted quite suddenly and to the surprise of many. All around them there were patches of grass and pretty colored flowers decorating them. Patches of snow were everywhere as well, while some melted dew dripped from the petals and blades of grass. The air was still quite chilly however.

"It certainly is," Tonio nodded.

"You know, without the winter, life couldn't be renewed," Cilan smiled at Iris. She returned a nervous smile back to him.

Ash glanced over towards an oddly familiar aura and saw a group of pokemon grazing. One of the pokemon glanced up and cried out in joy when their eyes locked.

"Hippo Hippo!" Hippopotas yelled out in glee and started thundering towards Ash. It had been the same one that had befriended him several years ago.

"Hippopotas!" Ash yelled out with a laugh. Pikachu and Ellie leapt from his shoulders as the pokemon crashed into him and bowled him over. The pokemon had grown some.

"No way! That's really the same one!?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"You bet! I can sense his aura! How you been buddy?" Ash grinned.

"Hippo hippo! Hip hippo!" Hippopotas shouted in excitement.

Some of the others in the herd were watching in confusion or suspicion. Ash leaned up with Hippopotas still sitting in front of him and pulsed his aura out. Newton, Zero, Alice, Tonio, and Alberto watched in awe as the blue waves echoed across the ground and through the air before passing through the herd's members. A moment later they were lumbering over and sniffing Ash all over. He had disappeared in the herd of Hippopotas and Hippowdon.

"Hey! Watch it! That tickles there!" Ash's voice emerged from the mass of pokemon.

"They seem fascinated by him, incredible," Tonio muttered as he typed. A graph of energy appeared on his computer and he furrowed his brows. _Huh… I… I must have mistyped the calculations… that's… impossible. I'll do it later, since I have the raw data._ Tonio mused and then shut his computer to watch with the others. The herd eventually gave Ash some room and everyone could see his hair and clothing were all quite disheveled now.

"Heh, they seemed a bit curious," Ash chuckled and started to try and comb his hair with his fingers and arrange his clothes.

"Hippo!" Hippopotas chirped out.

"It's great to see you again," Ash smiled. He stood back up and Pikachu and Ellie jumped to his shoulders. "We need to go. Bye Hippopotas!" Ash said and patted the pokemon's head. Ash flinched when he felt a small spike of sorrow. "Hippopotas, you okay?"

"Hippo…" Hippopotas murmured. Hippowdon lumbered up behind Hippopotas and nudged his flank.

"Hip hippo," Hippowdon nodded.

Hippopotas smiled and turned towards Ash. He ran forwards again and pounced into his arms. "Whoa, so your wanting to go with us?" Ash asked as he strained with the pokemon in his arms. The young pokemon had grown some and now weighed more.

"Hippo!"

"Okay! okay!" Ash laughed and placed the pokemon on the ground, "Here let me catch you so we can keep going. We're heading somewhere important."

Hippopotas looked into Ash's eyes and nodded. Ash leaned down and tapped Hippopotas' head with a pokeball. It dinged immediately. Ash turned and looked at Hippowdon, who was still looking at him. "I'll take good care of him, I promise."

Hippowdon nodded and then turned to walk back towards the herd. Ash went to turn around and start walking with everyone again towards Snowpoint, when suddenly Hippopotas' poke ball snapped open. The ground type appeared above Ash's shoulders and grabbed his head to ride up there. Ash wasn't prepared for the weight and crashed to the ground.

"You alright?" Misty asked.

"PikaPi?" Pikachu and Ellie asked after they had jumped away.

Ash moaned slightly, "Hippopotas… I don't think you can ride on my head anymore."

"Hippo?" Hippopotas questioned from Ash's back. He crawled off of the trainer and sat on the ground with a depressed look on his face. Ash pulled himself up and cracked his back and neck before looking down at Hippopotas with a frown.

"You can still travel with us outside your ball for a while if you want though," Ash smiled, "Sorry buddy. I would carry ya if I could."

Hippopotas smiled and nodded before walking up towards Ash, his back came to Ash's lower thighs. It might not be too long before he would evolve. Everyone nodded and started walking down the route again.

It was a few hours later when the group entered Snowpoint. They decided to go see if they could have access to the Snowpoint temple, before figuring out their arrangements at the Pokemon center. Ash returned Hippopotas as they neared the site and were all surprised to see the Second group along with Candice.

"Hey everyone!" Zoey called out.

Everyone merged together and started to introduced their extra members.

"So the Temple and Lake Acuity, huh?" Candice asked, "Purifying yourself in this cold? You're definitely going to have to put your kiai into overdrive, Ash!"

Ash suddenly blanched at the thought, "I didn't… even think about that… ugh."

"We could bring a bunch of blankets," Dawn suggested innocently.

"Mmm," Ash grumbled before inspiration sparked in his eyes, "Don't you guys worry about it! I know just what to do."

"Why does that make me worry so much?" Misty smiled slyly.

"Ah come on," Ash huffed.

"Hey, there's the temple," Zoey spoke and pointed everyone in the right direction. One of the maidens walked up to the large group. Soon three others joined her.

"Can we aid you, dear travelers?"

"Oh we were just wanting to look inside the temple if that's alright," Tonio answered.

"Oh… I'm afraid this is a sacred place-" The maiden started to speak when suddenly the pendents on their chests started to glow. The four women glanced up and saw Ash's eyes were glowing against his will.

"By Arceus, you're of the ancient blood," one maiden stuttered and bowed, "Forgive us dear Guardian. We wish only to serve those who protect this world selflessly."

"Whoa easy, no need to bow and all that," Ash sweat dropped and waved his hands in front of him nervously.

"Once you have purified yourself in Lake Acuity, you and your allies may enter the temple," the maiden spoke.

"How'd-" Gary started.

"We have known that Arceus seeks counsel with the last of the ancient blood for a few days now. We have patiently been awaiting your arrival, Chosen One," She replied.

"Alright, we'll be back soon then. Maybe tomorrow if that's alright," Ash nodded.

"We shall await your return," The four maidens bowed before walking back inside the temple.

"That wasn't embarrassing or anything," Ash mumbled.

"What in the world-" Candice started, but Zoey stopped her.

"So… I'll explain everything to you if everyone's alright with it, so long as you can keep a secret, Miss Senior. A big secret," Zoey said seriously to her childhood friend.

"Alright Zo-zo," Candice nodded with curiosity and then determination, "I can keep a secret, no problem."

So the plan is to go to Acuity now and rest until tomorrow, correct?" Newton asked.

"That's right," Brock nodded.

"Sure glad I don't have to take a dip," Harley said shamelessly before Solidad smacked the back of his head.

"Don't even think about it," Alice warned when Alberto's mouth opened and then closed with displeasure on her command.

"It doesn't even bother me. I told ya. I've got it covered," Ash grinned.

"You planning on recording data?" Clemont asked suddenly when he noticed Tonio typing on his computer as they walked.

"Oh, yes. Ash said it was alright. I was wanting to collect data when he purifies the lake," Tonio nodded.

"Wait I thought he was the one being purified," Georgia spoke out.

"You'll see. Ashy-Boy can put on a decent light show," Gary chuckled causing Ash to pout.

"Hilarious," Ash mumbled.

Within a few minutes, they found themselves at the lake. Ash changed and was standing at the edge of the shore. He took a breath and started to walk out into the cold water. He then disappeared under the surface.

zz-Ash-zz

_Knowledge is often considered, incorrectly, to be only cold hard facts, but to see it as that alone is naive. Knowledge can be of the heart, mind, body… Having emotion to filter what we hear and what we see… helps shape us individually._

Ash nodded under the water and continued to stare into its depths. He then focused and started pulsing aura out into the lake.

zz

Tonio typed furiously and everyone watched in awe as the lake started to glow at one point before spreading out over the surface. Wild pokemon popped themselves out from the forest and the water and cried out in joy.

"Wow… So this is truly what aura is capable of," Serena whispered.

"The very life essence of living creatures and things," Newton nodded.

"NIGHT DAZE!"

Everyone whipped around in time to see Mars standing on the shore line pointing towards the water. A Zoroark stood at her side with her Purugly. The dark type's eyes started to glow and a ball of dark energy began to be focused in its mouth.

"And now… It's ours," Mars sneered as the ball slammed into the water and black and red energy started to spread across the surface instead.

zz-Ash-zz

Ash felt the energy immediately. It was like a cold chill rising up his back. He could feel the darkness of the energy trying to more thoroughly take over the light. The wild pokemon were fleeing from it but he could hear their worried calls.

_The wild pokemon… they… are worried about me?_

_They honor you and your purpose as much as they honor us, Chosen one._

Uxie's voice came to his mind again.

_Should I try and push back against the energy?_

_Not until you take care of the source… Long ago the King of the Sea was nothing more than a Aura Guardian himself once. The only thing the Sea Crown ever had was the ability to give subconscious knowledge to guardians who touched it. So that they, like the King, could work with the waters of the earth instead of against them. Do you understand?_

Ash smiled. _Yes perfectly._

A flash of golden light shined from his form before it all came shooting out of the water.

zz

Everyone in the group, plus the extras, were glaring at Mars as they started to bring out poke balls of their own to fight. A few grunts were behind her but in numbers Team Rocket didn't stand a chance. That was until Mars held out a small device.

"I would stop right there. If I drop this in the water, then electricity will flood the lake. Not only will the Guardian be harmed but also all the pokemon," Mars smiled calmly.

Zero looked into Mars' eyes and was surprised at the lack of a glow within them. Was this truly what he had been like?

Misty took a worried glance at the lake in time to see a gold glow lighting up from within.

Everyone turned sharply at the sound of rushing water.

zz-Together-zz

Ash's form shot out of the lake, coated in the golden light of the King of the Sea. His irises glowed blue from within the tendril.

"Leave this place at once!" Ash yelled with anger lacing his voice.

Mars stumbled slightly in shock. She hadn't been alerted to this sort of display Ash could preform. She growled and pointed at the lake, "Night Daze again!"

Zoroark began focusing to preform the attack but was struck by two Aura Spheres, courtesy of Ash. The wild pokemon from the forest then started to close in as well. The group pulled their poke balls back out.

Mars gave them all a glare before chucking the device towards the lake and away from her and the grunts.

The lake was now fully purified again, as Ash darted towards the device. He grabbed it and then surged towards the shore. His power quit suddenly when his body was over the land and caused him to fall towards the trees. He tossed the device away from the lake to save the water pokemon as it started to become electrified. Ash disappeared into the tops of the trees.

"Don't even move in that direction."

Mars and her grunts had been staring at the place Ash fell as if they were going to try and get him, but froze when they heard the venom in Misty's voice. They could see they were out numbered by a good group of very angry people.

Mars scowled at them as her grunts started to flee. She suddenly smiled right at Misty, "I've felt the pain of having the one I cared about taken from me. You will feel the same in due time. People like Cyrus, like your Ash… people who are meant to leave a true impact on the world most often don't last long… only their influence, if they are lucky." Mars' eyes bored into Misty's before she turned and mounted Zoroark. She took off with her other pokemon and grunts stumbling behind.

"Ash…" Misty whispered and everyone started running to where they last saw his form.

"Hey, pal!" Chili shouted as they entered the front of the forest.

"PikaPi!" Pikachu called out and let blue light fill his eyes. He flinched before running towards a tree and scurrying up it and disappearing into the canopy.

"What kind of kiai was that!?" Candice cried out and looked at Zoey, "Ash was like… floating?"

"Easy Miss Senior. It's another aura thing to be honest," Zoey expressed.

"Ash! Are you okay!? Are you up there?" Misty asked, looking up into the trees.

"Ummm… Kinda."

"Hm?" Brock mused, "What do ya mean, Big Guy?"

"Just don't come up here, kay?" Ash's voice trailed out from the top of the trees.

Pikachu suddenly popped out and almost fell off of a branch because he was laughing so hard, "Pika Pi he he!"

"Pika?" Ellie asked.

"Pika chu chu pi pika chu PikaPi!" Pikachu started laughing even harder when Ellie's cheeks flushed pink. Then she started laughing too.

"Pikachu! Cut it out! It's not funny! I'm freezing! Mars wasn't part of my plan," Ash grumbled, "If I wasn't at such an odd angle…"

"Okay what is going on up there?" Bianca asked curiously.

"My trunks are stuck, okay!?" Ash snapped and flushed red though no one could see him.

"Wait… Pffft! Haha ha ha!" Gary started laughing, "Either you've been wedged or your trunks are about to come off. Both are hilarious!"

"Shut it, Gary!" Ash yelped, "AH!"

Ash's form suddenly fell from the canopy and crashed to the ground, trunks in the correct place.

"Ouch…" Cameron murmured looking at Ash's fallen form.

"That hurt…" Ash grumbled. Ash cut his eyes over at Pikachu who was still laughing, "You could've helped ya know."

"Pika chu chu PikaPi," Pikachu grinned.

"What was your plan anyways?" Misty asked as she noticed he was starting to shiver a bit, once he had risen from the ground.

"Well I was going to have Charizard-" Ash started and brought out Charizard's poke ball before suddenly it opened on its own. Charizard looked over at Ash and grinned before blasting him with a Flamethrower. A bit of smoke came out of Ash's mouth, "Flamethrower… me… *cough* At least I'm not cold anymore."

"We need to get back to Snowpoint before anyone of those goons comes back," Alice declared.

"Right," Solidad nodded.

Everyone started making their way back towards the city after Ash returned Charizard. He opted to wait until they got back to the pokemon center before he would change back into his clothes. People kept giving him strange looks since most don't come to Snowpoint to swim. Everyone walked past a group of girls in coats, who turned to look back at them and giggled at Ash.

Misty's face burned red and Ash's turned pink with embarrassment for a couple reasons. They entered through the doors of the Center. Most everyone started to head towards their rooms to drop off their things before returning to the lobby. Ash headed off to change and Misty wasn't too far behind since her, Iris, May, and Dawn's room was near the bathrooms.

"Maybe I should've changed at the lake," Ash grumbled, "Didn't know everyone was going to laugh and stare." He huffed. Misty glanced over at him and smiled before shaking her head.

"Naw you would've gotten even colder," Misty said simply. _He was just so naive…_

"It's not like my trunks were going to keep me any warmer," Ash mumbled.

Misty face flushed slightly. Gary snuck up behind them and placed a hand on Misty's shoulder before turning to Ash, "Easy… you might break her again."

Misty reacted on reflex and slammed her mallet into Gary's face, "Oops didn't see you there." Misty smiled with sarcasm.

"Yeesh, your going to break my nose one of these times, Red," Gary mumbled from the floor. He had fallen on his rear.

Both Ash and Misty's faces were red.

"We aren't kids," Ash and Misty yelped at the same time and then turned away from each other with slight nervousness.

"Alright alright, I'll quit being the tormentor for a little while, later," Gary chuckled and disappeared into his room.

"Mmmm."

"What?" Ash asked.

"Just trying to figure out whether I should hit him somewhere else next time," Misty muttered darkly.

"Misty… If you aren't evil… you won't. I stand for all guys when I say don't do what you're thinking of doing," Ash whimpered slightly.

"Poo," Misty huffed. Ash kissed the crown of her hair and smiled at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

zz

Everyone had wandered back into the lobby since the sun had just started to go down. Some where planning on maybe walking over to the upper rank facilities to train later, while others were opting to just relax some. Ash was surprisingly in more of a mood to relax since he had burned up more aura than he had planned, earlier.

Burgundy had released her Fearow and was trying to calm it down. It seemed upset.

"Fearow, s'il vous plaît," Burgundy murmured, "I want you to calm down."

Ash walked into the room at that moment, with Pikachu and Ellie at his feet. The bird's eyes locked with his. Everyone grew still.

"Okay," Ash said finally and a stern look crossed his face, "I'm tired of this. This has got to stop."

Fearow growled and hissed as Ash started to march towards him. He stopped slightly away from the bird and held out his hand, "Fearow… I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm sorry I was angry at you. I was frustrated and let it out on you. Can you forgive me?"

Fearow screeched and pecked Ash's hand hard, causing him to flinch. "Ah…" Ash hissed slightly. A bit of blood ran from his palm.

Pikachu was staring hard at Fearow.

Ash looked at Fearow again with his hand still out, "What will it take?"

Fearow eyed him for the longest time, but stayed silent.

Ash's eyes started to glow blue, he was trying desperately to connect to the bird. Fearow finally noticed the glow in Ash's eyes and hissed, Fear! Fearow! fear fear fearow!"

Pikachu started to spark with electricity. Nurse Joy rose from her spot and started to walk over to tell everyone to take it outside when Ash spoke.

"Fearow, how can I prove it to you?" Ash asked.

"Fear fear fearow!" Fearow hissed.

"Fine, if that is what you wish," Ash nodded and turned to face Nurse Joy. She halted in surprise since he turned to her, "Sorry Nurse Joy we'll be going outside now."

"Oh okay, good," Nurse Joy nodded and smiled before walking back to her station.

"What does Fearow want?" May asked.

"Another duel with me on Pidgeot," Ash nodded, "No Pikachu this time. He's repulsed by the fact that I'm a Guardian. He thinks perhaps Arceus hasn't been keeping an eye on things."

"Hmph, that's rude," Iris huffed.

"Pika! Pika pikachu chu pikachu!" Pikachu snapped angrily and started waving his arms.

"Sorry buddy. He wouldn't take anything else. He wants to match flying type to flying type and he knows Pidgeot the most," Ash replied and petted Pikachu's head.

Everyone walked outside while some of the least informed where told of the issue between Ash and this particular pokemon. Burgundy watched with a frown as Fearow took flight and hovered, waiting for Ash.

"Pidgeot, let's go!" Ash shouted and released the avian. Pidgeot cried out powerfully, she glared at Fearow and then looked at Ash. He smiled at her and she nodded before dipping low for him to mount her. She waited until he was settled and then flapped her wings once powerfully to make them ascend. Everyone else watched as the duel began.

zz-Ash and Pigeot-zz

Ash furrowed his brow when they reached the height of Fearow's place in the air.

"Alright then Pidgeot, ready to do some real battling? We need to show Fearow what we can do," Ash spoke to his pokemon.

Pigeot cried out loudly, "Pidge ot! Pidg!"

"I'll speak to you through aura, okay?" Ash asked, "The wind might make it hard to hear me."

Pidgeot nodded, _Whatever you think is best, Ash._

Ash smiled, _This will work fine._

_Won't you be tired though? I heard from Lucario that he sensed you used a good deal of aura a couple hours ago._

_I'll be fine._

_Alright, I suppose._

Fearow growled and started to streak through the sky towards them, while using Drill peck. His beak glowed a fierce blue and a whirling noise filled the air.

_Pidgeot, use Gust and blow him back. Show him your power!_

_Gladly._

Pidgeot cried out and started to pump her wings quickly and powerfully. A great wind blew from them and slammed into Fearow, surprising the bird and causing it to fumble and stop it's approach. Fearow screeched in embarrassment and annoyance before flapping his wings once to let fly an Air Slash. The blade of winds cut through the air and moved towards Pidgeot and Ash.

_Send one right back, fly through the smoke and spin._

_Gotcha._

Pidgeot's wings glowed blue before she sent forward a blade of wind from her own wings. The two attacks exploded in the air and caused smoke to block Fearow's view. Pidgeot used Quick attack to enter the smoke and spun to increase her speed as she exited.

_Wing Attack_

Pidgeot's wings became incased in a white light that caused the residual energy of the used Air Slashes to become attracted to them. Pidgeot almost looked like a white comet in the sky as she finished her spin and slammed her wing into Fearow's chest.

_Back up some more and wait for him to make the next move, okay?_

_Right._

Pidgeot banked quickly and flew away from Fearow as it cried out in pure rage and tried to recover from the blow. Fearow started to become incased in a blue whisp-like glow.

_He's trying to use Sky attack. Intercept with Giga Impact!_

_Hold on tight, Ash._

_Okay._

Ash grasped Pidgeot's feathers tightly as she dashed forward into a Giga Impact. Blue, green, and yellow energy swirled around them as Fearow started his approach.

zz-on the ground-zz

"That's got to be a Giga Impact," Brock muttered.

"Pidgeot's arial ability has improved a lot!" Misty said in surprise.

"Yeah that spin through the smoke was almost contest move material," Drew nodded.

"Hmmm… I wonder if that's what he meant…" Gary muttered and looked up as Fearow started to approach Ash and Pidgeot.

"That Pidgeot is very strong… Makes me think of mine," Solidad mused.

They all continued to watch the battle.

zz-Ash and Pidgeot-zz

Ash could feel the wind biting at his face as they approached. The two attacks collided.

Ash felt Pidgeot's body jerk harshly from Fearow's attack, but Ash could sense that Fearow had been damaged more than Pidgeot by now.

_Bank again and be ready to use Quick Attack once you rest from using Giga Impact. We don't want you getting attacked while you recharge._

_Alright, I think he is tiring. He is flapping his wings more erratically. A tired flyer tends to be a sloppy one._

_That's just what I was thinking._

Pidgeot nodded and then turned out of her path to be able to see Fearow. Fearow hissed in pain and frustration before a glint in his eye caught Ash's attention.

_He's got something up his sleeve, Pidgeot. Be careful._

_Gotcha!_

Pidgeot turned sharply and sped towards Fearow into Quick Attack. Fearow screeched in glee and started to flap his wings quickly. A powerful Twister manifested from the effort and spun towards Ash and Pidgeot quicker than they could react. The trade winds slammed into their sides and Pidgeot's feathers were bent and twisted as they were swept into the whirlwind.

zz-on the ground-zz

"No!" Alice gasped as Ash and Pidgeot were pulled into the Twister.

"Did you know Fearow could use Twister?" Paul turned and asked Burgundy.

"No actually. He's been kinda stubborn since I caught him. I mean he's listened to me, but still being passive aggressive," Burgundy expressed.

"How curious. Our avian friend really is quite a bit more at odds with Ash than I realized," Cilan added.

"To hold a grudge for that long. I can see why you'd think that," Cress nodded.

"Come on, Ash," Misty sighed.

zz-Ash and Pidgeot-zz

Ash was afraid his grip on Pidgeot would loosen too much due to the winds rushing around them. He was also afraid Pidgeot's wings would maybe break if they got pulled or pushed the wrong way.

_Are you hurt?_

_My wings are fine. How's your grip, Ash?_

…_Fading. Any ideas?_

_Winds tend to cancel out other winds._

Ash's eyes opened slightly since they had been closed most of the fight for him to use his aura. He was having a bit of trouble communicating with Pidgeot now since the ride wasn't as smooth. He remembered that Pidgeot could withstand Hurricane like winds… _Hurricane… _

_Pidgeot try using Gust at max power!_

_Okay Ash!_

Pidgeot used all her strength and flapped her wings once with trouble, second with a little less trouble, and soon the momentum of her wings made each flap easier. A super powerful Gust came from her wings and soon developed into a Hurricane attack. The winds of the two attacks collided and caused the Twister to evaporate. The Hurricane rushed through and slammed into Fearow. The bird called out in surprise as the winds ruffled his feathers and winded him. He started to fall.

As the winds died down, Ash took note that Fearow was falling.

_Quick! Catch him!_

Pidgeot dove steeply before leveling out and catching the bird's wings in her talons.

"Good job, Pidgeot," Ash smiled. Pidgeot cooed as she carefully placed Fearow on the ground.

zz-Together-zz

"Ash you alright?" Misty asked as Pidgeot fluttered over to the side, away from Fearow's resting place, and dipped for Ash to get off.

"Yeah, a little tired though," Ash nodded and stroked Pidgeot's crest, "You okay, girl?"

"Pidg pidgeooo!" Pidgeot cried out and opened her wings. She still had some bent feathers and a bit of dirt caked in places. Ash and Fearow were faring about the same. "You can go groom yourself somewhere if you like. I'll find you in the morning, unless you'd rather return to the tree to do that."

Pidgeot cooed something and snapped at some of Ash's hair in a playful manner.

"Alright, see you in the morning," Ash smiled as Pidgeot took flight and disappeared into the surrounding forest, "She wanted to explore some." Ash smiled at everyone else. He then turned serious when he saw Fearow stirring.

"Fearow, are you well?" Burgundy questioned and kneeled in front of her pokemon. The bird snapped his beak in an irritated way before glancing up at Ash.

"It's time to put this behind us," Ash nodded firmly before smiling, "Fearow… let's put the past behind us." He held out his hand again and everyone held their breathe in anticipation.

Fearow held out his wing in a peace-making manner. _Fearow… even that can be forgiven… Dad… maybe I… hmmm…_

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**I hope this chapter was somewhat fun and interesting. Next chapter we'll catch some pokemon, go into the Snowpoint temple, and the original group will start heading towards Celestic town.**

**ZZZZZZZZ**

**Answers to some questions:**

**Minaly22: Sceptile Blaziken and Swampert are up for Mega evolution. Its written in one of the japanese magazines and there is actual proof for this information. You might want to tweak the chapter where they found the room full of Mega evolution stones a bit.**

**NoSignal: I have taken this new info into acount. I had planned for the prospect of new Mega Evolutions being introduced so don't fear. I even have something kinda planned for the 'Ancient DeEvolution' stuff they say the new Kyogre and Groudon stuff is about. :)**

**Great: By the way, I know its not that important to the story, but how many trees of beginning where on each region and in what place? Looking forward to more!**

**NoSignal: Actually it kinda is somewhat important :) I can't say yet :D**

**NoSignal: First of all I USED YO NAME (Wild Weirdo Level Up! Self Confidence Had A 100% Increse) and  
second of all I am loving your story...**

**NoSignal: Welcome! my evil twin! So glad you are enjoying the story, new reviewer :D**

**Luffy'stwin33: Two thing came to mind. One, if Ash as to heal the world trees what is Team Rocket doing to destroy them. Two, when all is said and done what would become of Ash and his friends?**

**NoSignal: Ash isn't only healing the world trees persay. He's healing a lot of different points on the Earth. Places where... (things lay buried/ can't say what), places of importance, and maybe places where world trees used to be. As for what Team Rocket is up to... I can't say :) As for your second question: You of course will have to read and see! ;D**

**solotoon1321: i seriously love this story :) , i espessially like it because ritchie is in it :) but i think gary hasnt caught a pokemon in a while , i think he should get a sneasle in snowpoint *wink*wink* and ritchie should so eventually get either a pidgeot or a tallonflame :)**

**NoSignal: Don't fear Gary is going to catch two pokemon in the Sinnoh Arc. Ritchie will be catching a Pidgeot eventually. (named Zeus). So glad you've enjoyed it so far! Have you liked Ritchie's little side story with Kraken the Croconaw? ^^**

**Thanks again guys! Keep up the reviews, they really motivate me. Especially since Pokemon Rewrite stories tend to be more popular than stories with everything the anime has, only built upon. I wanted to write this story as a tribute to the anime that shaped my childhood! Not that I don't think Rewrite stories are cool! Anywho Thanks again again!**

**ZZZZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja)/Cranidos/Hippopotas(male)**

**Misty: Tentacool/Buizel**

**Ritchie: Gible**

**Brock: Anorith/Magnemite**

**May: Shinx**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Glameow**

**Cilan: Egg**

**Cress: Bidoof**

**Chili: Magby**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	10. The Temple and a Departure

**Guys... things are about to get interesting... 0_0**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 19

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Meinshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Come on, Ash! Wake. Up," Max said in annoyance as he shook his older friend. Brock was the only other person in their shared room and he chuckled.

"Remeber Max, he used a lot of energy yesterday. I'd imagine he's tired. Maybe let him rest a bit longer," Brock nodded. Pikachu and Ellie ran past the doctor's legs to go get food with the others.

"Fine, I guess you're right," Max sighed and looked once more at the deeply sleeping Ash before smiling and running out of the room. Brock chuckled once more and walked over to Ash and set a small alarm clock next to his bed.

"Don't throw this one like a poke ball, okay Big Guy?" Brock joked out loud before walking out of the room as well.

zz-Everyone in the dining hall-zz

"Alberto, it's a sandwich, you know? This one's grilled with eggs and bacon in it. A tasty breakfast," Alice explained to the confused Baron as everyone else ate.

"Okay… I'm used to roasts, stews, and the like…" Alberto mumbled before poking the sandwich with his fork.

Tonio laughed slightly, "You don't eat it with a fork and knife, Alberto…"

"How do I eat it then, smart guy?" Alberto grumbled.

"With your hands, like this," Alice smiled and picked up her own breakfast wrap before taking a bite.

Alberto continued to watch them with confusion, "Don't your hands get greasy then?"

"If you aren't careful, silly. You use napkins if your hands get too greasy," Bianca giggled which made Barry glance over at her in a dreamy daze.

"Your food hot or something, Barry? Your face is flushed," Stephan said slyly, causing said trainer to snap to attention.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Barry yelped and started eating his food very fast.

Zero glanced over everyone and let a very small smile come to his face. It disappeared soon after when he spoke to Alberto. "If you dislike this kind of food, perhaps prison food is more up your alley," Zero grunted sardonically.

"You were the one that almost crushed my village with that iceberg of yours…" Nando spoke suddenly and made everyone freeze. Nando didn't seem angry though and continued eating calmly, "I'm glad to see you've found a measure of peace."

Zero cut his eyes over to the wall, "I'm sorry."

"Do not fear. I forgive you. Life is too short to hold onto such things," Nando murmured and then gave one of his bright smiles.

Zero nodded and resumed eating along with everyone else. They all turned again when people near the entrance started murmuring. Pidgeot walked through the center gracefully with her great wings folded. Pikachu waved at her and she approached the table.

"You hungry, Pidgeot?" Brock asked kindly. The avian smiled and nodded.

"Pidg pidgeo!"

Brock poured some food into a bowl and Pidgeot started to peck at the kibbles.

"Is Ash awake yet?" Trip asked in the midst of his meal.

"I tried to wake him up, but he was sleeping like a log," Max replied with a shrug.

"Miss Senior will meet us at the trainer's school on the way. She's excited to have an little adventure of sorts," Zoey laughed slightly.

"Aww man… Now I got to eat fast."

Everyone turned and saw a dressed Ash with crazy bed hair grumbling near the table.

"Um… Ketchum, your hair?" Drew chuckled. Ash reached up with a hand and felt his locks twisted this way and that.

"Oops… Oh well, food first, hair later," Ash declared and walked swiftly over to the breakfast buffet.

"Oh Ash," Misty face-palmed.

After watching Ash scarf down his large meal and Misty griping at him the whole time about his table manners, everyone got ready, including Ash fixing his air and returning Pidgeot, and set off towards the trainer school to pick up Candice.

zz

"He just hasn't been very happy recently. He isn't wanting to battle for anyone," An attendent explained to Candice as the group approached.

"I guess that means he's lost his kiai," Candice murmured before noticing her friends, "Oh hey everyone."

"What's the matter, Miss Senior?" Zoey asked.

"Well that Sneasel over there hasn't been very happy recently. He won't battle for any of the students. Some of his attacks have even started to become weaker," Candice expressed.

Everyone looked over and could see a Sneasel sitting in a corner.

"Kinda like Sceptile…" Ash murmured. He turned and asked Candice a question, "Did he react funny around another pokemon recently? My Sceptile once lost the ability to attack after he had his heart broken." Ash explained.

"Oh, well…" Candice paused and glanced over at something. Everyone followed her gaze and saw a female Sneasel nuzzling a Sandslash.

"Oh… Poor Sneasel," May murmured.

"We can't use him at the facility if he can't attack. He'll have to go up for adoption," Candice sighed.

"I'll take him."

Everyone turned to look at Ritchie who was focused on Sneasel's form. He marched forward to talk to him. _I have to go outside of my confort zone to show Kraken that I can care for pokemon. My friends are right, the more friends, the better._

The Sneasel looked up at Ritchie with the saddest look. "If you want to… you can come with me and we can grow strong together." Sneasel glanced at the ground and muttered something softly.

Suddenly Fawn's pokeball popped open from Ritchie's belt and the Zigzagoon started chirping happily to Sneasel. Fawn then leaned back on her back paws and waved her front paws in excitement. Sneasel's face turned pink when Fawn ran back over to Ritchie and rubbed his leg.

"Zig! Zigzagoon!" Fawn barked in joy.

"What do you think, friend? You okay with that?" Candice asked the pokemon patiently, "Maybe this will be better for everyone involved.

Sneasel seemed in thought for a moment before walking over to Ritchie. He glanced once more back at the other Sneasel and Sansdslash before having a determined look cross his face. He looked up and nodded to Ritchie before jumping up and tapping an empty pokeball. The sphere rocked twice before dinging. Fawn cried out happily before running around Ritchie's feet.

"Well I guess that's settled," Candice smiled and placed her hands on her hips. She turned to look at the attendant, "Well I'm off, think you got things handled here?"

"Yes ma'am!" The young man nodded and walked off.

"Come on Fawn. I gotta think of a name for Sneasel as we explore the temple. Want to explore with us?" Ritchie smiled.

"Zig-zig!" Fawn chirped and everyone started making their way towards the temple.

zz

*Sniff*

"?"

*Sniff*

"…"

*SNIIIFFF*

"Problem?" Misty asked Ash as they walked. Ash chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"My nose is runny," Ash muttered, "I guess even Charizard couldn't prevent that."

"You don't get colds from the cold actually. It's a big misconception," Tonio spoke out.

"Then why do you get them when you're cold?" Ash muttered softly. Misty gave him a look and rolled her eyes. "What?"

She smiled and shook her head, "Nothing you dummy. Just make sure not to push yourself, kay?"

Ash nodded as they neared the temple.

"Greetings once more," The maidens bowed.

"Hello again," Cameron said cheerily.

"Please this way into the temple, though we can't follow you past the doors," One maiden explained.

"Why's that?" Trip asked with suspicion.

"Because… there are tests meant for those who wish to enter the sacred grounds of Regigigas. Hopefully… your hearts are pure," The maiden said cryptically before opening the large doors and letting them inside, "It was always only our duty to merely guard this place and nothing more."

That was the last they heard of them when the doors creaked shut behind them.

Alberto was shivering all over, "They've sealed us in some crypt! I just know it!"

"A crypt?" Dawn squeaked.

"No… I don't see any spirits… thought that could just mean they're all in peaceful rest with no regret," Ash mumbled as he started to walk forward. The first room they found themselves in was simply a square. A door was at the other end.

"So do we just go through the door?" Iris asked.

"Hmmm normally, I'd say that's a bad idea, but it seems to be the only choice," Gary nodded.

Everyone walked forward when Ash paused, "Hey there's something on the wall here. A wooden plaque of some kind."

Gary paused and saw it before yanking out his notebook, "One second, it's braille."

A few minutes later everyone watched and Gary nodded to begin translating to them, "It says, 'Three tests of the mind, one test of the heart. Only then will the Gigas awaken.'

"Huh, I guess Regigigas only wakes up when it has to," Brock added.

"Maybe he has so much power that he has trouble using it often," Solidad pondered.

"Wasn't he the legendary that moved the continents into place?" Kenny asked.

"Yes… According to our village's tradition and folklore, that's precisely what he did. Regigigas is honored greatly in my hometown," Nando nodded.

"Three tests of the mind and three of the body, what is that supposed to mean?" Chili mumbled.

"It seems as though we will find out beyond this door," Newton replied.

Everyone then slowly threaded through the doorway and into the next room. It was also a square room. Several statues of Regirock lined the walls.

"Hey look!" Max yelped. Everyone turned and saw another plaque on the wall, which Gary worked quickly to translate, "That's plain weird… It says, 'Go 2 steps right, then 2 steps down, then use Strength.' I wonder if it means the pokemon move?"

"Well if we need a pokemon that knows Strength," Stephan grinned, "Come on out, Donphan!"

"Doh-pha!" Donphan cried out. Stephan's Donphan had a chipped tusk and his tire-hard skin looked a bit darker than most.

"Wow, you sure found a strong pokemon there," Alice nodded.

"You said it!" Stephan smiled and then turned to everyone, "So what exactly does the sign say to do?"

"Well for starters it doesn't give a starting point. Go right two, then down two… from where?" Drew asked and crossed his arms.

"Talk about bad directions," Harley huffed.

"Hmmm…" Ash mumbled before sniffing his nose again. He cupped his chin in thought before allowing blue to fill his eyes. A little bit of fog came from his mouth when he saw something. He smiled, "Hey I see the starting place. See the square of tiles in the center of the room?"

"Yeah, the three by three spot? I wondered why that was there," Paul muttered.

"Start from the center and then follow the directions," Ash nodded, "I think these clues are easier for Aura Guardians since the tiles are almost glowing in my vision, but I suppose other people could figure it out too."

"Okay Donphan, Go to the center of those tiles first, bud," Stephan nodded. Donphan grunted and started walking towards the center. He stepped on the tile and waited for a moment. The pokemon let out a surprised grunt when the tile slid deeper into the floor. Pikachu, Ellie, Togetic, and Fawn were all watching in wonder and curiosity.

"Okay that probably started whatever mechanism is there," Clemont expressed.

"But now what? Which way should Donphan face to 'go right'?" Serena asked.

"Probably face Regigigas," Zero interjected suddenly, "since most people face their goals."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Stephan nodded to Donphan. The pokemon nodded back and then turned to face the door in front of them before turning right and walking over two tiles.

"Now two steps towards us," Stephan spoke. Donphan followed his directions and stood on the last tile for further instruction. Stephan nodded again and held out a fist, "Now use Strength on that tile."

"Doh-pha!" Donphan cried out and rose on his back legs before pounding his front into the tile. Everyone heard a click underneath the floor.

"Interesting," Newton murmured as the holes in the idol Regirocks' eyes started to glow blue. The door at the other end of the room slid up from the ground to open for them.

"Alright! Three more tests to go," Georgia said excitedly since she was enjoying the challenge and mystery.

"Come on Fawn," Ritchie smiled as he pokemon leapt up to grab onto his back. Everyone started walking towards the door as Stephan returned Donphan.

They entered into the room and Gary found the next plaque, "'Wait exactly 2 minutes and don't move at all.'"

"So… do we just stand here?" Misty asked.

"Seems to be the case," Tonio nodded.

"Seems easy enough," Candice added.

Kenny and Zoey glanced sideways at Barry, "Barry…"

"WHAT!?" Barry yelped.

"Think you can stand still for a whole two minutes?" Dawn grinned.

Cilan and Cress were giving Chili sidelong glances and Chili huffed and crossed his arms before standing completely still.

"I bet Barry can do it no problem!" Bianca said happily and grabbed Barry around his waist and arms from behind in a hyperactive and playful manner. Barry stiffened immediately and his face turned completely red like a tomato.

Cameron started to snicker.

"Yep… Perfectly still… No… problem," Barry twitched with his face still red. After a few seconds Bianca let go and everyone stood very still and quiet. Eventually, Gary declared two minutes had passed, according to his poketech.

"Huh, nothing…" Cilan murmured.

Ash closed his eyes and then sweatdropped, "Oh… there's a tile in the center of the floor… maybe that's where someone or something should stand."

Barry's hands twitched and he brought them to his head before sinking to the floor, "What's with not saying that before!? I'm so going fine you, Ash!"

"It's driving you crazy to stand still, eh?" Kenny teased.

"Shaddup!" Barry snapped in irritation.

"I've got this covered," May deadpanned and released her Munchlax onto the tile. He could be seen on his back sleeping with a nose bubble growing and shrinking with each breath.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"That always works," Brock mumbled.

"Uh-huh," Alice nodded.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about staying so still. I was starting to cramp," Alberto huffed.

Finally they all heard a click again and saw the idol Regices' eyes glow blue. May returned her pokemon and everyone marched forward.

"'Go to the middle of the cave then use Fly'," Gary recited.

"Alright no problem, Noctowl, let's go!" Ash shouted and let out his flying type.

"Nocuuu!" Noctowl cried out as the sparks around him faded.

"Noctowl, I need you to land on that middle tile there and then once it presses in, Fly above it and wait until we all hear a click," Ash nodded.

Noctowl cried out again in understanding before resting on the tile. A few seconds later it slid into place and Noctowl flapped his wings to ascend slightly. After a moment of Noctowl hovering in the air, a click came from the ground and the idol Registeels' eye lit up like the previous idols.

"Good job, pal," Ash smiled and returned Noctowl. The group walked forward and entered the room of the last test.

"'There is no confusion or deception. Your heart knows goodness or it doesn't. Only those who know goodness will find support'," Gary translated.

Everyone turned to see a pathway before them. It was over a dark pit.

"The stones that make up the pathway are floating!" Max shouted and pointed at the stones from the side.

Drew walked over to him and nodded to the others, "I don't know how, but it's true."

"They have aura coating them…" Ash murmured.

"It seems as though we are expected to just walk across," Newton nodded.

"Yes a true test of the heart in some way…" Nando whispered.

"No time like the present," Ash nodded and started walking towards the bridge. He flinched only slightly before taking his first step on the stones and walking safety to the other side. "It's not hard to walk on. They're pretty stable."

Misty nodded and started walking with Brock right behind her. Slowly everyone started to file their way across. Some like Bianca gulped as she crossed, while Tonio and Clemont seemed more interested in how the bridge was floating.

The only ones left were Newton, Zero, Paul, Dawn, Trip, Harley, and Alberto.

"Let's go, Paul," Dawn nodded, "A bridge like this isn't that scary compared to Vine Whips."

Paul stared at the bridge hard. _Only those who know goodness will find support…_ He closed his eyes, "Perhaps you should go first Dawn."

Dawn tilted her head in a confused manner, "But we could go together…"

"I said go first!" Paul snapped unintentionally and then stared at the wall to his right. Dawn watched him for a moment before grabbing his wrist.

"Come on… let's go… No need to worry," Dawn smiled. Paul stared at her eyes. He could tell… She had figured out that he was afraid the bridge would let him fall… He didn't want to take her with him. The best Paul could do though was nod slowly. She started to pull him across.

_One… two… three… four steps…_

"See… No worries."

Paul looked up from boring holes into the floating bridge and only sighed, "Seems that way."

"Come on, Harley! Pick up the pace!" Solidad shouted.

"Zip your lip, hun! I'm… not too sure about… floating rocks…" Harley muttered and glared at the black abyss below the bridge.

"I'll wait for you guys to come back… can't be that exciting anyways…"Alberto whimpered slightly as he kicked a small stone into the abyss and watched it disappear. A blue hue found its place under his eyes for fear of the drop.

Solidad and Alice glanced at each other before sighing. Alice then smiled, "Come on Alberto… Prove it to yourself that you can do this…"

Alberto eyed Alice and then Tonio for a moment before glancing back down at the bridge. He shut his eyes and started to walk straight across.

"You made it… You can open your eyes, Alberto," Tonio smiled. Alberto opened one eye and saw he was safe on the other side.

"See?" Alice smiled.

Alberto smiled at them both before flinching. He turned from them stubbornly, "Of course I made it across! My heart's made of gold! Just like Father's toliet!"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Golden throne, huh?" Ash muttered.

"Takes royal pain to a whole new level," Gary huffed.

"You said it," Ash added.

"I heard that!" Alberto yelped.

"Come on! You going to let some body one up you? You must really be changing more than I thought, Harley," Solidad winked briefly.

Harley grumbled, "Oh yeah…"

"Yeah."

Harley ground his teeth, "Fine!" Harley then sprinted and half jumped most of the way across the bridge's surface in nervousness.

Solidad smirked at the panting Harley, "You looked like you were being chased by something."

"Ghosts of the past…" Harley murmured softly.

"What?" Solidad asked.

"Nothing, hun! I was just picking up the pace like you said!" Harley refuted.

"Ya coming, Trip!?" Georgia called out.

Trip eyed her and nodded before starting to walk across. A tiny rock on the side of the bridge crumbled, causing Trip to take in a sharp breath out of fear, but then he resumed his trek and made it safely across.

"Alright Zero, we're last," Newton smiled at his assistant, "You ready?"

"You might as well go without me. You know good and well that thing will crumble when I touch it. I don't know goodness," Zero glared up at his friend, "Just because legally I am free… doesn't mean morally I've been resolved. I imagine you will all want a way back… I'll meet you back outside."

Newton looked at Zero in shock as he turned to walk back the way they came, "Zero, wait!"

"Newton, it's pointless," Zero spoke firmly without turning. His shoulders then sagged slightly and a bitter laugh came out, "Don't let me weigh you down. You don't need to bother yourself with **my** luggage."

"Zero… I can see it."

Zero froze. Everyone turned to Ash's voice.

"Yes… there is some darkness still lingering, like a open sore, but I have my shortcomings too you know. You were right, just because I'm related to some ancient heroes in my family line, doesn't mean I'm perfect. It just means I have a lot to live up to. My father abandoned my family… at least, that's what I've always thought and ever since I can remember… I've loathed him for that. I've been burying it deep in me and to be honest it's caused more pain that way… I don't know the whats, whys, or anything regarding why my dad left. So… maybe… maybe I should do like you said and try to forgive him or at least let go of the anger. Your spirit… your aura… still has light shining in it…" Ash paused and then clenched his fists, "You just have to give it the chance to shine brighter or you'll never know what you can do!"

Zero turned and looked at Ash and then the rest of everyone there before looking back at Ash, "You're… ridiculous… and very strange." Zero turned fully to face them and Newton, "You realize that, right?"

Ash seemed confused until he smiled, "That's what people seem to tell me."

"Come on, Newton… If you're so determined to bother with me," Zero muttered and started walking towards the bridge.

Newton smiled, "Of course. It's really no bother at all, you know."

Zero didn't react or reply but simply started to walk across the bridge with Newton right behind him. Ash could sense the spike of fear as Zero crossed, but soon everything was alright since everyone had finally made it over.

"The legendaries know that mistakes are common. I think remorse is what they search for," Ash nodded and then turned to lead everyone into the final room.

They entered and felt a cold chill rise up their spines. The room was very cold, insulated from what warmth was outside.

_I see you all made it through to my home… Good…_

Everyone glanced up in time to see Regigigas' eyes light up and start beeping. He rose slowly from the chair he had been sitting in and took a couple steps closer to them.

"Hello, Regigigas," Ash smiled and then bowed slightly.

_Greetings… Guardian and allies. I hope my home is pleasant enough. Sorry for the cold. I suppose you came here to talk with me some as well as heal this place. I'd imagine you've read Ashura's note?_

"So that list…" Ash started.

_Lists some places that are important. Now… I can tell, human… forgive me… I know not your name… _Regigigas turned and seemed to be looking at Newton and Zero, _you have a question for me?_

"How'd…" Newton murmured.

_My intellect is second to Arceus… My mind works more like your machines than other organic creatures… though in fact, I am organic myself._

"Fascinating, so your mind is like a super computer?" Newton surmised.

_In most ways… Now… your question?_

"Do you know where Giratina is?" Zero asked.

Regigigas went silent for a moment before moving as if to speak again, _Yes… I have in storage that Giratina wronged us long ago and has been punished since then. He often is restricted to the Reversal, Reverse, or Distortion world, you humans have many names for it. However… there is one other place in __**this**__ world that he is allowed to rule over… It is a dark place, Turnback Cave… Near Sendoff Spring. Giratina watches over this place. It is were spirits go to either be lost within the dark cave forever or find peace and enter the Hall of Origin and the Afterlife._

"You mean he watches over… where bad people go?" Max asked and started shivering.

_Some can't find peace nor love young one and thus aren't allowed within the sacred Halls of Origin. Giratina watches over their trapped spirits whenever he isn't in the Reversal World. Something ill fated is starting to occur… I think whatever darkness it is Arceus wishes for us to forget… is happening again._

"I see…" Newton nodded.

"Wait what darkness?" Solidad questioned.

"We'll explain what new things we know to you after we leave the temple," Brock explained and the Second group nodded.

"Regigigas… I'll heal this place for you," Ash spoke.

_Thank you Guardian. I know that if this evil comes again, something tells me I won't be able to flee from it… I'm not built to run after all. Perhaps if this place is strengthened by your aura, I will have a greater chance of braving the blight. I'm not able to help my brothers or sisters as much, sadly._

"You do your job as always and that's enough," Ash smiled and nodded before walking towards Regigigas' empty throne. He placed a hand on it and it started to glow.

"Thank you, dear Guardian, Regigigas."

The legend turned and looked down at none other than Nando.

"You saved my village, my family, for that… I am eternally grateful," Nando bowed.

_Ah yes… I remember. I am glad I could protect it._

"All done," Ash said with a grin and walked back over to the group.

_I suppose this is goodbye, unless you have anything else I need to tell you._

"I… What happened to my father?" Ash asked finally, "Lugia almost told me, but-"

_Mmmm… Redrick was a good Guardian… He seemed more in tune with the spirits of pokemon than people though. He was never very trusting of people or at least tended to prefer the company of pokemon more. I do not know much other than the last I heard… Several years ago, before your birth, he was struck with an illness by an evil woman. Such a thing caused him great pain and he tried many things to heal him, Hot springs, even Mew and others couldn't aid him. His aura was being misdirected or short circuiting at times… Only once did I see him have an attack. I've never seen Red in agony before… He was most often one to hide his pain. The last mention of him was… fifteen or sixteen years ago. He went to Kalos for some reason. When I asked about him later… none of the legends would answer. I suspect you should try to talk to Xerneas or Yvetal, even Zygarde should you visit Kalos. Perhaps they can enlighten you more than I._

Ash stared at the legend for a moment before glancing at the ground, "In… pain?"

_Yes… An affliction of some sort. Arceus may tell you more, though if he responds the same way that the others have… he may be just as cryptic. Even the Kalos legends may ignore your questions. You may just have to find out on your own. Sorry dear Guardian that I can't provide more._

"No… It's alright. I just… I mean… Nevermind, It's nothing," Ash murmured and then looked up into the legend's face again, "Thank you. See you sometime."

_Goodbye heroes… It is now our job to protect this world together… From now until forever. Please, the way out the back will loop back to the front in a much easier path. _Regigigas nodded before sitting back in his throne. His eyes lit up before dimming to black.

Everyone turned to the sound of stone scraping against stone. A new door opened.

zz

The group neared the exit but halted when they saw it was blocked by a snow covered bush.

"Oh no, what will we do? Someone have a pokemon with Cut?" Bianca spoke out.

Paul face-palmed, "It's just a bush. We could squeeze around it or crawl over it if we absolutely have to. Burn it even."

"Hmm…" Cilan murmured and stepped closer, "Does it's aura seem different to you, Ash?"

"Uh… looks more like a pokemon… maybe a-" Ash started.

"Sno!" The bush leapt up from its 'camouflage' and revealed itself to be a Snover.

"Ah ha!" Cilan nodded.

Snover stared into Cilan's eyes before randomly kicking him in the shin. The Snover then turned and ran away into the distance.

"Ouch!" Cilan yelped and clutched his kicked shin.

"That was odd," Ritchie murmured.

"Huh, never seen a pokemon randomly… kick someone," Zoey furrowed her brow.

"Heh heh, I suppose just the lovely individuality that brings true uniqueness to the dish we call life-" Cilan started rambling before Iris nabbed his collar and started dragging him into the outside. Everyone else followed.

"I wanna get out of the cold, then you can marvel about the world," Iris grunted.

Everyone gathered in the pokemon center and warmed up. Candice said goodbye to Zoey and the group before getting back to her students at the trainer's school.

Ash's group started to explain the story of Satoshi to the Second group while Tonio, Alice, Aberto, Newton, and Zero did their own things.

Brock eventually told his group that they should start heading off to Celestic town if they wanted to maybe get there by the next day.

"Well I think we are going to stay here for a bit. Tonio wants to investigate the lake some more and then maybe we'll travel a bit before heading home. That is of course if Alberto can keep up,"Alice smiled at Ash and his friends.

"I heard that!"

"Anyways, thanks for having us. I hope we meet again soon," Alice smiled, "I speak for Tonio too since well…"

They all glanced over and saw Tonio typing furiously on his computer.

"We understand," May nodded.

"It was wonderful to see you again, Alice," Dawn smiled.

Alice nodded, "And I'm glad you found someone special, Brock."

Brock's face turned three shades of red while Ash, Misty, Gary, and Max grinned slyly at him.

"How'd you figure-"

"You haven't used a bad pick up line on me this whole time," Alice giggled.

"Hey! What do you take me for!? Your spoken for!" Brock yelped.

"Nor the Nurse Joys…" Alice smirked.

Brock head dipped, "You got me."

"Alright, bye guys!" Alice waved and grabbed Tonio by the arm and dragged the still typing Tonio away with Alberto trailing behind.

"Alice! Wait for me!" Alberto yelped and ran out the door.

Newton and Zero then walked over. Newton smiled, "I think we shall part ways here as well. We are going to start gathering info on Turnback cave before we travel there. Maybe even do some research in Canalcave's library. Thanks for allowing us travel with all of you for a time."

"No problem, It was nice to meet you," Ritchie smiled.

Newton glanced at Ash and gave a nod to which Ash smiled in return, "We'll probably see each other again soon. I imagine we will go to the cave as well."

Zero snorted, "Come on let's go. If you aren't even going to be subtle about talking about me- yeah I saw that silent nod. Don't get your hopes up, Newton."

Newton smiled as Zero started to walk away. He turned and smiled at Ash, "Thanks for talking to him. He will get there… I know it." Ash grinned back and nodded as Newton turned to go, "Oh yes of course! I know how much of a lost cause you are Zero."

Zero's grunt of annoyance came from outside the door as Newton disappeared with a smile on his face.

"We'll be staying here as well. We're taking a boat to Sunyshore for a bit," Solidad explained.

"Yep, my dad and Volkner are going to have a battle near the end of the week and since we know pretty much where the token is, we thought about going to watch!" Barry grinned.

"Sounds great!" Iris smiled, "I'd love to see your dad battle."

"Maybe if we hurry, we can make it there before then," Gary nodded.

"Hey if we call you guys when we get to Lake Valor, you might join us at Mt. Coronet's peak to see Arceus," Ash added.

"Alright, Let's exchange numbers," Zoey nodded.

"Didn't really even think to do this ever," Georgia chuckled.

"Yeah we've all just kinda been together so far so we didn't really have the need," Cress smiled.

Everyone exchanged numbers with everyone there, both in their own group and in the opposite group. Afterwards, Ash's group said their goodbyes and started outside. Ritchie had returned Fawn by this time and had settled on the name, Aisu, for his Sneasel.

zz

Many hours later the group was walking through a thick forest. They passed through route two hundred seventeen, on which they had run into the same Snover as before and Cilan captured it somewhat accidentally when the pokemon kicked him in the shin again and caused a spare pokeball to fall and capture him. They had also finished climbing and crawling through the caves that separated them from Celestic town. They had removed their thick coats once it had started to warm up. Not too much time later after walking carefully through the forest they noticed a fog start to float through the trees and obscure their vision.

"Whoa! Where'd this fog come from?" Dawn spoke out.

"Don't know… It just kinda rolled in," Brock murmured.

Ash flinched, "Something's off about it… many pokemon have fled from it."

Pikachu's ears flicked one way and then another before he turned and pointed in a certain direction, "Pi pikachu pi!"

"There's a pokemon that way," Ash translated, "It seems… hurt…"

"Let's go," Gary nodded.

Everyone started walking purposefully towards the direction Pikachu had pointed. At one point, Ash rubbed his temple as if he was hurting some.

"Something wrong?" Drew asked.

"Mmmm My head hurts a little," Ash replied and let his hand fall as they continued to walk. After a mother few moments, everyone else started to also feel the nagging of a headache.

"Yeesh, my head hurts," Max mumbled.

"I wonder what's going on?" May asked and looked around.

"Maybe-" Ash started but was silenced by a distant wail.

"Sounded like a pokemon, maybe it's causing this," Cilan offered.

"Yeah," Iris nodded.

Everyone took off at a faster pace in the direction the wail came from and stopped in a small grove. A tree stump with a hole rested at the far end. A whimper floated out from within it.

"It's… a psychic type… a Ralts," Ash muttered. He walked forward and kneeled, so that he could see into the stump. The Ralts was dirty and seemed very very sad. "Hey…" Ash started. The Ralts turned and cried out in fear and anger before flinging Ash back with a powerful Pyshock attack. Ash flew back a bit and struck the ground with a thud, "Oof!"

"PikaPi?" Pikachu called out.

"You okay?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I-" Ash started before suddenly everyone clasped their hands over their heads in agony.

"Argh," Chili grunted. Everyone was growling or whimpering in pain.

"Ralts is really hurt and confused! He's using his psychic powers to defend himself," Ash shouted. It felt like his head was being crushed by nut cracker.

"Piiiii…" Pikachu and Ellie cried out in pain.

"I've got to try and calm him, but… I've not had much practice with psychics. Their mental shields are strong," Ash spoke. Before he could try to concentrate, the pressure increased on them and some were brought to their knees. Ash's eyes flashed blue and a wave of aura burst out around them. Pink waves of energy rippled across the dome's surface. Everyone started to breath easier as the pressure subsided. Ash remained still, eyes blue, as he focused to keep the shield up. He gripped at an empty poke ball and rolled in through the barrier and into the stump. He heard the tell-tale sign of the ball opening, rattling fiercely before dinging. He let out a sigh of relief, he had gotten a lucky capture. A moment later the psychic energy vanished completely and he dropped the shield.

"Hmmm how odd," Cress murmured.

"I'll have to talk to him later, but it seems that I now have a Ralts," Ash smiled as he walked over the retrieve the sphere.

"Let's keep moving, I want to get out of the forest," Paul grunted.

"Yes hopefully… We can find our way out," Brock nodded.

The group turned and started walking together in a direction they agreed on. They were still suffering from headaches, the sun was lowering in the sky, the fog still floated through the forest, and they were tired.

zz

They had been walking for hours with no sign of the road or any way to Celestic town. Their headaches plus their desire to get to town were causing everyone to become irritable. Some of them were hungry, but they had opted to keep going until night had fallen, should they see a sign of the town in the distance. Some eventually began to argue and it was upsetting to Pikachu and Ellie.

"I can't believe we're lost," Gary gritted his teeth. Even at normal volume, the headache from Ralts' psychic still lingered.

"Maybe if you had actually listened this wouldn't have happened," Misty muttered, "You and Drew had to say we needed to take that other route!"

"Hey, now wait a minute, don't group me up in his category," Drew retorted.

"What's the matter with being in my category huh?!" Gary growled, his patience had worn thin.

"Nothing... If you like to stare at data all day!" Drew snapped back since he wasn't in the mood for attitude.

"Hey at least I don't dance around like a chick in fancy clothes!" Gary snapped back.

"Don't talk to Drew that way!" May shouted in her boyfriend's defense.

"Is there something you have against fancy clothes?" Chili and Cress grumbled in irritation.

"Oh for the love of! Give me a break! It's just clothes," Iris snorted.

"Iris," Cilan whipped around, surprised, and scowled.

Everyone was starting to get into a more heated argument. Though they had been good teammates, eventually their patience with each other would wear thin at some point.

Paul was getting more and more annoyed by everyone bickering and it wasn't helping his own headache. He heard a few more jabs from the others and became angered at their behavior in some sense. Before this, he would've known silence walking through the forest, "Why on earth did I ever do this? I should've never entered this stupid tournament! As soon as I knew I had to go with other people I should've just left!" Paul shouted viciously.

"What, so you think you're so much better than all of us?!" Dawn growled angrily.

"Now come on guys!" Brock said sadly, watching as everyone shouted at each other, Ritchie and Max stared on wide-eyed with him.

"I just want some food! Let's just focus on the destination!" Ash shouted, "You guys are all giving me a worse headache."

"Of course, that's the only thing in you! Food from your feet to your face, Ketchum! Fills that empty head of yours!" Gary shouted sarcastically.

"This is stupid that we're fighting like this! And that's not the only thing in me! Maybe Misty's right! Maybe you should try listening to other people besides yourself and your ego," Ash snapped back.

By this time Gary and Ash's argument had drowned out everyone else's. They noticed it was getting more and more heated than before; they couldn't compete. These frustrations went back far even within the vein of deep friendship that was between them. This was a fight that needed to occur, to settle the differences that the two had ever had.

"Look at Ash, trying to teach me something! Ha! Did your mommy teach you that? If I recall, Ketchum, your the one with an ego problem!?" Gary shouted.

Ash stuttered, "Muh Maybe! But Mom taught me a lot of stuff! Stuff maybe you should've learned!"

"At least you had your parents, because unless you've forgotten, mine died!" Gary growled.

"Well, At least you have nice memories of them! You know what!? I wish my dad had died rather than left me! At least I would've had a good memory and feelings towards him after he was gone! He rejected me! He left me and mom on purpose, he had a choice! Your parents didn't! If he was in pain we could've maybe helped him, but he left anyway!" Ash eyes started to water since he was a bit more emotional compared to Gary, but Gary was hurting too,

"Hey you know what, maybe he left because you're such a freaking idiot! Maybe those dumb kids in grade school were right! Maybe you are useless! Maybe that's why your dad left because he wanted to avoid cleaning up after you! Maybe he got tired of listening to you whine about everything! You still do!" Gary shouted loudly and panted after he finished.

Everyone was staring at Gary and Ash. Ash wasn't responding. Gary started to calm down and think over some of the things he had said. Before he could say anything, Gary saw a strange look in Ash's eyes. It was a look of pain, maybe even betrayal. Ash then turned around and started to walk away.

"Ash...?" Misty called after him. Nothing... Pikachu and Ellie exchanged glances with one another and then looked at each of the group sadly. Everyone had their moment to look at the pokemon before they turned and started to follow their trainer in silence.

Brock shook his head and sighed. He placed his head in his hands and sat down. Ritchie and Max did the same but simply stared at their shoes. Everyone else continued to stand and stare at the ground. Brock spoke,

"What the hell was that guys?"

Everyone turned to face him in a bit of shock. They hadn't ever heard Brock use crude language so loosely before.

Paul huffed.

Brock looked up and stared at them, "Well?"

Silence...

"We're suppose to be a team... We're supposed to be friends," Brock said stoically.

"Ha. Friends, I should've guessed this was too good to be true. I was right in the beginning, friends are pathetic, a waste of energy and time. I'm out," Paul snapped and started to walk a different way.

Dawn had calmed down some and had some tears in her eyes because of the things everyone had said to one another, "Paul?..."

Misty sighed and started to walk in the direction Ash had… when suddenly they heard the rumbling of thunder. Rain started to pour from the sky.

"Forget about arguing for a bit guys, we need to find shelter from the rain and then find Ash!" Brock shouted above another clap of thunder. They all nodded and ran for a while before finding a shelf of rock they could hide under. Most of them all sat silently and refused to look at each other. To be honest, they were all kinda ashamed. The argument shouldn't have happened. It probably wouldn't have happened if they could've just gotten to Celestic town by now… laid down, eaten, rested, didn't have headaches. Perhaps they had pushed themselves a bit too much; Travelling all the way from Snowpoint, after exploring a temple, to Celestic town in one day, maybe one and a half, was a lot. Not to mention they still were consumed with the idea that the corruption could come again and people and pokemon could die if they didn't do everything right. It was simply too much… All of it…

"I'm sorry, Paul…"

Everyone turned and was surprised to see Dawn frowning, "I shouldn't have said that…"

Paul looked at her and frowned, "Yeah… I guess I said some things that were uncalled for. It's just I'm till trying to get used to not just relying on myself anymore."

"Sorry, Oak."

Gary twisted from his spot to see Drew smiling at him with a half smile, "I was just a little frustrated."

"I think we all were," Cilan nodded.

"This is much better," Brock sighed and everyone took the time to give him a smile.

"Now we just gotta find Ash," Misty whispered.

"We will. I'm sure of it," Max nodded.

"We need to now."

Everyone turned and looked at Ritchie who was looking at the sky outside the rock shelf, "Like right now."

"Why?" May asked.

Everyone leaned over and froze in fear. Ritchie pointed to the sky, as none other than Hunter J's newest air ship flew past.

"That's why," Ritchie answered.

Gary gritted his teeth and leapt to his feet and ran out into the rain, "Let's go!"

"Right," Misty nodded and everyone jumped and dashed out into the storm.

As Gary ran and he could hear the footsteps of everyone behind him, all he could think was, _Please… Please…If worst comes to worst… that can't be the last thing he hears from me…_

zzzz-Ash-zzzz

Ash ran through the rain as Pikachu and Ellie sprinted on the ground beside him. He could see a large abandoned warehouse ahead so he took off in that direction. His heart was heavy and hurt. He knew Gary probably didn't mean most of what he had said, but it didn't stop the hurt from remaining. The door creaked open and shut with much effort before he sunk to the ground. Pikachu and Ellie curled up on his lap since he was shivering from the rain. He reached down and let out one other pokemon.

**Master… I see it is raining where you are. Where are your allies?**

"Down the way… we all had a pretty bad argument. We said some stupid things," Ash sighed, "I guess I just wanted you here… with Pikachu and Ellie. I needed another English speaking voice."

Pikachu and Ellie understood his reasoning and remained in his lap as Lucario walked over and sat down beside them.

**I see someone said something that hurt…**

"Yeah."

**Don't let it weight too much on your heart. They are your good friends.**

"I know."

They all sat in silence for a moment before they heard a sound echo in a another part of the warehouse. Ash shared a look with his pokemon before they stood and started making their way in that direction. They focused their auras, except Ellie, and walked silently towards a door.

"It can't be... That aura..." Ash mumbled.

**It's… her, **Lucario snarled mentally to Ash.

Both of them suddenly leapt away from the door as it was blown from its hinges by a powerful attack.

Ash felt Pikachu tense up beside him and let a few sparks fly. Ellie copied him and then Lucario started to growl. Ash looked up slowly dreading what he would see.

"So... Here we are again," A woman's voice spoke before she stepped out from the shadows and showed herself to be Hunter J.

"Seems that way," Ash nodded. He watched her Salamance glaring at them from behind her.

Lucario started growling more. Through her visor, Hunter J could see the energies of the pokemon Ash had with him as well as...

"Incredible... So that's how you knew... why my googles had trouble singling out your signature in the forest… And here I thought you were just some obnoxious brat. Oh... but you're so much more..." Hunter J gave him a predatorial smile, "Aura Guardian."

**You will not come anywhere near my Master!** Lucario bellowed and stepped between Ash and Hunter J. Pikachu and Ellie soon flanked him.

"Pikachu!"

"ChuPika!"

"Guys..." Ash said in shock.

**Get out of here, Master! It is obviously a trap! You must flee!** Lucario shouted as he built up an Aura Sphere.

"No way! You know good and well I won't leave you!" Ash shouted and gritted his teeth.

"That Lucario... It wouldn't happen to be the Riolu from before... would it?" Hunter murmured to herself before checking it's signature and gasping lightly, "Of course... it is... How interesting." She looked up in time to see Ash stand beside his pokemon, crouch down and start building up an Aura Sphere himself. This, Hunter J had not expected.

"What!?" Hunter J yelled out in surprise

"You said so yourself, I'm an Aura Guardian," Ash gritted his teeth.

"I see... No matter," Hunter J smiled and released her Ariados to fight alongside her Salamace.

"Salamance, Earthquake!"

"Ariados, String Shot!"

Unfortunately, Ash and his pokemon weren't expecting an Earthquake attack. The energy quaked through their bodies and even cracked the cement beneath them, but they surprised Hunter J by not falling over and dodging the string shot that sailed past them.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

"Ellie, Light screen!"

"Lucario, Aura sphere!"

Ash and Lucario used Aura sphere in sync and the two attacks struck Ariados, flipping it over. Pikachu's Thunderbolt shot through the air soon afterwards and hit Salamance, who roared in pain from the attack. By this time, Ellie had finished focusing and her Light Screen came up.

"Grrr..." Hunter J growled and released her Drapion as well. She realized that his power had grown since she last saw him both in skill of pokemon battle and his… inborn… abilities.

"Drapion Cross Poison!" Hunter J shouted and pointed at Pikachu. Suddenly without notice, Hunter J came up with a plan. A tiny smirk came to her lips.

"Pikachu dodge it, Use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu leapt into the air above Drapion as he approached the mouse, dodging the Cross Poison. "PikaCHU!" Pikachu shouted and hit Drapion with the attack. The ball exploded against the poison type and electricity danced across Drapion's body as Pikachu landed back on the floor.

"Now that I think about it, Lucario is still very rare... Besides I need to knock you down a peg," Hunter J sneered before charging and pointing her petrifying gun at Lucario. Ash flinched and reacted on instinct. He dove and tackled Lucario out of the way.

"PikaPi!" Pikachu shouted.

Pikachu was distracted by Ash's actions and suddenly found himself, plastered against the back wall by Ariados' web. Ellie suffered the same fate when, after crying out Pikachu's name in worry, her Light Screen failed.

**Thank you Master.** Lucario said trying to stand up.

"No problem," Ash nodded. Suddenly Lucario saw Drapion behind Ash, but he was far too late.

**Master!** Lucario shouted in vain as the Scorp pokemon grabbed Ash up like during their last encounter, squeezing him tightly.

"GrraAAhh!" Ash shouted as the pokemon gripped him tighter. He struggled powerfully and kicked with aura infused legs against the Scorp's hardened shell, but was unable to deter him.

"Back against the wall, or I snap him like a twig," Hunter J growled.

Lucario, still believing that for some reason she now wanted him, instead of Ash, agreed.

"No! Lucario, don't!" Ash shouted in worry for his friend.

"Quiet!" Hunter J snapped and Drapion crushed him more, making Ash cry out.

Lucario was then surprised when Ariados plastered him to the wall with more String Shot.

**What are you doing! Take me, release my Master!** Lucario shouted with his crimson eyes wide in worry.

Hunter J grinned, "I don't think so." She walked over to Ash and grabbed his throat, which made him make a noise that was a mix of a cut off gasp and a slight choking sound. She then thrust her petrifying gun into Ash's upper chest, "You have no idea how satisfying this is." And with that she pulled the trigger.

**No!** Lucario shouted in anguish.

"PikaPi!" Pikachu shouted and Ellie copied him.

Slowly, Ash's body was petrified. Pikachu almost couldn't stand it, since his memory of Ash turning to stone on New Island looked very similar.

Hunter J's grunts suddenly marched into the room and placed a pedestal on the ground. Drapion placed him down gently down on it. Lucario shouted in rage as the group of Hunters turned and started to retreat with his Master in their grasp. Eventually the three pokemon heard and saw no more of the their friend or the hunters. They were alone.

**RAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! **Lucario shouted with all his might.

Ellie was crying and shaking her head softly until she heard a noise from Pikachu. She glanced up to see the most heartbreaking sight she could remember. Pikachu was staring at the exit that the evil people had fled through as tears streamed down his cheeks. This wasn't just the goofs like Jessie, James, and Meowth taking Pikachu and running off, or even like when Hunter J had taken him… The worst thing about it for Pikachu was one simple fact… _The one time he's taken instead of me… I fail…_ Pikachu shut his eyes tightly and let more tears fall down his face before he shouted at the top of his lungs, making the rest of the tears fly from his face.

"PIKA-PI PIKA CHU PIKA CHU! Pi cha…"

(ASH! I'LL FIND YOU! I promise…)

Suddenly Pikachu and Lucario flinched as Ash's aura reached out to them. It was warm and comforting, laced with understanding and determination. It was very, Ash. The connection stopped after just a moment. Lucario realized Ash had given him and Pikachu a sign that he would help guide them to him, just like Ash had done with Lucario when he was a Riolu, those few years ago.

It was only moments later that they heard footsteps.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Uh-oh... **

**What do you guys think of the argument they had? I was trying to make it convincing with their actions and reactions. It's kinda to show that they are having stress about everything and also some more emotion thrown in since Ash has been captured.**

**ZZZZZZZZ**

**Answers to some questions:**

**Avatar Rikki: So I can't wait for Paul's brother to know about Paul's relationship with Dawn. Is that coming soon? I don't know why I keep coming back to their relationship, why I like their relationship the best. Also, how are you going to write the Kalos region? Are you getting the little details from the games or the anime? It will be a while before the anime is finished with Kalos so I'm curious how that arc is going to work with the rest of the story. **

**NoSignal: Yes that will be coming pretty soon maybe in the next couple chapters. Yes I will be writing the Kalos region, I'm trying my best to get the newest bits of info I can to construct things around what will be happening canon in the anime in Kalos, thought there will probably have to be some non-canon things at some point(I can't completely predict the future but I will do my best, lol ;) ). I am getting little details from the anime, games, and manga all mixed together.**

**Intensity215: I was just wondering... Lake valor was in the Middle of a town (in the anime) so how is ash gonna 'purify' himself?**

**NoSignal: Hmmm... I'll have to think about that. Maybe a night time swim might be in order? :D I'm pretty sure Ash saw Azelf at night so that would be relevant.**

**Great: Anyway, will he capture the absol in the top of Mt. Coronet or somewhere else, maybe as a prize? **

**NoSignal: You will have to see ;)**

**Tero: hello there from sunny, freezingly cold Johannesburg south Africa. just wanted to say I am loving your story! ! have been reading like a mad woman. just wanted so say keep it up and I cant wait for the next chapter! ! **

**NoSignal: Wow! welcome new reviewer to the Master Challenge :D I'm so glad you like it ^^**

**Kingofpikachus: Just one question Regigigas?**

**NoSignal: Hope this chapter answered your question ^^**

**SpecialLucario: Hey first off I want to say that I really appreciate the consistency you've been showing with your writing. When you post stably it really shows me as a reader that you intend on finishing a story. It's a shame that so many good stories get abandoned and I am glad this isn't one. Also I'd just like to say that we haven't soon a really good battle in a while. Just saying. You know.**

**NoSignal: Well I'm glad you're pleased. As for a good battle, do you mean like the Battle Tower chapters material? or a battle with the bad people(Team Rocket)? Or something else? If you mean Battle Tower like, then when we get to Hearthrome, you will get your wish. If you mean Bad people, well this chapter should kinda answer your wishes... and the next of course... maybe even one after that too. If like I said, you are referring to battles like those had at the Battle Tower in Hoenn then those will mostly be kinda sparse(maybe one more in Unova or Kalos[haven't planned those Arcs yet]) until AFTER the Kalos Arc[In the last or second to last Arc]. Hope this answers your question ^^**

**linair: I love this. just want you to know this is one of my favorite pokemon stories. never been a fan of poke shipping but you made it work and that's impressive. I love the pika-love btw. I would like to see more of the changed and close knit dynamic that ash has with his pokemon especially ones like charizard, infernape and sceptile. maybe another appearance from everyone's favorite psychic cat clone as well? 3 for mewtwo!**

**NoSignal: First off, welcome to the Master Challenge! ^^ I'm so glad you've enjoyed my story and that I've made pokeshipping somewhat enjoyable for you in the story. There will be many more chances later to show off Ash's relationship with his pokemon and don't fear, Mewtwo will be appearing two more major times :D How's that!?**

**Thanks for all your reviews, comments, and questions! I'm trying my best to fit everything together right :)**

**ZZZZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja)/Cranidos/Hippopotas(male)/Ralts(male)**

**Misty: Tentacool/Buizel**

**Ritchie: Gible/Sneasel**

**Brock: Anorith/Magnemite**

**May: Shinx**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Glameow**

**Cilan: Egg/Snover**

**Cress: Bidoof**

**Chili: Magby**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	11. Hunter J

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 19

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Mienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zz-Together… minus Ash-zz

As Misty and the others ran, she couldn't stop chanting a prayer in her head. _Please be okay, Please be okay._ The rain and water splashed up everyone's legs and soaked their pants. They all saw an abandoned warehouse in the distance and as they approached it, they heard a roar and a screech… from Pikachu. Misty was certain her heart stopped. They continued the rest of the way; Gary growled when he saw Hunter J's ship suddenly lift from behind the building… and zoom off.

They burst through the doors and followed the sound of the sobs…

zzz-Hunter J-zzz

She continued to smile at the petrified statue of Ash. She was quite pleased with capturing the young man, both for the purposes of her clients and… revenge. She could feel the nice sensation of her airship flying through the clouds; her reverie was broken by the voice of one of her grunts.

"He offered you that much money?!" One of Hunter J's goons croaked, "For a boy!?"

"No... For an Aura Guardian." Hunter J murmured, "And he's not really a boy anymore. He's now nineteen by our records."

"But... five hundred thousand poke'? Is the guy nuts!?" The same one asked.

"It doesn't matter if he's nuts," Hunter J's right hand man, Mark, answered. He had been the only one of her previous henchmen to survive their plunge into Lake Valor.

"That's very true. But..." Hunter J started.

"But what?" The second goon, named Freud asked.

"I would like to see if there are any others who are more nuts..." Hunter J answered, "There aren't very many Aura Guardian's or Adepts left you know. There are probably a lot of people who would love to study him. Finding a way to gain the power that he could, is a grand incentive."

"I don't know if you could find someone who would pay more than five hundred thousand poke' boss," Freud sighed.

"We won't know until we try... We might never get a chance like this again. Get Dr. Wasner on the phone," Hunter J spoke.

"Yes sir," Mark answered.

After a few minutes an old scientist was talking with Hunter J. He had been in touch with the Huntress for many years and often provided her with scientific info on the pokemon she had captured. He looked kinda like gym leader Blaine, but his glasses were square and he had a beret like hat.

"Hmmm... I would have to agree. He is, theoretically speaking, a rare specimen. However, it would depend on a few factors how much people were willing to pay in the black market labs," Wasner explained.

"What do you mean?" Hunter J inquired.

"Guardians all have an Aura limit. You need to determine his, then you will know how much he's worth. The higher the limit the more rare. Also the more power people can acquire and manipulate, using him," Wasner answered.

"How would I figure his Aura limit out?" Hunter J questioned.

"Hmmm... If you knew how many Aura partners he had... but I imagine you already have distanced yourself from his friends, pokemon, ecetra," Wasner thought out loud, "The best way to figure it now, would be to get a hold of an aura crystal then hold it on his heart and aim a light intensity gauge at his eyes, the one connected to my instruments of course. Then once the data is over here, I can analyze it and tell you the results."

"I see. Very well. He just so happens to have one around his neck," Hunter J smiled.

"Interesting. I imagine he uses it to help him focus. Most of the time it won't cause his eyes to glow, but if placed as close to the heart as possible, one can pick up on enough residual energy to deduce the Aura limit," Wasner concluded.

Hunter J walked over and turned the dial down on the pedestal to Ash's waist, his arms being down, were still trapped by his sides. This pedestal didn't have a glass covering. Ash groaned and looked around, his eyes met Hunter J's.

"Hmph," Hunter J sighed before reaching up and snatching the crystal from Ash's chest and snapping the string.

"Hey!" Ash shouted and then growled. He tried to bring up his arms but realized he was still half petrified. Hunter J held the crystal next to Ash's heart and Mark aimed the light intensity beam into Ash's eyes. Ash shut his eyes, growled and turned his head. Hunter J however saw the glow inside his pupils.

"So you wish to test me?" Hunter J growled. Before Ash could say anything, Hunter J dialed the pedestal up to Ash's chin. Making it impossible to move his head. Ash continued to shut his eyes however.

"Foolish brat," Hunter J growled. Freud came to hold the crystal for her as she circled behind Ash and grabbed his head by his hair. Ash yelped in surprise and then growled from the pain. Hunter J leaned in close to his ear.

"I suggest you open your eyes, Guardian. Unless you want me to turn this ship around and decimate that old building your friends are in," In truth, Hunter J had no clue if the rest of Ash's friends and pokemon were still there, but she did know he wouldn't likely risk it. Ash growled and then slowly opened his eyes. Freud smirked and held the crystal on Ash's chest where his heart was. The two goons gasped when they actually saw a blue light glow brightly within Ash's pupil. Mark aimed the light intensity meter again at Ash's eyes and it started taking in data.

"That should be fine," Wasner spoke.

"Good," Hunter J said and released Ash's hair. Ash growled at her as she took the crystal from Freud and placed in on the nearby table. She then turned back around and placed a hand on the dial of Ash's pedestal.

"Hmmm... I love my methods."

Before Ash could shout at her, she silenced him by fully petrifying him again. Suddenly Wasner gasped.

"My word!"

"What?" Hunter J asked.

"His aura limit... It's over 9000!" Wasner yelled.

"What does that mean?" Hunter J replied.

"Well... You see," Wasner began excitedly, "There is a little known scale for measuring aura limits. Most often it is used to study pokemon. But some** people** have been studied back before the most recent war, mostly psychics and such. Now though, there aren't really any Aura Guardians left and any tests on these people were then declared inhumane, so the scale hasn't been used in years. To break it down simply... 1000-2000 is the normal human range... 3000-4500 is the range of say psychics and other specialists with unnatural power... anywhere from 5000-10000 is the range of pokemon and Aura users. 5000 is a basic aura adept with no training, 6000 is one aura partner, 7000 is two, 8000 is three, 9000, is four, and 10000 is the limit of legendary titan pokemon like Arceus, Dialga, and several others. This boy's is in the 9000 to 9500 range. Which means he has four aura using partners and has trained a great deal, though according to the data he hasn't finished training yet. Once he does, he will reach the 9500 peak. I've read every paper on these tests and no one has ever recorded anyone over the 6000-6500 range. This is extraordinary!"

"So your saying a boy is almost as strong as a legendary pokemon?" Freud scratched his head, looking very unconvinced.

"I actually have to agree with Freud, that sounds ridiculous," Hunter J growled.

"No. I'm not. You see, human aura is deferent from pokemon aura. Pokemon, if you believe in the origin story, have power as their gift, while humans have willpower. He can't attack you like a legendary. Aura spheres and barriers? Physical constructs? Yes. Hyperbeams, Roars of Time, Super strength? No. Think of it like the light spectrum with violets on one side and reds on the other, the highest on either side being deadly in their own right," Wasner answered, "Anyways I do know a few people that might be interested, I'll show them the data, but sadly for you... You will most likely have to force him to demonstrate somehow for the clients, they'll want proof he's alive of course and that he is in fact an aura adept and not just an annoying child, which testament to the willpower aspect... might be difficult."

"Understood, thank you doctor. Have them call us when they wish to talk," Hunter J nodded.

"Right," Wasner spoke and then ended the call.

Hunter J turned around to face the frozen Ash.

"Well... well... Aren't I glad you didn't die when I dropped you out of the ship... But how will I ever get you to put on a show for my lovely clients...?" Hunter J spoke and sighed before turning around to walk into another part of the ship; she looked over her shoulder one last time at Ash and thought she saw his eyes glow slightly. She shook her head and walked out of the room.

zzz-The group-zzz

Lucario didn't care about the presences approaching them, though he was sure they were his allies. He shouted angrily and cursed his failure.

Ash's friends came around the corner at that moment.

"Lucario, Pikachu, Ellie! Are you alright?" May spoke out.

"What happened here?" Gary muttered as he worked with Brock and Paul to pull the String Shot off them.

Misty flinched and looked around, "Where... where's Ash?"

**I have failed my Master... That witch captured him with her stone gun.**

Everyone grew silent, some in disbelief, some in anger, some in fear. Misty felt tears start to form in her eyes and then she glanced down at Pikachu who was very still. Ash's hat was resting at Pikachu's feet. She kneeled and picked up the hat carefully before addressing Pikachu, "Pikachu?"

Pikachu glanced up at her and she could see the trails where tears once flowed. At first she saw a great sorrow before an anger took Pikachu over. "Pika-CHUUUUUUU!" Everyone leapt back some with Lucario as electricity arced everywhere from Pikachu's body.

"Pikachu…" May whispered.

"Ellie…" Brock added. Everyone's attention turned to the other yellow rodent, who stood with Pikachu's electricity dancing off her without a care. She was staring sadly at Pikachu.

"Pika chu chu pi pi chu pika chu pika PikaPi," Ellie whispered and started stepping towards Pikachu slowly. Pikachu's eyes opened to show blue glowing ones staring back. Pikachu's electricity turned blue and Ellie cried out in pain.

"What's happening!?" Max shouted, "I thought Ellie had Lightning rod as her ability."

"Don't you remember what Ash told us? Pikachu can infuse aura into his attacks… He's no longer just using an electric move," Gary droned.

Everyone turned to the sound of Lucario's voice.

**Indeed, I can sense Pikachu's anger. It is fierce and causing him to regress emotionally somewhat. Ash was the first human… Pikachu ever trusted.**

Everyone was silent, realizing how painful it must be for Pikachu to have Ash snatched from him…

**Ellie is trying to reach out to him.**

Intrigue came to Brock's and everyone's face.

Ellie started to finally walk again slowly towards Pikachu, fighting through the pain. Aura attacks… they really did hurt more. "Pi… chu pi…"

"PIKA! PIKA CHU CHU!" Pikachu shouted viciously.

Ellie knew she wouldn't be able to withstand Pikachu's strength much longer. Pikachu had been training with Ash for several years and though she had grown well under the short time she had known him, she could only last so long against the veteran… she had been nothing but a pet before… She bared her teeth and struggled forward until she was in front of the male rodent. She snatched his paws and yanked him into her. She gripped his body close as he shouted and arced more aura-infused electricity from his body. Ellie cried out in pain again until the power started to slowly subside. Finally all that was left was a crying Pikachu in her arms. He was mad, sad, but mostly disappointed in himself.

Misty then marched forward quickly and fell to her knees beside them. She scooped both mice up and hugged them close as a few tears fell from her eyes, "Don't worry Pikachu… We will find him and take him back. I promise…" Misty's eyes turned hard, "And I will mallet them into the ground if they harm a hair on his head."

Everyone stood behind her silently with similar looks of determination on their faces, even through arguments, it seemed that Ash would always draw them together no matter in what method, accidental or not.

Lucario glanced out the door as everyone continued watching Misty and the electric mice. His crimson eyes were hardened in anger and determination. These foolish enemies of his had made a big mistake separating a Lucario from his Master, especially **this** Lucario. Lucario was uncertain if he could keep his promise to Ash to not seriously harm any living creature… This time he might just have to break his oath.

"PikaPi," Pikachu spoke and as soon as he left Misty's arms, he jumped down and perked his ears. After closing his eyes, his cheeks and stripes started to glow.

"Pikachu, Pikachu is trying to find Ash's aura!" Dawn spoke.

**I will do the same. He has already contacted us once through his aura. I will save him. I cannot fail.**

zzz-Hunter J's ship/Northwest of Veilstone/Invisibility guard up-zzz

Four screens flashed on in the large viewing center of the ship. Four silhouetted men and women rested in each of the four frames. They were viewing what was happening within the ship as Hunter J stood before them, a cruel smile on her face.

"He will be brought in shortly," Hunter J expressed.

"He better be, I have important briefings I need to get to," A man's distorted voice growled.

At that moment Ash's pedestal was rolled in. Hunter J turned to her grunts, "Hook the machine around him before you turn his dial. One false move and his wrath could be upon us."

"Wrath? Boss, he's just a-" One unnamed grunt started.

"Deadly living creature… hardly human in my eyes," Hunter J deadpanned.

Some of the other grunts had by that time, clamped the large device around Ash's arms and torso. The metal ring was attached to a large arm which further more was attached to a strange device.

Hunter J turned back around to face the silhouetted people, "Prepare to witness a power that few have seen for thousands of years." She nodded to the grunts as one turned the dial of Ash's pedestal all the way down. The Guardian's form went limp in the metal clamp until he groaned again and then glared upwards and into Hunter J's eyes. Another grunt clicked and few keys on a nearby computer and suddenly the clamp started to vibrate slightly with greenish energy. Ash's pupils contracted and he started to scream.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!" Ash yelled out and kicked at the air, "RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Against his will, Ash's Aura seemed to flare out in a defensive like measure to attack whatever energy was assaulting him, but was unable to 'find' it.

The spectators gasped in awe as Ash continued to writhe and scream out in agony, his Aura dancing around him. Hunter J turned back slowly to look at her prospective clients, "Now… anyone interested? I will start the bidding at five hundred thousand poke', since I already have one client willing to pay that much. He is virtually… one of a kind."

There was a silence that pervaded the room with the exception of Ash's screaming. Hunter J gave a signal for the grunt to turn off the device. But before the man could even touch the computer, a guttural growl from Ash caused everyone's attention to be turned towards him. His Aura had reached a fever pitch and suddenly it's medium changed from whispy and fiery like, to crackling like lightning… It arced through the air and struck several machines in the room of the air ship, cutting off communications with Hunter J's potential clients, shutting down the machine, and damaging various other pieces of equipment. Ash's Aura then retreated inside him. The Guardian glared up at Hunter J with defiant and ethereal blue irises. The blue glow it his eyes stopped abruptly afterwards and with a small groan, Ash's head fell forward in unconsciousness.

Hunter J glared at Ash's form in pure fury.

"Sir?"

Hunter J turned to face the brave… or stupid grunt that had spoken, "What!?" she snapped angrily.

The grunt paled but spoke regardless, "We just got a call from our secret clients' number."

Hunter J strode over to the machine that had, to her luck, remained undamaged. She picked up the phone that was there and heard a male voice, "I'll pay seven hundred and fifty thousand poke'."

A wicked smile came to Hunter J's face, "Where do you want to rendezvous?"

zzz-Rest of the group-zzz

Pikachu and Lucario's fast pace slowed and they started to tremble in the path. The group had started running after Pikachu and Lucario, once the duo had picked up on Ash's faint aura signature. The group was still tired but had dashed after the two pokemon in the direction of Veilstone city. It turned out the reason they had been unable to find Celestic was because they had in fact gone the wrong direction and had gone around Celestic town completely. They stopped in the road as Pikachu and Lucario did.

"Lucario, Pikachu, what's wrong?" Ritchie asked worriedly.

Pikachu was very still but everyone could see Lucario was trembling.

"Lucario?" Dawn whispered.

**One of the things our aura connection can do is give one another visions… much like sight share between Latios and Latias or memory sharing as you've seen Ash do before… We… we saw him.**

"And?" Gary growled.

**They were hurting him, with what I don't know… but He… he… I've never heard Master… scream like that.**

Everyone in the group seemed to pale visibly. Gary clenched his fists and teeth in rage. Paul and Brock were clenching their fists and everyone else had a look of anger on their face. However, Misty wasn't as concerned about getting angry first. She didn't realize she was crying again until she felt her shirt dampen. She could imagine him scared… them hurting him for something he most likely couldn't give… even if he could he wouldn't, so the most likely outcome would be-

"Pika… chu…" Pikachu muttered darkly before his cheeks and stripes lit up again. Lucario's aura appendages lifted out from his head once more and the duo began running again. Everyone started running again, maybe even faster than before. Misty started to think about what Ash she would find if-when they saved him. Traumatized? Enraged? Emotionless? Whatever happened she knew she had to help him feel better; she would hold him and console him as long as she had to.

Everyone had their own thoughts running through their heads and with everything on their minds, the road ahead never looked as long before.

zzz-Hunter J's airship/On the way to a rendevouz-zzz

Hunter J walked down to the bridge with purpose. They still had some traveling to do before they could reach their destination and she had time to spare. Ash had been removed from his pedestal for easier maneuvering. He was now being held within a cell and bound by electronic shackles that restrained his aura abilities. They had been prototypes given to her by Giovanni in order to restrain the young Guardian, but now they were being used regardless of whether Ash was going to him or the new highest bidder. She stopped at his cell with the keys in her hand.

"You should really get it through your head that you can't sneak up on me," Ash murmured from the back of the cell.

"Still able to utilize your aura vision even with those restraints… how interesting," Hunter J murmured before walking forward. Ash leapt to his feet and snarled at her as she locked the cell door behind her and approached. She smirked at his tension.

"Afraid?"

"Prepared," Ash replied simply.

"For this?" Hunter J sneered. She clicked a button on a small remote and Ash crumpled to the ground after the shackles on his wrists turned green with energy. She released the button soon afterwards and in a swift movement, slammed Ash into the back wall. She grabbed Ash's chin and lower face tightly in her hand. Ash growled at her as their eyes locked.

"You know… When I pulled myself out of that lake, bleeding, bruised, and water logged… I made a promise to myself that I would never let that happen again. Your face kept forming in my mind and sometimes I would find myself wondering where you were oddly enough," She gripped his throat and chin tighter, "I really really really was hoping I'd run across you, so I could finally kill you. You are like a nasty pest that just won't die. It gets away from you and you can't stop wondering where it is so you can squash it, so it won't ever nag you again." Hunter J pulled out a gun from her side holster and tapped it against the side of of Ash's left cheek, "Just count your blessings that you're worth something to someone, because I would just as soon execute you than bother with you anymore," Ash frowned at her before spitting right in her face.

"I am worth something to somebody and they will **find** me not buy me," Ash said with defiance. His eyes glowed a slight blue in his pupils and it sent an almost invisible shiver down Hunter J's spine to see him staring at her with those blue eyes.

She backed up a couple steps and wiped her face, growling the whole time, "I hope these scientists let you rot in some cell, dissect you, or torture you until you go insane. By that time I think you will have wished I had done you the service on ending your life, Ketchum." See growled and smiled in a wholly cruel manner. Ash could feel it… there was no speck of light even trying to burn within her soul. It was just darkness. Ash couldn't stop himself from suddenly pitting her.

"Your soul is dark as night, J. I'm truly sorry that you are forfeiting the joy you could've had in life. Being good isn't always easy but you find happiness in it even when you shouldn't at times. It's the strangest thing," Ash murmured and hung his head slightly, "When you die, your memory will be like that of the Dark ones who's bodies became incased in obsidian upon their death instead of beautiful crystal, for Arceus wanted nothing more than to forget their lives and the pain they caused."

Ash felt the butt of the gun slam into the side of his head. Blood dripped down his cheek and he started to feel a massive headache. He couldn't stop a small moan escaping from his lips after he toppled over onto the floor since he couldn't catch himself.

"Now look what you've done! I don't like visibly harming my merchandise before I sell it! I tend to make less money that way. You push all my buttons," Hunter J then seemed to force herself to relax, "The sooner you're out of my hair the better."

She turned and left Ash fighting to ignore the blinding headache he now had. She locked the cell up and as she made her way back to the control room and walked towards her seat, she called out to one of her officers, "How much longer before we arrive at our destination?"

"Thirty minutes sir," One grunt called out.

"Not fast enough…" Hunter J muttered darkly but resumed her captain's set. Though on the outside she was stoic, the inside was like a hurricane of thoughts and emotions. A chaotic and dark storm that would never die down or know peace.

zzz-The rest of the group-zzz

Night had fallen, they were hungry and defiantly tired. They could see the lights of Veilstone in the distance though they knew that Ash seemed to be northwest of the city, since Pikachu and Lucario seemed to be heading that way. They wouldn't rest though until they found him. They continued towards the entrance of a forest, when they heard a blood curdling scream.

zzz-Hunter J-zzz

She sneered at his face as he started at her. Bound by the electronic restraints and gagged, Ash simply continued to glare at her. The grunts had shoved him to his knees and he could tell they had stopped somewhere.

She placed a single finger under his chin.

"I have some great news…" She smiled more, "Your ride's here."

A sac flew over Ash's head and two grunts grabbed his arms when he tried to struggle more.

"Take him to our client," J spoke to the men.

"Yes sir!" They shouted before starting to lead a struggling Ash away.

She chuckled, "Hmph… It is good news, I just never said it was for you."

She smiled to herself as he was marched away. She readied herself and walked out of the ship behind them. Ash's aura crystal bounced against her hip by a small chain, like a trophy of sorts. Her group came face to face with a scientist with teal hair and purple eyes. He was slightly hidden by the shadows of the surrounding forests.

"So where's the money?" Hunter J asked stoically as the two grunts held tightly to Ash's arms.

"Dear J… You should know better than to double cross… Team Rocket," the scientist spoke.

The Huntress turned sharply at the scream coming from one of her grunts. The man's head was grasped in another's hand. Said man glanced up at her as his hood slipped down. He had black hair with a grey streak in it. His eyes were red as blood and two scars ran from his nose to the far left side of his face. He looked to be around forty years of age. It was none other than Robles. He didn't even twitch a muscle in his face when he started to drain the life energy of the man. The grunt screamed bloody murder and squirmed under the man's grip. Hunter J glanced over only once to see Ash squirming in the other two grunts' arms as though reacting to energy Robles was using.

zz

Ash felt the energy coming from Robles… no other person had an aura like his. He heard the man's screams and felt his stomach twist into knots, knowing what was happening. He heard a scuffling all around and people bumping into them, a single gunshot went off as well. He was shoved to the ground and wished so dearly he could weasel himself onto his knees; he could then stand and take off running since he wasn't really blinded by the sac they used. It was more likely used to hide his identity more than anything. He felt a few somewhat familiar presences nearby though he could only place Robles and… Saturn, out of the new comers. He felt a new pair of people grab him and soon he heard the sounds of chopper blades and the winds from a helicopter. They somewhat tossed him aboard and they were off, surprisingly leaving Robles behind…

_What now?_

zzz-The rest of the group-zzz

They heard the scream of a man echoing through the forest, then voices, shouts, even a single gunshot, before the sound of a…

"A helicopter," Drew muttered as they continued to run.

"No!" Misty shouted out in fear. As they entered the clearing, they saw a man lying still in the field's middle and Hunter J's abandoned air ship. On the ground that led into the another part of the forest, they saw a swath of gray and dead grass with small drops of blood trailing that way as well.

Misty looked down at her feet to see Ash's aura crystal pendant, dirty, and the string, broken. She carefully picked it up and glanced up quickly with the others when…

Pikachu growled and shot forward at blinding speeds. Lucario flinched and looked over at his comrade just as the rest of the group saw what he was doing. Pikachu shot straight up a very tall tree with the help of Extremespeed, effectively launching himself at the helicopter, which had appeared, that was flying away with his best friend.

I suppose, like trainer like pokemon…

zzz-Ash-zzz

Quite suddenly he felt several people pin him to the wall of the helicopter. He felt so trapped and hated the feeling of being restrained like he was some inhuman… no unfeeling, thing. That was went he felt it, though he could sense the arm coming near him before he felt it, the sensation of a needle going into his arm. He panicked, letting out muffled grunts, and kicked out at the goons and was slightly satisfied to have successfully struck one in the gut and hear the air leave his lungs. However he soon felt eyes drooping, his aura vision was fading into nothing and his muscles were stopping completely… he was going to sleep.

The last thing he heard was a surprised shout from someone.

zzz-Pikachu-zzz

He used every muscle in his body to grip the slippery bar of the helicopter. Once he was able to balance himself, he leapt up again and into the cargo hold. Several grunts shouted in surprise and Pikachu locked his blue eyes with a couple of familiar faces.

"Well… if it isn't the guardian's pet," Dr. Yung leaned up and smiled as he held out a small remote and clicked the button. Pikachu cried out in pain as a strange energy pulsed out and seemed to attack him at his core. He saw a couple grunts stalk toward him with a container, both wearing their gloves which were rubber. Finally, Pikachu happened to glance over and see… Ash. He was sitting motionless against the wall with two grunts to either side of him. Pikachu couldn't see his face though, due to the sac. Suddenly he remembered his promise and Pikachu turned slowly back to face both Saturn and Dr. Yung; they flinched when they saw Pikachu's face… he was livid.

"Pika…CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu shouted viciously and let electricity arc everywhere, striking the grunts, doctor, and commander Saturn. Pikachu's electricity then turned azure and the men and women felt their muscles buckle and their conscious leave them. Ash was left unharmed by Pikachu's electricity since his starter had been very very careful. Dr Yung's remote short circuited and stopped working. Pikachu growled and walked into the cockpit. One man was staring at him with a sweat drop on the side of his face. Pikachu growled and pointed at the master board in front of the pilot and then down towards where the ground was. The man then glared at the rodent.

"Why should I do that? What will you do, electrocute me? You need me to get down safely," The man sneered. Pikachu sparked electricity from his cheeks and he bared his teeth.

The man glanced briefly back into the back and could see his teammates as well as the captured young man. Seeing Ash caused some guilt to rush through him. _If I even think about landing… they will know I did it… If I'm unhurt or the ground isn't destroyed… They'll kill me… _He frowned, "Sorry no can do."

Pikachu tried thinking of what else he could do when he turned and saw a busted panel; wires were sticking out. Pikachu's ears perked up and he ran over to the wires and starting biting through them, he didn't severe them but left them halfway torn and damaged. The helicopter groaned and electricity danced around as the pilot started loosing control.

"You insane!?" He shouted. The helicopter started loosing altitude. Though the pilot was pulling back on the stick, it was only sensing half of the pressure being applied. Ultimately, they crashed into the ground. Pikachu felt his body fly forward into one of the half walls that separated the cargo space from the cockpit. After everything stopped moving, he glanced around at the pilot and saw he had been knocked unconscious by the crash. Pikachu lifted himself from the floor and scurried over to Ash's form. He sent a message to Lucario through his aura briefly since he was pretty tired. Afterwards, he grabbed Ash's sleeve and shook him gently.

"Pikachu?" He stopped and tried again, "PikaPi…?" He sighed and turned around and sat beside his friend as he waited for the others. He was alert and ready should any unexpected intruders come near.

zzzz-Togther-zzzz

The group paused when they heard a loud noise in the forest, many Starly and other flying pokemon shot out of the trees.

**Come… Pikachu is asking for our aid.** Lucario spoke out and everyone started following him.

A few moments later, they reached the crash site.

"Good gracious!" Cilan declared as they neared.

"Ash!" Iris yelled out, "Pikachu!"

Pikachu's head popped out from the helicopter and he waved them closer. Everyone looked inside and saw the grunts and others all laying unconscious. Then Misty saw Ash…

"Mew…" Misty whispered. She saw him laying on the ground, bound with a bag over his head.

Gary growled deeply as Misty moved towards her boyfriend. She gently pulled the sac off his head and saw he was gagged as well. Tears started bubbling in her eyes as she delicately took the gag off also.

"It's like they didn't even treat him like a human being," Chili murmured.

Brock walked forward and looked at the restraints that were around Ash's wrists. He glanced at Pikachu. The rodent sighed and walked forward before he carefully used Iron tail and then charged it with electricity. He tapped the restraints and the electric shock short circuited them. They fell to the floor of the copter with a quiet clang.

"Ash… Ash… Please, wake up," Misty whispered and shook him very softly. She turned to Brock as a tear dripped down her face, "Is he unconscious?"

Brock checked Ash's pulse and noted it was slow, "I… I think they sedated him. Easy transport." Brock grumbled the last part when he noticed the bead of blood on Ash's arm.

"We need to leave," Paul said simply though it wasn't hard to see the anger and actual concern on his face.

Gary nodded and helped Brock lift Ash up into their arms. This time they had to actually carry him fully rather than let his feet drag. Lucario used Psychic as well to help them carry him easier.

"Now where do we go?" Cress asked.

"My house," Paul replied and everyone followed in the Veilstone trainer's wake.

zz

**-Heavy wheezing-**

"It's funny really how people of… this age, value money so greatly."

"It's…. *cough* what makes the world go round."

Robles smiled for the first time in… a millennia, "Is that so? Answer me this then… What good does it do you when the world is no more?"

"…"

"That's what I thought… You don't realize… what kind of power you had in your grasp," Robles smirked as the hole in his shoulder started to heal, "Eventually however… the **world** will know the strength of the Aura User… Goodbye, Huntress."

zz

They hurried through the dark streets of Veilstone as late nighters strolled about in couples or small groups near the twenty four hour stores and locations. Eventually Paul let out a small sigh when he saw the white fence that bordered his home. They'd have to hide here of course. No doubt the grunts would maybe wake up and the city would be searched for Ash. They would have to hide at his home until Ash was strong enough to slip out of town.

Everyone was pretty silent. Misty seemed to be boring holes in Ash the whole way there, while May was focused on making sure Misty didn't trip since she was more focused on Ash than anything. Paul looked around before he knocked on the door. Everyone waited as he knocked again. The door opened slowly and Paul flinched when a gun appeared in front of his eyes, however it slowly lowered and the light of the moon shone on the holder's face. Paul's eyes widened, "Father?"

Silver stared at him and then glanced up to see Gary and Brock holding Ash's limp form as well as all the others who were present.

"An Oak and a Ketchum… should've figured," Silver mumbled and holstered the gun. He stepped to the side slightly and yet no one moved. He raised an eyebrow, "Coming in?"

Paul's face went from surprise to frustration, "Yes of course, come on guys."

Everyone nodded and entered the Rebolledo home. Silver shut the door behind them and followed them as they walked to the back room where a guest bed was. Gary and Brock carefully laid Ash on it.

"What are you doing here and where's Reggie?" Paul grumbled.

Silver continued to eye him until he finally decided to speak, "Team Rocket has been doing some strange things recently and I became curious as to what they're up to." He glanced up through the doorway where Brock and Misty along with Ash's pokemon were sitting near his bedside. "I should have figured this would happen though… however… I'm pretty sure father doesn't know about Red's… son here."

Most of the group threaded into the guest room to watch Ash, while Paul talked with his father.

"How did you convince Reggie to let you stay here?" Paul questioned.

Silver… smirked, "I haven't." He frowned again and snorted, "I was going to leave in the early morning before he woke up."

"So you broke in," Paul grumbled.

"I didn't even damage the lock so don't get your jacket in a knot," Silver muttered.

"And the gun?" Paul huffed.

"Hell you know how Rocket admins can be," Silver narrowed his eyes, "I say shoot before your shot."

An image of Vane's grunt aiming at his chest, flashed through Paul's mind, "Yes… I suppose."

Both turned at the sound of tentative footsteps coming down the stairs. A flashlight beam shined right into Silver and Paul's faces.

"Reggie, damn it. Turn it off," Paul muttered.

"Paul?" Reggie questioned and switched off the light. He turned and locked eyes with Silver, "What… is going on here?" Reggie's eyes narrowed.

"Come, both of you, and everyone will explain things," Paul sighed and had the two follow him in the room with everyone else in it.

**I will go a guard the perimeter, should they recover quicker than we can.** Lucario grunted and made Reggie flinch due to his voice, before the blue and black pokemon walked swiftly through the home and opened the front door to leave the inside.

Everyone sat and started to explain, the Master Challenge, the prophecy, Team Rocket, Robles, everything. Paul watched Silver's face closely as the story was told to him, though he never seemed to even twitch.

Eventually they explained their current situation and Ash's condition.

"How awful," Reggie growled.

Silver eyed Ash for a moment and then Gary, "It seems to be that going in over one's head still runs in both families."

Gary turned his head and glared at Silver.

"Miscalculate, Oak?" Silver huffed, "You both need to learn to mind your own business. Next time you might both loose more than your freedom temporarily."

"You have no idea what you're talking about so shut it," Gary grumbled.

Silver continued to glare back, "Blue always was so prideful, shame father had him killed… Green too. They did have **some** good qualities."

Gary stilled and his face was covered by a half shadow, "My parents were good people and Giovanni is not your father."

Silver huffed, "Maybe not biologically… but he was what I knew as a father for several years… the only thing I've ever known as a father."

"Don't talk like that! Look, I've learned that strength isn't the only important thing anymore! You don't have to do this anymore either! You don't have to remain a prisoner of yourself or Giovanni's influence any longer!" Paul shouted suddenly.

Reggie glanced over at Paul in shock before a smile graced his face. He then eyed Silver in confusion, _He's... not... Giovanni's son?_

Silver's face tensed with anger, "I belong to no one, especially him." He sighed, "It seems… being around them has altered your view on things… what a waste."

"Don't say that!" Dawn suddenly interrupted, "I don't know how well you knew Blue and Red, but if Gary and Ash are anything like they were, then I know they did everything in their power to help you and maybe even Giovanni… Blue's gone… and Red's been missing for a while… Don't you think the least you can do for them is to treat their sons and their sons' friends with respect?"

"I never asked for anything," Silver hissed.

"But they gave you help anyways!" Dawn insisted.

Silver stared her down and Paul was surprised that she didn't budge. "You love my son, don't you?"

Dawn's face went red, Reggie's seemed absolutely flabbergasted, especially when he looked over and saw the blush on his younger brother's face.

Dawn dipped her head and calmed herself before glancing back up into Silver's eyes. She actually took the time to realize that he shared Paul's grey eyes. "I do…"

Silver continued his gaze until he glanced away, "I see, well good for you. I suppose I'll take my leave. I imagine I'm not quite welcome here. I will however scare off any grunts that are snooping around the city." Silver glared at Gary once more, "I suppose I did owe Blue that much." With that and a flick of his red and black cloak, Silver turned and exited the house.

"Well let's get settled somewhat," Brock instructed from afar.

"Indeed, Cress, Chili care to help me make a small meal of some sort?" Cilan asked of his two brothers.

"Of course," Cress replied and Chili nodded. The three disappeared into the kitchen once Reggie gave them brief instruction of what he had and where things were.

Reggie said he was sorry to say that most everyone would have to sleep in the den on the couches and chairs. Most everyone got settled and feel asleep quickly even though they were still worried about their friend. The sandwiches Cilan, Cress, and Chili made were filling enough. The only ones that remained awake, were Paul, Gary, Brock, Misty, and Reggie.

Reggie turned to Paul to speak with him when he noticed him watching Gary. The young researcher was staring out the window intensely and in deep thought. Gary clenched his fists and walked out the door. Paul rose swiftly and followed him outside.

Reggie sighed and moved into the guest room, where Brock, Misty, Ash, and Ash's pokemon were.

"What exactly happened to Ash?" Reggie murmured. Brock glanced at Misty who didn't budge and then back at Reggie.

"Come, I'll tell you what we know in the other room. We can't do much else except wait until Ash wakes up," Brock replied.

Brock rose and placed a hand on Misty's shoulder and squeezed it before walking off to talk with Reggie.

zzz-Misty-zzz

As soon as Brock left, Misty let more tears glide down her cheeks. It was a really foreign feeling, not that Misty hadn't ever cried before, but that she had been crying with such pain and lack of control. Every time she looked down at his face and thought about someone hurting him like they had, instead of her typical rage towards annoying people, she kept feeling hurt. She reached forward and over Pikachu and Ellie, who were laying together right next to Ash's chest, to stroke his cheek. It was when she was stroking his left temple that she felt something sticky. She leaned forward and looked closer to see a small jagged gash in his hairline. Someone must have struck him… Now Misty started to feel the sorrow ebb away to be replaced by anger. After glancing at his face fully again though, the sadness returned. Thus the cycling of Misty's emotions continued. She grasped his hand closest to her and stroked her thumb over his chapped wrist; her eyes rested on his face, begging his own eyes to open soon.

zzz-Gary and Paul-zzz

"Hey, Grumpelstiltskin!"

"Leave me alone, Rebolledo."

"You don't mean that. Try again."

"Beat it."

"Just stop that already."

"Paul… I'm warning you."

"What? You gonna punch me?"

"…"

"This sounds… familiar."

Gary stopped walking and whipped around to face his pursuer, "You just trying to make me angrier?"

Paul stopped and grunted, "What or who are you actually angry with?"

Gary stared at him, "You stupid or something?"

Paul sighed and stared again, "Maybe, so do me the honor of telling me, Oak."

Gary gritted his teeth, "That J! She treated Ash like dirt!

"True… and I hate her guts for it," Paul replied, "But is that really why your angry?"

Gary paused and narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

Paul huffed, "I'll be blunt, I think you're mad at yourself for yelling at Ash in the first place. You both acted like five year olds but you took it a tad too far."

Gary was silent.

"So what are you doing here?" Paul muttered, "You need to be inside, ready to say your sorry or at least be there when your childhood friend wakes up."

"I needed to-"

"Be alone?"

"I don't know…"

"Come back inside."

"I don't want to yet!"

"Okay, fine! We can stand out here and attract those cowards to us, heck, we can even hand our friend over when they find us! That's a better plan by far, Oak."

Gary stared at Paul for a long time once more.

"Maybe that's what father meant by Blue being so prideful… He wasn't able to fully admit when he was behaving or being inadequate."

Gary's green eyes dilated as some anger fled him. He sighed, "I just have been Ash's friend… his rival... for so long…"

"You were raised with him… I'd say he's more your brother than anything."

Gary's eyes widened.

"I mean, brothers are rivals. I would know. His opinion of you means a lot to you and vice versa, that's why you've always wanted to prove to each other how strong you were, but more importantly how much each of you had grown over time."

Gary stared at the ground before a smile finally came to his face. He reached into a pocket in his vest and pulled out a half of a poke ball, the red part. Paul glanced at it curiously, "I guess he really is like a brother. He's… he's not really an idiot at all… just a bit clueless at times… and if anything… he seemed to be the one always cleaning up after me in the old days."

"Tell him that then."

Gary glanced up at Paul in slight surprise before smiling again, "Yeah… I guess. I just hope he'll forgive me."

"Innately I know he will, though you may have to wait for him not to be sore around you. You did say some hurtful things, but at least you feel remorse… I used to not."

Gary smiled brighter and nodded, "I guess that's just the journey, eh?"

Paul chuckled, "Yeah."

"Thanks, Rebolledo."

"I'm a man that repays his debts."

"I see."

Gary smiled and clapped a hand on Paul's shoulder before letting go and silently walking back. Paul waited a bit longer and looked up at the stars. _There's more than one way to protect the things_ _you care about._ Paul then turned and walked back towards the house as well.

The group, now somewhat fed and rested, were able to sleep some. They all slept with hope in their hearts that their friend hadn't lost anything to the hands of their enemies… and that he would wake up soon.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**ZZZZZZZZ**

**Answers to some questions:**

**Virtually all questions were answered through PM this time ^w^**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, regardless! You guys are awesome :D**

**ZZZZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja)/Cranidos/Hippopotas(male)/Ralts(male)**

**Misty: Tentacool/Buizel**

**Ritchie: Gible/Sneasel**

**Brock: Anorith/Magnemite**

**May: Shinx**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Glameow**

**Cilan: Egg/Snover**

**Cress: Bidoof**

**Chili: Magby**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	12. Holding down the Fort

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter ^^**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 19

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Mienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The sun rose about thirty minutes after everyone had finally gone to sleep. Reggie had pretty much stayed awake and walked out to go check on the pokemon in the daycare. The front door shutting, woke Pikachu from what little sleep he could get. The rodent's eyes opened into slits and a sigh escaped from his mouth.

ZZZ-pokemon translator, activate-ZZZ

"You okay?"

Pikachu tilted his ear towards Ellie who was laying beside and slightly behind him, "Yeah… I guess."

"We got Ash back, so why are you so depressed still?" Ellie asked in a compassionate way.

Pikachu sighed again, "You didn't see what I saw…"

Ellie's ears drooped, "That bad?"

"It was some kind of machine. Ash couldn't even start to fight through the pain… He just started screaming like he was dying," Pikachu muttered and tried to bury his face deeper into the covers. He glanced over at Ash's face. At least he seemed peaceful for now. Pikachu could remember the few times Team Rocket had actually harmed him by messing with his electricity and for the first time he understood a kind of anger that Ash might have felt towards them for hurting his friend.

"…I'm sorry."

Pikachu turned in surprise to Ellie, "Huh? Why?"

"I'm sorry that your hurting and that I wasn't strong enough to help you, Lucario, and Ash more."

Pikachu smiled slightly, "No… you did great Ellie." Pikachu stuttered as a blush flashed across his face, "You know, for a newbie." He gave her a sneaky grin.

She laughed softly as a pink blush made her cheeks glow even rosier, "Thanks. I'm sure things will be okay, Pikachu."

Pikachu smiled and nodded, "Yeah… Ash is strong. He may be a bit off afterwards, but he'll always be Ash and I'll-We'll all be there to help him through anything."

Ellie nodded back, "Get some sleep. Dawn's here and we need rest after how far we ran."

Pikachu huffed, "Don't know if I can. My heart's still pounding."

Ellie crawled up closer and matched her pink cheek to his red one, "Don't know until you try." She gave a sweet smile before she closed her eyes. Pikachu sighed somewhat happily and curled his tail around her body since she had done the same to him. Pikachu glanced once more at Ash's face. Misty's head was on the bed next to his. Pikachu let out a soft breath and his eyes never left Ash's face as he slipped into sleep.

ZZZ-pokemon translator, deactivate-ZZZ

zzz-Reggie-zzz

Reggie was frowning this morning. Most often he was always smiling when he took care of all the pokemon under his care. He was preoccupied though this time. Everything he had been told was a bit much. He had known Paul was doing some traveling and trying to get into a kind of tournament, but that had been all he had been aware of. Learning that in fact Paul had been traveling with other people, much less Ash and his friends, was shocking. Silver popping up in their home, a prophecy that included his brother to be fulfilled, Ash turning up with such injuries, and even Paul being in a relationship… with someone as bubbly as Dawn.

A Shinx nudged his arm when he accidentally ended up spacing out again. He flinched and then smiled sheepishly at the various pokemon around him.

"Sorry guys, a lot's happened recently. Paul is visiting and he seems to have changed some," Reggie smiled, "I think for the better, but they all seem to be in trouble. I guess I'm just thinking about all of it and got distracted."

The pokemon chirped and cried out in understanding. Reggie looked over everyone and seemed confused, "Where's the other two thirds of the group?"

The pokemon all frowned and a Manchop grabbed Reggie's apron as they lead him around to the window of the guest room. There Reggie saw the other pokemon sitting under the window, trying to see in and looking worriedly at… Ash.

"Huh? Why are all of you…" Reggie mumbled.

**The pokemon are aware that their Guardian has been harmed. They are worried for his well-being.**

Reggie yelped and turned around to see Ash's Lucario, "Oh… You're Ash's Lucario, right?

**Yes I am the student of Ashton Satoshi Ketchum de Rota. By reading your aura you are similar to both the red haired man that left and Paul, my Master's friend. You must be a family member… brother perhaps?**

"That's right," Reggie nodded. He glanced back at the pokemon, "So… they know innately that he's an Aura Guardian? and they're worried about him."

**All pokemon can recognize an Aura Guardian… but only a few groups will actually bother to honor them or worry… That is until a Guardian is knighted by Arceus himself. All pokemon will then show him at least some sort of honor as they do the legends. It all just depends how trusting they are willing to be. Those that are more intelligent or more used to good humans tend to show more respect.**

"Wow, so they're all kinda sitting vigil to watch Ash?" Reggie asked.

**That is correct, some might even be willing to protect him should those villains attempt to come here. These pokemon recognize his importance regarding the fate of the world.**

Reggie nodded and started to comb his fingers through the fur of a Sentret that was nearby. He smiled, "Paul really has changed… huh."

Lucario nodded, **I have noted the slow change in his aura. An aura that was once dim has grown brighter with every step he has taken.**

Reggie smiled bigger, "I guess now then I only have to hope they all stay safe… I've always wanted the best for Paul. I mean that's what older brothers are supposed to want, you know?"

**Of course.**

"And he even has a girlfriend now. How wonderful," Reggie sighed and released the fur from his fingers.

**I can sense your aura is more at ease now. Your brother's happiness means a lot to you.**

"Yep, I'm very happy for him. I will help them all as much as possible while they're here," Reggie stood up from kneeling on the ground, "I guess I need to get the pokemons' food ready. Think I should give them their food here?"

**They will most likely remain here so that would be best. I will leave you to your duties, Sir Reginald.** Lucario turned and walked off into the forest surrounding the daycare.

Reggie sweatdropped, "It's Reggie… Nevermind."

zz

In the late afternoon, everyone began to slowly awaken. Most of them lazed around within the house while Cilan, Cress, and Chili prepared a small meal once more. Brock helped Misty watch Ash after she had also woken up and Gary had also walked in to wait in the guest room with them. Everyone was pretty relaxed until they heard a knock at the door.

Paul glanced over at Drew and Drew nodded. Thy both waved at the others to shut the doors and quietly hide. Drew offered to open the door while Paul waited on the other side of the door. Drew slowly opened the door.

"Hiya! What are you doing in Reggie's house?"

Paul flipped around the door and grabbed the person's wrist only to realize who it was.

"Whoa! Paul, what the?"

"Hush."

Drew and Paul yanked Maylene inside, "Yikes!" and shut the door.

She blinked when she saw all the people peering from behind doors and such.

"What is going on, here…" Maylene trailed off when she looked and could see into the guest room. She saw Ash lying in the bed, "What on earth happened to Ash?"

"Maylene!"

She turned and saw Reggie closing the door behind him, "I'm so sorry I guess I should've called you. I forgot you were visiting today. There's a lot to explain."

"You can't tell her. She's a blabber mouth. These are important secrets, Reggie," Paul grumbled.

"Paul, she's my girlfriend. I can't hide these kind of things from her," Reggie sighed and placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh wow, really!?" Dawn squealed.

Maylene chuckled and rubbed the back of her head, "It' great to see you again, Dawn."

"Then I guess we should start with introductions. You know Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Paul, my name's Drew Hayden, and this is-"

The group then started to introduce themselves and then went through the task of explaining everything to her.

zz

"Whoa, that's nuts," Maylene spoke from the couch beside Reggie. She glanced over at Ash and Misty, who was still sitting next to the bed. "How long has he been like that?"

"About seven hours. We aren't sure what kind of sedative they used on him, so… he could still be out for a while," Brock murmured.

Everyone turned to look however when Misty yelped. A thin aura of blue was around Ash.

"Rah-u," Maylene's Lucario stated in awe.

"Ash… you there?" Misty whispered. A tendril of blue floated from his form followed by several more. They slowly started to wrapped around Pikachu, Ellie, and Misty, who were closest. The tendrils glowed a brighter blue briefly before retreating quickly and the aura disappeared.

"Hey Lucario, do you know why Ash's aura did that?" Chili asked as Ash's Lucario entered the room.

"Whoa, Ash has Lucario?" Maylene spoke out as the blue and black pokemon strode past.

**Indeed he does…** Lucario replied as he stopped in front of the door to Ash's temporarily room.

"Did… did that pokemon just talk?" Maylene stuttered.

**Always about the talking… Yes Ashton's strong aura gave me the ability to talk. He has gifted me with many things. As for Ash's Aura… I think perhaps whatever machine those evil people used on him might have attacked his energies directly. One's aura is one's spiritual barrier against bad things. It is most likely searching for any nearby evil auras or unfamiliar ones.**

"Does that mean Ash is waking up?" Misty asked hopefully.

**Not necessarily, but… I can sense that his consciousness is trying to come back. It shouldn't be much time from now.**

Misty nodded and stroked Ash's bangs out of his face again. She flinched when she saw his hand twitch, "You're trying hard aren't you, Ash?" she spoke with a smile.

Everyone rested around the house a couple hours and did various things trying to pass time. Misty and Gary were in the guest room. Misty was sitting in the chair next to his bed still and Gary was eyeing Ash, while he leaned against the wall. The researcher watched Ash's slow breathing closely. He then felt a rush of guilt again and turned to look out the window. The sight of the trees and the sky suddenly reminded Gary of a memory…

zz-Gary's Memory/seen only by reader and Gary-zz

_"So is the professor going to give you all of your dad's pokemon, Oak?"_

_"That's no fair! His pokemon were really strong!"_

_"Everything handed to you on a silver platter, huh?"_

_"Oh leave him be!"_

_"Hey, wait! Oak, where you running off to!?"_

_"Gary!"_

_zz_

_He kept running until he slipped into the forest. Why? Why did they have to taunt him so? Just because he was part of a somewhat famous family… Just because his parents had died… He wondered how Ash was dealing with it… His father had left a couple years ago and after a while he had seemed to except it. Didn't the kids mess with him? Ash and… Leaf… They were the only two that didn't tease him. He kept walking and staring at the ground until he noticed a presence in front of him. A large shadow was over him; Gary glanced up in fear into the eyes of a very mad Nidoking._

_"NIDOOOOOO!" Nidoking roared viciously into Gary's face. He rose his clawed arm to strike._

_"Wait!"_

_Gary's eyes widened at the sight of Ash standing in front of him and before the Nidoking, "Nidoking, he's good! He's a friend!"_

_To Gary's amazment, the large pokemon froze and grumbled something to Ash._

_"Yeah! I bet he'd love to play," Ash smiled brightly and turned to Gary, "Hey Gary you wanna-Oof!"_

_Ash was tackled by five small purple and blue pokemon. Three Nidoran males and two Nidoran females licked and chirped at him._

_"Cut it out guys! Ha ha, that tickles!" Ash laughed a loud and once he settled some, he turned back to Gary, "You wanna play hide and seek!? It's their favorite."_

_Gary stared at Ash in shock, "They're your… friends?"_

_Ash's face fell slightly, "Yeah I guess… I mean you and Leaf are nice enough, but the others tease me a lot when we play games. You know how clumsy I can be." His face then brightened, "But these guys don't care and will laugh **with** me and not **at **me."_

_Gary nodded and smiled, "Ok."_

_The two boys and five young pokemon played several rounds of hide and seek throughout the day, with a watchful Nidoqueen and Nidoking watching after them. As the sun started to go down, Ash and Gary said goodbye to the pokemon and walked home. As they walked into Pallet, Leaf spotted them._

_"Ash, Gary!" She ran to them and started walking beside them, "I was worried when you ran off like you did, Gary."_

_"I'm fine, geez Leaf," Gary grumbled as a faint blush came to his cheeks._

_"Were the other kids messing with you?" Ash asked Gary curiously as a frown came to his face._

_"They weren't being nice to him," Leaf replied._

_The three young friends walked home, talking and laughing until they split up to go home._

_zzz_

_"Come on Ketchum! Kick it here!"_

_Ash focused hard and went to kick the ball towards Zach with all his might, but Daniel ramed into his shoulder at the last moment, causing the ball to curve and land right in the river nearby. Ash fell on his butt from the shove soon after._

_"Aww man…"_

_"Ruined it again, Ketchum."_

_"You're so clumsy."_

_"How could you possibly be Redrick's kid?"_

_"Maybe… that's why he left you."_

_Leaf gasped and Gary stared hard at Zach. The kid was smirking ever so slightly. Ash went rigid._

_"Zach! How could you say something like that!?" Leaf yelled angrily._

_"What? It's the truth."_

_"You don't know that," Ash murmured, "No one knows why."_

_Zach turned towards Ash, "I'd think it's pretty obvious why."_

_-Pop!-_

_"Ouch!" Zach yelped and hit the ground. He looked up at Gary who was towering over him. His fist was still clenched._

_"Shut-up!" Gary growled. Zach huffed and pulled himself off the ground. His hand went to his cheek._

_"Whatever, I'm out. Don't wanna hang around the rich kid and the loser," Zach mumbled. He turned to Leaf once the other kids had followed after him, "Come on Leaf, let's go."_

_Leaf shook her head, "You were being mean, Zach."_

_Zach growled and then turned before walking away, "Have fun with the weirdos."_

_Leaf huffed and turned to look at Ash who was still sitting on the ground quietly, "Ash, you don't listen to those dummies! They're just jealous."_

_Ash, to both Gary and Leaf's surprise, turned and smiled sadly at them, "Yeah… but they're probably right… I… I won't be any good at battling. I forget all the facts from the lessons Professor Oak teaches us, I fumble over my commands to the pokemon the professor lets us use… Dad… he was a Master… maybe he was… disappointed."_

_Ash yelped when he suddenly found his shirt in Gary's hands. His friend had grabbed his shirt collar, "Snap out of it! You're supposed to wanna battle! You and me were gonna be the best, remember!?"_

_Leaf watched Gary in awe._

_"Gary…" Ash glanced away, "but-"_

_"No buts!" Gary replied and then let go of Ash, who fell back onto his butt again._

_Ash stared at him and then smiled, "Thanks Gary."_

_"I can't have a loser as a rival! But most importantly I can't have a quitter as one," Gary smirked._

_Ash huffed, "I'm neither of those."_

_"Prove it!" Gary sneered._

_Ash's face became set into one filled with determination, "You better believe it!"_

_Leaf smiled at the both of them as a blush flushed her cheeks, "That's the spirit! Both of you are great!"_

_Ash and Gary smiled at her._

_As the three walked home Leaf smiled at Gary, "That was really nice of you."_

_"Well I made a promise to beat Ash and he wanted to beat me at battles when we became trainers," Gary nodded._

_"Gah such a competitive stubborn fellow," Leaf teased._

_"Pffft!" Gary chuckled and blew a raspberry at her. He was stunned into a frozen state when suddenly she kissed his nose quickly and ran off to her house. Ash turned to look back at Gary when she ran past him._

_"What was that about?" Ash smiled and looked at Gary then with confusion, "Gary?"_

_Gary's face was red as a beet._

_"Your face looks funny," Ash murmured._

_Gary's blush vanished and he turned sharply to start marching past Ash, "Well yours looks dumb!"_

_"Does not! Yours looks like one of mom's yucky red vegetables!"_

_"Ha! You wish your face looked like mine, Ashy-Boy!"_

_"No way!"_

_"Yes way!"_

zz-End memory-zz

_Tying with you is just as bad as losing… _Gary murmured to inwardly. _I just knew that… I had to win because… he was the Master's kid. It was just the way it was and I couldn't settle for second place. I had so much to prove and so did he. Both of us wanted so badly to prove to the other that we were strong enough to keep our promise._ Gary clenched his fist as he finally made himself look back at Ash. He would do better to have his pal's back, just like Ash had done for him. That was the unspoken agreement, rivalry or not… They would always have each other's back. Gary flinched, Pikachu and Ellie's ears twitched and Misty took in a breath of air when a soft groan came from Ash's mouth.

Ash's eyes slowly started to open. He clenched his teeth and furrowed his brow in some discomfort before he relaxed again and his eyes worked to open more. Quite suddenly Ash gasped loudly and shot straight up in his bed.

"Ash!"

"PikaPi!"

Misty grabbed him quickly before he could struggle and fall off the bed. He seemed to be quite disoriented and even Pikachu's cries weren't snapping him out of his panicked state. Gary started moving forward when he saw Ash draw back as if to punch Misty. Gary got in front of her quick enough but as he went to try and grab Ash's fist, it slipped past his hand and found a place under his eye and on his cheek. Gary grunted in pain from the strike but managed to grab both of Ash's wrist and his other fist before he could do anything more.

"Easy… brother," Gary murmured quietly. Ash's eyes changed from dilated and somewhat enraged to normal size. He sighed and slouched back. He would've flopped over the other side of the bed if Gary hadn't been gripping his wrist and fist. Misty grabbed Ash's torso and slowly laid him back down on the bed. His eyes slid closed in sleep.

"You okay, Gary?" Misty asked quietly.

"Pika?" Pikachu added and Ellie watched closely.

"I' fine, Red. I think the sedative has worn off mostly. He probably just sleeping now," Gary nodded, "He'll most likely wake up again real soon. I'm going to get an ice pack or something. Heh, Ashy-Boy popped me good… Guess I deserved a good punch from him after so long." He turned and left the room before Misty could reply.

Gary exited the guest room and Drew popped a question, "Hey everything okay? We heard some commotion in there."

"What happened to your eye!?" Iris yelped.

Gary nodded, "Ash woke up temporarily. I think he was disorientated from the sedative and he tried to punch Misty but hit me instead. I suppose I deserved it though. He'll probably wake up for good soon, and he'll be more aware then. I was just getting a ice pack."

"I understand, let me help," Brock nodded and followed Gary into the kitchen.

Paul rose and walk over to the door of the guest room and looked inside. Misty was still sitting by his side. As Gary walked back into the main room with Brock, Paul flinched at the doorway and everyone rose as they started to hear a familiar voice.

zz

Misty continued to watch him carefully and held her breath when she saw Ash start to open his eyes again. He let out another small groan and his aura flared out before flickering slightly as though weak. Lucario, who had been resting in the corner of the room, rose as he noticed his Master wakening once more. Ash's eyes opened halfway and he glanced around the room and blinked a few times before his eyes landed on Misty.

"Mist?"

"Hey, Ash… You feel okay?" Misty whispered and rubbed his hair out of his face once more.

"Mmmm feels like I ran a marathon… My muscles feel like jelly," Ash murmured, "Mmmm jelly."

Misty giggled and rubbed his hand. She could hear the others behind her crowding the door. Pikachu rubbed his cheek against Ash's and Ellie cooed from his stomach. Lucario was watching with a smile.

"Where are we? How'd you guys… Hunter J…" Ash muttered.

"We'll Pikachu and Lucario followed your aura to find you and then Pikachu brought down a helicopter to get you back," Misty smiled.

Ash glanced over at Pikachu, "Is that true, buddy?"

Pikachu frowned slightly and stared at his feet, "Pika chu chu pi pika kachu pika PikaPi."

Ash smiled and worked to prop himself up. He pulled Pikachu into a hug, "Thanks, pal… and you could never fail me."

Pikachu was somewhat emotionless at first until Ash had spoken that last sentence. His face was buried in Ash's shoulder as his trainer hugged him close. _This… This right here is what the bond between humans and pokemon was supposed to be._ Pikachu then let tears glide down his cheeks and his gripped Ash's shirt tightly. "PikaPi…"

Suddenly a bright blue light erupted from Pikachu's form and as a tendril of blue it connected to a tendril that came from Ash's chest. Ash's eyes filled with blue light and then as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

**Congratulations Master, I'm pretty certain that your Loyalty aspect has been unlocked. You only have the Emotion aspect remaining.**

Misty was smiling brightly since she figured Pikachu's conviction to help his trainer had caused their bond to deepen even more and just enough to cause this to happen.

After that light display, everyone else crowded into the room to talk to Ash now that he was awake. They informed him that they didn't know for certain what happened to Hunter J or where Robles disappeared to.

"Um… where are we anyway?" Ash asked after everyone had finished talking.

"Paul's house," Dawn answered with a smile, "See?"

Reggie and Maylene edged from around the crowd and smiled at Ash.

"Oh wow, we ended up all the way in Veilstone," Ash nodded and then turned slightly to look at Gary and Brock as they joined everyone in the room. Gary was pressing some sort of compress to his cheek. Both were smiling though.

"Hey there, Ash," Gary said simply.

Ash smiled sheepishly, "Look… Gary I'm-"

Gary rose his hand to interrupt Ash's apology, "I think we're both sorry. Let's leave it at that and try to put it behind us. I said some stupid stuff that was uncool. I hope you'll forgive me for opening my big mouth in the first place." There was a hint of apprehension that danced in Gary's eyes.

Gary and Misty seemed to notice a bit of pain flash through Ash's eyes before his spoke, "Of course, Gary. It's no big deal."

Gary nodded his head on the outside but on the inside he felt only guilt fill him. _Why did Ash always have to be nice when the big stuff happens and frustrated with the little stuff?_ He also knew from the look in Ash's eyes that his forgiveness had some hesitancy to it. Ash was still hurt from his words; Paul was right, it would take some time before Ash's full trust in him returned. At least now they **had** time, since they had taken him back from Hunter J and Team Rocket. Gary was brought from his thoughts by Ash's voice.

"What happened to your eye?"

Gary looked up and chuckled, "Funny thing, the super cool Gary Oak was in deep philosophical thought when a door jumped out and smacked me in the face. Laugh it up all ya like Ashy-Boy but that door wasn't there previously."

Ash chuckled though everyone else seemed to nod at Gary for the white lie, "Nice one Gary." No one seemed to notice the tiny bit of blue in Ash's pupil as Gary spoke.

Gary only smirked and pulled the compress away from his face temporarily before placing it back again.

"I hate to bring this up, but what's our plan now? We can't stay here forever. Those goons will probably start canvasing the whole city," Drew grunted.

"Best thing is to split and continue our previous path south. Though checking the library would've been nice so we could maybe find out some things about Turnback cave. We probably need to find it. I think the last time Ash, Dawn, and I traveled here I heard something about it being between Veilstone and Lake Valor," Brock murmured.

"How about this, we need a way to get Ash out of here without being noticed too much. We're a bit better off since we aren't the target. Someone can go get a cloak or some from a store and some can go to the public library here," Cress suggested.

"A cloak? Hmmm… I guess that would do," Ash murmured, "So when we going?"

"You mean when are they going, you're staying right here," Misty huffed and eyed Ash. Ash pouted slightly but said nothing. "You need as much rest as possible before we try to get out of here, okay?" Misty spoke with a sweeter tone than her previous statement.

Ash nodded, "Alright." He then gave her a gentle smile.

"I'll lead whoever wants to go to the library," Paul offered. Reggie seemed a bit fearful but remained quiet.

"I'll go."

"Same here."

"Sure."

"I think I know where a cloak could be found," Dawn offered.

Ultimately Paul, Brock, Cilan, Cress, and Chili left to check the library for info on Turnback cave, while Dawn went off with May, Drew and Iris to look for a cloak. The rest offered to stay and hold down the fort.

"But, May I want to go with you," Max explained.

May smiled, "Max I need you to stay here. I know you're tired of hearing this, but you're not as equipped to handle these guys yet. Besides I'm sure you'll do great watching here with Misty, Gary and Ritchie. Ash needs ya, kay?"

Max nodded, "Alright, yeah! I'll go watch outside." Max smiled and ran out the door to go into Reggie's fields.

Thus the groups split up.

zzz-Dawn, May, Drew, and Iris-zzz

Dawn lead them to a clothing store and as they entered, Drew walked up swiftly to the counter where a clerk was.

"Excuse me ma'am, do you happen to have a cloak or something? The quality really isn't important," Drew asked politely.

"Um… well sadly none that are ready for sale," The female clerk explained.

"Please ma'am we really need one. We'll pay any price," Dawn expressed.

The clerk furrowed her brow in frustration, "I'm sorry but no. We have regulations to follow."

"Ma'am do you see those strange people walking around the city?" Iris suddenly asked.

The clerk glanced outside and could see a few Galactic grunts strolling between two buildings.

"They are trying desperately to find our best friend and take him from us. We absolutely need a cloak to help get him out of the city, please miss," Iris begged.

"Those crooks are after a boy?" She asked softly.

May nodded, "They're really bad people, miss. I imagine if we leave they'll figure it out eventually and leave here too."

The woman nodded, "I guess I can get one from the back and out of the crates, but maybe you kids should take your friend to the international police. That Looker is the greatest. He protects everyone. He's like a real life superhero." The clerk gushed suddenly before turning the disappearing into the back.

"He's like a real life superhero," Drew muttered imitating her voice then he asked a question, "What does that make us, huh?" May elbowed him.

"Hush you, we just now got a cloak for Ash," May spoke but couldn't stop a giggle at his joke.

The woman returned soon after with a long brown cloak. It fastened around the shoulders by a circular badge that was blue with a gold rim. "Will this do?"

"It's just fine," May nodded happily.

"That'll be a thousand poke'," The clerk said cheerfully while the small group froze as a cold wind blew past. "You did say any price!"

"Me and my big mouth," Dawn groaned.

zzz-Max-zzz

Max was squatting in the middle of Reggie's fields. He had released Sceptile and Mightyena to watch around. Mightyena had run off excitedly to start sniffing around for trouble while Secptile had decidedly stayed closer to Max.

"Do you think I'm strong, Sceptile?" Max murmured as he plucked a bit of grass from the soil. Several pokemon were playing tag around him and he was looking out but also idly picking at the turf.

"Scep scep tile tile," Sceptile spoke with a smile and sat down next to his trainer. He patted him on the shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Thanks pal," Max smiled. He then started thinking about before he was a trainer, about how Ash was when he met him and a shocking thought came to him. "I'm as old as he was when we met…" Max whispered. Max had kinda thought Ash was just some decent trainer that was a bit arrogant, really he only joined the group at first since it was an opportunity to travel and see pokemon without being a trainer yet, but as time went on he realized Ash slowly became more than just an aqantance. He became a reliable friend and then a mentor and perhaps somewhere deep inside, someone Max wanted to be like. Ash had been able to do things Max wasn't allowed to do. Max grew a tad frustrated. Why was he still considered too young to do things when Ash had done innumerable things that were dangerous, even at thirteen. Max sighed. Perhaps that had more to do with Ash's destiny or what not, regardless, that didn't make Max feel any better.

"Hey there."

Max flinched and turned sharply to see Reggie standing behind him. He was holding something in his arms and smiling.

"Oh hey there, Reggie," Max smiled, "You kinda spooked me."

"Oops I'm sorry," Reggie chuckled. He came closer and kneeled next to Max, "I was thinking real hard about something. I could see how disappointed you were when May told you to stay here. I started thinking and I could remember how grumpy Paul would get before he was allowed to become a trainer. So I wanted to give you this, I'm pretty sure you haven't cared for one all yourself yet and I think it would be a great experience for you and maybe even for your sister to see that you can be responsible and adult." Reggie handed Max the object which turned out to be a yellow egg with black stripes.

"Reggie… you mean it?" Max asked softly and stroked the egg.

"Absolutely. Honestly I wish I could give all of you a gift of some kind. You guys helped my brother grow and become more the person I knew he could be. Ultimately I realized I could never repay any of you enough for that. It means everything to me to see Paul happy now, truly happy even under all that grump," Reggie smiled brightly.

Max smiled right back, "I've only known Paul for a few months, but I've seen him change slowly," Max smiled and looked down at the egg, "You're right, I've never cared for an egg all on my own before. I mean I saw May with hers and Manaphy's and Ash with his Phanphy…"

"I'm sure you'll take good care of it Max," Reggie nodded kindly.

"Yeah you bet," Max nodded and hugged it closer, "I will protect it."

"Sceptile!" Sceptile cried out in agreement and craned his neck down to get a better look at the egg. Mightyena wandered up at the same time and sniffed it carefully before licking it's smooth surface and laying at Max's feet.

"Well, I'm going to feed the pokemon their dinner with Maylene," Reggie smiled and stood back up.

"Can I help?" Max asked.

"Sure! I can even get a proper incubator for your egg too. So it's better protected," Reggie smiled. Max got up and walked off with Reggie, clutching his egg happily with his pokemon trailing behind.

zzz-Paul, Brock, Cilan, Cress, and Chili-zzz

"Wait," Paul whispered and everyone mashed themselves into the shadows of the ally as much as possible. Two grunts walked passed the ally and didn't notice them. "Come," Paul whispered again and everyone started after him once more. A few more steps later and they found themselves inside the public library of Veilstone.

"One minute," Brock spoke and jogged over to ask the librarian where the different sections were. A moment later Brock came back with a brochure, "According to this I would say there are a few places we could search. The Folklore section, History, Pokemon Research section, and perhaps the Topography of Sinnoh."

"Oh! I call Folklore!" Chili shouted and then everyone flinched as the librarian shushed them and gave Chili a glare. Cress gave Cilan a bemused look and grabbed Chili's wrist before wandering off to find the Folklore section. Cilan took up the chance to check out the Topography of Sinnoh saying happily that he was a map connoisseur. Brock then left for the History portion and Paul took the last option.

After a good amount of time, the five boys met back up and shared what information they found.

"The only few interesting things I found were that obviously being a legendary pokemon, not much is known about it. It is said to control Anti-matter and live in a world all its own. Scientifically that's all they've felt comfortable publishing as everything else is unfounded here-say," Paul explained and snapped his book shut, "However they are eagerly awaiting Professor Newton's data and info on the titan once he returns to publish all his findings."

"In these two History books, one states that the people of Sinnoh didn't populate the furthest east side of the continent. The coastline was oddly left uninhabited for quite some time. And according to this one here, a shrine was set up to please the lost souls that would wander the areas east of Lake Valor," Brock sighed and rubbed his head, "I wish there was some more specific info here."

"Good news is this," Cilan smiled and slid the book to where everyone could see the pages, "See that? In the mountainside. There is a pond with a small cave there. People rarely go there because strange things happen there. I bet the lake is Sendoff Spring, too. What do you all think?"

"Seems possible, better than anything else we could uncover no doubt," Paul nodded.

"Well check this stuff out," Chili said and started to read from the book he had found, "The lost go there to find peace or be condemned. Those with good hearts are drawn to the spring, while those with corrupt hearts are obsessed and stolen by the darkness of the caves. Mortals shouldn't enter lest they never find their way through and face judgement before their time."

"Not creepy in the slightest," Brock murmured.

"Then we did find a little something here about Giratina's role in these matters," Cress expressed, "The keeper of the other world moves amongst the mist. He guards the evil souls and makes sure they are punished as he…" Cress sighed and shut the book, "Just about the same thing as what Regigigas said. If I hadn't been there I would've said not to take these tales too seriously, but now… heh."

"Well I imagine that's all we can figure for now. I say we head south and look for any clues on the route to Lake Valor," Paul nodded, "For now we need to get back to my house and get Ash ready to leave. I bet we've over stayed our welcome."

The others nodded and rose before returning the books to the librarian. They left for Paul's house.

zzz-Together-zzz

"A pokemon egg, huh? That's really cool, Max," Ash grinned from his place on the side of the bed. Misty had been anxious but Ash had insisted that he try to at least sit now before trying to walk or in the worse case, run. Ash was certain he was mostly okay, but his muscles still were stiff.

"Oh… I remember when my Togepi hatched," Misty cooed and Togetic chirped from behind Ash on the bed. Pikachu and Ellie smiled.

"You mean **my** Togepi… **I **found him remember?" Ash huffed.

Misty gave him a slight glare, "Maybe… but Togepi chose me as his mother and trainer."

"That's because you were the first one he saw," Ash muttered. He looked over and saw Togetic was cocking his head at Ash and Misty. Ash let a smile come to his face, "He's kinda a family effort anyways though, right? I found him, Brock cared for his egg, and Misty raised him. I think we did a pretty good job."

Misty smiled brightly, "I couldn't agree more."

"Looky what we have for you, Ash!"

Everyone in the house turned to May's voice as her small group wandered through the den. She had in her hands a brown folded cloak.

"Whoa, thanks guys," Ash smiled.

"Try it on. I imagine the others will be back soon and we'll be leaving after that. It's only a matter of time before the goons start knocking on doors," Drew nodded.

Ash rose and was handed the cloak. After a moment, the cloak was wrapped around him with the hood down.

"Wait… what about Pikachu and Ellie. Even off your shoulders they're… kinda a dead give away," Iris whispered.

Ash seemed frozen in thought before he glanced at Pikachu and Ellie, "That's a good question."

"Pika pika chu chu pika chu pi chu chu Chupi PikaPi," Ellie spoke and came to the very edge of the bed.

"What'd she say?" Dawn asked.

Ash stared long and hard at his pokemon before speaking, "She said she'll go into her poke ball."

Everyone grew very silent.

"What about… Pikachu?" Misty whispered and everyone's eyes landed on the male rodent.

Pikachu was looking at them and then directly at Ash. In a flash, his mind was filled with the images of Ash being taken from him and then his vision of those evil people hurting him.

"Pika pika chu PikaPi," Pikachu spoke evenly.

Everyone turned to Ash and saw his eyes had widened, "You mean that? I mean… are… are you sure?"

Pikachu was silent and nodded his head, "Pi, pika chu chu PikaPi."

Ash finally smiled and reached out his hand, "Deal, buddy." Pikachu chirped and shook his paw with Ash's hand.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Max murmured.

Ash pulled the string from his backpack which had Pikachu and Ellie's poke balls on it. He turned to face them both, "See you in a little bit, buddy."

Two beams of light shot out from the spheres and connected to the mice. In moments both disappeared inside. He placed the string around his neck as Misty handed him his pedant. He put that on as well and then stuffed his hat into his backpack. At that moment, Paul and the others walked in.

After a few moments of sharing what info they found, they prepared to depart. Everyone gathered their things and Ash pulled his hood over his head, which obscured his face. Maylene suddenly ran into the room.

"Guys I think you need to go out the back," Maylene said worriedly.

"What's wrong, Mae?" Reggie asked.

"Those goons are a couple houses down knocking on doors," Maylene said quickly.

"Let's go," Gary snapped. Everyone followed as Reggie led them.

"I'll keep them occupied at the door while you lead them out, Reggie," Maylene nodded and ran to wait in the kitchen so she could then come to the door when they knocked.

Reggie lead them to the back door and out through the fields. At the far end where the forests around Veilstone bordered his land, Reggie opened the gate for them to exit and go into the forest to escape. The pokemon had all followed and were seemingly watching Ash carefully.

Reggie turned to look at Paul as they all passed outside the fence and the pokemon remained by Reggie's side, "Be careful Paul. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't worried after all this."

Paul looked into his brother's eyes, "I know one thing and that's that I've never been more sure about something before. I'll try my best, brother."

Reggie seemed to flinch at being called brother by Paul but smiled soon after, "Be careful all of you."

Everyone said farewell and disappeared into the forest. Reggie watched them vanish with a bittersweet smile gracing his face. He turned to look back at his house as the coming twilight covered it and hurriedly closed and locked the gate tight before jogging back towards the home. He needed to be there to help Maylene.

zzz-Maylene and Reggie-zzz

-Knock—Knock-

Maylene walked through the room from the kitchen when she heard the knocks on the door. She was worried honestly; she easily got nervous and could already feel sweat collecting in her palms. Would they notice her nervousness? She kinda wished Reggie was back already. She took a calm in breath and opened the door.

"Hello?" She asked and saw two Galactic grunts looking at her. The female was the first to reply.

"Hello there, we were wondering if you have seen a boy around the age of nineteen. He has black hair and brown eyes though sometimes he… wears contacts to change them to the color blue. He is armed and dangerous and we want to make sure he causes no harm to anyone," The female grunts expressed while her male counterpart remained silent.

"Umm no I haven't seen anyone like that," Maylene replied. _Armed and dangerous? How dare they say that!?_

The male grunt narrowed his eyes as he glared into hers, "Mind if we check your home? We are wondering if Mister Paul Rebolledo is… visiting."

"No he isn't and no you can't come in. You need a warrant to enter someone's home if your police or other officials. As for Paul he's isn't home at the time being. May I ask why you care?" Reggie said suddenly and appeared at the door.

The male grunt growled, "It seems your brother is getting into something he shouldn't be and if you don't want to have bad things happen to your breeding center here. You'll tell us where he is next time he calls you."

"Regardless, have a good day," The female cut in suddenly and sent a sharp glare towards her partner.

Moments later Reggie had shut the door and walked with Maylene over to the couch. They sat and held each other for a moment.

"What will we do?" Maylene whispered, "I wonder if the league knows about all this craziness."

Reggie stared off into the nearby wall, "Probably not the full picture, though the others said they needed the League and others not to know."

"They can't do it on their own…" Maylene murmured, "I mean I believe in destiny to some degree… like me meeting Dawn and becoming a better gym leader… but saving the world?"

"I'm torn because I believe they could," Reggie murmured, "Something that could cause the conviction I saw in Paul's eyes… can't be everyday. They are truly wrapped up in something big. At the same time… I can't override my worry for them."

Maylene seemed to freeze as she glanced out of one of the home's window, "We may not need to worry anymore… I think the League knows a bit more than we all thought."

Reggie stood up and walked over to look out the window in time to see Cynthia on Garchomp, Steven on Metagross, and several G-men agents riding various pokemon about the city. Rumbling commenced from attacks fired and grunts were scattering about as citizens hid in buildings and homes. In the dusk that was setting, the sky was lit more by fire, lighting, and powerful light than by the coming stars or moon.

Reggie and Maylene glanced at each other in worried concern before they ran out to herd the pokemon inside to wait out the storm…

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Hmmm... I suppose it was only a matter of time before the League started catching on. Ash seems alright now and GASP what is this blasphemy? Pikachu going into his pokeball for the first time in EVER? (of his own will).**

**Guesses on what kind of pokemon is in Max's egg? I suppose it isn't too hard to figure out if you think about it :)**

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to some questions:**

**Great: When will Ash start unlock his other two links, I Wonder?**

**NoSignal: Well I suppose this chapter half answered your question :D**

**Intensity215: Will we ever get to see red? And also, will yellow, gold, Chris, etc. be involved at all? I love all the dexholders and I was just wondering ;)**

**NoSignal: Sadly I can't answer that completely. It's kinda a surprise. So sorry! XD**

**Guest: I have a request though... Uhm... Can you please make a chapter where Ash have to lost Misty? I mean well not like she's dead or the fight with each other like that, but Misty got captured or something since you know I fell bad at Misty who always have to feel the feelings to lost someone she loves since Ash really is selfless so I guess let Ash feel her pain too like in Arbok incident! XD But of course if you can that is... Hehehe**

**NoSignal: First of all, welcome to the Master Challenge! I'm so glad you are enjoying the story :) As for your request I'll see what I can do. No promises though since I don't plan intermediate events like that in advanced.**

**ghost509: loved it and loved how you made gary feel regret also I think this should be ash/harem with misty, Cynthia, maylene, gardenia, etc**

**NoSignal: I'm glad you are enjoying the story :D However I will not be doing any kind of harem or reverse harem in this story. I'm pretty tame about things and tend to not go into that territory. I do hope however you will continue enjoying the story ^^**

**Thanks again for all the amazing reviews guys! :D**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja)/Cranidos/Hippopotas(male)/Ralts(male)**

**Misty: Tentacool/Buizel**

**Ritchie: Gible/Sneasel**

**Brock: Anorith/Magnemite**

**May: Shinx**

**Max: Egg**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Glameow**

**Cilan: Egg/Snover**

**Cress: Bidoof**

**Chili: Magby**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	13. Searching and Hiding

**Hey guys! New little do-dad, I****'****m putting a day counter to show how many days have passed since the tournament officially started counting for the second section(traveling portion).**

Day Count: 108 (before events of this chapter)

**Sorry if this chapter took a while, I had to count the days all over again cause I was stupid and forgot my numbers XD Also I had to do some other secret stuffs that was very time consuming and filled with numbers, bleh. However I'm still pretty sure I got this in before my week deadline ^^**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 19

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Mienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Unknown Location in Sinnoh-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So what have the agents reported, Lance?"

A half-lit room is showed. Many important faces are sitting at a table and several more are seen on TV screens around the room. Lance, Cynthia, Steven, a man with orange hair and green eyes in a tight fitting body suit, and the head of the Sinnoh Police force sat at the table, while Mr. Goodshow, Chairperson Erma, Professor Hastings, Duking, who was now the head of the Orre devision along with support from the ONBS, Queen Ilene, Several other Police heads, Alder, Wallace, and Diantha were on screens about the room.

"They unfortunately have been unable to retrieve much useful information, Mr. Goodshow," Lance expressed.

"My men have been trying to find more info as to what Team Rocket is up to, but have been running into red tape left and right. The ranking system within Team Rocket makes it a tedious process," The orange haired man added. He turned slightly to face Chairperson Erma, "I would also recommend telling your Top Ranger, Jack Walker, to be more careful on his end. There have been several times that he has gone out of protocol and I honestly don't want my men to be executed by the enemy."

"I see, Jack does seem to take things a bit far. I will speak with him when I can," Erma nodded.

Lance placed a hand on the orange-haired man's shoulder, "Easy Jason. We can't completely follow the book however. Risks will need to be taken."

"We obviously know that other previously dead Teams are being absorbed by Team Rocket. Whatever it is they're planning, it's got to be big to cause them to have confidence in each other," Cynthia expressed.

"So will still have no info on what it is they are trying to do?" Alder asked.

Queen Ilene let out a breath, "I… I have some news from two of my most trusted knights."

Everyone turned to look at her and Wallace seemed to relax slightly.

"But you must listen to what I have to say and respect the customs those of Aura know."

"Go on, dear," Mr. Goodshow nodded.

"Riley has met with Ash recently and they have been discovering quite a bit," Ilene expressed.

"Ash? Ash, who?" Erma asked.

"I know Riley, but who is this Ash you're referring to?" Jason asked.

"Wait do you mean, Ash Ketchum?" Lance mused.

Queen Ilene nodded, "I doubt it should be long before he far surpasses Riley in his aura abilities. He is becoming quite powerful in his own right. Riley expressed that he could easily become the only living Aura Master to date within the year. He is my second personal guardian despite his age. If fact, Ash and his friends are the ones that have discovered most of what is going on, however they are still lacking some information."

"Wait are you trying to say children have discovered more of their plot that we have?" One of the police heads, scoffed.

Ilene's eyes hardened, "There are things in this world that can inform one of the earth's illness before science or research, sir. Aura is one of the those things. Ash has merely been following the pull his soul feels to heal the earth where he can. Along the way, his friends, who will not abandon him, and his path has forced info into his grasp."

"So what are we dealing with here?" Professor Hastings asked.

"An ancient and evil darkness. I'm sure Ash and his group know more now, however… I have been out of touch with them as they travel. Riley has been informing me from time to time of new developments when they meet up. He says there is a man helping Giovanni. A man known as Robles. Riley has a hunch about him but he is still researching his thoery," Ilene answered.

"Now Ilene, we can't start chasing after 'ancient evils'," Professor Hasting expressed, showing skepticism.

"Like I said before, professor… You must show respect for the world the way we see it. The pokemon know there is something wrong. That is why the legends are growing restless. The balance itself is being derailed," Ilene replied.

"Like the Shamouti incident?" Steven asked.

"That is only a breath of harsh air compared the tempest that could come," Ilene responded.

Everyone grew silent.

"You realize we can't let Ash and his friends continue doing what they are doing alone," Alder sighed.

"I expected you would most likely react this way," Ilene responded.

"Is that what that intercepted message meant? Have they captured the target? Have they captured… Ash?" Jason asked in slight concern.

Ilene's eyes watered, "I do not know… What they could want with an Aura Guardian is beyond me. Their wills are unbreakable, they cannot be controlled by normal means. The only thing they could do is… terminate him, as far as my knowledge goes. They may fear that he is the only thing that stands between them and their goal. There are a lot of ifs however," Ilene replied and quickly composed herself.

"We have a new transmission," Jason suddenly responded with a hand to his ear, where his earpiece was. He pulled out a computer and typed a few things before a static filled voice spoke.

"_He has escaped sir, forgive me Executive…"_

"_How on earth did he get away!? I was aware the Huntress would most likely let her greed get the best of her, but didn't that freak, Robles give you enough time to flee with the boy!?"_

"_The boy's pokemon. They were relentless. The electric rat brought down our helicopter and the boy's friends and allies were able to escape."_

"_Have you checked everywhere in Veilstone? He should be wounded or at the very least sedated for some time. You were able to sedate him, correct?"_

"_Well… yes sir, but…"_

"_But. What."_

"_We were unable to locate him within the city. We fear he may have left with the aid of one of his friend's families. They are all most likely out of Veilstone by now, but running. The champions came soon after and we had our hands full."_

"_FIND THEM YOU IDIOT!"_

"_Executive? Sir, Ye-Yes Sir, as you wish."_

"_Stop groveling… it's pathetic, transmission out."_

"That's all?" Mr. Goodshow asked.

"Afraid so. At least Ash seems to have escaped whatever trap they had set up," Jason replied.

"That must have been why so many of them were in Veilstone before me and Steven came," Cynthia responded.

Ilene placed a hand to her heart and could be seen mumbling a silent prayer.

"We need to get those kids to safety," Jason added.

Ilene's eyes shot open, "Wait, if you do that you could doom us all. Ash and his friends have been chosen by destiny and the legends to fulfill a task greater than all of us. You must continue without stopping them."

"They are kids, do you know what the public would think if kids-"

"Young adults," Ilene added.

"Young adults," Jason amended, "-were to die on our watch? They don't know what they're doing."

"That's where you're wrong," Ilene replied.

"Okay now everyone, let's calm down and think about this okay?" Mr. Goodshow sighed, "I remember young Ash. I've met him several times."

"Yes."

"As have I."

"We have him in Looker's files."

"Really? Same here for Jack Walker… Solana… Kellyn."

"Several… documents about his presence when disaster struck…" Jason murmured.

"Who is this kid?" Duking boomed in curiosity.

"An Aura Guardian. It is only by order that disaster comes and then is quelled when he appears, just as the ancient warriors of the wave presence and influence once did. Even the professor must agree… that would be the greatest coincidence in the history of existence otherwise. Don't you agree, Hastings?" Ilene asked.

"…It appears as though there must be some other variable to cause such a correlation," Hastings replied.

"Oh stop being so stubborn you old coot," Erma chuckled.

"Okay maybe this kid is lucky or something, but it doesn't change the fact that they are kids! and what about the tournament going on? All those kids could be in danger," Jason growled.

"At least they are in groups. It would be foolish for Team Rocket to attack any random group of them. They would be easily over powered. No truly new trainers of any sort were allowed in. The only group that could be in trouble is Ash's since he **is** a target as of now. Mr. Goodshow, could you bring up their team and who is on it?" Lance asked.

"Here it says, Misty Waterflower, Brock Harrison, Gary Oak, Ritchie Jayne, May Maple, Max Maple, Drew Hayden, Paul Rebolledo, Dawn Berlitz, Cilan, Cress, and Chili Girffith, and Iris Yuki," Goodshow responded.

"There is another group, though Ash isn't on their team. Ash said that they are also tied into the prophecy," Ilene murmured, "What team has a Serena or Clemont on it? They are the names I recall."

"Now we're talking about prophecy?" Jason muttered.

"Serena Paschall, Clemont Liscio, Harley Ranellis, Solidad Natochenny, Kenny Hudson, Barry Pearson, Nando Nakai, Stephan Dunstan, Cameron Kaplan, Trip McGonnigal, Zoey Williams, Bianca Miyake, Georgia Hamilton, and Burgundy Myers," Goodshow listed.

"Okay…" Lance murmured and clasped his hands together in front of his chin with his elbows on the table. "I'll go find Ash and **his** group and talk to them. We can't cancel the tournament or Team Rocket will realize we are onto them and could put people in danger, especially Ash, since they most likely know he's in the tournament."

"I agree," Goodshow nodded, "The tournament's cancellation would also cause the public to panic."

"Fine you can go talk with the kids, but make sure to bring them back," Jason grumbled.

"We'll see," Lance murmured.

"Last bits of business," Goodshow sighed and turned to face Duking, "Any news of your ace, Duking?"

Duking sighed, "Still nothing. I'm starting to fear he and his wife were captured. The only thing we know is that he felt Cipher was having communications with Giovanni's people and that his line went dead somewhere in Johto."

"Well we will inform you of any mention of prisoners, Duking," Jason nodded.

"Thanks, bud. That kid's had a rough life, he doesn't deserve for it to end like that," Duking replied.

"Finally, Alder any movement from Team Plasma?" Goodshow asked.

"Well other than Ghetsis and his uppers' escape… Nothing. I have all the gym leaders and G-men of our department on high alert though," Alder responded.

"Good, well keep up the good work everyone and be careful," Goodshow spoke and everyone agreed before beginning to get up and leave. Some screens shut down and papers were gathered. Lance stood and left the meeting room quickly. Blocking out the chatter and Alder's failed attempt to court one of the Officer Jennys, Lance walked down the hall and towards the outside of the building. They had had their meeting in the Sinnoh League Building north of Sunnyshore. He was in deep thought, wondering why Team Rocket was after Ash. Sure he was a Guardian… he had perhaps stopped their plans a few times… Lance then thought back to when he learned of Ash's work only a year ago, he had found him running…

zzz-Lance's memory/Seen only by Lance and readers-zzz

_The forest was dense and it was late afternoon. Lance was walking through the woods in his Team Rocket uniform. He had gotten info that a budding base was being built and started up in the forests north of Azalea town and southeast of Goldenrod. It seemed it was meant to be an intermediate station for supplies and transfer of Rocket agents who where traveling or permanently transferring. Lance wanted to get inside and learn why the place was being made and what way it could be brought down from the inside. About that time Lance heard a commotion and ducked into hiding._

_"Come back here you little rat!"_

_"Sorry fellas! I'm flat broke! You'll have to fix that place on your own!"_

_Lance watched as a young man leapt from the top of the small hill and hit its side before sliding down. Three grunts skidded to a stop at the top. The young boy was also wearing a Team Rocket uniform. The other two grunts slammed into the one who had stopped first and caused him to summersault down the hillside. Lance took a good look at the young man and realized he recognized him._

_"Ash…" Lance whispered._

_The grunt now at the bottom started to pull himself from the ground as the other two worked to get down._

_"You're dead-meat you cur," The grunt growled._

_Ash chuckled with a sweatdrop and turned on his heel to start running, "Not yet!"_

_Lance growled and started to rise when suddenly a blast of fire sprung forth from the Houndour's mouth that a grunt had released. It was going to strike Ash when,_

_"Bui!"_

_A Buizel leapt from the bushes and let fly a powerful Hydropump that caused the fire to turn to steam and washed the Houndour and its trainer into a tree and knocked them out._

_"Gabite, Now! Pikachu you too!" Ash turned with a grin from his fake run and slid to a stop to face his pursuers._

_Gabite jumped from the ground and head butted the grunt in front of him. Pikachu shot from another set of bushes and crammed his skull into the last grunt's gut with the help of Quick Attack. The grunt flew back and struck another tree, joining his allies in unconsciousness._

_"Great job guys!" Ash grinned. Gabite roared and gave a toothy grin. Pikachu jumped up to Ash's shoulder and rubbed his cheek to Ash's. Everyone's attention however was pulled to Buizel as he started to glow. He grew larger along with his float ring moving to cover more of his body. The light burst away to show the new form._

_"Floatzel!" Floatzel roared and flexed his new body._

_"Wow Floatzel, you evolved! That's great," Ash smiled, "Okay, let's go and get back to the others. We need to split. They'll send even more guys soon once the panic subsides."_

_Floatzel, Gabite, and Pikachu nodded before all four took off through the woods._

_Lance huffed slightly in amusement before he rose and moved up the hill from where Ash and the grunts had come. He slid silently through the trees and then he could see the base… or what remained of it._

_Smoke was pouring out of every window and grunts were running everywhere._

_"That damn Charizard! What kinda monster was it!?"_

_"Charizard, pah! You didn't see the Infernape! It looked crazed!"_

_"The Gigalith used that Flash cannon and ripped through the walls like paper!"_

_"You're all over exaggerating! Get to work! You fools! We need to repair this place as quick as possible."_

_Lance sat in contemplation as the grunts scurried this way and that. He reminded him so much of… him._

zzz-End memory-zzz

Lance let out a calming exhale as he released Dragonite and mounted. Ash and his friends were probably heading south from Veilstone. He needed to get to route two hundred fourteen as soon as possible.

"Jack isn't the only one that bends the rules, hopefully I don't regret this," Lance huffed as Dragonite took a large flap of his wings and shot into the sky.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-Ash and co-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

They were all deathly quiet as they rushed at a hurried pace through the forest. For the first time ever, no pokemon ran beside them or perched on their shoulders. As they had started their travels, Brock had informed them that they would be running beside the main road of route two hundred fourteen, hiding in the shadows.

All of them had different thoughts as they went swiftly, though all of them centered around how they would remain somewhat hidden and mostly unrecognized. Ash's identity had to be hidden above all else. The rest probably had a few more strikes before they were targeted by Team Rocket for meddling or being allies with Ash. If they continued getting in the evil Team's way then they would ask around about them too and they all would have to hide their identities as well.

A wind picked up and caused Ash's cloak to flutter slightly in the wind. He certainly looked more mysterious with a cloak on. As they continued running, Ash suddenly slowed slightly and spoke, "Cilan… Your egg is about to hatch." Ash explained in a hushed voice. Everyone settled a bit and tried to sit in places where they could hide suddenly should they need to. Ash leaned against a nearby tree and watched as Cilan pulled the egg from his backpack. A moment later, it flashed softly but made no sound. After a few more flashes, it started to make a beeping noise and flashed quicker before staying lit finally. A moment later a small cry came from the forming shape.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig cooed as his large eyes settled on Cilan.

"Hello there little one," Cilan smiled. Turtwig waddled forward and into Cilan's arms. Cilan continued smiling and rose to dislodge the poke ball from the top of his incubator, "You'll have to go inside for now. It's wonderful to meet you, friend."

"Twig."

Turtwig disappeared into the poke ball as everyone got ready to move again.

"She agreed," Ash smiled.

"She?" Max asked.

"Yeah it's a girl," Ash nodded as blue light glowed beneath his hood where his eyes were.

"That's not a bad Halloween costume, Ashy-Boy," Gary chuckled.

"I could scare the other little kids in Pallet next time we get the chance, BLeh!" Ash spoke and made his eyes glow bright blue from under the hood.

"Arlight alright, let's move," Brock chuckled.

Everyone got ready and Ash pushed his aura deep within as much as possible. He could still use his aura vision since that now almost never went away except in sleep, unconsciousness or by command, but he wanted to make sure it was difficult for anyone to pinpoint his aura amongst others. The group continued on their way.

zz

They felt they had travelled quite far by the time they rested again. They ate a much larger meal than the last couple days had provided, since they needed to replenish what they had lost. As they ate, Ash was thinking about Pikachu and wondering if he was mad or how he was faring. _How long should I wait until I let his back out again?_

"You thinking about Pikachu?" Misty asked suddenly with a smile. Ash had pulled down his hood and looked at her in surprise before nodding.

"Yeah, when do you think it would be safe to let them out?" Ash mused, "I still can't believe he did it."

"It just shows how much he cares about you."

Everyone turned to look at May, "He didn't want to be the cause of you being captured again, so he was willing to do something he hates."

Ash looked at her for a moment before smiling, "Yeah… I guess you're right, May."

"Probably another few miles. We are going through the forest. I guess until something changes, we'll have to avoid most cities from now on and leave them quickly when we do go into them. Keep moving, that'll be our best bet for them not finding us again," Paul muttered.

"Sounds good," Ash nodded and took another bite of Brock's stew.

Another ten minutes later, the group packed up and started walking hurriedly. They didn't feel the need to run anymore, but they wouldn't be walking leisurely. After another couple miles Ash seemed to tense up and was a bit rigid.

"You okay, Ash?" Misty asked.

"Yeah.. I just feel a really dark energy. It's not Robles, but it's familiar," Ash murmured.

The group ended up at the edge of a bluff that over looked a very tiny village. Ash, Dawn, and Brock recognized it right away.

"Hey this the place we awakened that Spiritomb that one time," Dawn spoke.

Everyone took another look when they noticed everyone gathering in the village center. Ash however was focused on something else.

"I wonder why everyone is gathering," Max mused.

"I think I know, come on," Ash spoke and tore his eyes from what he had been looking at, before jumping to slide down the hill beneath. Everyone glanced at each other and followed.

zz

"Now now, everyone. We mustn't panic. The fiend feeds off of fear," The old woman spoke to everyone as the children huddled near their parents.

"What's that!?" A young boy shouted.

Everyone there turned as Ash, followed by his friends, slid down the hill and made their way into the village center.

The old woman's eyes widened slightly as Ash's brown cloak whipped a bit from his form from the slide down the hill. He brought down his hood and she recognized him immediately.

"Ah! The young Guardian returns!" She shouted happily.

"Hello ma'am," Ash smiled, "I feel there's something wrong. Is it the Spiritomb again?"

"Huh?" Dawn asked, "But we sealed it away last time, Ash."

"I saw the tower was broken from the bluff," Ash replied before turning back to the old woman, "By the way ma'am, I don't think I ever caught your name last time."

"Oh! I'm Umeko and yes that Spiritomb got out again. Some of the village children went out further than they should've and awakened it by knocking over the stones," Umeko replied.

"I'll see what I can do," Ash expressed and pulled Pikachu and Ellie's poke balls from his neck, "Alright guys, let's go."

Pikachu and Ellie suddenly appeared on the ground. They both shook their fur and Ellie turned to jump into Ash's arms crying out happily. Pikachu turned and smiled before running over and up Ash to his shoulder.

"Hey guys, was it too bad?" Ash asked.

"Pika chu chu pika chu pi," Pikachu mumbled.

"Chu pika chu," Ellie said with indifference.

Ash turned back to look at Umeko and the other villagers, "Where did you last see him?"

"North of here and slightly east," Umeko murmured, "I shall lead you."

With that, the group departed with Umeko leading them north. They explained to her that once they aided the village, she would need to explain to the village not to mention them that Ash's safety depended on it, which she was much too happy to agree to.

They walked until they heard a howl of rage.

_YOU! So you __**are**__ a Guardian! Your veins flow with their magicsssss…_

Spiritomb suddenly slid from the ground and into view. Pikachu and Ellie's cheeks started to spark and Ash's eyes lit up some.

_What is your fear… Guardian… What do you fear most… What makesssss your blood run cold?_

Ash huffed, though Misty saw the slightest unease in him and Spiritomb seemed to notice the same.

_Ah… so that… that is what you fear…_ It's eyes glowed red and it started to cackle. After a few moments, its form shifted and changed until… Ash stood before them. He was slightly taller, toner, older. His hair was… slicked back and his eyes were blood red.

"So… here we are again," 'Ash' spoke and let a tiny smile come to his face, "And look at that, your girl's still kicking."

Ash let out a growl from his throat and Misty looked at him in worry before focusing back on the fake Ash. Everyone in the group was a little uncomfortable.

"So… we gonna dance again? This time it'll really hurt since you know… it's not a dream… not a nightmare this time," 'Ash smiled and spread his arms wide, "This is the real world, baby!"

"I'm not afraid of you…" Ash muttered as he clenched his fists.

"Just keep telling yourself that. How bout a bit of extra power, hm? I'm a fair guy. Take some of the aura from the grass… the trees or if you're really fun one of your friends…" 'Ash' grinned and let all his teeth show.

"You're sick," Ash replied.

"I'm you," 'Ash' chuckled and pulled his arms behind his head in a casual manner, "I guess you could say you make yourself sick."

"You're just an illusion by Spiritomb," Ash muttered.

"Not exactly… I'm actually well… you," 'Ash' suddenly stumbled before smiling again calmly.

Ash smiled back, "No… You're other souls. Some that were merged together and cursed to roam the earth together as Spiritomb. You've taken some of them and mashed them together to get something similar to me, but ultimately… you're **not** me."

'Ash' face grew dark and angered, "What would you know? I've lived longer. People leave, pokemon are just as capable of abandoning people as people are pokemon… They tend to not favor us **freaks. **Just because we're different? Just because we see things differently? Do yourself a favor and end them before they end you."

"Don't think so. My friends aren't like that," Ash murmured.

"FINE! IF YOU WON'T SAVE YOURSELF, I WILL!" 'Ash' suddenly roared and shot towards Ash and the others. He cocked back one hand as aura started to dance across his fist.

Ash jumped forward and in moments the two had their hands locked together. Blue and red crackled and repelled each other as they glared into each other's eyes.

"HA ha! So there is a bit of viciousness in you! Let's test it!" 'Ash' crowed and started to be engulfed in red. His pupils and irises started glowing red as well. Ash jumped back and tried to start building up his own aura. 'Ash' snickered and turned before bolting away. Ash snarled as he entered his heightened aura mode and took off after him. Everyone ran behind, with Pikachu on high alert.

They darted between the trees and through the small meadows behind the broken tower. 'Ash' stopped when he reached a creek. Ash wasn't too far behind and drew back his hand to thrust an Aura Sphere into his counterpart. Ash was sadly unable to sense 'Ash's' intent due to the other protecting himself with aura. The evil form sidestepped slightly before grabbing Ash's back and slamming him into the water… and holding him there.

"Check-mate," 'Ash' hissed in joy. Everyone else ran up and saw Ash was in trouble, struggling under the water to push away the larger version of himself. Pikachu darted forward and let out a strong Thunderbolt. 'Ash' screamed out in pain and rage before releasing Ash and turning to throw a Aura Sphere at the mouse. Pikachu dashed quickly to the side to evade it and then growled at him. Ash leapt from the water and kicked 'Ash' in the side before preforming a decent round-house kick and striking 'Ash's' head. The evil incarnation reeled back from the blows in pain and shock. Ash reacted quickly and grabbed 'Ash's' head and chest; he could feel it then… the pain… the loneliness… the rage and hate that was twisted and mangled inside the pokemon's very being. Ash felt slowly his anger subside and pity replace it. Spiritomb was the souls of many ill tempered people and pokemon all sealed together in the keystone for many years… Perhaps it… they… just needed peace and they could live as this new form before one day leaving for the afterlife.

"Listen to me!" Ash suddenly shouted as his older form struggled and flinched under his grasp, "You need to let go of the anger! Know peace and then one day you can be resolved of your sins! Whether you know it or not, you've all been given a second chance! Don't mess that up!"

'Ash' froze and howled in rage before everything went dark.

zz

Ash woke within darkness and blinked as forms started to appear slowly. Men, women, pokemon all with tired eyes and ethereal bodies.

One was different however. A dark form that sat silently on the ground grinning menacingly at Ash. He was more like a dark shadow and not fully human.

_We've tried… but the hate became too strong… We're trapped. _The spirits whispered.

Ash rose and walked over to the dark form, who didn't move.

"Lookie here, an Aura Guardian… Thought those were long dead," It laughed.

"Seems not," Ash replied, "Now go!"

"You don't get it do you? These pitiful souls full of their vices are the only thing keeping me from slipping into Giratina's realm," The dark thing frowned.

"I see… how selfish," Ash mumbled.

"I don't stand much of a chance against your spirit," the dark thing sighed, "I guess I don't have much choice." It let out a breath of air in surprise when Ash reached for it's shoulder. Blue light erupted from them both and Ash felt his body leaving the place that was between worlds, he could see the spirits smiling and the evil thing starting to glow blue. A smile graced its face as the hatred fled its form.

"You could've destroyed me… It would've been less taxing for you… Thank you…"

zz

Ash gasped as his eyes dilated to normal size and he stumbled back slightly. His older self was laying on the ground and it shifted form until a Spiritomb remained.

_Why… Why did you do this?_

Ash took a few breaths as everyone else watched in confusion, "Because… what joy would come from not choosing to help someone?"

_You have given us a second chance… Guardian… We will never forget you for this. Now we can live freely and maybe help someone like you have helped us. Goodbye Ashton Satoshi Ketchum._ The keystone below the spirit glowed bright blue and shattered. Spiritomb lifted high into the sky before darting off and far away.

"It is free from the keystone!?" Umeko screeched in wonder.

"The spirits inside his form were full of hatred and loneliness… They just needed to let go before they could be free and now they are and can start anew," Ash replied as he pulled up his hood which was damp. Pikachu and Ellie leapt to his shoulders, "We'll need to rest in the village guys. I used a lot of aura."

"That should be fine but we need to be careful and move out before dawn," Brock nodded, "We're still not as far away from Veilstone for me to feel confident."

zz

The group went back to the village and was treated to a small feast since the villagers were so very grateful. The children were fascinated by the travelers and asked for stories from many of them. They went to bed with the sun and woke up before it. After a brief goodbye to Umeko and some of the other adults from the village, they headed south again. At a slightly more relaxed pace but still not completely at ease.

zz

"The forests to the east seem… darker. Is that a trick of the light or something?" Max asked as they walked.

"Perhaps or perhaps not," Ash murmured. Pikachu and Ellie's ears seemed to be flatter against their head as though they were tense.

In a few moments, Ash stopped and turned to look at the trees.

"What is it?" Misty asked and looked at Ash closely.

"I think something is calling to me in the forest," Ash grunted, "Look."

Everyone turned and looked closer to see an opening seemingly fade into existence.

"Not like that's obvious," Paul snorted.

"Let's go," Drew nodded.

The humans and pokemon walked into the opening in the forest as it closed behind them.

zzz-Above route two hundred fourteen-zzz

Lance's eyes scanned over the route and he eventually caught sight of a group of people with two yellow dots, most likely being pokemon. He knew he had found Ash and his group since he could start to see some whom he knew. He started to descend to talk with them when he saw them enter the forest. He looked east, where they were heading and could see a mountain and lake until it suddenly it vanished behind a veil of greenery like an mirage.

"Damn," Lance cursed under his breath. _Oh well, they'll have to come out eventually._

Dragonite huffed as if to ask what to do.

"Land over there, Dragonite. We'll wait for them there," Lance replied.

The mighty dragon slowly started to land.

zzz-Ash and co.-zzz

Misty watched Ash closely as they walked. Ever since he woke up, he had seemed a bit distant. Sure he had joked and laughed some, but now when they traveled, he didn't have the same joy in his eyes nor excitement. He was being serious, which in itself wasn't wrong; it was simply weird to see Ash act serious about even minor things. Most often he got serious only when things got their worst.

Misty reached for his hand and felt him flinch slightly at the touch even if he knew it was coming. He smiled at her softly afterwards but Misty couldn't stop thinking. What had they done? What had they said to him? She could only imagine them doing things that dehumanized him. Maybe that was why he felt distant from everyone… maybe he didn't feel as human… maybe he didn't feel like, Ash, anymore.

She was determined to fix that as soon as possible, since the largest graveyard in history wasn't exactly the best place to try and cheer someone up. _What __**is**__ it with graveyards and us!?_

"Hey… Isn't that?" Dawn asked.

"It's Zero and Newton!" Max exclaimed.

The two people turned to see Ash and his group walk up to them.

"Well how wonderful. I wasn't sure we'd be able to go any further without aid," Newton nodded.

"You're welcome to join us," Brock expressed. Both accepted the offer as Cilan stepped forward.

"Well there's the lake, just as the book said," Cilan expressed and pointed ahead of them. A rocky staircase lead up to a large basin where the clearest water lay.

"It's beautiful," May whispered.

"I don't think I've ever seen water that see-through. It's almost like it's not even there," Drew added.

Dawn sudenly gripped Paul tightly as a dank and heavy breeze came from the mouth of the nearby cave.

"Great way to welcome guests," Gary chuckled.

"How can you be so light-hearted about this!?" Iris almost hissed. She stared at the opening and continued murmuring prayers in her native tongue.

"It'll be alright, Iris," Cilan soothed, "I don't think it will be pleasant but we'll make it through."

"What do you think is in there?" Chili asked, "Ghosts?"

"People, pokemon, ghost pokemon all in there most likely," Ash added, "Whether or not you guys will be able to see any of them easily is anyone's guess."

"But you will," Brock replied and looked worriedly at his younger friend.

"I mean I could try and cut off my aura vision but then we might get lost forever," Ash expressed.

"Pika chu chu pi PikaPi," Pikachu suddenly spoke and tapped Ash's shoulder.

Ash gave a smile, "Pikachu says he'll be seeing them too, so I'm not going to be alone in that sense."

"Well that's good," Ritchie sighed, "Doesn't hardly seem fair otherwise."

"Do we have to go in?" Max trembled.

"It seems so, but remaining calm will make it much easier. Panic can be one's worst enemy," Cress nodded.

Max grumbled slightly before looking up and over at Ash and then Drew. Both had a look of concentration on their faces with almost no true hint of fear. Most everyone in the group seemed quite determined as Max gazed about, even Iris had finished her prayers and was slightly looking towards the hole. Max set his face and tried to erase his fear.

"Let's go," Ash nodded and started walking towards the entrance, "Just remember to say by me. I don't want to lose anyone."

Everyone nodded in response and started inside as well.

zz

It was a dark earthen mound that stood before them. An ancient language was written on the rock.

Gary moved forward and looked over the mound, "This language… it predates anything we've found. I can't translate it."

"I agree, There's nothing to work with," Newton mumbled sadly.

"It had to be anywhere from Satoshi's time to Damos' time," Ash murmured and looked over the words himself, "Seems we'll just have to hope it doesn't say something important." Ash summoned a poke ball and tossed it, "Gengar, we need you!"

"Gen gar! har har har!" Gengar laughed jovially until it took in it's surroundings, "Gen gen?"

"We're having to travel to the end of Turnback cave," Ash explained, "We need you to kinda be our guard, sound okay?"

Gengar looked about and huffed slightly, seemingly taking in everything. He then turned back to Ash and gave a thumbs up. He chuckled and sped over to only slip into Ash's shadow.

"Whoa! He went into your shadow," Max exclaimed.

"He likes hiding there for some reason," Ash chuckled.

"Perhaps because other Gengar like to hide in shadows of things and slowly take their life energy, Gengar in sitting their instead as a guard against other intruders to Ash's shadow," Zero mused.

"Huh, is that true, Gengar?" Ash asked.

"Gen gen gar!" Gengar replied as his eyes opened on the floor temporarily before disappearing again.

"Spot on, Zero," Ash smiled and continued walking forward.

zz

The thing that was bothering them the most was that it was so quiet. It was a kind of quiet that caused your ears to ring and your head to want to explode. There was no way something, some place, could be so quiet. Everyone could feel the hair or fur on the backs of their necks standing up.

_New… new… world… Should've… listened… Platinum…_

Everyone froze in their tracks.

_Sea… crown… seaaaaa…_

Misty shot a glance at Ash immediately and saw his eyes dilate. He was glancing around the room in agitation as though he was seeing these forms. Pikachu wasn't better off.

_Ho-oh… you should've been mine…_

_Giratina… You are mine…_

Screams filled the air. The scream of a familiar mercenary… and the screams of so many others.

Max clutched his sister's side, as he couldn't hold a brave face any more. Suddenly, Ash wasn't the only one to witness the horrors around them. Familiar faces started to appear, Cyrus, the Phantom, the King of Pokelantis, Neikan, Brodie, the other grunt that Robles had killed… They were all standing along the walls, staring at the people and pokemon in the group. The screams stopped and it was dead silent again. The phantoms' eyes were dark grey.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Ash shouted with a slight tinge of panic to his voice. Gengar lifted from his shadow and shone a bright magenta, casting the pure light around the room. The ghosts sighed and faded away.

"Let's not wait around," Newton spoke.

Everyone nodded numbly as Gengar slipped back into Ash's shadow and they continued on.

The rest of the trek through the rooms was slow and quiet again. Most all of the ghosts stayed away after the first encounter. They stopped in one room and saw it was a dead end.

"Now what?" Chili asked.

"I guess we turn around," Drew expressed.

"Turnback cave…" Zero murmured, "No, we mustn't."

"Then what do we do?" Dawn whispered.

"We don't turn back. We move forward," Ash replied. He strode forward in front of the others and towards the walk in front of them. He looked over his shoulder once at the group as he stopped before continuing and walking straight through the wall.

"Whoa!" Chili exclaimed.

"Ash?" Misty asked.

"I'm here," Ash spoke from behind the wall, "Come on guys."

Everyone looked at each other and nodded before walking forward and through the wall like Ash and his pokemon had.

"Incredible…" Newton whispered.

Before them a large stone table stood in the center of the room. Right in its center, a large black portal rested.

"That must lead to the Reverse world," Paul spoke.

Ash walked forward slightly, "Giratina! Where are you? Show yourself to us!"

_Ash… Is that… you?_

Ash nodded, "Yeah… Giratina, it's okay. We all make mistakes. I know the truth and I don't think it was entirely your fault."

The renegade pokemon did not yet show itself but continued to speak.

_You are very kind with your words… but you are wrong. I am Arceus' first born. I should've known the evil in their hearts. I failed to serve my purpose. I deserve this punishment._

Ash frowned, "Giratina… I know you've become accustomed to this new life, but please do try and see that you've redeemed yourself. You helped prevent Arceus from destroying all people when Damos betrayed him. You may have caused the deaths of people before, but in that moment you saved people and pokemon."

Giratina's inky black form slithered out from the ground and curled around the whole group. He was in his origin form at the moment, since the barrier between the two worlds was thinner in the cave.

_You are an interesting human… You truly must be of Satoshi's blood. And your friends… they too have their own charm… kindness…_Giratina's red eyes narrowed when he spied Zero. _Some still have learning to do however…_

"I do hope you will forgive me," Zero spoke suddenly with a straight face, "I was misguided."

Giratina's face softened slightly, _I understand… I have felt the same feeling._

"Why are you here?" Newton asked.

Giratina looked at him, _Ah the human that treks across my world like his own home… _A small smile of amusement came to the titan's face. _I came here because I knew the Guardian would come. I fear there is nothing you can do for me. Should these evil men gain the power they seek, the orbs will be drawn to the one who is strong enough to hold them the longest. I am the strongest of all other legends, under father. I will no doubt be their host. I will remain here even after you purify these grounds. It is the best place I can choose to hide within my limits. For now… I return to the mists. Good luck Ash… friends… and thank you for… caring…_

Giratina lifted from the ground, being careful not to bump anyone and within a moment he vanished into the light fog that pervaded the room. Ash walked towards the tablet and pulsed his aura into it. After a moment, the fog settled some and the place seemed more at ease than before.

"Time to leave," Ash murmured.

"We will remain," Newton smiled and directed his thumb towards the portal, "Now that we know where Giratina is, we should return to study the Reverse world more."

"Good luck to all of you," Zero nodded and followed behind Newton as they stepped through the tablet's opening.

Everyone nodded and to each other once their friends had departed. They turned and walked out the door they came through and were quite shocked but happy that after one more room, they were already back outside. It was late afternoon.

"I think it would be best to sleep here before we start trekking towards Lake Valor and Pastoria city. We'll be hidden in this grove," Brock expressed.

Everyone agreed and set up camp for the night. Some trained with their pokemon while Cress decided to fish in the lake; Misty joined him soon after. Ash decided that this was a good time to finally talk with his new Ralts. He walked down to the meadow that was in sight of the lake and cave and with Pikachu and Ellie watching, he released Ralts.

"Come on out, Ralts!" Ash shouted and tossed the sphere.

The pokemon materialized and looked at Ash carefully. He didn't seem near as nervous as before. Most likely Ash's other pokemon had calmed him down some and even talked about Ash as a friend and trainer, though the pokemon's walls didn't seem completely gone.

"Ral?" Ralts asked and continued watching his new trainer's movements.

"I was wondering what your story is," Ash asked, "You looked pretty weak and tired when I caught you."

Ralts continued to simply look at him.

Ash smiled, "How about we train with some friends? That should make you feel better and more open. I doubt you'll let me into your memories right now. Your psychic powers would prevent me from forcing myself in too, not that I would do that anyways." Ash nodded as he pulled off the cloak for the time being and folded it before pulling out three poke balls, "Come on out, Luxray, Bagon, Hippopotas!"

The pokemon all called out at the ready when they appeared and Hippopotas trotted over to get petted by Ash. The trainer and his pokemon then began to train.

A few hours later, Ash and some of the others returned to camp after training. Ash's Bagon had evolved into Shelgon, May's Shinx evolved, Chili's Torchic evolved, Cress' Carvanha evolved while helping the water trainer capture a Barboach, and the really interesting spectacle was Cilan's Grovyle evolving. Many of the other pokemon got good training in, though Max was saddened that Slakoth hadn't evolved yet. Ash of course explained that every pokemon takes its own time before it's ready to evolve. Brock had even gotten the chance to finally talk with his Magnemite about the fate of his previous owner.

The group returned their pokemon and settled into sleep.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to some questions:**

**Guest: will Leaf make more of an appearance instead of a flashback, in the first Arc where she only danced, etc like actually somewhat of a main character**

**NoSignal: Yes she will indeed :)**

**XxRav3nxX: Lastly are we going to be seeing that Ralts in the near future ?**

**NoSignal: ;) Dis chapter introduces him kinda.**

**Great: And the league is catching up to Team Rocket, but do they know Ash and co. are involved?**

**NoSignal: Tada! This chapter gave some insight into the League's actions, etc. :D**

**mark: I wonder if you'll be adding some drabble of the couples maybe getting a few hours to be alone and spend time together as a bit of a break? Maybe not all of them but a few? But still great arc and story so far! Keep it up!**

**NoSignal: Yeah, they will probably get that chance when we get to Hearthrome. Also, welcome to the Master Challenge and I'm so glad you're enjoying the story ^^**

**Guest: This story is AWESOME! I just finished reading it from the beginning, and I can't wait to read more! This is one of the best fanfics I've ever read. I'll be waiting for the next chapter. _**

**NoSignal: My goodness! Thanks so much for your kind words :)**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews guys! It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. Especially when you say this story is like the best you've ever read. :,) I know there are some great stories out there and I don't feel mine is as good as those but for you guys to say that about mine touches me. Thanks! :D**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja)/Cranidos/Hippopotas(male)/Ralts(male)**

**Misty: Tentacool/Buizel**

**Ritchie: Gible/Sneasel**

**Brock: Anorith/Magnemite**

**May: Shinx**

**Max: Egg**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Glameow**

**Cilan: Turtwig(female)/Snover**

**Cress: Bidoof/Barboach**

**Chili: Magby**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	14. Arceus

****** You will need to read the AN for this one. It has some explanation for some things :) ******

Day Count: 110 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 19

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Mienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ash was aware that someone had gotten out of their pokeball. The first clue was Ash's aura vision starting to kick in as he started to wake. The second, was the huge weight on his chest and that was just the pokemon's head.

"Hippopotas… I… I can't… breathe," Ash huffed out.

"Hippo…"

"I think your comfy too, but not like this," Ash wheezed.

"Hip…po…" Hippopotas sighed and rolled his head off Ash.

Ash took in a deep breathe, "Thanks pal."

Ash looked around and saw that everyone else was still sleeping, though they would be waking pretty soon. Pikachu opened a sleepy eye.

"Chu pika?" Pikachu grunted.

"Sorry pal," Ash chuckled slightly. He rose and cracked his joints, "Well might as well let Luxray work a bit with me on him." Ash pulled out Luxray's ball and tossed it. The large electric type appeared and looked over at Ash. "I thought this early morning would be a good time for you to practice running, jumping and dodging with me mounted on you.

Luxray let his eyelids slip down halfway on his eyes as if unimpressed with the idea, but shrugged his shoulders.

Ash chuckled nervously, "Not exactly the spirit I was hoping for but I'll take it for now." Ash approached Luxray from the side and mounted him carefully. He only used this method when he was mounting a pokemon that was unused to being ridden. Some pokemon not used to being ridden could be surprised otherwise. Luxray jostled slightly under Ash's weight but seemed to adjust fine, "Okay let's just start with running. To the trees and back, okay?"

"Lux," Luxray nodded and leapt deftly from the bluff to the meadow before running flat out towards the woods. Ash gripped his fur and felt the electric-like aura surge through Luxray's legs and chest. They came closer and closer to the forest as Luxray thundered on, until suddenly the pokemon slid to a stop.

"Luxray? Why'd ya stop?" Ash asked and leaned slightly over to try and see Luxray's face. Ash focused and noticed nothing out of place in the forest. Just and few pokemon that were grazing and resting within. He heard Luxray growl. He dismounted and started sensing a great power building up inside his pokemon. "Luxray?" _It kinda feels like Infernape's Blaze ability… but… different._ Ash noticed Luxray seemed to lock onto a Girafarig. It was male according to the pattern of it's yellow and dark halves by what Ash could see. _Male… Luxray… Rivalry!_

At that moment, Luxray snarled and leapt forward. Ash reached quickly and snagged Luxray's tail before digging his heels into the dirt and sod. He hated hurting Luxray but he had to give the Girafarig the time to escape. The hoofed pokemon cantered away in fright.

_Why did he not attack any of my pokemon? What's his trigger?_ Ash snapped out of his thoughts when the electric type rounded on him since he was holding his tail. Ash jumped back and saw that Luxray's eyes had turned fully red.

"Luxray… easy…" Ash murmured. Luxray hissed and started circling his trainer like a Sharpedo. Ash stood still and sensed his pokemon as it circled even behind his back, "Luxray… listen to my voice… Be calmed…" Ash murmured. Luxray halted behind him and started growling. Pikachu by that time and run down to him with Hippopotas some ways behind.

"Hippo?" Hippopotas asked and wanted to help. Pikachu shook his head and held a paw in front of Hippopotas. They both watched closely.

Ash turned slowly as his aura flared up around him. Carefully he kneeled and placed a hand on Luxray's head. "There…" The red glow in Luxray's eyes faded away and the pokemon looked up at Ash with slight confusion.

"Lux?" Luxray mused.

_He didn't even remember anything… Hmm…_ Ash pulled his aura back in and stood up, "Do you remember getting angry at all?" _Maybe that's why he didn't like trainers. He started acting like this and his old trainer didn't know what to do with him and left him. He didn't remember what he did and was confused and angry for being left behind._

"Luxray ray ray," Luxray huffed and sat before licking his arm and paw on his left side. Pikachu jumped to Ash's shoulder and Hippopotas leaned on Ash's legs. Ash could sense the others getting up so he decided to return Luxray and Hippopotas and rejoin them. _I'll have to figure this out later._

"Return guys," Ash nodded. He turned and started walking back to camp.

zzz-Together-zzz

"So your saying it's more like a semi-cloning process?" Drew asked.

"That's right," Gary nodded. The researcher was in the middle of explaining to Drew how fossils were revived. While most everyone else was finishing packing up.

"Huh, never thought of it like that," Drew scratched his head and smiled, "Pokemon really are more complicated than they seem, eh?"

Ash walked up and joined them again as Ellie happily claimed his other shoulder. The group gathered themselves and started heading out towards the exit of the grove. They all would miss it's hidden and safe feel, but they had important things to do. They didn't see the eyes that followed them, or at least yet. Ash was too focused on the human aura on the other side of the grove's mirage like opening. It was friendly and familiar but he couldn't quite pin down who, until he sensed the pokemon with him.

Ash's eyes cut over to a stand of trees that was nearby the exit of the grove, "I know you're there, Lance."

Everyone in the group froze as Ash closed his eyes and pulled his cloak around himself. He didn't bother with the hood since Lance was there. He'd put it up later.

"Huh, You really do have that ability then. I sure hope we can sift through all these crises soon so you and me can maybe have a battle. I heard you've gotten pretty strong, even left the battle circuit for a year, hm?" Lance walked out from the shadows with Dragonite following right behind.

Ash cocked his head in surprise, "Me? **You** want to battle me?"

Lance chuckled, "Yes, but it can wait. Maybe I'll get the chance if you progress far enough in the Master Challenge, though."

"You're here because of Team Rocket, right?" Ash asked. Everyone stood right beside him and watched Lance carefully. They figured the League had finally been told of their actions against Team Rocket.

"That's correct. First I must ask, are you okay? Were you injured? We were alerted that you had been captured temporarily," Lance questioned.

Ash's face remained straight, though his eyes hardened slightly, "I'm fine. My friends were able to help me before it got ugly."

"I see. Well I'm glad you are mostly well. I would like to hear however what you've discovered, may we? The grove is hidden, correct?" Lance asked.

Ash nodded. Everyone turned and walked through the grove's entrance to talk temporarily. They told Lance everything they knew, including what the corruption actually was.

"Team Rocket doesn't have any clue what it's messing with," Gary muttered and kicked a rock.

"Indeed," Lance mused before glancing back at the group, "I do believe I'll let you all slip out of my grasp this time." Lane gave a wry smile, "My report will say that you were surprisingly difficult to convince to come back with me." He paused and acquired a more serious tone, "Do be careful, all of you." He then looked specifically at Ash, "By the way, believe it or not I know what you're feeling after being at their mercy. That may haunt you in some ways, but over coming that coldness is the best thing for you. It is also soothed by the comfort of others with kinder hearts."

Misty seemed to listen to Lance's words and a smile came to her face.

"I see. I could imagine a G-man isn't welcome in a base. Team Rocket tends to get awful sore when they figure they've been fooled, hm?" Ash smiled wryly back at the champion.

Lance chuckled, rubbed his neck subconsciously where a very faint scar lied, and then nodded, "You bet. Take it easy, Ash. Like I said, all of you take care. You're all too promising to be blotted out, alright?"

Everyone nodded in determination as Lance turned and mounted Dragonite. He pulled something from his pocket and tossed it to Ash who caught it.

"That's a G-men agent communicator. Buzz it and you'll be connected directly to me. I would like to be updated on new important info if you can all manage that. Hopefully I can convince the rest of the divisions to allow you to continue what your doing. Won't be easy, though," Lance expressed.

Ash nodded and passed the communicator to Gary for him to hold onto.

"Best of luck to all of you," Lance spoke before Dragonite flapped his wings and started to disappear into the sky.

"Well, looks like Lance is on our side. Hopefully the rest of the League and it's branches will work with us instead of against us," Brock expressed.

Ash pulled up his hood and nodded, "Let's get going."

"I'm going to text Solidad so the other group knows we aren't too far from Lake Valor. That way we can all be ready to head up to the summit of Mt. Coronet together," Drew explained and pulled out his pokenav.

"Good idea," May smiled.

They moved out from the grove a second time and started down the pathway to Pastoria and Lake Valor.

zz

"Hmph."

"What is it?" Misty asked.

"I thought it would give up and stop following us, but it's still there," Ash replied.

"What is?" Cilan mused.

"That," Ash answered and pointed behind the group.

A Croagunk was coming up over the hill they had just gone up and over.

"A Croagunk?" Brock spoke.

"Wow how cool! Why do you think it's following us?" Max wondered.

"It seems quite strong compared to the other wild pokemon here," Ash explained, "Maybe it's searching for trainers to battle. Kinda like my Buizel used to."

"You think he'd battle me?" Max asked.

"Sure challenge him," Drew smiled. He seemed to get a kick out of the younger trainer's excitement.

"Alright, Dodri-huh?" Max sputtered as Slakoth popped out of his poke ball and lazily looked up at Max, "Slakoth… I'm about to battle a strong fighting type. Why'd you come out?"

"Do you want to evolve?" Ash asked the pokemon. It answered by turning to look at him and starting to glow.

"It seems he heard your wish, Max! He's evolving!" Dawn said happily.

"Vigoroth!" The evolved creature cried out and glared at it's opponent.

Max smiled and nodded, "Croagunk! I challenge you! If I win, do you want to become my pokemon?"

Croagunk sat still as his cheeks inflated and deflated.

"He said yeah," Ash chuckled.

"Wait he was speaking?" Misty asked in confusion and skepticism.

"Yeah Croagunk's talk is weird that way. Only rage or extreme emotion causes stronger reactions," Ash smiled back.

"Huh," Misty nodded and smiled up at Ash. She was glad to see the ease in his smile. Maybe Lance's words had comforted him some.

"I'm okay Mist. I'll be okay. I want you to stop worrying so much," Ash murmured and squeezed her hand as he watched the battle with the rest of the group. She nodded and turned to watch as well.

"Alright then," Max grinned, "Vigoroth, use Slash!"

Croagunk bowed up and then released several Mud Bombs.

"Dodge them and keep moving!" Max commanded. Vigoroth ran quickly and sidestepped each bomb in a flash. He appeared in front of the poison type with dust and wind behind him. With a swipe of his glowing white claws, Croagunk tumbled back. The frog rolled and flipped back onto his feet before both his hands were coated with purple energy.

"That's Poison Jab! Get ready," Max shouted and paused, waiting for the right moment. Croagunk ran forward and was prepared to attack, when Max spoke, "Counter!"

Vigoroth crossed his arms as the purple strikes pelted him. Eventually the normal type roared and he swiftly uncrossed his arms, causing Croagunk to go sailing backwards. The frog slowly rose and eyed Vigoroth carefully.

"I want you to use-" Max started before Croagunk leapt forward with his fist cloaked in darkness. "Reversal!" Max shouted in surprise as the Sucker Punch found it's mark on Vigoroth's head. The normal type stood perfectly still until both arms grabbed Croagunk's. The poison type croaked in surprise when Vigoroth, coated in a red aura, lifted him over his head and slammed him into the ground. The aura vanished and Vigoroth gave Max and goofy thumbs up.

"Croagunk has fainted," Ash nodded.

"Excellent battle, Max," Brock smiled.

"Yeah great work!" Ritchie grinned.

Max grinned crazily as he retrieved a pokeball from his backpack, "Pokeball, go!" After he tossed the sphere, he adjusted his glasses. The sphere rocked a couple times before dinging to signify capture. "Yeah! Vigoroth, that was awesome!" Max cheered as his pokemon grabbed his shoulders to be spun around. He then comically lifted Max above his head and cheered himself.

"They are quite the pair. It almost seems like a blessing that Slakoth was abandoned," Cress mused.

"Because there is sadness, we cherish happiness and because there is anger, kindness is born," Ash murmured, "I think Cynthia said that once."

"It makes since," Paul added and then was silent.

"I guess it shows emotion is important whether a necessary evil or a wonderful gift," Dawn smiled.

"Yeah, I remember my elder talking a lot about those types of things," Iris nodded.

Max smiled and after thanking Vigoroth he returned him and picked up his new pokemon, "So cool."

"Never gets old, huh?" Ash chuckled.

"You bet!" Max replied and hurried to catch up to the rest of the group as they continued walking towards Pastoria.

"You know, Lake Valor is in the middle of the city. How will you do your thing if everyone is watching?" May asked suddenly.

"I guess I'll have to take a swim at night," Ash mused, "Less people at the very least and less visibility. Also it'll give the second group enough time to get there. It not even noon yet and we should be in the city before then."

"I guess we can just hang out by the lake shore until night. Blend into the crowd, ya know?" Dawn spoke.

"Not a half bad plan, honestly," Gary nodded.

With everyone agreeing with the plan, they continued their path. In a couple hours they would reach Lake Valor.

zzz-?-zzz

"Barry! Can't you slow down!?" Georgia growled as everyone marched down the road. They had received the text from Drew earlier that morning and had almost gotten halfway to Pastoria from Sunnyshore.

"No way! The quicker we get to Lake Valor and get all that stuff done, the quicker we can come back and watch my dad's battle!" Barry yelled in excitement.

"I wonder who he's battling," Trip murmured.

"Who can say? Maybe another champion or frontier brain," Zoey suggested.

"I saw his battle against Cynthia once! His Milotic and her Garchomp were incredible!" Cameron crowed with a large grin.

"Whoever it is, Dad's going to win!" Barry grinned triumphantly.

"Unless he loses," Kenny deadpanned. Barry gave Kenny a glare.

"Mon Dieu, my feet are killing me," Burgundy grumbled.

"Maybe you should trade your loafers for better traveling shoes," Solidad suggested politely.

"But Cilan does it just fine, as does his brothers…" Burgundy trailed off, which Bianca picked up on.

"Oh! Do you liiiiike somebody?" Bianca trilled. Burgundy's face was filled with shock and horror.

"Say what!?" She exclaimed.

"Busted," Stephan chuckled.

"You can tell by the look in a woman's eye when she's in love," Harley explained and nodded with Stephan.

"Really, and how do you figure that?" Solidad asked with a unimpressed look.

"Girls have their tells and men have theirs, hun. Don't get your panties in a bunch," Harley muttered. Solidad face flushed red at the panty remark.

"You truly have no shame do you?"

"Nope."

"Okay fine, so how do you know a man's in love?" Georgia asked.

"A man-" Nando started but was interrupted by Kenny.

"Looks like he wants to die," Kenny expressed.

"Kenny, I think your mixing that up with marriage," Stephan spoke.

All the girls eyed the small group of boys with glares. Trip simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You were saying, Nando?" Solidad asked.

"A man and a woman aren't too different when they care for someone. Standing near them, sighing randomly, pausing in thought about something that reminds them of said person, being clumsy around one another. They are the signs that new love is starting," Nando chuckled.

Many couldn't help but notice that they were standing next to the very people they might care for. Most in the group grew silent.

"So how about those clouds?" Clemont broke the silence suddenly and asked lamely.

"Oh Clemont," Serena snorted, "Really? Clouds?"

"Hey it was an attempt," Clemont laughed nervously.

Suddenly Serena perked up and a lovely smile graced her face, "Clemont!"

"Wah! What?" Clemont jumped slightly at his friends exclamation, while everyone eyed her with curiosity.

"You aren't complaining about the trip from Sunnyshore! Your stamina seems to have improved," Serena grinned.

"Uhh…" Clemont stuttered.

"Hey, she's right! I can't really remember the last time you were trailing behind," Cameron spoke happily.

Clemont face vanished behind a veil of red when Serena touched his shoulder, That's great, Clemont!"

"Thuh-thank-you!" Clemont yelped out.

Harley rolled his eyes but caught Solidad giving him a glare with her hand raised to strike. He grunted and grabbed her hand before forcing it down by her side. He let go and crossed his arms, without a snide comment, as they continued walking. Solidad was shocked at first, before a smile came to her face. She was getting to him. She glanced at her hand in great thought before returning her eyes to the road in front of her.

"Ohhh! Is that it!? Is that Pastoria?" Bianca asked giddily as the town came into view.

"You, bet!" Barry grinned at the girl before a smile split her face too.

"Race you there!" They both cried out before dashing off in front of the others.

"How in Giratina's name do they get that kind of energy!?" Kenny grunted.

"Who knows?" Zoey chuckled.

They all walked until they heard a commotion.

"Hey, whoa! I had no idea there was a Dratini in the lake!"

"Maybe there's a underground connection to the marsh lands?"

"That guy is battling it with a Nidoking!"

The group hurried to the shore where the crowd was and saw that Barry and Bianca were already there. They were subconsciously holding onto each other, but no one said anything as they approached.

"Nidoking, use Horn Attack!"

The voice sounded familiar and they looked down at the edge of the water to see their friends spread about on the grass, watching Gary battle the small dragon.

"Remember! Just because it's a small dragon type doesn't mean it's weak!" Iris shouted and Gary gave a thumbs up to show he had heard. Nidoking thundered towards the beached pokemon, with it's horn aimed at the serpent.

"Tini!" Dratini leapt into the air and flipped before water started to collect around it's tail.

"Aqua tail, huh?" Gary mused, "Switch tactics, grab it's tail and then use Poison Jab!"

Nidoking grunted to show he had heard and grabbed the water coated tail before it could strike his face. The water splashed him but did minimal damage without the tail's momentum behind it. Nidoking's other fist turned purple before he slammed it into the dragon.

"Dra!" Dratini squealed and tumbled across the ground before it rose and hissed. It started to sway and black and red energy crackled around it.

"Dragon Dance," Gary murmured, "Get ready for anything, Nidoking!"

"King!" Nidoking roared and dug its feet into the ground.

Dratini cried out and suddenly sprung forth as dark blue energy shifted into the shape of a dragon around it.

"Brace yourself and counter with Megahorn!" Gary commanded. Nidoking grunted as green energy channeled into his large horn on his head. He bent down to aim it properly as Dratini slammed into it and him.

"Tini!"

"Nido!"

An explosion of smoke blasted from the impact and everyone braced themselves as the shockwave carried the smoke away. Nidoking had been pushed back slightly as it could be seen by the trails of mud in the grass in front of him. Dratini was on it's belly some ways away and panting tiredly.

"Wow, Dratini is strong for it's size," Max spoke and adjusted his glasses.

"Told you," Iris smiled.

"Come on Gary! Beat that dragon!" Georgia cried out suddenly and the first group smiled when they noticed the second.

"Oh put a sock in it, Georgia!" Iris shouted back.

"No you!" The dragon buster retorted.

"Silence!" Barry yelled and the two stopped, "Thank you."

"Dragon tail!"

Everyone glanced back at the battle to see that Dratini had jumped forward to try and use Dragon rage, however; Nidoking swung around and caught the serpent with it's glowing blue tail before slamming it back into the ground, where it remained still.

"Pokeball, go!" Gary shouted and tossed his red and white sphere. The dragon type was sucked inside and it began to rock. Only after a fourth shake did it finally ding and Gary let out a held in breath. He turned to Nidoking, "Excellent job, pal."

"Nido!" Nidoking roared in joy and as a show of strength. Gary returned his pokemon and retrieved his new one as the crowds started to disappear. The second group joined the first on the grass on more blankets. They watched some younger trainers, eager to battle their own Dratini, fishing down the way and along the dam. The two groups caught up and talked about what the plan was for the Lake and then Arceus, before Lance's visit and Ash's capture was mentioned. Everyone in the second group grew still and quiet when Ash told his story and the rest told their side of the tale.

"You mean they… they actually forced your aura out of you?" Bianca asked with wide and sad eyes.

"Well sort of. They kinda tricked it by attacking me. It came out to fight off the energy but couldn't find anything," Ash explained.

"Did it hurt?" Clemont asked innocently.

Ash grew silent, "It wasn't pleasant."

Trip eyed him carefully but said nothing.

"Well, let's talk about something not as depressing, hm?" Zoey smiled and Misty shot the co-ordinator a grateful look.

"So we wait here until night time?" Serena asked.

"That's the plan," Brock nodded.

"The only problem I see is that Ashy-Boy's light show won't be easy for anybody to miss, so we'll have to split as soon as he's done," Gary explained.

"How could we get out of here and still head towards Mt. Coronet quick enough?" Solidad pondered.

"Maybe Azelf will know. He might tell me when I'm in the lake," Ash nodded.

Everyone left it at that and switched to more fun topics. Like what pokemon they had caught and which ones had evolved, etc. Serena had caught a female Starly and a female Hippopotas, Clemont had surprisingly come across a Rotom, Harley had captured a Glalie which seemed just as creepy as his other pokemon, Solidad had gained a friend in an Abra, Zoey had a new Houndour of her own, Barry had tried his hand at honey on a tree again and had found a Munchlax, Kenny had a Mothim, Nando had gained an egg from a woman that had hatched into a Azurill that knew Sing, Stephan was quite proud of his new Heracross, Bianca had a Cherubi, Cameron had gained a Skorupi, Trip owned a new Rhyhorn, Georgia had captured a Piplup that was now a Prinplup, and Burgundy had snagged a Yanma for herself.

The two groups chatted until Brock and the other cooks of the group started getting a dinner ready for everyone. Zoey seemed to notice that Dawn was in deep thought.

"Dawn, something on your mind?" Zoey asked.

Paul looked over at his girlfriend with what most would think was a straight face, but Dawn could see the slightest difference that showed concern. She was getting better and better at reading him, which both fascinated her and scared her a tiny bit.

"Oh well… It was something… something Cyrus said in Giratina's realm," Dawn murmured.

"Yeah?" Barry asked and seemed to be eyeing Dawn more than normal.

"He mentioned, Platinum," Dawn spoke, "He mentioned my father's younger sister."

"The girl that my brother and his friend helped right?" Barry asked suddenly.

Everyone else had on faces of pure confusion.

"That's right," Dawn nodded.

"Well they did stop Team Galatic that first time around. I was kinda surprised Cyrus tried again," Barry muttered and slurped the last of his ramen from his fork.

Dawn frowned, "I remember aunt Platinum telling me that story but she seemed confident Cyrus had learned his lesson. I guess some people never learn and he paid for it."

"Wait so your saying that your older brother, his friend, and Dawn's young aunt helped stopped Team Galactic when it was a younger group?" Zoey asked Barry.

"Dia, Pearl, Platinum. Dad told me about that once," Gary murmured.

"That was when pokedexes were harder to come by, right?" Ash asked.

Misty nodded, "My mother used to tell me about how things were a bit different when she was a gym leader."

"Yeah, that's right, Zoey. They had help but they had a part in it," Dawn nodded.

"I suppose they thought the second time around they'd get it right, or whatever Cyrus thought was 'right'," Brock grunted and then chuckled, "Dad used to be gym leader back then and he often went by Brock in order to fool 'untrustworthy people' as he used to call them. After he settled down and he married mom, I guess he decided to give me that name as mine and reclaimed Flint as his own. Then again my parents are odd people."

"Are all the original dex holders retired or out of the battling circuit now?" Trip asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Mostly," Gary responded simply.

After another hour of talking and resting, the group started to notice that the lights from the city were starting to come on and the sun was going down.

"Almost show time," Barry grinned.

A few more minutes passed and finally dusk had gone and night was among them.

"Well here goes nothing," Ash spoke and stood after walking off to get into his trunks. Everyone else grabbed their things and were ready to walk away fast or even run if need be. Ash walked off into the water from the shore.

zzz-Ash-zzz

Ash felt an unbelievable sense of belonging after his head went under the surface. Perhaps it had something to do with Azelf choosing him when Team Galactic had a hold of Sinnoh last or maybe it went deeper, having more to do with his spirit and how he had never given up until the end. Regardless he felt the energy of the lake more here than the previous two. It felt like static electricity surging through him; he felt alive.

_Willpower… that which was the true gift to mankind… something that people must teach pokemon… Their instincts tell them to flee, surrender to that which is strongest… but man… man resists if he deems something is unfair or unjust. That is what others don't get… You have brought forth the willpower in your pokemon. Others give up, lie down, but yours even before these recent two years… they wouldn't bow… much like their trainer. Pokemon… People… we teach each other so much… that is why the bond must remain between the two. _

_I see. Thank you Azelf._

_No thank you, Guardian… hm hm. It seems we now share a title._

_A true honor_

_To you as well… To reach the Mount, leap with your allies into the swirling waters from the pier. My domain is linked to father's doorstep._

_Understood._

Ash focused and sent out his aura. Again the cries of the wild pokemon entered his ears as the lake started to glow.

zzz-Rest of Group-zzz

"Whoa… I thought last time was cool," Barry mumbled.

The lake, being in the middle of the city, was also much larger and thus the lake lit up brightly and reflected light off of many of the buildings. Everyone in the group got nervous when they saw people's lights coming on in various hotels, houses, and such. Some people were even visible on their balconies, peering at the abnormality occurring in the lake.

"I hope Ash hurries," Serena whispered.

About that time they turned and saw Ash walking out of the water with his eyes glowing once more.

"We gotta split faster than we thought," Gary informed.

"Great, follow me. We've got ourselves an easy path," Ash grinned and let everyone follow into step behind him. He walked over to the pier and everyone glanced down to see a swirling whirlpool.

"You're kidding, right?" Georgia asked and turned to everyone, "He is kidding?"

"Sorry, Georgia. That's what Azelf told me," Ash shrugged.

"Did you forget to mention that you were the only one that was planning on swimming?" Misty deadpanned with an irritation mark present.

Ash snorted, "He told me what to do, besides I imagine you guys won't get as wet as you think. It is a portal. That stuff works differently."

"Eh, oh well," Drew shrugged and walked towards the edge, "Later." He hopped slightly backwards and disappeared into the vortex.

"See? Drew's got the right idea," Ash nodded and walked over before running and jumping in himself. Everyone gathered closer to the edge.

"Um…" Dawn whimpered.

"Shall we?"

Dawn turned and saw Paul looking at her, "I think it's my turn, right?"

Dawn smiled and reached for his hand. They walked forward as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be quicker than you think. Your stomach will rise once and then it'll be over, alright?" Paul said simply and seemingly tried to avoid showing emotion. Dawn however smiled gently at him.

"Alright."

"One, two, three-" Paul spoke quietly and they both jumped at the same time with a small cry from Dawn as they fell.

Gary glanced over at Misty, "Ladies first."

Misty smirked, "I think I shall." She strode forward and jumped over the edge.

"Come on May," Max spoke and motioned to May as he went to step forward, "It's kinda like a roller coaster only not as long or as fun."

"Uh, you go ahead. Oh and tell Drew he's in trouble for leaving me behind," May said with nervousness and waved her hand without changing her nervous smile.

"Meh, suite yourself," Max mumbled and jumped.

Brock waited for Ritchie and Chili to go before jumping himself. Nando went after Stephan and Cameron, holding his hat to keep it safe.

"You wanna go with us, May?" Bianca asked as Barry, Kenny, and Zoey stood together next to the edge.

"Uh… okay," May gulped and walked forward. The small group jumped at the same time with Bianca almost strangling Barry on the way down.

"Madame?" Cress asked Burgundy politely.

She blushed and glance at him sideways, "Oui."

The two walked forward before leaping in together.

"Let's go Clemont! I don't wanna miss whatever's going on over there," Serena spoke and grabbed the inventor's wrist and pulled him over to the edge.

"Oh… alright," Clemont shut his eyes and as he jumped in with Serena, couldn't help but pinch his nose out of habit.

"Well let's go Iris," Cilan chuckled and walked forward with his girlfriend. They gripped each other's hands before leaping in.

"Well you going, Oak?"

Gary glared behind him at Trip who seemed to be smirking at the researcher, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your scared."

"Shut it, Trip. I was just making sure everyone got over and no one got left behind," Gary replied.

"Sure…" Trip huffed but then yelped when Georgia grabbed his collar and started dragging him towards the edge. She whipped him around and pushed him in, causing the trainer to yell out in surprise and topple unceremoniously into the vortex. She then saluted the remaining trainer's and jumped herself.

"Well that works," Solidad muttered, "Come on, Harley."

"But my Cacturne suit…" Harley whined.

"It'll dry. Now come," Solidad motioned and walked towards the edge. She turned to encourage or persuade forcefully for Harley to jump, but came face to face with a Harley that was grinning mischievously.

"Pay back's a bitch," Harley smiled brightly and shoved Solidad into the portal.

"HARLEY!" Solidad yelled out before her voice was lost.

"That was kinda cruel," Gary smirked.

"Hey, she sent me out into the center of a lake and then **pretended **to reel me back in. She had it coming," Harley replied as Gary stepped up next to him.

"That or you are competing with her like a little kid who has a crush," Gary mused and lifted his hand to act as a shrug. Harley's face went red with anger.

"You little twerp! Me be attracted to her? She's so… so…" Harley growled and tried to swat the researcher.

Gary ducked however before jumping out backwards and above the vortex, "Lost for words?" He asked with a childish grin as he slipped through the portal.

Harley rung his hands in an angered manner before groaning at the sky and then walking off the pier and into the portal with a deadpan expression on his face.

zz

"AHh!" Harley yelped as he was forced up out of a portal in the ground and onto his rear beside the opening.

"Yeah, weird change of gravity there," Clemont murmured and was looking closely at the portal with intrigue.

"Gah! Cold cold cold," Ash whimpered as he rubbed his arms and grabbed up his things from Brock. He rushed over behind a pillar to change.

The group was standing at the top of Mt. Coronet, sitting in the midst of Spear Pillar.

After everyone looked around some, Ash rejoined them with his clothes back on and his cloak wrapped tightly around him.

"So, now what?" Kenny asked and glanced around.

"Is Arceus just supposed to pop in?" Iris added.

Ash glanced around until he caught sight of something he was sure hadn't been there the first time he'd visited the summit, "Hey those are new."

The group glanced over and saw two statues. One was of Dialga and the other was of Palkia. Ash wandered over to one side while Paul happened to walk over to the other.

"When two lives meet-" Ash read from the base of the Dialga statue.

"-something is born," Paul added from the writing on Palkia's base.

"That's the saying Cynthia used to say all the time," Dawn murmured.

"How does that help us though is the question," Zoey mused.

Clemont was looking closely at the two statues when suddenly he spoke, "If I may make a suggestion… Perhaps if we push the two statues together, something will happen. The message may be somewhat literal in this case."

Ash shrugged, "Worth a shot." He leaned into the statue and surprisingly it started to move, "Huh, how?"

"That thing's got to be way heavy. No way you're pushing it!" Bianca said in awe.

"No… look," Gary motioned and pointed at the base, "There are groves on either side. I think Clemont's right. These statues are meant to be moved with little effort."

Paul grunted and starting pushing as well and soon enough the two statues collided. Ash and Paul glanced around their statues at each other. No doubt both couldn't help but marvel at the thought that destiny truly had foreseen this. No way would they have met as almost enemies, been told the saying that was inscribed on the statues, and then one day a few years later, they would be friends, working together, and actually living out the very words written in stone in front of them.

"Well this is really something," Ash muttered.

"I have to agree with you there, Ketchum," Paul nodded.

Everyone watched as the groves in the statues seemed to connect and light snaked its way through every crevasse. The light then faded and all was still. Quite suddenly the earth started to rumble; the statues were forcibly slid back into place before sliding down into the earth and disappearing behind small trap doors. At the end of the area, a small stone bell that looked incapable of movement starting ringing softly before stopping only moments later. Again everything was quiet.

First red, then blue, then green, yellow, gold, pink, colors of all kinds appeared as strands of energy that were swirling around in the shape of a vortex in front of them. Ash's eyes lit up against his will from the energies there and he doubted he could try and make his natural brown return while inside Arceus' realm. The portal to the Hall of Origin lie before them.

No one could actually find the nerve to move forward. They couldn't imagine what they would see beyond that portal. It certainly wouldn't be quite like anything they had seen before.

Ash took a deep breath and looked back at everyone, "It's time to face destiny." He smiled at them with his irises glowing ice blue and then turned to started walking in. Pikachu and Ellie gripped his shoulders tighter as he started forward. Everyone then collectively followed after him.

zz

It was just a field.

The group stood together on a vast grassy field. It was so peaceful, so quite and calm. The gentle breeze tickled their skin and the sun warmed them perfectly.

Ash was certain someone behind him tried to speak but no words formed. He didn't blame them.

_You are the guests that father was waiting for._

Everyone turned sharply to see two Deoxys standing behind them. One had a purple core and the other an orange. It seemed the colors of the core were unique for each individual.

_Come. You will wait for father in the waiting room. The you will be allowed into the Hall of Origin._ The other explained and seemed to have a bit more friendliness about him.

_This way. _The second spoke again and both started walking away. Ash and everyone else followed after, thought no one really wanted to leave behind that beautiful field. The grass started to fade away and dark onyx-like floors and celestial ceilings appeared. In the small room before them, they saw a familiar face.

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked in confusion as the bipedal feline turned his head and noticed everyone.

_**Ash, friends… I see you have come to have counsel with… Arceus and his children.**_

"Yeah, but why are you here?" Ash questioned.

_**I too have questions I would like answered.**_

Ash nodded as the Deoxys turned to both Mewtwo and the group.

_Wait and father will see you soon._ Both Deoxys turned and walked away. The orange one disappeared but the purple lagged behind and seemed to be looking at Ash. _You share __his__ DNA… He is your… origin. I once thought he was… mine._ The purple DNA pokemon then vanished without a trace.

"What's that mean?" Max asked.

Ash was staring at the place the pokemon once had been, "I'm not sure."

_**I can see that you now know what it means to be treated as unequal to humans.**_

Ash turned back to face Mewtwo.

_**They tested your power as they did mine… Forgive me… It is a habit that I pry into one's thoughts.**_

Ash smiled, "You would've run into more trouble seeing those memories if I wasn't willing for the most part. I had my mental shields down."

Mewtwo seemed to acquire a somewhat surprised look on his face. His eyes glowed blue. _**You… I sense it now… You have a strong power inside you that is growing even stronger. **_The psychic lost the glow in his eyes.

Ash nodded and gave the pokemon a smile.

Everyone's attention was averted from the scene when two large doors in front of them, opened slowly.

_Come… Come in all of you._

Mewtwo nodded to the group as everyone walked in together.

zz

The room was massive; at the far end of it, a throne sat. With a cry, Dialga appeared and rested on the right side of the throne; Pialka cried out next and landed on the opposite side.

_Welcome Guardian, dear friends._

Ash and everyone shifted as Arceus walked from seemingly nowhere through the room before laying on his throne.

Ash took in a sharp breath when all his pokemon from the tree suddenly appeared around them. Mew giggled and flew over to Arceus.

_Daaaddy! I brought them all like you asked!_ Mew came right into Arceus' face before mewling and spinning happily.

_Thank you dear daughter. Your help is most appreciated._

Ninjask fluttered over and landed on Ash's head, while Lucario and his other links moved closer to their Master. Ash heard Venusaur cry out and turned to see him swatting away Heracross.

Arceus chuckled, _It is delightful to see personalities among living things._ He turned and a bit and nodded, _First we must bring in the others that are available. Sadly most of the legends are too busy with other things, however; the Guardians are always here._

Quite suddenly people started to fade into the room. Men and women with their linked pokemon and only some were recognizable. Most notably Satoshi, Aaron, Ashura, and…

"Grandma?" Ash asked with a slight crack to his voice. In front of everyone a young woman stood with ebony hair, bright brown eyes, and some familiar birthmarks under her cheeks. She aged before them until she was in a form more recognizable to Ash.

"Hello again sweet Ashy," Akira smiled kindly. Ash couldn't stop himself before he realized he was hugging her tightly. "You've been doing so so good deary. I'm so proud of you. You kept your promise, you've never given up until the very end."

A few tears escaped Ash's eyes, "You weren't alone were you? Scared, when you passed?"

Akira grew quiet until, "I was a little afraid as most living things are made to feel, but my goofy husband came and whisked me away. That is where you get your clumsiness you know? That special Ketchum brand of klutz. Ho ho ho! but I know I was never more excited and happy to see him then."

Ash chuckled and parted from her slightly, "He didn't try to do that weird dance, did he? I don't think that's even a true kind of dance he does. I really think he made it up."

"Ho ho ho! Yes'um that wonderful fool. I do agree I think he made it up, he he," Akira laughed happily.

Ash looked around, "Where is he?"

Akira smiled and looked at the others in the group, "Do not fear if you don't see a pokemon, a loved one, or a friend, this place is sacred and only the Legends and Guardians are allowed access here in life or death. Your loved ones rest in a lovely place beyond here. We, as counsel to Arceus, can move between the two realms."

Many seemed to let out a collective sigh of relief for one personal reason or another.

Sir Aaron's Lucario suddenly approached, "Ash… It has been a long time."

Ash smiled brightly, "Hey Lucario. It's great to see you." Ash turned to look at Sir Aaron, "And an honor to meet you finally."

Sir Aaron bowed slightly, "An honor for me as well, fellow Guardian, fellow kin."

"Um… we aren't Guardians though, why are we allowed here?" Serena asked in curiosity.

Satoshi smiled sadly, "Because there is only one true Guardian left… He needs allies to aid him. You are all good people and have thusly been allowed access to this place."

_Now, let us get to the matters at hand. I'm aware you know of the corruption from the past and what Team Rocket may accidentally unleash upon us all. You have been doing good by healing the hearts, continue doing so. That should be enough to prevent Team Rocket from getting what they need. Also avoid being captured the best you can… They may get desperate and try to force your energy out to reverse the good you have done._

Most of Ash's pokemon shifted in slight confusion, most hadn't been made aware that their trainer had been captured once. Some more irritable members' faces grew dark or angry towards those that would hurt their friend.

_Other than that… There are but two other things. First When you visit Xerneas' domain and reach the diamond that Dancie protects, touch the stone and the pixie plate will pull itself out from within and fly back to me. I need all my power in order to fight of any threat that could come. The diamond is strong enough now to support itself. Second, It is time you are knighted._

Ash seemed shocked, "Knighted?"

_You've been knighted by mankind, but not my my word yet. Step forward if you wish to join the fold of your ancestors and be honored by my children. Wild and owned pokemon will sense your presence and know they have a new living Guardian among them. They will show respect around you more than before for they will know I have touched you and gifted you this title. Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, do you accept the task set out before you? To honor your elders and the legends whom have lived upon the earth for thousands of years? Shall you show bravery, kindness, loyalty, and wisdom in your actions? Giving aid to both man and pokemon alike in their time of need?_

Ash stood stock still. To be honest, he was a bit overwhelmed. He stared at the ground for a moment before he kneeled and lowered his head, "I'll be honest. I'm not sure I'm the right person for the job, however; if you will have me I will fight and act to the best of my abilities, Arceus."

Before Arceus could speak, Pikachu and Ellie ran to Ash's sides and bowed their heads. This started a chain reaction, Slowly each of Ash's pokemon, old and new, young or experienced, bowed their heads.

The rest of the group was stupefied while Mewtwo seemed surprised as he watched each pokemon, even the strongest among Ash's bow in humility, even the once untrained lizard.

_Your pokemon have much faith in you, Chosen one. Bask in their confidence in you and know that you are strong enough in spirit for the task before you, your partners knew that long ago. It is why they fought for you and why they would even die for you._

Ash felt something catch in his chest at those last words. He knew he would've given his life for any of his friends, pokemon or not, but to hear out loud that they would do the same for him touched him.

_Both the humans and pokemon you have met have been changed, even I have been changed by your influence at one time. Your calls helping to ease my rage… I approve of your actions and thus will knight you._

Suddenly thousands of Unown flooded into the area and circled around Arceus. They seemed to connect to each other and provide Arceus with arms. He spread the arms wide as his plates slid out from his body slightly. One arm lowered and touched Ash's right shoulder, then his left, and finally his head before it moved back.

_From this day forth, you are officially one of my knights. Rise Ashton Satoshi Ketchum._

Ash stood as the rest of his pokemon followed his example.

_Are their any here within the counsel that oppose this declaration?_

_No father._ Mew replied

"_No father." _Dialga shook his head.

"_**No father." **_Palkia's feline voice agreed.

A chorus of "No, master." Echoed from the mouths of the past Guardians.

_Then it is so_

"Thank you, Arceus," Ash nodded.

_You're more than welcome. Go forth all of you and do good things for this wonderful world. Life is wonderful after all._

Mewtwo trembled slightly at the last sentence from Arceus' mouth.

Arceus turned to the feline, _You came to see me, child?_

_Hi! little brother! _Mew giggled and twirled.

_**Yes, Arceus… I… I want to know what my purpose is. The others… humans… pokemon… They were created with your power. I was created my man's. What is my purpose?**_

Arceus eyed the psychic for a moment, _Your purpose was not predestined like the others. You have the honor of finding your own purpose, Mewtwo._

_**I don't want to keep searching! I don't know what I'm looking for! Tell me what to do!**_

_Not much different than obeying a human, hm? Must you be told what to do?_ Arceus replied evenly.

Mewtwo stared at the titan with mixed emotions. Mew floated closer.

_Little brother… You have a great chance. I have a task that I am forever bound to… I have lived a long time and continue to do the same things. I have never been happier though to have so many fun guests. Mew smiled and looked up at Ash's pokemon. You have the chance to find something on your own. You're free, brother. Perhaps you will find something you want to fight for, something you want to protect._

_**Something I…**_

_Maybe you should continue searching for the other one that is like you and together you can figure out what it is you want to protect._

Mewtwo was silent as Arceus rose from his throne and walked forward, _Mewtwo I know of a memory that was lost to you. Perhaps it can give you the drive to find what will make you whole._

_**A memory, lost to **__**me**__**?**_ Mewtwo asked in confusion. Arceus bent forward and the Unown started to glow and wrap themselves around Mewtwo. Mewtwo was whisked away into a world he never knew existed.

zzz-Memory only viewed by Mewtwo and reader-zzz

_He suddenly saw it played out before him. A time that had been lost to him. A girl… a Charmander… a Bulbasaur… a Squirtle… He had been… a child at one time. He had been with them and learned from them. Ambertwo. That was her name. She came into Mewtwo's life when he needed someone to care the most and just like that, she had been borne away._

_The pokemon faded and only she remained. Mewtwo's eyes both in the past and the present were clouded with tears._

_**I feel...something... What are…these?**_

_Ambertwo__ smiled sadly,__"They're tears. You're crying."_

_**Crying?**_

_Ambertwo__ spoke,__"My daddy used to tell me a bedtime story, that when Pok__é__mon are sad, and they cry, their tears are filled with life."_

_**I'm so**__**…**__**sad...**_

_Ambertwo__ frowned, "I have to go."_

_**WHY?**_

_Ambertwo__ smiled brightly, "I don't know. But it's alright. Thank you for caring about me. And don't cry Mewtwo, you should be happy! You're alive, and life is wonderful…"_

_zz_

_**Life is… wonderful…**_

zzz-Memory ends-zzz

Arceus backed away from Mewtwo's form. He was on his knees and silent. Tears fell from his eyes.

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked in concern.

_**Why… why did she have to go?**_

_Because, if life can be produced and copied like that… then we start to lose sight of how precious life truly is. I feel you were an exception or maybe even-_

_**What? An example!? Something for others to look at and say, "Don't do that."**_ Mewtwo growled. _**Why me and not her?**_

_She was a frail girl and young child. You were strong of body and mind. You could defend yourself agains the world's evils. Would you have rather me let others who didn't understand scorn, harm, or mock her instead!?_ Arceus boomed. _I knew humans would be devious in some ways simply because they were given both willpower and brilliant minds. I also knew…_ Arceus calmed,_ t__hat you could handle it and that someone would show you… How precious life is and how much it should be cherished and… you were, weren't you? By a certain Aura Guardian?_

Mewtwo froze and turned to look over his shoulder at Ash who was still looking at him with kindness and slight concern.

_**So that's what she meant… the tears of pokemon are filled with life… they are filled with aura.**_

Arceus chuckled, _Pokemon have auras that are often overflowing, thus when they are in their greatest mourning, aura floods from them._

"Aura… Is... is that why I was turned to stone instead of-" Ash asked calmly.

_Ceasing to exist entirely? Yes it is. Your aura flared out against the energies of Mew and Mewtwo's blasts. It is a mechanism within Guardians that is meant to honor their bodies and prevent them from being completely destroyed or desecrated. It also happened to aid in your, um… I guess rebirth, though technically your aura hadn't faded from your body yet._

Ash nodded and remained silent.

"Whoa so Ash can't get blown up!?" Barry suddenly shouted.

Everyone flinched and then chuckled nervously or sweat dropped.

_Yes that is technically the case though it wouldn't prevent his death._

"What about pokemon tears, does that happen every time?" Iris asked politely.

_No. Only during a time of great disaster and those that have been brought back once by the tears can't be brought back again the same way. Thus Ash can't be brought back by tears again. Such a small blessing was something I needed to limit, since life and death are a must in the balance._

Everyone seemed to understand and nodded.

Arceus turned back to Mewtwo, _Take some time. Do as your sister has suggested and see if you can find the other that was made like you and finally, form an appreciation for the life you've been given._

Arceus turned to look over everyone. _It is time you left. You have much left to do._

_Alrighty, bye bye daddy!_ Mew chirped and flew over to Ash's pokemon. Her eyes glowed green and soon they all vanished.

The two Deoxys from before approached and bowed swiftly to the group.

Mewtwo turned to leave himself, _**Goodbye Ash, friends. I'm certain we will see each other again. And… thank you.**_ He was gone afterwards through teleportation.

Ash looked over his ancestors and smiled sadly as they smiled back and each faded away. Everyone started to follow the two Deoxys out to where a portal was waiting, when Ash stopped and turned to face Arceus again, "What happened to my father?"

Arceus' face fell slightly, _All I can tell you is that several years ago an aliment of his returned with vigor and was slowly eating away his aura. He sensed a unbalance in Kalos and went there to quell it. You will find the rest of your answers there. I cannot aid you further than that._

Ash let out a breath and nodded, "Goodbye Arceus."

"Goodbye." Everyone mumbled out together.

_Farewell brave ones._

The group then left through the large doors of the Hall of Origin and walked behind the Deoxys. In moments, they were leaving this strange realm behind and returning to Sinnoh through the portal from whence they came.

zz

The group appeared on Spear Pillar once more. After collecting themselves, they travelled down the mount and towards Hearthrome. They were all tired since they had practically not slept through the night. The stars were fading when they caught sight of Hearthrome and started to make their way there.

As they walked through the city looking to find a somewhat backwater place to stay, for Ash's sake, they all had many thoughts on their minds. Ash couldn't help but notice how pokemon he passed on the street seemed to cock their heads at him or even nod his way. It wasn't really noticeable to anyone unless you were looking, but Ash noticed. Arceus had been truthful, the pokemon really did recognize him in a new way.

Ash felt a familiar pretense approaching and turned to see them walk up behind Gary as he stared at his pokenav.

The person's hands went around Gary's eyes, "Guess who!"

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**A couple things I'd like to talk about in the AN today!**

**(1st)Manga stuff: **

**Okay I have made a decision to try and tie more of the manga world into the anime world. I of course, as I did before, I know how messed up that can be, however; I started really working with the numbers (and some necessary guesses and creative licenses[like Brock's dad and some other things like slightly different names or doubles. {Johanna, Charon, etc.}]) and found that there aren't quite as many problems as I originally thought and I've found reasons for most every inconsistency I've run across. This however is coming from someone that's only read the Red and Blue adventures and Yellow's adventures (and parts of the rest/bulbapedia, etc.) Mostly this note is just to say to have patience with me :) For the list on the Unova Arc (when that starts) I will most likely be adding the characters that have been mentioned as well as their ages(that I've approximated) Anywho I hope you appreciate the work I've done (IT WAS HARD AND TIME CONSUMING TO FIGURE OUT ALL THE STUFF I HAVE AND THE NUMBERS AND AGES AAGLDHSKFLJK! XD ) and have patience with whatever issues or slightly weird reasoning(like Brock's dad's name game[He's my new scapegoat]) that comes up.**

**(2nd)Ash's Knighting: **

**DO NOT WORRY! Pokemon will NOT be like bowing down to Ash or refusing to fight him, etc. He hasn't suddenly become a king or god among men, lol. The pokemon simply are now aware instinctually that he's a Guardian under Arceus' rule. They will show him varying degrees of respect, but will continue to obey their trainers and wild pokemon will still attack if angered. It's kind like a normal person acting around their boss or something. Your supposed to be nice, but the person is still human and not everyone will agree etc. Okay sorry for the rambling, do you get what I'm trying to say? :3**

**ZZZZZ**

**Answers to some questions:**

**Latenightreading: First off, I REALLY LOVE YOUR STORY! Well done! I'm glad to see you constantly update! It's always disappointing when authors stop writing good fanfics! I hope leaf makes a major appearance later in the story and maybe plays a big part? Also i assume she would've recieved the bulbasaur at the beginning of their journey but who got the charmander and what happened to them (In your opinion)?**

**NoSignal:Yes Leaf shall appear in the next chapter and will be a somewhat important character.(Not as much as the first or second group, but still important/All the trainers(co-ordinators, etc) have a sense of loyalty among each other[Most of them]) As for your second question, I have two different theories. The first is that Leaf took Bulbasaur and Joey took Charmander. Joey really started enjoying his Ratatta and traded Charmander to Damien. The second theory I have is that Leaf got Bulbasaur and Charmander was given to a random trainer that we've never seen. I prefer the second theory because a traded pokemon would be less likely to be so loyal to someone like Damien even if it was only temporary. Also I believe the Bulbasaur and Squirtle Ash eventually got were abandoned before Ash's group left Pallet and are a different batch of starters. And that is my two cents :D Also Welcome to the Master Challenge and I'm so so so glad you're enjoying the story ^^**

**Katz4: Did she appear in the story previously?(Leaf)**

**NoSignal: Yes she did, but only briefly while the groups were in Rota**

**solotoon1321: I remember a few chapters ago you said that anyone can learn to use aura but it takes a long time , do you think any of the group will try to learn ?**

**NoSignal: Anyone can learn to use aura whom has a strong enough spirit, but they can only ever have one aura link. Ash is special because he is related to one of Arceus' chosen knights from long long long ago, so he can have four and become an Aura Master. And yes for normal people it takes a long time. As for anyone else in the group learning, most likely not. At most they may in the far future(After Master Challenge) be able to better sense the feelings and condition of the pokemon and people closest to them(kinda like a gut feeling) And each of their first pokemon, or the pokemon they are closest to, will always have a strong bond. None of them will actively pursue the arts of aura however. Much like Ash used to feel, that's not their dream. Though like Arceus said... there will be people who may gain power after the prophecy is over(Can't say more than that though).**

**P.S. I will most likely try to fit in something that plays off of Ash and Ritchie looking so much alike. XD**

**(Please do ask questions if you didn't understand what I was talking about in the AN above(Manga/Knighting stuff)**

**ZZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja)/Cranidos/Hippopotas(male)/Ralts(male)**

**Misty: Tentacool/Buizel**

**Ritchie: Gible/Sneasel**

**Gary: Dratini**

**Brock: Anorith/Magnemite**

**May: Shinx(female)**

**Max: Egg/Croagunk**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Glameow**

**Cilan: Turtwig(female)/Snover**

**Cress: Bidoof/Barboach**

**Chili: Magby**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**zzz**

**Serena: Starly(female)/Hippopotas(female)**

**Clemont: Rotom**

**Harley: Glalie**

**Solidad: Abra**

**Zoey: Houndour(female)**

**Barry: Munchlax**

**Kanny: Mothim**

**Nando: Azurill(sing)**

**Stephan: Heracross(female)**

**Bianca: Cherubi**

**Cameron: Skorupi**

**Trip: Rhyhorn**

**Georgia: Prinplup**

**Burgundy: Yanma**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	15. Meet and Greet

****Side Note: After this Arc is done, I will be moving the Ages of the characters to the List that comes at the beginning of each Arc. That'll get it out of the way of the chapters as well as make things easier.****

Day Count: 111(before the events of this chapter)

**This chapter is kinda a meet and greet, lol. I intended for this chapter to be combined with part of the next but it got too long. Oh well ^^;**

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 19

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 19

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 20

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**Mienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

"Milly? No wait, Carol was your name, right?"

-Shove-

The visitor shoved Gary's back harshly, "Why are you naming all your silly cheerleaders?"

Gary turned to look at the girl behind him and smirked, "Cause I didn't know you were one to become a fangirl, Leaf."

Leaf's brown eyes grew annoyed and she grumbled something under her breath when her brown hair swung out from behind her shoulders. She turned her nose up and away, "Me fangirl over someone as dorky as you? Please… I have more important things to do, like record pokemon in my pokedex." A glint glittered in her eye, "Guess how many pokemon I've seen!"

Everyone was standing behind Gary in confusion, except for Ash who was chuckling to himself under his hood.

"Five, like how old your acting?" Gary quipped back cheekily.

"Oh Oak!" Leaf huffed, "For your information, I've seen about six hundred and forty two out of the seven hundred and twenty plus pokemon that are so far known to exist. I even spotted a Suicune once!"

"Oh really?" Gary smirked.

Leaf growled, "Yes really!"

"I don't know… I find that hard to believe," Gary drawled and gave her a look.

Leaf was about to continue the argument when she noticed the look Gary had given her and realized he was messing with her, which she should've figured. _Typical Gary._ She smiled sweetly, "You're impossible, Gary Oak." Leaf glanced up and caught Ash's eye after he had pulled down his hood, "No way! You two are on the same team? I never would've bet on that one. Hey Ash!" Leaf smiled and gave her childhood friend a hug. She looked over her back to stick her tongue out at Gary before Ash released her. "See, Ash at least knows how to greet a friend."

Ash toppled onto the ground, "At least? What's that supposed to mean?"

Leaf seemed to completely ignore his question, "You guys should come a meet my team. They're really fun and nice too."

Some in the two groups looked at each other. Ash placed a hand on Leaf's shoulder, "We'd love to, but you see… I kinda got in trouble with some bad people. We're trying to find a place to stay that's out of the way."

Leaf looked at Ash with a worried expression, "How'd you get in trouble **this **time?"

"It's a long story, Leaf," Gary said next. When she saw the slightly worried expression flash across Gary's face, she knew it was serious.

She gave a small smile, "Good thing we're not staying at the Pokemon center. Alain is anti-social and didn't want to get bugged by a lot of people. I think it's funny since Mairin talks to him all the time, even if he doesn't answer. He even gives her this little smile every now and then."

"Wait, Alain's on your team?" Ash asked with intrigue, "And Mairin?" Ash smiled.

"Yeah, you know them?" Leaf smiled back.

Ash nodded, "Me, Serena and Clemont met them in Kalos a couple times."

Leaf smiled brightly, "Then let's go. I know this place is way out of the way." Leaf turned to start leading them but then turned back to look at Misty, "By the way, great find in this one! You've got yourself a keeper, Ash is the sweetest thing." Leaf laughed before turning and walking off.

"Leaf!" Ash yelped in embarrassment, while Misty's cheeks flushed red.

"How do you do that?" Gary asked Leaf as he started to follow.

"It's an instinct. Besides, I thought you were a ladies man, Oak," Leaf giggled.

"Of course I am!" Gary growled.

Everyone trailed behind Leaf as they walked to the outskirts of the city. There they saw a small Inn.

"Here we are. We're staying in Hearthrome for a little while since there's a contest that's happening. Marina and some of the others were wanting to compete. The rest were just going to goof around tomorrow," Leaf explained as she walked in.

A girl ran from out of no where and slammed into Leaf, crushing her in a powerful hug, "Yikes! I thought you had vanished, Leaf."

"Mairin!" Serena smiled.

Mairin looked up from her hug to Leaf and smiled, "Wow, you brought back some friends!"

It was at this time, everyone got the chance to glance over the rest of Leaf's group, who had been chilling in the lobby. There was Jimmy, Vincent, Marina, Calem, Alain, Astrid, Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, and a few surprises in Samurai, Assunta, and Brendan along with Leaf and Mairin.

"Hello, everyone!" Iris spoke out.

Everyone in the two groups gave their own greetings and they were returned by the third group.

"Hey there, Samurai, It sure has been a while," Ash smiled and shook the trainer's hand.

"Ah yes, the fourth trainer of Pallet. I am glad to see you in this tournament, friend," Samurai nodded back.

"I hope our Charizards can have a decent battle," Alian nodded.

"That would be nice," Ash grinned.

"It's been a real long time, Brendan," May smiled, "How's your sister and brother in law?"

Brendan returned the smile, "Sapphire and Ruben are doing fine."

"Ritchie, have you been growing stronger?" Assunta inquired.

"Yeah, I have," Ritchie nodded before Assunta punched him lightly in the shoulder.

"Good," She replied with a smile.

"How's Xavier doing, Calem?" Serena grinned at him and Trevor, Tierno and Shauna.

"Good, He's actually battling some frontier brain in Sunnyshore soon. He got into some really tough group apparently. A bunch of the past League winners all grouped up and the other half of the team seem to be leeches in my opinion," Calem replied and shrugged, "But he doesn't seem to mind, last I talked to him."

"Wow! So your brother's the guy that's battling my dad!"

Everyone stopped their meet and greet due to Barry's shouting, "You better tell Xavier to watch out. My dad isn't the Tower Tycoon for nothing!"

"My brother's pretty good, so your dad shouldn't underestimate him," Calem smiled calmly.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you for real! You're totally a pokemon idol!" Dawn squealed while speaking to Marina.

"Oh, I'm not that great," Marina giggled and waved her hand.

"Yeah she's not **that** great," Jimmy mimicked.

"What do you mean!? She's amazing!" Vincent whined and shouted angrily at Jimmy, who sweatdropped.

"Well I knew this would be a good idea. Most everyone seems to be getting along," Leaf smiled brightly as everyone started calming down.

"Cause you know **everything**," Gary smirked with sarcasm.

"Hmph! I certainly know more than you!" Leaf retorted.

Before the little argument could continue, three voices interrupted.

"Stop bickering, Oak," Drew smirked, "You can't be more obvious in telling us you've got the hots for her."

"Yep couldn't have said it better myself, Hayden," Paul nodded.

"Someone pull his ear," Brock smirked before Misty grabbed his ear, "That's not what I meant, Misty!"

"Oh I know," Misty smiled before letting go.

Leaf blushed slightly, while Gary's face turned blue and he started glaring at those who had spoken.

"Hey, we did warn you," Ash smirked.

"Ketchum's right," Drew nodded sagely, while May laughed lightly.

"Whatever, I'm… going to be the bigger person and completely ignore all of you," Gary nodded.

"We'll see how long that lasts," Paul smirked.

After a moment, Leaf calmed herself and looked at Ash hard, "So, now what is it you've gotten yourself into, Ashy-Boy?"

Ash ignored his nickname and frowned, "It's not as simple as that, Leaf, but…" He glanced around the room at the new people there.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Misty asked. Ash looked at her and smiled.

"I'm not sure, but I guess the more friends we can trust… The easier it should be, right?" Ash smiled with a bit a determination and defiance glinting in his eye.

Misty set her face with determination to match him, "Alright. I think that sounds reasonable."

Ash turned back to the third group, "I imagine we'll stay here for a day or so. We need some rest first though. None of us slept last night."

The people in the third group looked at everyone else in shock or intrigue.

"If you can keep a secret, you can be in on something really huge, alright?" Ash asked. Everyone nodded and Ash smiled, "Alright, everyone take a seat and I'll tell our story."

With that, a couple hours passed until Ash was finished with their tale. After the third group agreed to help when they could and also keep what they had been told a secret, the first and second groups went to bed. They slept until at least three in the afternoon. Once the third group returned from the various things they did that day, many trained their pokemon some. Others like Gary and Leaf walked into the nearby forest with Trevor to check out the pokemon that lived there. Everyone came back from their tasks and many decided to enter the contest that was happening tomorrow. It was a couples' contest as well, so that had many excited. After chatting together and eating dinner, all three groups went to sleep content.

zzz

The next day, everyone split up to either get ready for the contest or to do things they wanted to do. The people entering the contest included, Ash and Misty, Drew and May, Dawn and surprisingly Paul, mostly by Dawn's instance, Harley and Solidad, Zoey and Kenny, and Marina and Jimmy much to his displeasure and Vincent's. Nando opted out which made Solidad sad but he was content doing something else.

zzz-Leaf, Gary, Tierno, Trevor and Shauna-zzz

Again, much like yesterday, Leaf and Trevor wanted to check out more of the forests around Hearthrome. As they went deeper into the forest, Trevor suggested splitting up to cover more ground.

"That sounds like a good plan!" Shauna nodded happily. Trevor smiled and walked off with her and Tierno. Gary nodded and looked over his shoulder and saw Leaf was gone. He looked around and saw her walking off.

"Hey geez, Leaf! Where's the fire?" Gary grumbled and jogged to catch up to her.

"Oh oops, forgot you were there," She replied with a wry smile.

"What? Is the **amazing** Leaf just too good for me?" Gary chuckled and didn't notice Leaf's subconscious blush at the word amazing. Even if it wasn't a true complement, she couldn't help it.

"You bet," She replied quickly and somewhat confidently. She then smiled and a look of intrigue came to her face, "Did you guys really talk to Arceus?"

Gary was quite for a moment and only the crunch of leaves beneath their feet could be heard, "Yeah we did. I don't really believe it myself."

"Were your parents there?" Leaf asked with a sad look.

Gary placed his arms behind his head, "I think so but the people and pokemon that pass on… They go to a different place. That's what Ash's grandmother told us anyways."

"What was Ash's grandma like?" Leaf asked with a smile, "I bet she was sweet."

"She was, but actually a little snarky too. It was amusing to say the least," Gary replied with a chuckle.

"So… Is Mewtwo the thing you fought? I remember when you freaked out about that and called me before the Indigo League," Leaf asked.

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure, but he's not the monster he used to be. Not anymore," Gary nodded.

Leaf nodded and pulled out a poke ball, "Come on out, Chatot!"

Her feathered friend appeared quickly in the flash of red light and landed on her shoulder to nuzzle her.

"I want you to scout out the place, okay?" Leaf smiled.

"Okay! Okay!" Chatot cried and took to the air.

Leaf turned to Gary, "Chatot helps me locate pokemon and Venusaur helps me catch them with Sleep Powder most of the time. Most I release after taking notes and recording things in my pokedex."

"Venusaur doing good?" Gary smiled.

Leaf grinned, "He's defiantly my strongest pokemon!"

"We'll have to battle one of these days," Gary nodded.

Leaf smiled, "Yeah… I guess since I never entered the Leagues and only really competed in smaller Tournaments, we never crossed paths. That and I was busy checking all the nooks and crannies of each region for new pokemon."

"I bet I'll win," Gary grinned.

"No way."

"You know it's true."

"Impossible."

"Very lik-" Gary paused from his speaking when he thought he heard a noise.

"Out of ammo?"

"Hush."

"Rude-" Leaf was interrupted by Gary's hand over her mouth. The researcher reacted and pushed her up against a large tree before peering around it. A few Galactic grunts were trudging through the woods. Leaf finally got the chance to look with Gary and they both slid down to hide better. Neither of them even noticed that Gary was practically spooning her as they crouched slightly and watched from behind the tree.

"You think those kids are here?"

"I don't know… The uppers are pretty certain that they're hiding out in Pastoria. Apparently the lake lit up from that freak's aura stuff and Saturn says they couldn't have gotten too far away since then."

"Then what are we doing on the outskirts of Hearthrome?"

"Just checking the outer reaches of the city. Since the League caught us in Veilstone, we can't go into cities as easy. The cops are on us like Growlithe on a steak."

"I say we split, like you said… there's no way they got this far in a day and a half's time."

"Right, let's go."

The two grunts marched away, heading towards the east exit of Hearthrome.

When they were far enough away, Leaf spoke, "How dare they call Ash a freak."

"Yeah, they seem to be thinking of him less and less like a human being," Gary murmured.

Both trainers then took notice of their positions. Their faces turned red and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment.

-Shove-

"Hey!" Gary yelped from the ground.

"Pervert," Leaf huffed kiddingly.

"I was trying to see well," Gary muttered.

"Sure…" Leaf nodded.

"I was! Besides, at least you would've had a chance if they snuck up on us and had nailed me," Gary sighed and stood up while dusting himself off.

Leaf watched him in surprise before a sweet smile came to her face, "Thanks Gary… That's sweet."

Gary froze and looked down at his _childhood crus- friend_. He corrected. "Well duh, I've got my principles."

"I see," Leaf giggled and stood, "Come on, we need to go find the others and get back into the city. I don't want any other grunts finding them."

"At least they don't know you guys know anything. Hopefully they'll continue to assume that," Gary spoke and muttered the last bit under his breath.

"Right," Leaf nodded and grabbed Gary's hand before running through the forest. Chatot appeared a followed after them as they ran. The researcher took a moment to correct himself when she started running as well as dissipate the blush that had creeped up his neck and cheeks. They needed to find Trevor and them and get into the city. The good news was, now they knew that Team Galactic wasn't too keen on entering major cities. They would still need to be careful in case they sent in spies or something, but big numbers were a no.

zzz-Trevor, Tierno and Shauna-zzz

_**Burmy, the Bagworm pokemon. Burmy's evolutions are gender dependent: female Burmy evolve into Wormadam and male Burmy evolve into Mothim, both starting at level twenty**__**.**__** It will not hesitate to collect nearby materials to construct a new cloak if the old one breaks or falls off. Even if it is born where there are no cocooning materials, it somehow always ends up with a cloak. The cloak protects it from the cold, and will become thinner when the weather is hot. **__**It**__** also changes its cloak based on the location where it last battled. Evolutionary types displayed below.**_

"Incredible… Pokemon are truly something amazing, don't you think, Raichu?" Trevor grinned at his pokemon as the Burmy stared at him and his companions before disappearing back into the tree it was hanging in.

"Rai rai!" Trevor's Raichu shouted happily.

"Wow, Burmy's like a fashion junky," Shauna giggled, "Always changing it's clothes like that.

"I think Mothim can learn Quiver Dance, just like my super awesome Dustox," Tierno chuckled.

"The pokedex said that one was a female Burmy, so that means if it stays in this forest, it'll evolve into a Plant cloak Wormadam," Trevor explained.

"That's cool too," Tierno grinned and rubbed his neck.

"I wonder if Leaf and Gary found anything neat," Shauna mused.

"Other than each other?" Tierno joshed.

"Oh Tierno, I think it's the sweetest thing! They knew each other since childhood, ya know?" Shauna smiled, "Kinda like us!"

Trevor laughed nervously as a light blush came to his cheeks, "You're certainly right about that."

"Hey!"

The three friends turned and saw Leaf dragging Gary towards them.

Tierno put up a hand and whispered to his two friends when he saw Leaf holding Gary's hand, "Told ya."

The two nodded.

"What's up?" Shauna asked.

"We need to go back to the city. Those Galactic nuts that Ash and everyone told us about are snooping around," Leaf said with seriousness.

"Really?" Tierno asked in shock and a bit of fear.

"Yep, me and Gary saw them, luckily they didn't see us," Leaf replied.

"Alright, let's go," Trevor nodded.

The five then started their journey back to the city, while Leaf and Gary told the other three what they had heard.

zzz-Cilan, Iris, Trip and Georgia-zzz

"Where did you say Burgundy ran off to again?" Iris asked her rival as the four trainers walked through the city.

"I don't know. She just kinda slipped away," Georgia grumbled.

"Where exactly are we going?" Trip asked with a sigh.

"Wherever we feel like, doofus," Georgia retorted.

Cilan chuckled, "How about a stroll through Amity Square?"

Iris' eyes shined with excitement, "Is that the park built for people and pokemon to enjoy?"

"That's correct. You know I happen-" Cilan began before being interrupted by Iris.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You happen to be a park connoisseur," Iris laughed and rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not. What would make you think that?" Cilan asked in a wholly innocent manner. Iris sweatdropped.

"So what? A lot of parks let pokemon in them," Trip mumbled.

"But according to the brochure I picked up, this one is unique in that it has attractions for pokemon to play on and with. Very similar to the pokemon theme park in Kanto only this one is not just for pokemon. It for everyone!" Cilan explained happily.

"Sounds fun," Iris nodded.

"I'd like to check it out," Georgia grinned.

"I'll pass-" Trip grunted and turned, before Georgia snagged his sleeve and started dragging him back towards they way they were going.

"Oh you're coming," Georgia huffed, "You want-" Georgia stumbled and corrected herself, "to fill that camera with neat things, right?" She seemed to look into Trip's eyes and hint at something.

Trip looked into her eyes as well and seemed to understand. He smiled slightly, "Alright fine. I'll take some good pictures."

"Great!" Iris grinned.

The four then walked together towards the park with Trip in the rear. He watched Georgia talk to Iris with purpose. He never knew someone could have eyes so crisp and wintergreen in color. He also couldn't help but thank her for not talking about his ill mother. To be honest he knew he wasn't making his signals obvious enough. He was a very apathetic person and to see such emotion in a person, inspired him. She shouted, she got excited, she even could get serious when things got bad. They both seemed to be close but just not there. He wondered if he could gather enough strength in himself to actually ask her to be more than friends. He was certainly tired of the dance they were preforming in the meantime.

"And… Here we are!" Cilan declared and snapped Trip from his thoughts.

"Are you four wanting entry?" The guard asked.

"Yessir," Iris smiled.

"Please release the pokemon you intend to spend time with," The guard nodded.

"Come on out Turtwig!"

"You too, Gabite!"

"Prinplup, your turn."

"Rhyhorn."

"Alright, all of you enjoy your time here," the guard smiled after writing something down in a notebook.

The four and their pokemon moved into the park.

Gabite yelped in excitement when it caught sight of some tall earthen towers with holes in them. She pointed at them and spoke to Iris, "Gab gab bite gab!"

"You wanna play in the towers?" Iris asked with a smile.

"Gab!"

"Alright, just let me keep up okay?" Iris grinned and dashed off towards the towers with Gabite running behind her. Both human and pokemon then began a game similar to peek a boo, while using the holes in the tower. Cilan walked off behind them while his Turtwig followed shyly at his feet. She found some enjoyment by playing in a nearby fountain, while Cilan was more than happy watching his pokemon and girlfriend having fun.

Trip and Georgia ended up taking a seat on a park bench. Trip's Rhyhorn was quite happy to simply lay down and Georgia's Prinplup sat on the grass while Georgia idly scratched his head.

"This is… nice," Georgia smiled.

"Mhm…" Trip agreed.

A silence formed between the two.

"Trip?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about the future? Like once you get married and stuff?"

"Random question."

"Look past that!"

"Fine… Yes… yes I do."

"I see."

Another silence. They watched Iris finally get out from the tower and join Cilan on a bench swing to watch their pokemon play. Iris seemed uncertain but eventually leaned her head on Cilan's shoulder.

"They seem happy," Georgia spoke. She looked at Trip when he didn't add anything.

Trip was in thought before finally, "Are you not happy?"

Georgia seemed slightly surprised before she smiled nervously, "I don't know."

"Do you want to be?" Trip asked. She looked over at him carefully. Eventually he glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. His eyes were like silver to her. He could be so hard to read sometimes. Unlike someone like Paul used to be, he didn't seem to **actively** push people away, but at the same time he didn't try and draw them in. She did however, know he was trying. He could be pretty fun at times when he tried. The fact that he tried was enough for her because the only two things that irritated Georgia were dragon types and quitters and Trip was no quitter.

"Yeah… I think I do," Georgia replied and grabbed Trip's hand, placing her fingers between his. Trip looked at her in slight surprise before nodding. He turned and said nothing for a moment.

"Good. I do too."

zzz-Cress and Burgundy-zzz

"I see… So that's why you were trailing my brother. To be honest I think you misinterpreted my brother's evaluation. He certainly didn't mean to insult you. It's also the job of gym leaders to explain what trainers' may be lacking. Gym leaders are supposed to help make trainers stronger," Cress spoke calmly as the duo walked. They found themselves in the middle of the large city. Burgundy had come to Cress and asked him if he would take a walk with her. She had been very pleased when he had politely accepted.

"Hmmm… I guess I let my ego get the better of me," Burgundy sighed uncharacteristically.

"Happens to the very best of us. I'm certain Cilan understood you just needed some time. Cilan is a very understanding fellow," Cress added.

Burgundy smiled, "So what about you? Cilan's the flamboyant one and Chili's the somewhat hyper one. Who are you, Cress Griffth?"

Cress chuckled, "To be honest, I'm not certain. I know I am calm under pressure and that water pokemon are something I adore."

"Okay, maybe I could ask a few questions?" Burgundy inquired.

Cress rose a brow, "Only if I may have the same pleasure." He gave her a impish smile.

Burgundy laughed, "Alright fine."

"How about we find a place to seat ourselves?" Cress motioned towards a cafe.

"Merveilleux!" Burgundy declared and walked over followed by Cress. They seated themselves and then ordered two coffees. They began their… game.

"Alright then," Burgundy seemed to think, "What's your middle name?"

"What's yours?" Cress replied.

Burgundy smiled in an amused manner, "So you're slyer than your brothers."

"It's Mare… french for pond," Cress nodded whilst still smiling with just as much mirth.

"Cress Mare Griffith… Alright. Mine's Burgundy Aimée Myers," Burgundy returned.

Cress nodded, "Burgundy, what is your dream?"

The Connaisseuse seemed startled. She thought for a long time, "I suppose I would like to be a S-class Connaisseuse one day. Even though I became a Connaisseuse in the first place because of Cilan, I truly did find enjoyment from it. Other than that though, I'm not sure. I guess that's one of the reasons I'm in this tournament. I'm not truly confident I'll win, but I feel I'll find what I need by traveling so much."

Cress spoke, "You should have more confidence in yourself and not quit before you begin. In that way you will have already lost. Besides that, I do respect your goal in mind. Choosing to enter this tournament to find yourself is a very mature choice. To recognize one needs aid or improvement is true wisdom."

Burgundy blushed slightly and replied, "What about you?"

Cress' eyes seemed to light up from within, due to his passion, "I want to be a true water pokemon trainer of extraordinary skill, maybe even a master one day. That and I want to open a restaurant that has water pokemon all around the patrons. The truth is, though me and my brothers get along splendidly, one day our restaurant, as it is, will not be large enough to fit all our dreams."

"Your coffee monsieur, madame," A waiter spoke as he approached. He gave them their drinks and left soon after. Cress and Burgundy took the time to fix their drinks as they liked before talking again.

"You're really an interesting person, Cress," Burgundy smiled.

"As are you, le plus cher," Cress replied, earning another blush from Burgundy. She couldn't help however, notice the faint pink that graced his own cheeks.

"Je tiens à vous connaître plus," Burgundy responded.

"Ce serait faire ma danse de coeur," Cress spoke simply and rested his hand palm up on the table. Burgundy smiled blissfully and laid her hand in his.

zzz-Chili-zzz

"Return Magby, Heatmor. Great job," Chili nodded as the pokemon disappeared. He stared at the spheres in his hands somewhat forlornly before frowning at the ceiling. _Everyone seems to be coupling up__…_ Chili knew there were still some people that didn't have a girlfriend or boyfriend or crush, but that didn't make him feel better. He walked back towards the lobby of the pokemon center. He had decided to train in the center since his pokemon he was training weren't exceptionally powerful. Well… Heatmor was pretty strong but Magby was the one he had been really focusing on, Heatmor giving help as well to the new teammate. He was walking somewhat aimlessly when he heard a familiar voice.

"_So how have things been going? Gosh you__'__re beautiful__…"_

Chili cocked his head, _Brock?_ He looked over to the videophone booths and saw none other than Brock talking to someone.

"_It__'__s been great. We__'__re near Mt. Stark. For a volcano the scenery is really nice.__"_

"_Yeah? Anyways, It__'__ll be nice when we can see each other again. I__'__m looking forward to it.__"_

"_Oh Brock, yes I agree. Maybe we__'__ll see each other sometime again in one of the other regions. Better yet, we could train together some once our teams find all the tokens and before the actual tournament occurs.__"_

"_Yeah! That would be nice. Did you do something to your hair? It__'__s nice.__"_

"_Brock!__"_

Chili could hear a happy laugh come from the girl on the other end. He remembered the woman's face from the League database. So that was Lucy. Chili looked at the happy smile on Brock's face as the doctor talked before turning and walking away. He eventually made his way back to the Inn and threw himself on his bed. After a moment of staring at the ceiling, he pulled out his Xtransceiver. He slowly and carefully typed in a number for it to call.

"_Calling__… __Calling__…" _his device droned.

"_Hello?__"_

"_Hey Coronia__… __It__'__s me, Chili. How__'__ve things been?__" _

zzz-Ritchie and Assunta-zzz

"Wow! You really are fast, Aisu!" Ritchie smiled and Sparky chirped from his shoulder as he, Fawn, and Wyvern watched the newest addition to their team run about. Ritchie had found a nice side trail that had a somewhat abandoned park and meadow and had taken it up as his training grounds. He was still thinking about whether to let Kraken out to talk to him some more as well.

"Sne!" Aisu stopped and nodded confidently.

Fawn got excited and started darting around everyone with joy. Aisu seemed startled before he smiled calmly.

"Okay let's do this, Aisu I need you to fight with Wyvern some so he can get more used to ice type attacks. Fawn and Sparky you guys know what to do, test each other's speed to the limit."

"Zig!"

"Pika!"

"Sne!"

"Gib."

Fawn and Sparky took off through the field as fast as possible. Ritchie turned to the other two, "How about we try and let Kraken watch?" With that, he tossed he sphere and released the Croc. Kraken was curled up on the ground and opened his eyes without moving. Ritchie bent down, "Wanna watch these two train so you have an idea of how we work?"

Kraken grumbled.

"I'ma take that as a yes," Ritchie nodded and turned, "Kay guys let's practice some defense for you Wyvern. Aisu, use Ice shard, Wyvern, use Slash to block them the best you can."

Aisu cried out and spread his arms wide as ice shards started to form. He slowly pulled his arms to be parallel to each other and in front of him; the ice shards shot forward with that movement. Wyvern seemed to dig his feet in in preparation, before his claws glowed white. As the ice shards came, he slashed at each one, causing icy powder to strike his face instead. He ultimately only missed two of them.

Ritchie ran up after Wyvern shook himself of the powder and started shivering slightly, "Hmmm… close, but we need to figure out a way of doing it without you getting snow in the face."

Wyvern nodded and if to agree before shivering more. His face grew surprised when Ritchie sat down and pulled the pokemon into his lap and wrapped his arms around him.

"Better? We'll wait until you warm back up, okay?" Ritchie smiled kindly. Aisu ran over and sat down next to them both and Wyvern cried out happily. Ritchie started to laugh with them when he caught something from the corner of his eye. Kraken's head was raised up as if intrigued and his head was slightly cocked to the side in curiosity at the scene of Ritchie and his two pokemon. As soon as Kraken noticed Ritchie was now looking straight at him, he huffed and went to lay his head back down. He stopped however and started to growl at the trees.

"A very scary water type you have there," Assunta chuckled as she slipped out from the forest.

Ritchie seemed surprised and a little concerned by her presence, "Oh, well yeah. He's not very friendly. We're trying to fix that little by little."

"A dangerous game your playing with that one, Jayne," Assunta added with meaning, "But I'll keep your little secret. I'm pretty certain he can be saved."

Ritchie seemed shocked, "What do you mean?"

"Your reptilian friend would probably be considered by the League to be too dangerous to own and you're harboring it anyway," Assunta replied and tilted her head slightly. A sly and small smile came to her face.

Ritchie looked at her for the longest time, "How'd you figure that out and what do you want?"

"I know pokemon and their behavior and nothing," Assunta nodded, "I train my pokemon by more old style methods. I tame them as well as use poke balls, thus I understand the way they think and their body language."

"Huh, really?" Ritchie asked with interest.

Assunta smiled and walked over before bending down to stroke Aisu's head, "It's funny, but people and pokemon tend to share various messages through body movements. Nervousness, sadness, anxiety, anger… all kinds of signs from simply how one subconsciously or consciously moves."

"Sne!" Aisu cooed as the girl caressed his head.

"I have an idea," Assunta smiled, "Maybe my Rhydon could help your Gible strengthen his defense as well as using his claws. It should also get better for him should he ever evolve even once. Gabite have stronger claws and their fins are hard as steel." Assunta stood up and grinned, "I could even help your other speedy pokemon practice running with Gardevoir. She could Teleport everywhere and they could try and reach her before she vanishes each time."

Ritchie smiled, "That sounds, great."

"Then, maybe I could help you with Kraken. At least so that you could tell when he's not in the mood to be nice," Assunta added.

Ritchie agreed and soon Assunta's pokemon were aiding his in their training. Wyvern was practicing on rocks with his Slash attack. Rhydon was watching and demonstrating as well. Gardvoir popped up in various places as Fawn, Sparky, and Aisu tried to catch her. Both trainers then turned towards Kraken who eyed them. Assunta sat on the grass and Ritchie followed her.

Kraken watched them closely. His eyes narrowed slightly and the tip of his tail started to twitch.

"He's afraid or a little nervous," Assunta murmured, "He's twitching his tail and his eyes have narrowed. If his eyes were open and his snout was scrunched slightly then he would be close to being angry."

Ritchie nodded but then grew nervous when Assunta stood and started to approach Kraken at a diagonal, "Wait."

Assunta stopped but didn't take her eyes from Kraken, "What?" She asked calmly.

"He can really be mean," Ritchie murmured, "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Assunta nodded, "Yes." She then continued her path before kneeling to Kraken's left and offering her side.

Kraken lifted his head and sniffed her from a distance her growling slightly and laying his head back down. She looked at the pokemon's eye that had a scar across it.

"I think he can't see well from his right eye," Assunta whispered. She stood and reversed her course before sitting again next to Ritchie.

"He's blind in that eye?" Ritchie asked.

"No, just hard of seeing in it. The other appears healthy though," Assunta replied.

Ritchie sighed before standing and walking over to Kraken. He did the same as Assunta however before sitting right next to Kraken. Assunta seemed a bit surprised.

"Kraken, is that true? Can you not see well from that eye?" Ritchie asked and slowly reached towards Kraken's right side of his face. The pokemon growled lowly as his hand approached, "Don't trust your eye trust your ears. I'm not going to hurt you Kraken, ever."

Kraken stopped growling for a moment as if in thought. He recalled Ritchie's effort to help him when they were in the cave-in. He flinched slightly when Ritchie's warm hand touched his cold scales. Ritchie rubbed his hand over the scar below and above his eye. Kraken wanted this… he wanted this kind of friend… He had tried once. Trusting is for fools.

-Snap!-

Ritchie pulled his hand away from Kraken right before it had gone into Kraken's now closed jaws.

"Kraken, please…" Ritchie sighed.

Kraken hissed.

"Walk away."

Ritchie flinched but let out a breath before standing and turning his back to Kraken. He walked slowly back to Assunta. He looked over his shoulder once to see Kraken hiss at him before trying to hide his head behind his arms, while he laid.

"You've actually come quite a distance with him. I'm impressed," Assunta smiled, "But to try anymore after that, wouldn't have helped."

"Yeah," Ritchie nodded.

"I'm afraid something big will have to happen for him to come out of his shell. His memories of people must be horrid," Assunta sighed, "Most often those pokemon never fully heal, because most are too afraid to help them. You aren't though."

"You're not afraid."

zzz-Clemont and Serena-zzz

Serena could hear Clemont fiddling with the metal pieces he had. They were clicking together like metal does. Every now and then she would hear him make a sort of hum like he was thinking or puzzled or even in amusement as he worked on his newest idea. He had talked about how it would make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She had made the mistake of asking why just that kind of sandwich and Clemont had responded by saying it was the best kind and was still one of his favorites. Serena had left once and walked around the city to shop a bit, before returning to the Inn and finding Clemont alone in his room still tinkering. She had then felt the need to remain there. He had been a good friend to her, especially when they had just met so many people who were in their group. She had wished they both could've been in Ash's group, but perhaps she wouldn't have nearly as many friends as she did now if they had. In short, she felt a new sense of loyalty towards the inventor and he was a very good friend even if he was awkward, a bit self-conscious, and quite wrapped up in his tinkering, but who wasn't? One thing was for certain though, Serena never had realized how smart Clemont actually was. He didn't flaunt his knowledge either like some would be tempted to. He somewhat quietly existed and not only that, he was trying to make the world better. She had, in the past, caught him working Sudoku books, reading records of pokemon, and mumbling words she didn't know existed while he worked. It was kinda fascinating to her in a weird way.

"Now… This should be done," Clemont spoke suddenly and smiled. He reached over to pick up a wrench of his so he could close up the back of the machine. It was shaped kinda like a toaster but had two cylinder like extensions on either side. Serena rolled from her comfortable position on one of Clemont's roomate's beds and laid horizontal so she could peak over his shoulder. She glanced at his blueprints and then at the machine and quite suddenly she noticed something important.

"Hey Clemont?" Serena asked. She saw him tense. Maybe she had surprised him? She was almost able to rest her head on his shoulder from her position.

"Yeah, Serena?"

"That thing isn't in the same place as the one in the blueprints you made," Serena replied and pointed to the one in the blueprints and then the one on the real machine.

There was a silence.

"Wow… You're right Serena," Clemont said in shock. Serena grumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Clemont sweatdropped, "No no! I'm not surprised that you spotted it! I'm surprised I made such a silly mistake."

Serena smiled, "Oh, well… maybe you are so good at that stuff that your mind is two steps ahead of your hands and you forget steps in real life. You're just too smart, brainiack."

Clemont paused while he looked over her face. She cocked her head after a moment, since he was staring at her. He flinched when he realized that staring was obviously not socially acceptable and blushed fiercely before turning away, "Suh-sorry, Serena. Thanks, for mentioning that though. This one might actually work this time."

Serena could see his cheeks rise from a smile even from behind, which in turn made her smile. A few minutes later, Clemont jumped up and grabbed bread, jelly, and peanut butter from his bag. He then slipped them into the machine.

"Clemontic-PB&J maker, go!" Clemont shouted and pressed the button. The machine made a few noises and then grew still. Clemont and Serena glanced at each other in nervousness before-

-pop-

Clemont opened his eyes slowly and was surprised and overwhelmed with joy, when sticking out of the top of his machine, was a wonderful looking PB&J sandwich. Clemont ran over and snatched the treat from the machine and almost skipped over to Serena. He carefully split the sandwich in two with his multipurpose tool and handed the other half to Serena.

"It was a double effort!" Clemont grinned and Serena couldn't help but giggle at his excitement.

"Indeed it was," Serena smiled and took the half.

They sat together and enjoyed the tasty sandwich. They jumped when they heard and small explosion and Clemont looked over his shoulder to see his machine smoldering.

"I'm not **even** mad!"

zzz-Barry and Bianca-zzz

"Those pieces don't bother you?"

"Nope! They add to the texture, plus marshmallows and nuts are awesome!"

"I see, I guess I like smooth and creamy vanilla too much," Bianca giggled.

Barry and Bianca were walking with an ice cream a piece. Barry had chosen rocky road and Bianca had gone the safer route of vanilla. Barry nodded to her answer and the hyper duo continued walking through the merchant's district. Various vendors were out on the streets and were trying to sell their wares. Jewelry, pokemon foods, pokemon merchandise, and various other trinkets and objects filled their booths.

Bianca suddenly started up a conversation, "Why do you think people see us as similar?"

Barry seemed honestly confused, "Us? Similar? We couldn't be more different."

Bianca giggled, "I suppose because we run everywhere."

"Why not? Life's not going to wait for ya!" Barry grinned.

"Yeah, I agree."

"I mean… your dad didn't want you traveling and you were sheltered growing up. Me?" Barry chuckled, "After mom left dad… It was just us guys, me, my brother and dad against the world. It was nuts! My brother can be really creative and crazy sometimes. I guess that's why he's good at being a comedian. I wanted to be a battler like dad though. One day, I wanna beat him."

"Yeah. Your mom left?" Bianca asked.

Barry smiled crookedly, "Dad was so fast paced. She kinda just got tired of trying to keep up. Me and my brother took after dad so, yeah. She's a kind woman. I visit from time to time. I do love her, but I guess they just didn't feel the passion anymore. I understand and no one was mad. Everyone turned out happy for the most part so, that's cool."

"I'm glad," Bianca nodded and then stuttered, "I mean that everyone was happy… I mean… I like it when everyone's happy."

Barry grinned happily, "Yeah."

They continued walking until Bianca froze with her eyes locked on something. She jogged over to a vendor and saw a trinket. It was a beautiful silver chained necklace with a lovely set pendant of rose quartz.

"Aww… two hundred and fifty poke'?" Bianca mumbled.

"Sorry darling, I've gotta make a living," The old man replied with a kind smile.

"I understand," Bianca nodded and motioned to Barry to keep moving. Barry started forward as if to follow before his eyes lingered on the necklace. Bianca had gotten a bit away from him.

"Got yer eye on the blonde lass?" The old man smiled.

Barry blushed and looked back down at the necklace, "Hmmm…" For a moment, Barry Pearson seemed uncertain about himself, "I… I guess I do…"

"Wonderful," the old man smiled. He glanced back over towards the way Bianca had walked, "Once you find someone you love and they also understand you… You never want them to leave your side."

Barry smiled, "Yeah, She does seem to understand. We work well together. Talking's… easy." Barry's face was then filled with calm. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out several bills from past battle winnings before passing them to the vendor. The old man pulled out the necklace and placed it in a box before bagging it and giving it to Barry. The trainer turned and started to jog off after Bianca.

"I'm rooting for ya kiddo!" The old man shouted as the blond disappeared down the street.

After a while, the duo found themselves walking through a plaza. Barry talked to Bianca almost nervously before pulling out the sack. He showed her the gift and Bianca could be seen hugging him tightly.

zzz-Stephan, Cameron, Nando, Vincent, Max, Calem, Brendan and Samurai-zzz

"I'm amazed more and more by the size of the various cities we've seen," Samurai murmured as the group of boys walked towards the training center. They were intending to train much more powerful members of their teams.

"A far cry from the quiet cities of Kanto, hm?" Calem grinned.

"There are some large cities in Kanto but they all have a more small town feel compared to some of these. Then the environment is changing, wether a city by the sea or next to a mountain," Brendan added, "Traveling has always been amazing in my eyes."

"No doubt, it is the definition of adventure and fun!" Cameron grinned broadly.

The group entered the facility after presenting their pokedexes and then went to split into pairs to train.

"Hey, Brendan! How about a battle between your Rhyperior and my Camerupt!?" Max said excitedly.

"Alright," Brendan smiled in return.

"Vincent, care to spar?" Samurai turned.

"Okay, sure," Vincent replied.

Calem paired up with Cameron and Stephan walked off with Nando. After an hour or two, the group came back together in the lobby to share a small lunch after training hard with their pokemon. The lobby was large enough for all their pokemon they had out to sit and enjoy some food as well. Samurai's Butterfree was eating next to Vincent's Ariados he had caught in Johto, Cameron's Samurott and Calem's Chesnaught were relaxing side by side, Max's Camerupt was snoozing next to Brendan's Rhyperior, and finally Stephan's Liepard was watching Nando's Chimecho's tassel closely like a toy, while Nando's new Azurill sat on the man's lap and looked curiously at everyone and the food on their table. The Minstrel would feed the baby bites of food every now and then.

Calem took a look down at his watch, "The contest should be starting soon. We should head on over and get some good seats."

The trainers nodded and returned their pokemon before heading out. They were interested to see the co-ordinators in their group in action and intrigued to see how the non-co-ordinators would fare.

zzz-Alain, Mairin and Astrid-zzz

"Alain! Alain, slow down! Wait for us! Where are you going?" Mairin yelped and hurried to catch her friend. The silent trainer in front of her was walking forward without response.

Astrid sighed, "Why do you try and talk to him when he's like this? You know he won't answer."

Mairin's face split into a bright smile, "I do it on the outside chance he **does** reply!"

Astrid sighed in slight irritation and slight amusement of the girl's enthusiasm. She almost tripped when Alain **did** suddenly speak.

"We're almost there, Mairin," Alain spoke calmly.

Mairin grinned happily, "Glad to hear!"

The trio continued their unknown mission, that is unknown to everyone but Alain. Eventually he stopped in the midst of a forest.

"Hm?" Astird mused.

Alain said nothing as he released his newest pokemon, a Gyarados from one of the waterways across Sinnoh. He reached into his pocket and fished out a Gyaradosite.

"Wait! Is this the first time you're trying to mega evolve him? It is, right?" Astrid asked in confusion, "Is this what you've been doing when you disappear from the group?"

"Yes and yes," Alain replied and raised an eyebrow, "That a problem?"

"Um, kinda. Sometimes pokemon go nuts when they first mega evolve. You should be doing this sort of thing with more people around. Your pokemon could hurt you and then no one would know what happened to our teammate," Astrid grumbled.

"Don't worry, Astrid! I've seen Alain do this tons of times! He's really really good with mega evolved pokemon!" Mairin nodded.

"It's just… After everything we learned about Ash…" Alain started, "I started to wonder why my pokemon have never rampaged before. Charizard didn't, none of them did."

"Wait you think it has something to do with that aura stuff?" Astrid asked with skepticism.

"Ash is the last of that bloodline of guardians… but he said there are others who have heightened abilities. Maybe… My aura isn't nearly as strong as Ash's but perhaps it as something to do with why my pokemon haven't rampaged. I wanted to catch a Gyarados, but I also know how likely they are to rampage even when not mega evolving. This is something I need to test. If he doesn't go berserk… then something's up."

Mairin nodded and glanced down at Alain's key stone only to see it glow slightly. A little smile came to her face, "I bet you do have a strong aura, Alain. Ash said that people with strong wills, tend to have them because their spirit or aura is strong. I knew when I met you that you were determined to follow your goal!"

Alain glanced at her in intrigue before returning to his more typical facial expression of calm, "Maybe so, I guess we'll find out."

Astrid moved as if to say something but Alain had already lifted his hand to Gyarados with the mega stone resting on his palm. His pokemon leaned down and sniffed the stone before swallowing it. Alain had learned that it was a more natural reaction for pokemon to eat the stone than to wear it, though many pokemon were just as alright with wearing them in collars and such as well.

Alain took a couple steps back and brought his key stone close to his chest, "I need your full power, Gyarados!" and touched it. Gyarados roared and started to change shape. Soon enough, Mega Gyarados floated before them. Alain watched the pokemon's eyes for signs of rage or confusion. It was the sudden increase in energy that caused them to lose control sometimes. Gyarados' eyes seemed to flash red before calming. The beast's eyes locked with Alain's and a soft rumble echoed from the water type's throat.

"He didn't… even move," Astrid whispered in confusion.

Mairin was too busy eyeing Alain's key stone, which was still glittering blue long after it should've. She giggled, "Alain strikes again! The Mega Evolution Master is on a roll!"

Alain glanced over and gave a rare smile. He then glanced back at Gyarados who had by now, shifted back to his normal state. A slightly more serious look came to his face, "I need to talk to Ash at some point. Maybe he could explain this."

Mairin nodded without a care and Astrid was somewhat silent. Alain returned his Gyarados before the three started their way back towards the center of the city. They didn't want to be late for the contest.

zzz-Hearthrome Contest Hall-zzz

Everyone minus the competitors of the three groups met back up within the large building. They all moved together to find seats. They had to split up and scatter about the bleachers since there were so many of them and other people had already taken some spots. They sat talking happily and waited for the opening ceremony to begin.

zzz-Lockers-zzz

"How angry would you be if I just left?"

"I wouldn't be angry, just disappointed."

"That's worse."

"Oh Paul."

Dawn and Paul were sitting in the dressing room. Dawn was in one of her dresses and was in the midst of fixing her hair. Paul was wearing a tux he had rented and was fixing his cuffs. He had almost been whining the whole time in his own way about being in a contest. He didn't seem to get the point. What does dancing around on a stage prove? Dawn however was determined to show him that contests weren't just about dancing around on a stage.

She finished her hair and turned to look at him. She picked up her brush and surprised him by starting to brush his hair in the back.

"Who's going to notice that?" Paul grumbled though a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Maybe no one, but it's the principle," Dawn replied with a smile, "Done."

Paul turned around and nodded, "You look nice."

A darker blush formed on her face, "Thanks, you're looking very handsome yourself. You should try contests more often."

Paul grunted, "Doubtful, though I understand this is your passion."

Dawn smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Hey! What do you think, Rebolledo? Wanting to back down?" Drew suddenly appeared and grinned, "I know this isn't your comfort zone."

Paul grunted, "Just afraid I **might** beat you my first time trying?"

Drew huffed in annoyance as a somewhat childish smirk found its way onto Paul's face.

"Oh Drew, stop trying to be intimidating!" May laughed which made Drew grumble more, "Oh Dawn! Love your dress!"

Dawn giggled, "Yours is great too May."

"I think it looks like something from a thrift shop."

May steamed in irritation as Harley walked out from another door. Solidad wasn't far behind.

"Don't listen to Harley. He's grumpy today. He couldn't get his hair right," Solidad smirked.

"Shut your trap, Sol!" Harley snapped which only made Solidad chuckle.

"Seems everybody's in the spirit," Zoey chuckled and came out wearing her own outfit for the contest. Kenny trailed behind.

"Maybe you'll see just how hard contests can be, Paul," Kenny nodded with a tad of irritation but more competitiveness than anything.

"That's yet to be determined," Paul replied.

"Come on! Jimmy!" Marina walked out to where the others were.

"I look dumb."

"No you don't! I've actually never seen you look nicer. Out of those dirty traveling clothes and into something nice and fresh!" Marina said brightly.

With a grumble, Jimmy walked out to where everyone was. He had a tux on and his hair was combed back more than normal. He pulled at his collar, "This is silly. Why didn't you ask Vincent to do this with you? He actually wanted to do it."

Marina huffed, "Because we haven't worked as a team in a long time!"

Jimmy sighed, "Fine."

"Where's Ash and Misty?" May asked.

"I'm here."

Everyone turned and saw Ash walk in. He had on part of his Guardian attire, it was without the hat, shoulder guards, and cape. He rubbed behind his neck, "I sent Pigeot to Cameron Palace yesterday to retrieve my outfit. She returned to the tree with them and I called her here to get them. The cape and stuff would've been a bit much plus more noticeable. Some people actually know what the full Guardian uniform looks like."

Everyone nodded before Ash blinked, "Misty?" He turned and walked off to one of the halls filled with dressing rooms. He walked a moment and asked again, "Misty?"

"Ash? Oh… I'm… I'm in here. You can come in," Misty replied.

Ash's felt a blush rise up his neck and start to tint his cheeks and ears. He shook his head roughly and opened the door.

Misty sat on a stood with a beautiful blue dress. Her hair was done with a crown of braids like a princess or mermaid. She was crunching part of her dress in her hands nervously.

"Wow…"

Misty looked up to see Ash standing there looking at her. He had on parts of His Guardian outfit. Namely the tight sleeveless black tank with a high collar, his nice slacks, leather boots, and belt with various pouches.

Misty shook her head from gazing at him and mumbled, "I did horrible with my hair. I look stupid. What was I thinking doing this? I hardly enjoy those water shows at home…"

Ash walked over and sat beside her, "Now that's silly."

Misty grunted, "Says who?"

"Says me," Ash smiled, "You look awesome, Mist."

Misty smiled, "I may not be as pretty as my sisters, but-"

"Don't say that. You're just as if not prettier than your sisters," Ash smiled.

Misty smiled back, "Thanks Ash. I guess I just felt kinda lost since May and Dawn know what they're doing."

"I'll be honest, contests are kinda funky compared to normal battles, but I think we'll do really good!" Ash expressed, "And don't try to copy Dawn or May, you're supposed to be yourself and show off the beauty and power of your pokemon."

Misty nodded with renewed determination, "Alright. I'm ready." She looked behind Ash and everywhere, "Where's Pikachu and Ellie?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck, "Here's a shocker… they actually went into their poke balls. I was shocked beyond belief. Ellie seems kinda indifferent about it, while Pikachu kinda just likes how it feels to nap in them. Other than that he still dislikes them, but I guess not quite as much as he used to."

"Huh, what do ya know," Misty replied before slipping her arm through his.

The duo headed back to the rest of the group and talked before the contest began. It was a small contest with only sixteen pairs competing, most of those pairs being from the three groups. Eight pairs would move onto the battle rounds from the appeals. The first pair up for the appeals round was Marina and Jimmy.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring, but it was fluffy and fun! :D The next chapter if things go as planned should be the contest and then traveling to Sunnyshore. The new third group will be traveling with the other two groups until Sunnyshore and the battle between Xavier and Palmer is over, then we'll be back to just Ash's group again for a little bit.**

**I must be a nut for trying to juggle so many characters, I think there's something wrong with meh 8D**

**Here's the translation for the french parts between Cress and Burgundy:**

**[Cress: Dearest one**

**Burgundy: I would like to get to know you better.**

**Cress: That would make my heart dance.]**

**_ sry if it's cheesy. I thought it was sweet.**

**A little help with some random names:**

**Xavier is the character X from the manga. He is 23 and Calem is 18.**

**Sapphire is obviously Sapphire from the manga and Ruben is Ruby (Sapphire sounds more like a real name than Ruby, Ruby is Ruben's nickname like many of the manga people in my story)**

**Like I mentioned at the top, I will be moving the Ages to the list at the start of the Unova Arc and it will remain there from now on(Each List that appears at the start of an Arc) I will add people to it as we go. If anyone is wondering about the age of someone not listed when the list comes out, let me know! :D**

**ZZZZ**

**All answers were replied to through PM :)**

**ZZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja)/Cranidos/Hippopotas(male)/Ralts(male)**

**Misty: Tentacool/Buizel**

**Ritchie: Gible/Sneasel**

**Gary: Dratini**

**Brock: Anorith/Magnemite**

**May: Shinx(female)**

**Max: Egg/Croagunk**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Glameow**

**Cilan: Turtwig(female)/Snover**

**Cress: Bidoof/Barboach**

**Chili: Magby**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**zzz**

**Serena: Starly(female)/Hippopotas(female)**

**Clemont: Rotom**

**Harley: Glalie**

**Solidad: Abra**

**Zoey: Houndour(female)**

**Barry: Munchlax**

**Kanny: Mothim**

**Nando: Azurill(sing)**

**Stephan: Heracross(female)**

**Bianca: Cherubi**

**Cameron: Skorupi**

**Trip: Rhyhorn**

**Georgia: Prinplup**

**Burgundy: Yanma**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


	16. A Contest, a Compromise, and a Copy

Day Count: 112 (before the events of this chapter)

**For now I****'****m going to say that each chapter will be up every week, roughly. I will inform you whenever I get any buffer chapters and can update faster or if something comes up to alter this schedule.**

**Thanks for your patience! Enjoy! :D**

Ages:

Ash: 19

Misty: 19

Brock: 23

Gary: 18

May: 18

Max: 13

Drew: 18

Dawn: 18

Paul: 19

Cilan: 22

Cress: 22

Chili: 22

Iris: 20

Ritchie: 18

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Clemont: 18

Serena: 18

Harley: 24

Solidad: 25

Zoey: 19

Barry: 19

Kenny: 19

Nando: 25

Stephan: 19

Bianca: 20

Cameron: 18

Trip: 19

Georgia: 19

Burgundy: 19

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Various others:

Delia: 37 (based off her age of the novelization according to bulbapedia [29] + 8 years from the start of Ash's journey.)

Giovanni: (Unknown) but in this story: 58

Prof. Oak: 64

Redrick(Red Ketchum): 38

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Normal Talk

_Thoughts_

**Lucario talking unless stated otherwise**

**Zoroark talking unless stated otherwise**

_**M**__**ienshao talking unless stated otherwise**_

Let the journey continue...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

zzz-Marina and Jimmy-zzz

"First up in the appeals round is Jimmy Schemmel from New Bark Town and Marina Davis, a Top Co-ordinator from New Bark Town!"

People in the stands screamed out Marina's name, which made Jimmy sweat drop as they walked onto the stage.

"Presenting to the stage, my Tiny Dancer!" Marina shouted happily and let fly her sphere. A Bellossom appeared with a twirl and a flurry of petals before shouting it's name.

"Hitmontop, Show them what your made of!" Jimmy declared, taking on a more serious tone. He may not know much about contests, but he knew he wanted to do well. Perhaps even more for Marina's sake than his own. He didn't want to hold her back, since he had only ever done pokemon battles and pokeathlons before. His Hitmontop burst from his poke ball and into a lovely rhythmic spin right from the get go.

"Okay Bellossom, Use Leaf Storm, Magical Leaf, and Petal Blizzard!" Marina commanded. Her grass type fired the attacks in order from left to right. Once Marina had spoken, Jimmy gave his own command so his pokemon wouldn't fall behind.

"Hitmontop, spin and collect all those petals and leaves!" Jimmy grinned. Hitmontop gave a small shout before spinning rapidly over towards the Leaf Storm that had been fired. Before the attack could fall to the ground after loosing momentum, Hitmontop spun them into a small tornado around him. He did the same thing for the other two attacks. Leaves, Petals, and glowing powder danced in the cyclone around Hitmontop's spinning form.

"Okay, Dance on those feet, Tiny!" Marina laughed. Bellossom ran and leap into the twister, causing many to gasp lightly in surprise and awe as the grass type started to dance and flip from Hitmontop's rotating feet. All the while, the leaves and petals were circling around them both.

"Okay let's bring this to a close! Tiny, use Energy ball straight up!" Marina shouted.

Bellossom did a backflip and flung a Energy Ball straight up through the middle of the cyclone she was in before landing back on Hitmontop's spinning feet. The energy exploded above them causing the petals, leaves and everything to blast out and disove into green sparkles. Hitmontop kicked harshly, springing Tiny into the air, before flipping back on his own feet. He held out a hand for the grass type to successfully land on. Bellossom pirouetted after sticking her landing. While Hitmontop gave a bow.

The crowd erupted into cheers.

"A wonderful way to show off both pokemon's unique methods of movement," Nurse Joy smiled.

"A truly wonderful display," Mr. Contesta spoke.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Suzuki added.

zzz-Ash and Misty-zzz

Marina and Jimmy rescieved high scores for their performance, so did Drew and May, using Ampharos and Delcatty to play with electricity and Delcatty's Blizzard, as well as Harley and Solidad, using Haunter and Ninetails to create a ghostly combination. It was then Ash and Misty's turn to preform their appeal.

"Next we have Misty Waterflower, Gym Leader of Cerulean city, and Ash Ketchum of Pallet, the town from where champions rise!"

Ash and Misty walked out onto the stage with their arms linked. Ash pulled a poke ball from his belt and smiled, "Come on out, Jolteon!"

"Misty, calls Vaporeon!" Misty shouted soon after.

In flashes of bubbles and electricity, Jolteon and Vaporeon flipped onto the stage with barks each.

"Alright, Jolteon get some distance!" Ash nodded. Jolteon dashed away briefly before turning to face Vaporeon.

"Ice Beam!" Misty cried and motioned towards Jolteon. Vaporeon opened her mouth and the crowd started murmuring in confusion.

"Thunder!" Ash replied.

The Ice Beam shot towards Jolteon as the electric type let lose a powerful Thunder that shot straight into the air. The Ice Beam froze in place around Jolteon and the electricity, creating a spiky lotus shape around Jolteon. The electric type's image was distorted within the ice until he pushed off the ground and **swam**, through what turned out to be water within the ice structure, to the top of the lotus before leaping out.

"Incredible! Our competitors seemed to have created a vase of ice with melted water from the Thunder within!"

"Vaporeon in you go!" Misty laughed as Vaporeon melted into the leaking water on the ice and trailed back up and into the vase of ice. The water type began playfully swimming around in the makeshift tank.

"Okay ready?" Ash asked, "Jolteon, Hidden power!"

Jolteon barked and opened his mouth before purple energy started to form there. In a moment, the sphere was shot towards the vase and shattered it. Vaporeon swam to the top before the water could fall with gravity and leaped into the air. The water began to flood off the stage. Jolteon dashed forward from a mere arm swipe by Ash. The electric type coated it's body with electricity before Quick Attacking through the water towards Vaporeon. The electricity evaporated much of the water as he appeared and disappeared on his path to Vaporeon. Jolteon drifted to a spot after swinging around Vaporeon as she landed. Both howled to finish their performance.

Ash and Misty took a bow as the crows cheered.

"What an endearing and surprisingly balanced combination of water, ice, and lighting!" Nurse joy said.

"Your pokemon balanced their power so that neither the Thunder or Ice Beam would win out, wonderful!" Mr. Contesta nodded.

"Remarkable too!" Mr. Suzuki added faithfully afterwards.

zzz-Dawn and Paul-zzz

Zoey and Kenny did a super job with their Gallade and Floatzel, giving a show of Gallade slicing projectiles from Floatzel, while another pair of competitors, Kevin and Janice did nicely with an appeal from their Pikachu and Klefki, using Kelfki's ability to make portals.

The last pair up for the appeals were Dawn and Paul.

Dawn and Paul stood in the hall as they waited for the Announcer to call them in as the last appeal. Dawn was smiling and glanced over to see Paul twitching slightly with nerves.

She smiled brightly, "Nervous?"

Paul flinched like he had been pinched and cocked his eyebrow, "You mean me? Surly you weren't talking about me. I don't get nervous."

"Right…" Dawn drawled with mirth as she actually saw the veteran trainer squirm slightly under her gaze. It was kinda out of character for him, but she thought it was kinda cute for him to be nervous.

"It's just a fancy performance," Paul added.

"I was nervous too, a lot, so don't feel like you're weak for feeling that way Paul. We're supposed to react to things good and bad," Dawn nodded.

Paul huffed as a tiny smirk came to his face, "I see. Well then, think we could even the score?"

Dawn cocked her head, "Huh?" Before she knew it he had grasped her hand tightly, which surprised her and made her blush fiercely. She then fumed with slight irritation at his game, "Oh aren't we funny?"

"I thought so," Paul nodded, "Show time."

Dawn was interrupted by Paul's strategic final phrase and both walked silently through the hall and onto the stage.

zz

Zoey smiled as Dawn and Paul walked onto stage. She felt Kenny flinch next to her and so she looked over and saw he was staring at the screen. His eyes were transfixed on Dawn's hand grasping Paul's. He, like most of the others, had been told that Dawn and Paul were an item now, but with Paul being not as touchy feely of a person and Dawn being somewhat a nervous person at times, their status had never really been on display often. This seemed to be the straw that broke the Numel's back, Kenny was realizing that Dawn and Paul truly felt for each other. The co-ordinator lowered his head in sorrow.

Zoey frowned at her friend. She wanted to take away his pain. She was someone, though tough, couldn't stand to see others in pain. She knew though that it was something he would have to feel before he could start to move on.

"I guess I was just kidding myself all this time. She never did love me," Kenny mumbled behind a darkened face.

Zoey opened her mouth to try and dispel his comment. She didn't like how he was belittling himself. He couldn't fault himself for something he had no control over. There was nothing wrong with him. She shut it though after a thought entered her mind. She knew talking to him now wouldn't help. He had gone through denial and was now making his way through depression, once he could calm some from this shock, then she'd talk to him. Instead, she placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

Kenny looked over at her in surprise before a flash of gratefulness crossed his face.

"Don't worry. I still plan to make them fight for this contest. Holding hands isn't going to stop me from convincing Paul that contests are a lot more than he thinks they are," Kenny nodded and glanced back up at the screen in silence.

Zoey nodded at him though he was no longer facing her. She then turned back to the screen as well, both of them completely forgetting that Zoey's hand was still on Kenny's shoulder.

zz

"Here we have another well known Co-ordinator, Dawn Berlitz of Twinleaf town and we also have Paul Rebolledo of Veilstone!"

"Mawile, let's take the stage!" Dawn declared and released her fairy and steel type.

"Gliscor, stand-by for battle!" Paul added soon after and his Gliscor landed on it's tail on stage opposite of Mawile.

"Mawile, Fairy Wind!" Dawn declared. Mawile shot the pinkish and glittering wind towards Gliscor after charging it in her other large mouth. Gliscor waited for his trainer's command.

"X-scissor!" Paul snapped. Gliscor crossed his arms quickly and the two blades of bug energy slammed into the winds and pushed them back towards Mawile.

"Swallow it all up!" Dawn shouted with excitement. Mawile opened her large mount on her head and inhaled both the returned Fairy Wind and X-scissor attacks.

"Night Slash!"

"Swallow it up too!" Mawile opened her maw once more and snapped it right through each blade of dark energy that came.

"Now spit it out above you!" Dawn nodded.

Mawile spat out what she held within her and the attacks had been reduced to mere sparks and powder, colored in dark blue, green, and pink.

"Gliscor, circle it up!" Paul shouted. Gliscor shot into the air and used Quick Attack to fly around the sparks and debris to make it stay in the shape of a sphere. It continued to glitter and sparkle every time the wind Gliscor flew on, whisked past. "Now up and through!" Gliscor whipped slightly to get away quick enough from the sphere to turn and dash back through it before it could fall apart. Gliscor burst through the sphere on his way down to Mawile, causing the sparks to start falling to earth around the two pokemon as they posed on stage.

Paul and Dawn took a bow as the crows cheered them on.

"A lovely demonstration of Mawile's interesting Swallow ability and Gliscor's speed," Nurse Joy smiled.

"Yes quite impressive speed to keep that sphere of powder suspended," Mr. Contesta agreed.

"Remarkable indeed!" Mr. Suzuki nodded.

zzz-Lockers-zzz

"I have to say, Misty, you and Ash did really good! Especially since you've had zero contest experience," Zoey smiled as the pairs sat together waiting for the results of the appeals round.

"Wow thanks Zoey!" Misty smiled gleefully as a happy blush seemed frozen on her face, "I knew I wanted to do something with water and once I said that, Ash started giving out all kinds of ideas until we figured out the appeal we used!"

Ash was sitting on a bench as Misty talked, smiling. He was stroking Jolteon's head as the pokemon grumbled contently with his eyes closed and head raised for Ash to have quick and easy access to continue rubbing. Pikachu and Ellie were out now and sitting next to Ash having some sort of discussion of their own.

"That vase of ice **was** beautiful, don't cha think, Jimmy?" Marina laughed and smiled at Jimmy who blushed in nervousness.

"Yeah it was pretty neat, I'd say," He nodded.

"Jimmy, your Hitmontop did a great job and it was nice to see your Gliscor again, Paul," Ash grinned to both friends.

The pairs continued chatting until the announcer declared the results of the appeals round. Every pair of the friends was moving onto the battle round as well as the pair of Kevin and Janice and Denis and Julie.

"Wow, we made it!" Misty cried out and hugged Ash tightly.

"Told ya, Mist," Ash grinned.

"See Paul, I knew we'd be fine. No need to worry, right?" Dawn giggled which made Paul crack a smile.

"I guess so," Paul nodded.

"Great work everyone," Solidad smiled.

Eventually the battle pairs were set and the first battle to begin was between Kevin and Janice vs. Marina and Jimmy.

zzz-Round One/Battle One-zzz

"On the red side, we have Kevin Coughin and Janice Turner versus the green side of Marina Davis and Jimmy Schemmel!"

The two pairs lined up.

"Is everyone ready to battle?"

All four nodded.

"The battle will end when one team's pokemon are unable to battle or all their points run out! Should both side's pokemon remain standing when the time runs out, then the winner will be determined based on the amount of points remaining for each team. The Team with the most points will be the victor… Begin!"

"Dragonite, I need your help!" Kevin shouted and released his pokemon. He had on a red shirt and cloak with gold accents that seemed quite similar to a Knight of Rota's outfit. He had brown hair and eyes. Ash seemed to perk up at the young man's appearance since watching the battle was the first time he had seen Kevin. Kevin was a knight of Rota and was by the coloring of his cloak, designated to special operations. Kevin seemed a bit younger than Ash so he couldn't help but think he must be pretty good at what missions he took since anyone under eighteen wasn't allowed into Rota's regular army; the grey coats as Ash liked to call them, since they all wore grey attire compared to his and Riley's dark blue.

"Presenting, Wani-wani!" Marina called out.

"Typhlosion, let's go!"

"Gourgiest, I need you!" Janice nodded a let out the ghost and grass type. This pokemon however, had purple hair-like arms and a black pumpkin base, not to mention it was huge. "The prize of the patch!" Janice grinned excitedly while her pokemon sang out at the ready. Janice had platinum blonde hair and dark green eyes. She wore a nice green dress with her hair done into a large braid.

Marina whispered to Jimmy, "This is going to be a tough one."

Jimmy nodded in silence.

"Dragonite! Start with Thunder on Feraligator!" Kevin shouted.

"Wani-wani, Use Aqua tail to block it!" Marina responded.

The electricity charged up around Dragonite's form before it collided with the water collected and flung from Wani-wani's tail. The two attacks exploded upon contact and turned into steam. At that same moment, Janice spoke.

"Trick-or-Treat on Typhlosion!"

Gourgiest surged through the steam before her eyes on her pumpkin glowed red and she started to chant.

"Typhlosion use Flamethrower! Typhlosion?" Jimmy yelped in shock when his pokemon started swaying in time with Gourgeist's chanting. Once the chanting stopped Typhlosion shook his head as if confused.

"Phantom Force!" Janice cried. Jimmy watched as the Gourgeist slipped under the ground. Jimmy could see that he and Marina were winning only slightly at the moment, due to her deflection of the Thunder attack, but he could feel things were going to get interesting.

"Protect, Typhlosion!" Jimmy snapped. Typhlosion growled and a green force field curled around him.

"Won't do you any good," Janice smirked, "Phantom Force will smash right through!"

"What!?" Jimmy yelled out as Gourgiest appeared and crashed through Typhlosion's shield before smashing into Typhlosion himself. Wisps of purple danced off him as he tumbled across the ground.

"Dragonite, Dragon Rage on Typhlosion!" Kevin snapped suddenly and glanced over out of the corner of his eye at the pokemon who was trying to get back up.

"Flamethrower!" Jimmy shouted in concern. Typhlosion was getting double teamed and loosing stamina fast.

"Feraligator, Ice Beam on Dragonite quick!" Marina called out in worry.

The blue fires of Dragon Rage and the red fires of Flamethrower were battling each other though Dragon Rage was slowly winning. Kevin heard Marina's shout and responded, "Dragon Dance around that!" Dragonite barked and spun out from in front of the icy beam to above it as it soared past. Black and red energy danced around the dragon at the same time he preformed the dodge. Jimmy and Marina's points had dropped to half by this time and Kevin and Janice had around two thirds remaining. Marina was trying to think fast; she was glad that Typhlosion was able to stand now.

"Seed bomb!"

Marina panicked as she remembered Janice's Gourgeist a bit too late. The seeds pelted Wani-wani who crossed his arms and slid back a few inches from their assault.

Marina glanced over at Jimmy and nodded, "Cross-fire!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

Feraligator turned and shot out another freezing Ice Beam as Typhlosion shot out a Flamethrower. The two attacks flew towards the opposite targets, Typhlosion's Flamthrower flying under the Ice Beam and both attacks making an X as they traveled. The Ice Beam struck Dragonite, frezzing his scales and leaving thin sheets of ice, and the Flamthrower struck Gourgiest, causing small scorch marks, making both pokemon cried out.

"Collide!" Jimmy responded. Typhlosion lifted his head slightly to make the two attacks finally intersect and explode into a cloud of smoke.

"Dragonite are you okay!?"

"Gourgiest!"

"Alright, Feraligator/Typhlosion," Both Marina and Jimmy spoke at the same time, "Water Pledge/Fire Pledge!"

Both Johto starters roared and released a ball of their respective types' energies. The attacks were drawn together and as the smoke cleared, the two attacks erupted into a barrage of fire and water in front of the two opposing pokemon causing a great deal of damage. After the attack finished, Gourgiest was out cold and Dragonite was struggling to stand. A rainbow floated on Marina and Jimmy's side of the field.

"Time!"

Everyone froze and looked at the screen with both teams' points. Marina and Jimmy's bar was larger by a slight bit.

"And it seems that Marina and Jimmy will be continuing on after a grand upset!"

All four trainers returned their pokemon and bowed to the crowd before returning to the halls.

zzz-Round One/Battle Three-zzz

The next pairs included Ash and Misty versus Denis and Julie. Ash and Misty were able to knock out both their pokemon with the combination of Ash's Semitoad and Misty's Spheal who evolved into a Sealeo during the battle. The double water type choices covered their weaknesses and Denis and Julie had too much trouble trying to get through their defense.

The next pairs up spun on the screen and were shown.

"Well Dee-dee, get ready to lose," Kenny grinned over at Dawn and Paul who happened to be his and Zoey's opponents.

"Oh don't get too excited," Dawn nodded confidently.

"We aren't going to go easy on you," Zoey smiled.

"Please don't," Paul smirked which made Zoey smile even more.

The four friends made their way on stage.

zz

"The next contest battle shall be between the team of Dawn and Paul versus Kenny and Zoey! You trainers know the rules?"

They all nodded.

"Alrighty then, Begin!"

"Ambipom, ready for your return to the stage?!" Dawn shouted happily and released the monkey. It chattered gleefully and balanced on it's tails.

"Nidoking, stand-by for battle!" Paul declared and tossed the sphere. His Nidoking appeared and roared loudly.

"Come on out, Gastrodon!" Zoey returned.

"You too, Breloom!" Kenny added.

"Gastrodon, use Toxic on Breloom," Zoey spoke evenly. The ground gasped as the purple liquid surged from the ground and Breloom started to roll in the toxic goo.

"Poison heal…" Paul murmured under his breath and Dawn heard.

"Now, Mach Punch on Ambipom!" Kenny declared. Breloom dashed forward as his arm stretched to deliver the blow.

"Catch it!" Dawn snapped. Ambipom's tails grabbed the punch with minimal damage and then Dawn gave a command, "Fling him!" Ambipom spun and tossed Breloom back towards Zoey and Kenny's side.

"Gastrdon, catch him!" Zoey nodded and Gastrodon stretched its body so that Breloom would bounce safely against it. The grass type landed on his feet safely. Dawn and Paul's points lowered a bit below Kenny and Zoey's.

"Nidoking, Megahorn on Gastrodon," Paul commanded. Nidoking thundered forward with his horn glowing green.

"Swift to block off Breloom!" Dawn added. Amibpom leapt forward and with a swing of her tails, golden stars shot out and started to pummel Breloom.

Nidoking slammed into Gastrodon at the same time.

"Power-up punch those last stars!" Dawn nodded. Amibpom swung her tails again to slam into the last stars of her Swift attack, increasing their speed and giving them a orange outline as they struck Breloom.

"Gastrodon, Body Slam!" Zoey responded. Gastrodon rose after rearing from Nidoking's Megahorn and slammed onto him, pinning the poison type to the floor.

Dawn glanced over at Paul to see him getting frustrated. Him charging in without a backup plan had cost them some points that were nearly made up by Amibpom's powered Swift. He was forgetting about the point system. He was in battle mode, regardless of if the Body Slam would do much damage, it would harm their score and he was forgetting that.

"Nidoking, Superpower," Paul barked. Nidoking pushed himself and Gastrodon off the ground, before roaring and turning once he was free to swing at Gastrodon.

Zoey let a small smile come to her face, "Gastrodon, take it and hold it."

Paul flinched in confusion and almost gasped aloud when Gastrodon's body took the blow and held Nidoking's fist.

"Scald," Zoey nodded. The hot water blasted over Nidoking's face and chest as the pokemon howled in pain.

Dawn let out a small breath in distress when she turned after commanding Amibpom to dodge Breloom's Energy Ball.

The buzzer went off. Paul stared at his Nidoking as Gastrodon released his fist. The poison type groaned a bit and was panting. He wasn't fainted or even close, but…

"Dawn and Paul's points have run out completely! So that means Zoey and Kenny are moving onto the second round!"

The crowds cheered for both teams as they returned their pokemon. Everyone shook hands silently before turning and separating to move down the halls at either side.

zz

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You did very well. It takes some practice to remember how to juggle the time, your pokemon, and the points."

"Yeah. I feel like a fool. I own a Gastrodon, she shouldn't have been able to trick me."

"That's the thing Paul. A contest battle is often only limited by the co-ordinator's imagination."

"I guess so. I never thought about battling like that before. It's not just strength… It's something more."

"Efficiency and strategy too. That's something Ash mentioned to me once."

Paul was silent after that, _I suppose Ash has been training in ways I wasn't fully aware of. I really have been blind for so long._

zzz-Round Two/Battle One-zzz

A long battle between Solidad and Harley ended with May and Drew as the victors. Harley had been quite frustrated by the outcome, but Solidad had almost reacted more like a proud mother. Especially when she watched Drew and May grasp each other's hand and raise them in the air as the crowd cheered for the four trainers. It had been a somewhat close battle but May and Drew had come up with great combinations ultimately.

There were only three battles left to decide the winner. The tiles flipped and showed it was Ash and Misty against May and Drew. The four walked to the stage.

"For the first battle of the second round, we have Ash and Misty versus Drew and May! Are you all ready?"

The four nodded and drew out their poke balls.

"Begin!"

"Misty calls, Milotic!"

"I choose you, Mienshao!" Ash cried out.

"Furret, let's take the stage!" May added.

"Mantine, I need your help!" Drew shouted and released his pokemon.

"Milotic, Confuse Ray!" Misty commanded and the serpent rose and swayed as her eyes glowed dark red. A red sphere struck Furret in the chest from seemingly nowhere.

"Furret!" May yelped.

"Mienshao, Rock Tomb, Force Palm combo!" Ash responded. Mienshao concentrated to form the rocks and then punched each of them in Mantine's direction.

"Mantine, dodge them!"

"Milotic, Wrap Mantine!" Misty shouted.

"Mienshao, charge up Focus Blast to use on Furret while it's confused!" Ash grinned.

May and Drew seemed confused and overwhelmed by Ash and Misty's tag-team abilities. They seemed in complete sync with each other and their pokemon weren't far behind. Would that be enough to beat two veteran co-ordinators?

"Furret snap out of it, please! I need you to move!" May shouted in worry as Mantine struggled with Milotic wrapped tightly around it. Mantine had dodged the Rock Tomb's rocks but those had only been to distract the pokemon enough for Milotic to get in close and wrap her long and lithe body around the other water type.

"Mienshao, now!" Ash snapped. Mienshao's eyes glowed blue slightly before the beam of blue shot from his paws.

"Furret!" May shouted. Furret's eyes were glassy as it screamed out it's name. A beam of orange shot from its mouth and collided with the Focus Blast. May saw Furret's eyes slowly change from confused to bright and clear like normal. The two beams battled until Mienshao's started to over power it. "Furret Hyper voice too!" May yelled out over the roar of the two energies. Furret opened its mouth even wider if possible as shockwaves of sound traveled down and around the beam, disrupting Mienshao's Focus blast and the Hyper beam at the same time. both side's point bars were equal at the halfway point.

"Wow folks! This battle has been quick and intense!" The announcer glanced at the timer, "But you all know only time will tell who will be moving on!"

"Mantine, Bounce!" Drew called out, finally getting an idea for his pokemon's escape. Mantine flapped his wings powerfully and both pokemon soared into the air before coming crashing down. Milotic cried out as her coils were slammed first against the stage, while Mantine seemed alright. Her coils loosened enough for Mantine to wiggle free.

"Milotic Ice Beam quick before Mantine can get far away!" Misty shouted. Milotic chirped and blasted forth the icy beam.

"Hidden power, destroy it!" Drew retaliated.

Mienshao leapt over Furret's Headbutt and turned to deliver a Drain Punch. The Ice Beam and Hidden Power exploded near them, causing ice shards and excess energy to pelt them both.

"Mienshao, Aura Sphere, now!" Mienshao powered up a strong looking sphere of energy and fired it at Furret.

"Dodge it the way only you know how, Furret!" May winked. Furret twisted her long body causing the sphere to glide through the ring she had made with her back.

"Signal beam!" Drew snapped and Milotic tumbled backwards after being struck from the multicolored beam.

"Mienshao, charge Force Palms, both hands!"

"Time!"

Mienshao halted immediately and lowered his arms before the energy even appeared. Everyone's eyes turned to the point bars.

"The results are in, Drew and May will be advancing on to the finals! They managed to turn this battle around and make it with a few points difference!"

The trainers returned their pokemon and shook hands happily before returning to the locker rooms.

The other semi final battle ended with Zoey and Kenny taking the win from Jimmy and Marina. All that remained was the final battle.

zzz-Finals-zzz

"Well folks, this has been some contest and it's come down to this! On the green side we've got Zoey and Kenny and on the red side we've got May and Drew! Are you all ready to finish this thing?"

The four trainers nodded and smiled at each other.

"Begin!"

zz

A tough battle between the two teams ensued. Zoey's Glameow and Kenny's Alakazam were able to out maneuver May's Nidoqueen and Drew's Absol. In the end only two points decided Kenny and Zoey as the winners of the Hearthrome contest, which, to the amusement of some, was actually more formally called the Hearthrome Heartthrob contest in honor of its tag team nature. Kenny and Zoey each received a ribbon with a pink mother of pearl heart shaped badge which had a lovely light blue ribbon attached to it.

"We give you, the winners of our contest!"

The crowd cheered wildly for a brilliant end to a wonderful competition.

zz

After the contest was over and everyone was back into their normal attire, they decided to return to the Inn to sleep since night would be coming in a couple hours. The three groups decided to travel together to Sunnyshore to watch Xavier's battle against Palmer before going their separate ways.

zz

As everyone was talking and getting ready to bed, and after Gary and Leaf had informed everyone of Team Galactic's whereabouts, Ash started walking towards one of the halls to go to his room when he felt a presence coming from behind him.

"Hey Alain, whatcha need?" Ash turned as he spoke, spooking the other trainer.

"Yeesh, I gotta remember you literally do have eyes on the back of your head," Alain sweat dropped and rubbed his neck. He regained his calm and spoke again, "I needed to talk to you about something, about aura."

Ash nodded, "Alright, let's walk down the hall some so the chatter won't distract us."

Alain nodded and the two walked further down the hall and heard the volume of their friends' voices decrease. Ash turned and leaned against the wall.

"So what's the problem?"

Alain took a breath, "What does my aura look like?"

Ash was quiet for a moment and Alain grew slightly nervous.

"You're wondering about the strength of it, not the color I'm guessing," Ash smirked.

Alain nodded, "Yeah… Thing is my pokemon have never rampaged after mega-evolving. I was wondering if aura had something to do with it."

Ash hummed, "I will say your aura is pretty strong for a normal person. I could do something else to double check. If you'll let me."

Alain nodded, "Sure."

Ash held out his hand and after a moment, Alain grasped it. Alain gasped when he felt a surge of energy travel up his arm and into his chest; he glanced up at Ash in confusion and saw Ash's irises were bright blue. After a few seconds, Ash released Alain's hand and the connection was broken.

"I know why. The ancient warriors of the wave weren't all the same like toy soldiers. They too had strengths and abilities that they were best at, connecting to pokemon, healing, fighting, and more. I think you are related to one of those ancient ones like myself, Riley and Sheena, but like her and Riley, your aura is weaker and hasn't stayed within your bloodline as constantly. As the Guardians who remained were spread out more and more, it seemed as though the aura in those descendants faded with time, except Satoshi's for some reason. If I'm right, then you, Alain, have the opportunity to gain full strength from Arceus after this is over. That's what he instructed me. Arceus wants his knights to start returning to the world. You don't have to, but the offer will stand forever, whenever you do want to accept," Ash talked carefully.

A silence passed between them and Alain glanced at the ground, "Hmmm… A warrior of peace…"

"Take all the time you need, Alain. We aren't safe yet anyways. Besides, it's a big decision. I'm not sure I would've accepted if I had had much of a choice," Ash smirked.

"I will think about it. Thank you. I'm glad I found some answers. See you in the morning, Ash," Alain nodded politely and quietly walked back down the hall from where the two came from.

Ash frowned after him in thought until he saw Misty walk past Alain and come up to him.

"Guess what," Misty smiled.

Ash chuckled, "What?"

"Barry and Bianca are a couple now! It's that cute?" Misty grinned.

Ash smiled, "Of course. I was wondering when they would realize it. I could feel their auras from like two blocks away." Ash finished somewhat sardonically.

"Coming from the guy who didn't understand when a pokemon or person was showing affection," Misty cut her eyes sideways.

Ash pouted slightly, "Hey! That was before… mostly…" Ash mumbled to himself.

"Ya-huh," Misty replied and raised her eyebrow skeptically. May came past at that moment and Misty nodded to her and they both turned to enter their room.

"Aw, come on Mist! I'm better! Right!? Right?"

"Mmmhmmm," Misty replied in a way that left Ash still unsure. Ash huffed before turning and entering his room.

"Pikachu! Ellie! I told you you can't bounce on the bed!"

"Pika chu Pika-Pi!"

zz

Most everyone was turning in for the night and Paul watched as Dawn left for her room while happily talking to Zoey and Marina. Paul nodded contently and turned to start towards the hall that led to his room, when someone put and hand on his shoulder.

"Paul."

Paul flinched slightly went he recognized the voice, "Yes, Kenny?" He turned to face the co-ordinator as the hand was removed.

Kenny opened his mouth to begin speaking but seemed to hesitate.

"Look if you're going to brag or something, save your breath. I could care less that you won or proved me wrong, etcetera," Paul spoke coldly.

Kenny's face grew irritated, "I'm not some kid! Of course I'm not here to brag." Kenny took a breath, "It's about Dawn."

Paul narrowed his eyes, "What about her?"

"I really care about her, but I know now that she cares more for you than me. You two have bonded in some way during this journey. I just wanted to tell you that if you hurt her at all or in any way. I **will** hurt you in return," Kenny's voice became somewhat icy, "I've know her since we were toddlers. She's my friend too, even if we never become more than that."

Paul growled slightly and suddenly lost some since of control. He leaned into Kenny's space and pointed at his peer's face, "I would never **ever** hurt Dawn."

Kenny seemed a bit taken aback by Paul's sudden defensive nature, but slowly a neutral smile came to his face, "I see. I believe you. My last words are to not take her for granted either. If I had taken your spot on Ash's team, things might have turned out differently."

Paul flinched hard at that. Suddenly he realized just how right Kenny was. Not only would he and Dawn not likely be together, but Torterra would've have almost died, he wouldn't have started to realize his short comings as a trainer and a person, and nothing he knew now… would exist. Quite suddenly, Paul felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude. He blinked when he noticed Kenny had started to walk away. Paul took a couple of steps and placed a hand on Kenny's shoulder. He spoke without letting Kenny turn around, "Thank you. You're right and you were right."

Kenny looked over his shoulder slightly, "…I"

"About Dawn and about the contests. They **are** harder than they seem. The contest made me rethink some things. I won't be entering one anytime soon unless Dawn… begs me… again," Paul gave a deadpan expression at that and Kenny chuckled, "but like I said, I learned something. Friends?"

Kenny paused and was quite shocked. He slowly reached out his hand to Paul and they shook hands, "Yeah. I think we can do that." They released each others hands and Kenny nodded, "Night, Paul."

Paul only nodded back as Kenny turned and disappeared down the hall. Paul started again for his room when he saw Gary talking to Leaf outside by a fountain. He rolled his eyes and chuckled before going to his room.

zz

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Leaf asked as she walked over to the fountain and hopped slightly to sit on the edge.

Gary walked up to her and stood before putting his hands in his pockets. He opened his mouth, but when he spotted Leaf looking at him expectantly, he faltered.

"Can't find the words, Professor?" Leaf smirked.

Gary shut his mouth abruptly and huffed. He turned his head, "I just wanted to talk."

"Just talk? That's it? No… reason?" Leaf asked and shook her head as if it emphasize her inquiry.

"No."

"Oh," Leaf replied and seemed to become a little saddened. Gary noticed it even if she had figured he hadn't.

He shuffled his feet and walked over to sit down next to her. They were silent again for a few moments, until Leaf broke the silence, "Do you ever think about the crazy stuff we did as kids? You, me, and Ash?"

Gary smiled, "Yeah. I'm sorry I was such a jerk for a while then."

"You mean when you and Ash had that major rivalry going on?"

"Yeah."

Leaf nodded and a smirk came to her face, "Yeah you were a jerk for sure."

Gary face-faulted, "Thanks for being honest…"

"But you also lost both of your parents when you were young, so I think it's understandable. Ash at least had his mom," Leaf smiled sadly.

"I had you…" Gary mumbled loud enough for Leaf to hear. She blushed fiercely and soon Gary blushed even worse and waved his hands, "And gramps and Ash of course!" He sweat dropped soon after. _Damn it, Oak! What the hell are you doing!? Imagine your talking to some other girl! It's just freakin Leaf!_

"Well I'm glad I made a difference. That's all I want," Leaf smiled shyly. Gary snapped out his thoughts at that and heard her continue, "I know trainers, champions, league winners, and other people like that tend to get more attention from their successes and such, but I'm just fine being in the background. That's why I want to help finish the pokedex. So many trainers rely on it and if I can make it better with new info, then I've done my job and made the tiny difference I can."

Gary nodded, "I know just what you mean. I started realizing through my journey how little I cared for the limelight."

Leaf nodded and hummed in agreement and continued to look at the night sky. She gasped loudly and Gary almost fell in the fountain in surprise. She swung around the grabbed his hand, which prevented him from falling in though she didn't even realize she had saved him. She was too busy pointing at the sky, "Did you see it, Gary? It was a shooting star!"

Gary looked up just as the tail of the star's path faded for good, "Yeah." He retook his safe place on the edge again, "You know… that's all we are."

Leaf flinched and realized he was still holding her hand. She looked back up at him to see him staring at the sky, the stars reflecting in his peaceful gaze.

"We're fleeting moments. We appear, take our paths and then vanish," Gary added.

"Then what about all the other stars that don't fall from the sky?" Leaf asked.

Gary thought for a moment before giving an answer.

"I guess they're the ones that made their mark."

zzz

The next morning, the three groups of trainers talked happily as they ate breakfast. They were excited to get on the road and into Sunnyshore. After they were all prepared, they made their way out of the Inn and towards the east exit of Hearthrome. Everyone was on the look out for Team Galactic and Pikachu and Ellie were willing to return to their poke balls until the group got far enough away from the main paths. Instead of taking three and half to four days to get to Sunnyshore from the south routes, the groups collectively agreed to take the eastern route as far as they could before crossing into the wilderness and the small mountain range that laid between route two hundred and nine and Lake Valor and route two hundred and twenty two, which would take maybe two. Most likely the grunts and Team Rocket would search the main roads.

As they past the pokemon center they saw a familiar face. Kevin, from the contest, came out and locked eyes with Ash. He smiled and walked over to the large group.

"Sir Ashton," Kevin bowed, "A true honor."

Ash smirked slightly and bowed himself, "Greetings, Sir Kevin."

"Ash do you know him?" Max asked curiously before anyone else.

"I've never met him, no, but he wears the red cloak of Rota. He is a special kind of knight of Queen Ilene's that is sent out on secret missions. Sort of like a G-men agent. Most people you actually see that are commonly called knights of Rota are the grey cloaks. Men and women who fight more like an actual army would," Ash explained.

"I heard from her grace that our enemies seek you out. Do be careful, Sir," Kevin nodded, "I must take leave, my couple days of peace is up and I must return to my mission at hand. May the Aura be with you."

"And with you as well," Ash replied and held tightly to his cloak. Kevin released his Dragonite and mounted it before it took off.

"Had no idea Rota's army was that structured," Nando spoke out, "Truly interesting."

"Yeah I had to learn all about it when I was first knighted. Riley would often forget that I didn't share his passion for history and such," Ash chuckled.

The group moved on towards the gate of the city and passed through to enter the route. As they walked a few paces a woman called out.

"Oh you there! Trainers! My goodness there are a lot of you!"

Everyone turned to see a woman sitting on a stool right at the start of the road. She held a basket in her arms. She walked over to the group and smiled, "Sorry to bother you. It's just that my friend has these two pokemon and she wanted me to find good people to train and love them. She's a busy person, working on that pokemon PC stuff and such. She simple doesn't have time sadly to have more than her Skitty around."

The group looked and saw two Eevees were peering out of the basket nervously.

"How precious!" Marina cried out and many of the girls awwed. Several of the guys, rolled their eyes.

Quite suddenly, Georgia walked forward and petted one of them, "You wanna come with me?"

The Eevee watched Georgia carefully before she barked and wagged her tail with joy. She sniffed Georgia's hand and licked it before the dragon buster reached in to pull out the little brown fuzz ball. The little boy in the basket whined sadly when his friend left.

"Hey we're friends here so you could come with me and you'll get to see your friend again. You'll even get to be around her for a few more days at the least," Drew spoke out and stroked the side of Eevee's head, "Certainly no need to cry out. You can be brave, anyone can."

The Eevee jumped from the basket ridge and into Drew's chest after a moment of trepidation. Drew was surprised but was able to grab Eevee before he could slide down his front and hit the ground.

"Oh wonderful! Bebe will be so happy they've got good homes. Do take good care of them and have a safe trip all of you!" The woman smiled and started to walk off after the group bid her farewell.

Georgia and Drew decided to let the Eevees remain in their arms for a while after capturing them, so that they would get used to the group, plus they weren't very heavy. It was a few hours later that they could see the bend in the route that would take most people north to Solaceon town. The group prepared to enter the forest and small mountain range that laid ahead.

Ash flinched, "Move now."

Everyone seemed alarmed and started moving quicker towards the forest. At that moment, the same two grunts Gary and Leaf had seen popped out of the forest behind them and on the side of the road.

"Hey you there! Stop! Pull down that hood!" The more dominant of the duo shouted, directed towards Ash.

"Meganium, come out now!" Vincent suddenly cried out and as his pokemon appeared behind the group. Vincent gave another command, "Leech seed, go!"

"Megaaaaa!" Meganium shouted and the seeds exploded from his flower collar and stuck the men, who yelped from the impact before they were tied up by the vines growing from the seeds.

"Venusaur, your turn!" Leaf cried out, "Sleep Powder!"

Leaf's Venusaur appeared in a flash of light and rumbled it name before expelling the powder in the grunts' direction. They struggled for a brief moment before falling into deep sleep.

Both Vincent and Leaf returned their pokemon and the group sprinted into the forest. They traveled for some distance through the dense undergrowth and foliage until they talked again.

"That was really great thinking Vincent!" Marina smiled. Vincent's face filled with red from bottom to top.

"Yeah, you too, Leaf," Jimmy smiled and nodded at her.

"Thanks, Jimmy. I only got the idea though after Vincent had gotten them tied up," Leaf winked.

"They really are relentless it seems," Brendan spoke out.

-TWACK-

"Ouch! Tierno, you made that branch smack my face!" Calem whined out after rubbing the affected area with his hands.

"Oops! Sorry, C-Miester," Tierno chuckled nervously.

Calem grumbled, "I don't like that nickname."

"Xavier would think you're acting like a baby, Calem," Shauna teased.

Calem was interrupted by a disruption.

"Oh Clemont, come on!" Serena said worriedly and everyone turned and slowed when they saw Clemont laid out on the ground.

"Go… go on… can't," Clemont huffed, "I can't sp… sprint ..a .a million miles!"

"We've only rushed for about two or three!" Serena spoke out in exasperation, "We've got to keep moving a little bit longer Clemont, so Ash won't get seen anymore by those crooks!"

Ash spoke out, "We can wait a moment. I needed to let Pikachu and Ellie out anyways."

Everyone seemed reluctant to pause, but in the deep forest they sat on logs, rocks and the ground to rest. Pikachu and Ellie happily got to greet to two new Eevees. Who after the group had stopped, had started staring at Ash.

"You not creeped out by that?" Misty sweat dropped.

Ash sighed, "They're young and I'm guessing I'm going to have to get use to it anyways since Arceus knighted me."

The Eevees squeaked in slight embarrassment once they realized they'd been staring. Quite soon though they started playing with each other in the middle of the group, rolling over each other and play bitting.

Clemont slowly was regaining his breath and felt a little guilty as he glanced up at Ash. Ash spoke without ever taking his eyes off Pikachu as he pet him, "It's okay, Clemont. Running and such just isn't your strong point. We all have our flaws and our talents."

Clemont sighed, "Yeah, it's just, I certainly don't want to hold anyone back."

"You aren't," Dawn replied with a shake of her head and a smile.

Clemont nodded, "I think I'm ready."

With that, everyone resumed their trek through the forest though perhaps at a slower rate than before. Several hours later, they found themselves on a mount with a view of Pastoria and Lake Valor.

"This is probably a good place to stop," Brock expressed, "Tomorrow we'll need to get around the city without any grunts or unwanted guests seeing us. Then route two hundred and twenty two will take us right into Sunnyshore by late afternoon tomorrow."

"Designate look outs?" Solidad asked.

Ash smirked as he brought down his hood, "Easy enough." He formed three poke balls in his hands, "Come on out, guys!"

**Look out duty? Sounds good.**

**Of course, we will keep watch.**

_**No one will come close to this place.**_

"Rauh!" Cameron's Lucario nodded in agreement after he had formed. Cameron grinned.

"Might as well increase the numbers."

Everyone nodded and started getting ready to eat and to sleep after that.

"How will we cook though? We shouldn't start a campfire so close to the city. We would draw unwelcome guests," Cilan expressed as he pulled out a frying pan.

"I bet a pokemon would do the trick, since fire pokemon are always wandering around or sleeping," Alain suggested.

"I know of the perfect choice," Samurai spoke up suddenly and produced a poke ball from his satchel, "Come on out, my king of bugs!"

In a moment, a Larvesta was sitting on the ground staring up at everybody.

"How neat! A Larvesta!" Leaf yelped in excitement, "Those can be pretty hard to come by."

"Which is why it is prized within my bug collection," Samurai nodded, "One day he shall be a proud Volcarona and a powerful warrior, but for now he shall warm our food!"

Many in the groups sweat dropped or face-faulted at the end of Samurai's speech. Iris then aided Cilan, Cress, and Chili in their dishes while Brock, Solidad, Alain, Brendan, Nando, and Leaf worked on other foods to feed their small army of trainers. Max was caring for his egg and Ash and Misty seemed to be giving him tips. Most everyone else chatted calmly as they waited for food. Eventually the food came and everyone enjoyed the small feast.

It was while they were eating, that Ash spoke out, "A Sheildon was let through Lucario and others' barrier." And the said pokemon wandered into their midst and seemed a bit startled by the many trainers. It squeaked in shock before it's eyes drooped and it started sniffing the air.

Gary smiled, "You hungry there?"

The Sheildon turned his head at the sound of Gary's voice and when he saw Gary he yipped and ran over to rub against his legs.

"Huh, it's one of the ones Hunter J tried to capture that one time," Ash replied.

"Seriously? How cool. Hey there, bud," Gary smiled and bend to stroke the pokemon's helmet. The rock type grunted and pushed into the petting. "Where are your friends?"

The Sheildon rumbled as it spoke and it sounded like it was mumbling. Ash walked forward and the rock type cocked his head when he kneeled to his level. The pokemon then seemed to divert his eyes as though slightly intimidated by Ash's presence.

"No need for that now," Ash soothed. Sheildon glanced back up at him in slight confusion and wonder. "Now start from the top and I'll try to translate." Ash gave him a kind smile.

"Sheild-don don don. Sheild. Don don Shield."

Ash nodded as it spoke, "Your other friends roamed this place for a while before finding and joining up with trainers of their own. You're the last one left."

Sheildon nodded vigorously and turned to Gary, "Sheild! don!"

"He wants to be your guard," Ash explained and looked up at Gary, "It's something his kind say commonly. He wants to be your pokemon."

Gary looked back down at the pokemon and saw his dark eyes staring up at him. The two Eevees stopped their play and ran over to sniff the newcomer. Gary smiled, "Of course you can be my pokemon."

Sheildon's tail started wagging and he almost squealed in delight when Brock brought over several bowls of food for all the pokemon out. Zoroark, Mienshao, and Cameron's Lucario came out from the forest to eat.

Ash turned, "Come on Lucario, come eat some."

**I must keep watch Master.**

"You also must eat."

**But Master.**

"Lucario, food, please."

Ash's Lucario walked out from the shadows of the forest and he seemed irritated.

Ash smirked, "Don't give me that look."

**I'm not giving a look.**

"Yes you are."

Ash's Lucario huffed as he passed into the center where the other pokemon were feeding. He sat and started to pick at his food. His voice though still rang out as he ate.

**I don't want to have to envision you in pain again, Master.**

Everyone grew a bit quiet and Ash sighed, "It wasn't your fault."

Lucario stopped eating abruptly and stood before marching over to Ash, who was still sitting.

**You don't understand, Ashton. If you are harmed, if you are placed in danger, if I can't help you, then I have failed my purpose as your Aura Partner.**

"Lucario it's not that simple," Ash replied.

**But it is, Master.**

Ash's face grew irritated and he stood, "Lucario, I am** not** your Master. I am your friend and ally." He rose and placed a hand on the pokemon's shoulder, "I think **you're** the one that doesn't understand."

Lucario's pupils and irises contracted in anger,** I must protect you! It my duty and by my honor that I do so!**

"So just duty and honor, not for the sake of friendship?" Ash questioned and cocked an eyebrow, "Lucario, your not being straight with me."

Lucario growled, **Master!**

"Don't call me that, please," Ash replied.

Lucario snapped, **I owe you everything! You saved me from that witch long ago and then from that blizzard! You're my Master, my trainer, and my friend! I must repay you!** Lucario grew silent as his pupils and irises dilated after his outburst. He then bowed his head.

Ash finally smiled, "There we go." He leaned down and pulled Lucario into a hug, which surprised the aura pokemon, "Lucario, you've already repaid me since then. You mustn't burden yourself so. Your friendship is all I need, honest. It took Aaron's Lucario a thousand years to learn that. Don't take that long yourself, for your sake and mine," Ash then released the pokemon and patted him on the shoulder, "Understand? Comrade?" He gave him a smile.

Lucario let out a calming sigh and then smirked, **Yes Master, I understand. Thank you.**

After that, the group settled back into more comfortable discussion as they finished their meals. Ash's Lucario and the others who were going to watch, left after dinner to return to the forest for the night. Everyone returned or captured the other pokemon out, minus Pikachu and Ellie, and fell asleep.

zzz

When the morning came, the groups returned the remaining pokemon out so that they could figure out how to slip through or around Pastoria to get onto route two hundred and two.

"So anyone got a brilliant plan?" Astrid asked as everyone looked down at Pastoria.

"I don't know, anyone see any grunts?" Drew added.

Everyone scanned the crowds of people walking about, while Ash's eyes lit up.

"There's a few," Ash answered moments later, "They're in disguise though…"

"They know you can sense people's auras, why would they bother?" Leaf asked in confusion.

"There's got to be more to this," Paul grumbled.

"Well… I do have one idea."

Everyone turned to face Marina, who in turn looked between Ritchie and Ash, "You two both look so similar, maybe we could just buy some hair dye and make Ash look like a Ritchie copy. Ash can pull in his aura as much as possible and maybe we could slip past them that way."

"It would maybe only work this once, since they may check Ritchie's records to see if he has a brother. That and they're bound to get better at making tools that can track stronger auras," Trip added.

Ash spoke, "I could probably retract my aura to almost match Alain's strength, but me and Ritchie don't look that similar."

"Yeah, I'm not sure it will work," Ritchie added.

Everyone silently stared at them.

"You are kidding, right?" Assunta huffed and placed her hands on her hips, "You two **do** really look alike."

Brock and Misty nodded and Brock spoke, "You've both always looked similar."

Ash and Ritchie looked at each other and shrugged, "Don't see it." They replied at the same time.

"I'll go buy the dye, kay? I probably won't be noticed," Shauna suggested.

"Alone?" Trevor asked worriedly, "I'll come with you."

"Yeah me too," Calem nodded.

Shauna shrugged, "Okie-dokie, we'll be back soon."

The three then turned and went down the hill to exit the forest and enter the city. After a few hours, they returned with a color that matched Ritchie's hair. Shauna smiled as she placed the items in Ash's arms, who returned her smile with a sweat-drop.

"We bought some cover up for your birthmarks and we even bought a pair of colored contacts since Ritchie has blue eyes and you wouldn't have to use that aura stuff to change their color," Shauna nodded.

"Uh thanks I guess. Be right back," Ash mumbled and walked off into the forest behind them.

It was only about ten minutes later, that he walked out of the brush, looking almost exactly like Ritchie, except his hair wasn't combed down as much as his friend's.

"That's crazy! They're like twins!" Dawn exclaimed.

Barry pushed Ritchie right next to Ash and looked over them both, "Yep, I agree. Identical almost."

Solidad smirked, "I think they're better as cosplay than you, Harley."

Harley grumbled, "Sure... They wish."

Ash and Ritchie blinked at each other again in sync and then at everyone else before their eyelids drooped in skepticism, "Still don't see it."

"Well everyone else with eyes, does. So let's move," Gary smirked.

Ash and Ritchie shrugged and followed everyone after Ash folded his cloak and was passed one of Calem's spare jackets to switch with his own for the time being. The cloak would possibly give Ash away in this case.

zz

They were walking through the town, though everyone was slightly tense. As they got past the lake and close to where the entrance of route two hundred and two would be, Ash let out a tiny breath. He had his aura pulled deeply within him so people had to be closer before he could sense their aura.

"Stop there please."

Everyone stopped and cautiously turned to face the few Galactic grunts, who were disguised as some other uniformed person.

"We are helping the police to track down a dangerous suspect."

Misty tensed and felt her blood start to boil.

"We just need to look you all over, he's about your age group," The second one spoke.

The grunts then pulled out a device and typed something into it. It beeped as it passed each person but beeped louder on Alain and Ash and though there was a slight difference between the two, it wasn't easy to hear.

One grunt leaned over to talk to the third, "He doesn't really look like em." He spoke, referring to Alain, "but that other one looks a lot like em, they both do."

"And um, what's your name, kid?" The first asked Ash.

Ash opened his mouth but was interrupted by Ritchie, "His my brother, Randy. Sorry sirs, he was born mute."

"And a little daft," Gary added which prompted a comical and irritated side glance from Ash.

The third one narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on 'Randy's' shoulder before looking dead into his eyes. Ash took an internal sigh before he whined aloud, like an impatient child.

Ritchie took the cue, "Oh don't be upset, Randy. He won't hurt you."

The third grunt released 'Randy's' shoulder and grunted, "Fine you're all free to go."

The groups nodded and turned to walk away. Several in the groups glanced from the corner of their eye to watch the three grunts who continued to gaze after them and murmur to themselves. Thirty minutes later, they were walking alongside a beach with Pastoria far behind. The good news was that there would be no grunts in Sunnyshore since the security was tight for the match between Palmer and Xavier. They were going to be home free for a while once they got to the city.

Ash grunted, "Born a little daft, huh?" He cut his eyes over to Gary.

"I had to sell it," Gary shrugged.

"Right…" Ash huffed.

Ash released Pikachu and Ellie as they walked and soon they caught sight of Sunnyshore.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**So really long chapter XD Hope you guys liked it and I hope I did good with the Contest. I hope it was everything you guys were hoping for. Also is it okay that I skipped a few of the appeals and battles? They tend to do that in Contests in the anime, but then again they usually don't have so many 'main' characters in their Contests, so I hope that's okay, otherwise this chapter would've still been super long and I wouldn't have gotten us to this point in the story yet. I wanted them to be in Sunnyshore by the next chapter :)**

**ZZZ**

**Ash: Why'd you do this? Me and Ritchie look nothing like each other.**

**Ritchie: It's the truth.**

**NoSignal: Guys... Seriously, your the same person, in all practical purposes.**

**Both: NO WE AREN'T!**

**NoSignal: Okay okay... *whispers* whatever...**

**XD**

**ZZZ**

**All the questions were answered but I wanted to post the answer to one here so everyone is clear about it :)**

**Question: This is going to make me sound like such a prev but will the couples ever have sex or at least something along that line just more intermet maybe drunk people.**

**NoSignal: ****The stuff I wrote about Ash and Misty in Johto will be the closest my stories ever come to sex. Though after the Master Challenge, In the Collection of Drabbles I'll have for the aftermath of the story, it will be implied that they have sex, etc since they will be married.**

**I don't do lemons or anything like that in my stories, though I don't judge people that like to read those, you just won't be finding really anything more than an intense make-out or two in my stories.**

**As for the drinking... There are some people in the group who are legally able to drink (21, yada yada) so maybe we'll get to see a drunk Harley or something sometime, eh I don't know. :P**

**ZZZ**

**I've decided to give you guys a list of the new pokemon caught after each chapter so that new pokemon aren't spoiled but you also can remember which pokemon are new and aren't on the list at the start of the Arc.**

**Ash: Luxray/(Shedinja)/Cranidos/Hippopotas(male)/Ralts(male)**

**Misty: Tentacool/Buizel**

**Ritchie: Gible/Sneasel**

**Gary: Dratini/Sheildon**

**Brock: Anorith/Magnemite**

**May: Shinx(female)**

**Max: Egg/Croagunk**

**Drew: Eevee**

**Paul: Stunky**

**Dawn: Glameow**

**Cilan: Turtwig(female)/Snover**

**Cress: Bidoof/Barboach**

**Chili: Magby**

**Iris: Cranidos**

**zzz**

**Serena: Starly(female)/Hippopotas(female)**

**Clemont: Rotom**

**Harley: Glalie**

**Solidad: Abra**

**Zoey: Houndour(female)**

**Barry: Munchlax**

**Kanny: Mothim**

**Nando: Azurill(sing)**

**Stephan: Heracross(female)**

**Bianca: Cherubi**

**Cameron: Skorupi**

**Trip: Rhyhorn**

**Georgia: Prinplup/Eevee**

**Burgundy: Yanma**

**So there you are I hope this helps some :) If you ever need the full list, minus the newest additions, it's at the beginning of the Arc.**

**Follow, Fav, Review, and most importantly, Enjoy! :D**

**NoSignal, out!**


End file.
